Mixed Emotions
by DrakesChick
Summary: Sequel to my story Vigilante In The Midst. Takes place during YJ: Invasion. So Dick and Babs have been broken up for 2 years...but are friends again so don't worry about that. Eventually will become Dick and Babs again but that's later on in the story. I don't own any of this stuff that's famous...but I'm sure you all knew that. Better summary inside! :D
1. So Much Has Changed

**Ok so this is what has happened over the five year skip for my story.**

**Dick and Babs have been broken up for two years but they are best friends again**

**Dick has been Nightwing for 2 years**

**Jason Todd was a Robin for a short period of time…then well you all know what happened**

**Tim lives at Wayne Manor**

**Oh and Linda, Tori, Babs, and Dick are 18 and MiMi is 17 just so you know**

**Dick and Babs are in 12th grade…which means Linda, Tori, and MiMi are to. **

**Oh and now Linda's cousin Devan goes to Gotham Academy to and he is the same age as Linda, Tori, Babs, and Dick. **

**But anyway I hope you guys enjoy this new story and I'm excited to write it! **

**Wally: Yay you haven't abandoned us!**

**Linda: *takes deep breath* Of course not Wally! *takes another deep breath* Hey have you seen Nightwing?**

**Wally: No why? Are you still looking for him…I mean he ran away at the end of Vigilante in the Midst?**

**Linda: Yes I am! Now I'm off to go look. *Walks away***

**Nightwing: *pops out from behind couch* Thanks Wally!**

**Wally: No problem.**

**Linda: THERE YOU ARE! *Chases after Nightwing* As you all friggin know I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous! Get back here Hunk Wonder!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Gotham Academy, Friday (Jan. 25th) 7:45 AM**

A long sigh passes my lips as I close my locker. _Bruce and the other five league members are leaving tonight…that means Tim, Dick, and I are to take care of Gotham._ I quickly enter the combination into the rusty old locker and the door swings open. I pull out my books and put the others away. I nudge my shoulder into the door and it slams shut. I turn towards my English class and rush there. When I get there Linda, Tori, MiMi, Dick, and a new boy are sitting in our group. "Hey guys." I say with a smile.

"Hey!" They all say at the same time.

Linda looks at the boy, "Get your ass up that's Babs's seat."

"Shut up midget." He says as he stands up and moves to the next seat.

"Oh how rude of me Babs this is my cousin Devan. He just moved here from Metropolis." Linda says as she looks over her shoulder.

He sticks his hand out and I shake it, "It's nice to meet you. I'm sure you already know my name is Babs." He nods his head.

Next I sit down next to Tori and the bell rings. The teacher walks in and he adjusts his glasses as his gaze falls onto Devan, "Are you the new student?" He asks as he squints his eyes.

"Yeah." Devan says as he leans back in his chair.

"I'll give you a syllabus later. Come see me towards the end of class." Mr. Rodgers says as he walks away.

"Babs are you still hanging out after school?" Dick asks curiously.

"Of course. You know I love hanging out with Tim."

"Is he the only reason you go to the manor anymore?" Dick asks with a pout.

"Yes." I say with a smirk and I turn around. _I'm glad Dick and I are friends again…sure I miss him sometimes…ok a lot but I think it's better this way._

"Ok so today we will be finishing Hamlet." Mr. Rodgers says as he starts to pass the books out.

"This books sucks." Linda mumbles under her breath.

"Yeah Macbeth was better." Tori says as she passes a book back to Dick.

"Well all I know is my other classes are starting up soon and I'm so excited about it." MiMi says happily.

"Make sure you tell me if anyone messes with you." Linda says in a serious tone.

"Just ignore her." Dick says with a shrug, "We all know Linda loves to be peaceful."

"Wait," Devan says as he points at Linda, "Are you talking about this Linda? Damn she must have you guys fooled."

"Shut up!" Linda snarls as she glares at him.

"Ok students we are going to start…Linda you have the roll of Ophelia. Remember you have to act crazy in today's reading." Mr. Rodgers says.

"Damn he gave you the perfect part then." Devan says and Tori laughs.

Linda turns around, "Sorry." Tori says.

"Barbara you will play Hamlet's mother, Richard you will be Hamlet, Stacy you will be Servant 1, Steve you will be the King, and I think that's it for today." He says and then we start to read the play.

The bell rings and we all pack our stuff up and walk towards the door. Devan walks towards Mr. Rodgers and starts to talk to him. "Do you and your cousin always act like that?" My tone comes out curious.

"Yes." MiMi and Tori say at the same time before Linda can even answer.

"You should have heard them arguing in the car this morning." MiMi says as she shakes her head.

"He started it." Linda says as she crosses her arms.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Dick says with a shrug.

"Yeah he seems cool." I say as I look at the others.

"He is…he's like a brother to me. We just bicker all the time." Linda says with a shrug.

"Well we're heading this way for math." Linda and Dick say as they wave and walk off.

"We've got history." MiMi and Tori say as they head towards the stairs.

"Guess that leaves little old me." I say quietly and then I head towards gym.

**Gotham Academy, Friday (Jan. 25th) 12:43 PM**

Once my lunch tray is filled with food I slowly make my way out the door towards the table my group normally sits at. When I arrive Dick moves over and I sit down next to him, "Where's Linda?" MiMi asks curiously as she flips her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"She's not with you guys?" My tone comes out shocked.

"No I haven't seen her since math." Dick says with a shrug.

"She's probably asking for extra credit so she has a hundred average or something." Devan says and then he takes a bite of his hamburger.

Suddenly my gaze falls on Tim and he is looking around the cafeteria. _He's probably looking for his friends._ A kid that's in my grade named Andrew walks over to Tim and bumps into him. Tim says something and then Andrew turns and looks at Tim and snarls something. He whacks Tim's tray out from his hands and Dick and I both get up and start to walk over. Suddenly Linda comes out of no where and helps Tim pick his stuff up. They both get up and then Andrew grabs Linda's arm. "Dick go do something." I say in a serious tone.

"She'll be fine." Devan says nonchalantly as he takes the last bite of his burger.

"You aren't going to help her?" Tori says as she looks at Devan.

"Nope trust me she'll be fine." Devan says plainly as he watches Linda, Tim, and Andrew.

Linda says something to him and he chuckles and pulls her a little closer to him. Tim goes to say something and Andrew says something angrily to him. Linda glares at Andrew and says something before he can even react Linda slams her knee up into his groin and he lets go of her and falls on the ground. Linda wraps her arm around Tim's shoulder and walks him over to our table. Dick and I both hurry and sit down before the come back over. A few of Andrew's friends start to laugh and then help him up. As they get closer I hear Linda, "Don't let jerks like that be ignorant like that ok…stand up for yourself." She says in a serious tone.

"I know." He says as he sits down next to me. "Hi guys." He says as he looks at all of us.

"Hey Tim." I say with a smile.

"Are you coming over later?" Tim asks curiously.

"Yup."

"So what happened over there?" Dick asks in a serious tone, "Am I going to have to kick his ass?" _Dick's just like an older brother to Tim…he's protective sometimes…I mean after Jason we were all affected. _

"I don't know Linda already pulled a nutcracker move on him." Tori says and we all laugh.

My gaze goes over to MiMi and she's reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _Did she even see what just happened?_ "Don't worry I took care of it. He wont be bugging Tim anytime soon." Linda says with a smile as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Nobody messes with my friends or my friends siblings." She says in a serious tone as her gaze goes over to Andrew and she glares at him. Her gaze goes back to her mozzarella sticks and she starts to eat them like nothing just happened.

"How's Chris?" I ask curiously as my gaze goes to Linda.

Devan gives me a look, "Fine." Linda says and then she gets up and throws the rest of her food away.

"Did I say something?" I ask quietly. "Linda just threw her food out and she always stuffs her face."

"Don't bring up Chris for a while ok." Devan says.

"What happened? I mean I thought they finally started getting along." Dick says.

"He's sick." Tori says as she finishes eating her French fries.

MiMi closes her book, "The doctors say he can go either way." She says quietly.

"Well where did she go?" Tim asks curiously as we all start to look around the room.

"Who's that?" Devan asks in a serious tone as he glares across the room.

"Oh that's Josh, Steve, Guy, and Cody." Dick says with a shrug. My gaze goes over there and Linda's sitting in between Steve and Cody while Josh and Guy are on the other side.

"She has gym with them." Tori says with a shrug.

"Steve and Cody are actually in our English class." MiMi says and then she goes back to reading her book.

"She went to the winter ball with one of them." Tim says and then we all glare at him. _Oh she's in trouble._

"She told me she went by herself." Devan says as he glares back at them.

"Thanks Tim." Tori mumbles under her breath.

"This should be an entertaining ride home." MiMi says with a chuckle as she continues to read her book.

"Well if it makes you feel better Devan the four of them are nice. They are on the football team with me." Dick says.

Devan just shrugs and stands up and walk over to Linda and the others. "Oh this isn't good." I say quietly. Devan grabs a chair and pulls it against the edge of the table.

"Ok I say we get out of here right now…things might get ugly." Dick says as he pushes Tim and I out of the booth. Tori, MiMi, Tim, Dick, and I run out of the cafeteria.

**Batcave, Friday (Jan 25th) 6:12 PM**

I finish slipping into my Batgirl costume and walk out. Tim and Dick are standing there talking, "Oh I would have loved to be a fly on the wall in Linda's car on the ride home from school." Dick says.

"I don't know…Devan seemed like he was being polite when he was with the guys…Linda looked completely pissed though." I say in a serious tone.

"The lesson I learned today though was don't piss off Linda." Tim says in a serious tone.

"Maybe we should have her meet Kaldur." I say quietly.

"I still can't believe he is evil…" Tim says quietly.

Dick moves awkwardly, "I thought he was our friend…he tried to kill us like two weeks ago…and Clark is still messed up about the whole not being able to save the Krolotain thing." I say quietly.

We start to walk towards the zeta tubes, "I'm sad…I'm going to miss Bruce." My tone comes out softly.

"Me too." Dick says quietly.

"Me three." Tim says and then we step in front of the zeta tube.

There is a familiar flash, "Recognized Batgirl B09. Recognized Nightwing B01. Recognized Robin B20." The female computer voice says and we step into the main room.

Connor, M'gann, La'gann, and Cassie are standing there. Connor is talking to Cassie and M'gann and La'gann are being all lovey dovey.

"It's ok Angelfish I'm sure your uncle is going to be fine." La'gann says.

"Oh I know." M'gann says happily.

Connor looks over his shoulder and glares at them. Tim walks over to them and starts to socialize. Suddenly Rocket is announced, "Hi Raquel!" I say happily as I run over and pull her into a hug.

She hugs me back, "Hey Babs!" She says happily and then we separate.

"What are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

"Icon is going to." She says quietly.

"Oh." I say and then I rub my arm.

"Bye guys." La'gann says as he leaves.

"I thought he'd never leave." Connor mumbles under his breath and I chuckle.

"I think we are all going to miss our mentors." M'gann says quietly as she looks at us, "My Uncle J'onn and I are very close."

"I wish I could go with Diana." Cassie says as she crosses her arms.

We all start to walk towards the kitchen, "Guys I just realized something." Connor says in a serious tone.

"What?" Tim asks curiously.

"Green Lantern doesn't have a sidekick…I mean Flash did, Green Arrow did, Batman does, Superman does, Wonder Woman does, and Icon does…why doesn't Green Lantern have one?" He asks curiously.

Dick puts his hand on Connor's shoulder, "You know what Connor I've always wondered that myself."

"You guys want cookies?" M'gann asks curiously as she puts a tray of freshly baked triple chocolate chip cookies.

"Of course!" Raquel and I say happily as we grab some. _M'gann's baking has gotten way better over the years. _

**Mount Justice, Saturday (Jan 26th) 1:00 AM**

Tim, Dick, and I stand next to each other. My gaze is on Bruce, "Be careful alright." Dick says in a serious tone.

"I was about to say the same to you three." Bruce says in a serious tone, "I fear we leave the more dangerous task here on Earth."

Tim and I both gaze at Dick and there is a small smirk on my face. Dick's gaze goes to me. _This means the ex Boy Wonder is in charge until Daddy Bats gets back. _

"We'll manage." He says and then we all look at Bruce again.

"Time to go." John says and then my gaze goes over to the other league members as Bruce walks towards them.

"May the gods be with you all." Diana says as John forms a green energy bubble around them all and then it turns into a jet.

A cold wind blows through all of our hair as we all watch our mentors leave. Captain Atom walks away first and then Dick and I are the next to follow. "I'm going to miss him." I say quietly.

Dick puts his hand on my shoulder, "I am too…but he's going to be fine."

"I know." I say quietly and we all retreat back into the cave.

**There you have it the first chapter to Mixed Emotions the sequel to Vigilante In The Midst! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. I beg of you throw me a bone or something. **

**Oh and do you think I should keep the dates or just go back to how I had it before with strictly weekdays only?**

**So review…please forgive typos…and there's one more thing…oh Hello Linda please go read my cousin Devan's OC story and review…he finally updated…he's as bad as Greg Weisman sometimes I swear. **


	2. That's A Terrible Punishment!

**Thank you all so much for commenting and following and favoriting oh I'm so happy right now. **

**Oh and yeah I know I kinda did my math wrong *lets out nervous giggle* But I had good reasoning for it so let me explain…I've been brainstorming ideas for future chapters in this story and some of the stuff is things that would happen in high school…like Babs's friends doing a thing in the talent show…I mean unless I have a talent show for college…anyway yeah that was my reasoning behind it but if you guys think I should go back and change it then I will I have no problem with it. Trust me I wasn't offended either it's not like you guys were being trolls you were all just giving me some friendly and helpful advice :D**

**Devan: *crosses arms* Finally you put me in this story.**

**Linda: Oh shut up Devan!**

**MiMi: Do you guys always fight like this?**

**Linda: Yeah.**

**Devan: It's just how we are.**

**Bart: Well you guys should knock it off. **

**Linda: Wait your from the future…*smirks evilly***

**Bart: *gulps* Yeah…**

**Linda: Do Dick and Babs get together!?**

**MiMi and Tori: That's an amazing question!**

**Bart: Crap *runs away***

**Linda, MiMi, and Tori: We will find you! *chase after Impulse***

**Devan: Please excuse my cousin's stupidness…she doesn't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous. **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, Saturday (Jan 26th) 3:43 PM**

I pin Dick to the ground, "Ha pinned ya again." A cocky grin grows across my lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dick mutters and then I get up. He stands up next to me and dusts himself off, "You've gotten better since when you first started."

"Thanks." I say with a smirk, "But I used to go easy on you."

"Yeah ok." He says as he makes a _yeah right_ face.

"What I was always good." I say as I cross my arms.

"You were good but you've gotten better. I wasn't trying to insult you." He says as he smirks, "But it would shock me if you cared. I mean after all Barbara Gordon doesn't care what anyone thinks of her."

"That's right." I say as I put my hands on my hips, "But you know that's completely opposite of Dick Grayson, ex mathlete, now ladies man."

"Hey that was uncalled for." He says with a smirk and he flips and goes into a hand stand, "You forgot athlete."

"Shut up." I say as I roll my eyes and push his legs so he falls out.

"Ouch." He says as he rubs his head and I walk out the door.

"Suck it up." I say with a smirk. The sound of Dick's footsteps echoes off of the walls as he runs to catch up with me.

"Now that was really uncalled for." He huffs out as he crosses his arms.

"If you don't stop whining I'm going to have Alfred smack you." I say with a glare.

He mumbles under his breath and pouts as we walk into the kitchen. Tim is sitting there and is playing on his laptop. "Whatcha doing?" Dick asks Tim as he grabs and shiny red apple out of the bowl on the table. He throws it in the air and just as he's about to catch it I grab it and take a bite out of it. He glares at me and I stick my tongue out and then we both laugh.

"Nothing much...just some school work." Tim says with a shrug.

"So what happened yesterday…the whole thing with Andrew?" I ask curiously as I sit down and cross my arms on the counter.

"It was nothing really." He says with a shrug.

Dick puts his hand on Tim's shoulder, "You can talk about it…I was in your shoes once. I remember kids would say stuff to me and I would want to beat them to a pulp, I knew I could to but…doing that would have made people question how a small boy could take down a kid that's two times his size…then that could lead to-" Dick says but Tim cuts him off.

"I know people finding out that Bruce is Batman and I'm Robin." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "It just stinks when your brother's friend comes to your rescue…not that I care it's just…awkward."

"Well Andrew knocking your food over certainly brought out a side of Linda that we aren't used to seeing." Dick says as he sits down next to Tim. "She only does it because she cares."

"I know." Tim says with a sigh. He finishes typing and closes the laptop. "How did you do it Dick?" He asks curiously.

"Do what?"

"Deal with all the jerks at that school?" He asks as he looks down and shakes his head, "It's just so annoying to know that I can beat them to a pulp but know I can't do anything to defend myself."

"Trust me I had a while to practice it," He looks up at me, "Plus I had people to help me through it." Our eyes stay interlocked for what feels like hours even though it's only seconds. We look away from each other and I go back to eating the rest of my apple.

"I wish my friends at school were like the team. I get along so well with them." Tim says as he stands up and walks towards the fridge.

"I know how you feel." Dick says as puts his hands behind his head and puts his feet on the table. He leans back in his chair, "Trust me I would wish that a lot."

"Thanks." I say as I throw my apple core into the trash.

"Well technically you were part of the team when you first started." He says with a smirk.

"True." I say with a shrug.

Tim closes the fridge and has a can of Pepsi in his hand. He sits back down and looks at me, "Hey Babs how did you become Batgirl? I've always wanted to ask you that."

"Well I figured it would be fun so I made a girl version of the Batman costume…but I officially got in because I deduced who Batman and Robin were." I say with a shrug. My gaze goes to Dick, "And the only reason that happened was because a certain Bird Boy didn't fix his makeup right."

"Shut up." He says as he sticks his tongue out at me.

"So…you became a superhero the same way as I did?" Tim asks and then he takes a sip of his soda.

I nod my head, "_**RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON **_YOU GET YOUR FEET OFF THAT TABLE THIS INSTANT!" Alfred says in an angry tone. I let out a startled squeak and Dick almost falls over from jumping in his seat. He adjusts himself and takes his feet off the table, "You were taught better than that Master Dick." Alfred says as he shakes his head and grabs a rag, "Master Bruce isn't even gone for a day and you act like an animal." He says as he washes the table.

"Sorry Alfie." Dick says with a frown, "I did it subconsciously."

Alfred sighs and then smirks, "It's alright Master Dick."

"It won't happen again Alfie." Dick says as he stands up.

Alfred's smirk grows even bigger, "You're right Master Dick it won't happen again because if it does you will have the worst punishment ever."

"Not taking out the garbage!" Tim says as he throws his hands in the air.

"No he's talking about cleaning the manor right?" I ask curiously as I lean forward.

Dick's eyes widen, "Alfie no…I haven't had to do that in years!" Dick says as he pushes the chair in.

Alfred smirks, "I'm serious Master Dick."

"I'm just going to go into the living room." Dick says and then he runs out of the room.

Tim and Alfred start to laugh and then I raise an eyebrow and scratch my head. Tim puts his hand in the air and Alfred high fives him, "Ok what did I miss?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well you know the whole I was doing my homework thing…well I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell Alfie when to come in so we could scare Dick."

I stand up and wrap an arm around Tim and give him a noogie, "Oh my God you are a genius!" I say happily. Tim wiggles from my grasp and I chuckle. My gaze goes back on to Alfred, "Alfie I'm just curious…what was that chore that had Dick so scared?"

"Cleaning every inch of the Batmobile." Alfred says and I shutter.

"Oh no wonder why he was scared." I say and Alfred nods.

"Young Master Tim hasn't had that punishment yet." Alfred says and Tim nods his head.

I start to walk towards the door, "Hey guys I'm going to Mount Justice…if you need me just call me." I say with a shrug and then I walk into the living room. Dick is laying there watching TV.

"Where are you going?" He asks curiously as he adjusts himself so he's sitting up.

"Mount Justice." I say with a shrug.

"Have fun." He says and I nod my head, "I might be heading there later."

"Well I'll see you later then." I say with a shrug. The grandfather clock opens and then the entrance to the cave appears. I walk down the stairs to the cave. When I get there I stretch my arms over my head and sigh. My gaze goes over to the Robin costume that's in a glass case. A sad sigh passes my lips and I slowly make my way towards it. Once I get there I put my hand on the case and stare into the domino mask, "I'm so sorry Jason." I say quietly as I put my forehead against the glass, "I wish Bruce had gotten there sooner…you didn't deserve what happened to you." I bite my lip and look away. "I know you can't hear me though."

I turn away from the case and walk towards the zeta tube, "Recognized Batgirl B09." The female voice says and then I'm standing in Mount Justice.

"Hey Babs!" M'gann calls from the kitchen.

"Hello M'gann!" I say with a smile as I walk towards the couch. Connor is sitting there watching static. _Same old Connor. _"Hey Connor." I say with a smile.

"Hey." He says as I sit down next to him.

"So no La'gann today?" He grumbles under his breath and I smirk, "Trust me I find him annoying to…that whole Neptune's beard thing he does pisses me off."

"Me too." Connor says as he crosses his arms.

Suddenly Garfield runs into the room, "Can you guys help me?!"

"What's the matter?" Connor asks.

"I need help with my homework. If I don't do it I'm in a lot of trouble." He says as he cups his hands together. His gaze goes to me, "Babs you're really smart can you help me please? I'll do anything!"

I chuckle, "Ok Gar I'll help." I say as I stand up and follow him. _Garfield's so adorable…I love helping him out. _

**Mount Justice, Saturday (Jan 26th) 7:24 PM**

I finish help M'gann with the dishes, "Thanks Babs."

"Oh no problem thanks for letting me stay for dinner." I say with a smile as I start to put some of the plates away.

"Thanks with helping Garfield with his homework to."

"Oh it's no problem M'gann you know I love helping him out." I say with a smile. "Does he still have some of the nightmares?" I ask sadly.

"He rarely gets them now…but when we went on that mission on Ranagar we were racing through the forest and he just stopped at a waterfall…he wouldn't answer me so I checked to see what he was looking at…he saw his mom's car in the water."

I run a hand through my hair, "Pour kid." I say quietly as I shake my head.

"Queen Bee will pay for that." M'gann says as she puts the last plate away.

"She will get justice." I say as I put my hand on her shoulder. Connor walks into the kitchen and walks over to the fridge. He pulls out a bottle of water and starts to drink it. He and M'gann quickly glance at each other but then look away. _Another one of the original couples that broke up…the only ones that stayed together are Artemis and Wally. _"Well I'm going to get heading back to Gotham." I say as I take my hand away from M'gann's shoulder and head towards the door.

"Already?" Connor asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah I've gotta head back. I'm going out on patrol soon." I say with a shrug.

"Have fun!" M'gann says as she waves.

"I'll try." I say with a smirk and then I head towards the zeta tube.

"Recognized Batgirl B09." The female voice says and within seconds I'm at the Batcave.

I change into my Batgirl costume and then uncover my bike, "Time to kick some bad guy ass." I say with a smirk and I fly out of the Batcave.

**Well what did you think? So yeah could you please tell me your opinion about what I asked at the top! Oh and I would love to thank everybody who favorited, alerted, and commented on this story. You are all so amazing. **

**Oh and if you like Dick/Babs stories go read TheNextBatgirl's, Batmanfan2400's, Saint Ginger's, or Mrs. Jessica Grayson's. They are all amazing writers! **

**Please forgive typos and comment :D**


	3. Way To Kick Some Bad Guy Butt!

**Hey guys! Ok I've made a decision…I'm going to make them in college….but I'm to lazy to go back and change the first chapter :/ So if you want you can pretend the first chapter exists and if not you don't have to…well at least imagine the last part because that was Bruce leaving…anyway there I'm sure I'll change it eventually but oh well I don't feel like it, so from here on out they are all in college. **

**Some info: Devan is taking a game design class, Linda is taking a business class, MiMi is taking a class to work for the FBI because she's that awesome, Tori's just taking any class she wants, and Dick and Babs can be there to be cops because in comics…Dick is a cop for a little while. **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, Saturday (Jan 26th) 8:01 PM**

I hop off of my bike and hide it in the alley way by putting it into camouflage mode. I hop off and pull out my grapple gun. I launch it and grapple up. Within seconds I'm at the top of Wayne Enterprises. A small sigh passes my lips as I look around the area. _This was mine and Dick's spot._ A feeling of longing and emptiness fills the pit of my stomach. I'm snapped out of thought when there is the sound of a woman screaming. I run over towards the edge of the building and I see four men cornering a woman with a short skirt, red tube top, and fishnet leggings. I hop down into the shadows. "Where's my money Sapphire?" A tall man, sinewy man with shaggy black hair says as he walks closer to her.

"Tony baby I'm working on it." She says as she backs up into the wall. _That must be that new guy, Tony Montana, that thinks he's all that…he's coming in and stepping in on all the other mobsters' territory…Dad has been looking everywhere for him, says there are a lot of charges filled against him._

"Well then why did you scream when we came after you?" He asks as him and his boys take a step towards her.

"I-I thought you were someone else." She stammers out.

"Wrong answer." Tony says as he raises his hand to her.

I walk out of the shadows, "Step away from the woman." I say as I pull out some batarangs.

"What are you going to do about it girl?" He asks as he grabs the girl, apparently named Sapphire, and pulls her towards him.

"I'll make you regret doing that." I say with a smile.

"Yeah right. She's annoying me boys finish her off." He says as he looks at me. His gaze goes back at Sapphire and the rest of his guys lunge at me.

"Bring it boys." I say with a smirk and I throw some of my batarangs. I run towards the bald one and put my hands on his shoulders and flip over him. While I'm flipping I grab the other two guys who are trying to attack me and slam their heads together. There is a loud crack noise and I land perfectly on my feet as they hit the ground. I motion for the bald man to come towards me, "Come on big guy it's only you and me." I say with a smirk.

"I can play rough to." He says as he pulls out a pistol and starts to shoot it at me. I dodge the six rounds in his revolver by flipping out of the way. Just as he reloads it and goes to shoot I throw a batarang and it sticks into the barrel just as he pulls the trigger. There is a small explosion and he throws the gun as he grabs his hand, "Son of a bitch!" He snaps at me.

I run over to him and jam my knee into his face. He falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes next to the other two scumbags. My gaze goes to Tony and he is dragging Sapphire down the alley way. I pull out my batarang that turns into ropes and throw it at his feet. After a few seconds the ropes come out and wrap around his feet and he falls face first onto the ground and let's go of Sapphire. I quickly run over to him and pick him up by the collar. I slam him into the wall, "You're lucky I don't break your arm you piece of garbage." I snarl out.

Suddenly I'm hit over the back of the head with a bottle and I wince. I look over and Sapphire is standing over me. _What the hell?_ "Don't hurt him." She says as she grabs another sharp object.

I slam him against the wall, "Listen lady I'm trying to help you…besides this guy is wanted in so many criminal charges. Now leave…I don't want to hurt you." I say in a serious tone. She takes another swing at me and I let go of Tony and grab her arm. I pull out knock out gas with the other, "Sorry I warned you." I say and then I spray her with gas. She gently falls onto the ground and then I look at Tony who is viciously trying to rip the ropes off of his legs. A small smirk forms across my lips, "Sorry there hot shot it's not going to work." I growl out as I grab him by the collar and slam him against the wall. "I'm bringing you in." I snarl.

"That's what you think." He says with a smirk.

"Trust me I am." I say and then I punch him in the stomach. He winces and then chuckles and somehow gets his arm free and punches me in the face.

"Hope I didn't mess up that pretty face of yours." He says with a smirk, "You know I could come up with a way for you to make a lot of money because of that face."

I knee him in the balls and then whack him in the back of the head, "No thanks asshole." I mumble under my breath as he falls to the ground. I touch my cheek and shake my head. _Asshole got a good hit on me. _I tie him up and then grab him by the collar and drag him towards my bike. When I get there I throw him over the back and then hop on. I drive towards GCPD. I hook my grapple gun to my utility belt and launch it for the top of GCPD. I grab Tony and then we grapple up to the top. When we get there I lean him against the batsignal and pull out a piece of paper and pen, "Please deliver to Commissioner Gordon – Batgirl!" I put my insignia next to it and then I turn the batsignal on. I dust my hands and then grapple up to the next building. I lay down at the edge and adjust my cowl so I can look at the roof of GCPD.

Dad and Harvey Bullock run to the roof with their guns out, "What's this?" Bullock asks as he walks towards Tony.

"That looks like Tony Montana…wait a minute it is." Dad says.

"Look Commish one of your friendly freaks gift wrapped him for you." Harvey says as he shuts the light off.

"Come on Harvey let's just get this piece of crap down to the holding cells." Dad says and they both grab one of Tony's shoulders and drag him towards the door.

I stand up and smirk. _Sweet…another case of dad's that is solved._ I hop down from the building and hop on my bike. I drive towards Crime Alley to see if there are any other people I can beat up.

**Gotham University, Monday (Jan 28th) 8:30 AM**

I walk into English class and MiMi, Linda, Dick, Tori, and Devan are sitting in our usual spots. "Hey guys." I say with a smile as I walk towards the desk. Once I sit down a girl with brown hair runs over to us.

"Hi Dick." She says and then she winks.

"Hey Stacy." He says with that flirtatious smile.

I roll my eyes, "Well the girls and I were wondering if you were going to my party tomorrow night. I mean all the cheerleaders are going and so are the football players." She says as she leans against his desk and practically shoves her boobs in his face.

"I don't know. I'd have to check my schedule." Dick says as he leans back in his seat.

She puts her hand on his shoulder, "Well you better be available because the party wouldn't be the same without you." She says with a wink and then she walks away.

"Ugh!" Tori says as she rolls her eyes.

MiMi looks up from her book, "Cheerleaders can be so annoying." She says as she rolls her eyes and looks back at her book.

Linda puts her hands over her heart and bats her eyelashes, "Oh hehehehe Dick you better be going to my party!" She says in a girly voice.

We all chuckle and Devan speaks, "If memory serves me right aren't you friends with some football players?" He asks with a smirk.

"Shut up!" She says with a glare, "I don't act like that!"

He just chuckles and leans back in his chair. "Did you guys hear that there is a talent show coming up?" Tori asks as she opens up her notebook.

"Really?" Linda asks happy.

"Yeah I did a talent show once, and that was enough." I say as I put my hands up.

"Yeah I think I'm all good to." Dick says.

"Oh yeah we wouldn't want to hurt that jock image that you have." MiMi says as she puts her book away.

"Hey not all jocks are jerks." Linda says as she crosses her legs.

"Oh you sound like you are sticking up for someone." Tori says in a teasing tone and Linda glares at her, "Anyway I think you, me, and MiMi should do a skit."

"That sounds like fun." Linda says happily.

"Totally!" MiMi says as she starts to doodle on her notebook.

"Did you forget what the theme was?" Devan asks and then he laughs.

"Wait what's the theme?" Dick asks curiously.

"Superheroes and villains." Dick and I give each other a look and then laugh.

"Well I'm not complaining. I love superheroes!" Linda says happily.

"Yes we know." The rest of us say at the same time, "But there are certain things about superheroes that you like." I say as I shake my head.

"Hey it's not my fault that mostly all the guys are hot! I mean Superboy is totally gorgeous!" She says and Dick and I laugh and shake our heads.

"I still like Red Arrow." Tori says as she crosses her arms.

"Well I like Artemis." Devan says as he turns and looks at us, "But if we were picking villains I would so pick Harley Quinn."

Linda just shakes her head. "Hey Babs weren't you like in love with Nightwing?" MiMi asks curiously as she looks up from her doodle.

"Yeah." I say and then Dick and I give each other an awkward look and then I look down at the floor right as the teacher walks in.

"Ok class lets start off where we left off." He says and we all mumble under our breath.

**Mount Justice, Monday (Jan 28th) 7:24 PM**

"Hey guys!" I say happily as I walk into the main room.

"Hey Babs what are you doing here?" Mal asks curiously.

"Just figured I would come say hi before I went out on patrol." I say with a shrug as I flip and land on the couch.

"Hi girl!" Karen yells as she walks in and goes over to Mal.

"Hey!" I say happily as I wave my hand towards her.

"It's been so boring around here since the mentors left…I mean there have been no missions." Garfield says as he walks into the room with Jamie and Cassie.

"Tell me about it." Jamie says as he throws his hands in the air.

"Hey Babs what time do you have patrol at?" Mal asks curiously as he pulls up one of the holographic screens and starts to play around. Connor walks into the room and a few seconds later M'gann and La'gann come into the room.

"Oh a couple of hours." I say with a shrug.

"So you wanted to stay away from Nightwing." Garfield says and M'gann and I shoot him a look.

"No we're friends." I say happily.

"But at one point weren't you more than fri-" La'gann says and before he can finish Connor interrupts him, "It's none of our business what happened between them." He grumbles out as he walks into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" La'gann asks as he raises an eyebrow and I glare at him. I get up and follow Connor into the kitchen.

"Thanks." I say quietly as I hop up on the counter.

Connor looks up from the table and looks at me, "No problem." He says with a shrug.

There is an awkward silence. _I felt so bad when he and M'gann broke up…I thought they were going to be together forever…they technically dated for like his whole life._ "I'm sorry about you and M'gann." I say quietly.

"And I'm sorry about you and Nightwing." He says with a shrug.

"You know if you ever want to talk about it…I'm always here for you." I say quietly.

He nods his head, "I guess Wally and Artemis were the only ones who lasted out of us." He says as he looks from the table to me.

I chuckle, "Yeah I guess you are right…Wally found his spitfire."

"I guess." He says with a shrug as he stands up.

I look over my shoulder and into the living room, "What do you think of fish boy?" I ask curiously.

"I can't stand him…but he's good to her so…I guess I can't complain too much." He says sadly with a shrug.

"Do you miss her?" I blurt out without even thinking.

"Do you miss him?" He asks seriously as he looks at me. I look away from him and bite my lip. _I don't know how to answer that…I mean of course I do but…we both changed towards the end of high school. _"My answer's the same." He says and then he walks out of the room.

I sit there in silence for a few minutes. A long sigh passes my lips as I run a hand through my hair. _I do miss him._ I hop off of the counter and walk into the living room and Garfield, Cassie, and Jamie are play Dance Central and are dancing to Satisfaction. They are all failing at it and I start to laugh, "Guys why don't we play something easier…like Rock Band." I say with a shrug.

"Sure!" Garfield says as he runs over and grabs the drums. Before I can even react they toss me the microphone and Cassie and Jamie grab the two guitars. The others sit down on the couch and watch us.

"If anyone records us I will break Batman's rule." I growl out as I look at the others on the couch. They nod their heads and I smile, "Good."

"What song do you guys want to play?" Cassie asks curiously.

"Oh this song!" Jamie says happily as he clicks on it.

"Seriously…you expect me to sing that song?" I ask in shock.

"Why not I hear you singing this song in your room here." Cassie says with a shrug.

"Ugh." I say as I roll my eyes, "Fine." I growl out and we all pick our difficulty levels. Suddenly the song Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead begins to play.

"I've never heard this song before." M'gann says as she snuggles up next to La'gann. Connor starts to snicker as I say the words to the song. "Oh my God!" La'gann says loudly, "Angelfish block your ears."

I start to rock out as the song continues and Cassie, Gar, and Jamie are laughing at me. Cassie and Jamie sing the song with me to but Gar doesn't because he doesn't swear…he's the good one of the group. Right as it gets to the end I stop and look at the others and sing it. Suddenly someone clears their throat just as I say, "Bitch!"

I turn around and Dick is standing there with a straight look on his face but I can tell he is laughing on the inside because of the way his body posture is, "Interesting song choice." He says with a smirk.

"Thanks Pixie Boots." I say as I slam the microphone against his chest, "I'm heading back to Gotham to go out on patrol."

Before he can say anything I'm in front of the zeta tube, "Recognized Batgirl B09."

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the update :D Oh and if you read my OC story I updated it the other day and mine and Devan's are totally BAMFs in it! Another thing if you know the song Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead then you know why I didn't put the lyrics in here…it's such a dirty song but I love it so much lol**

**Please review I mean you just got to type something into that little box and hit the smexy review button…pwease *gives puppy dog eyes* I really want like 8-10 reviews…more than that would be amazing though :D Well anyway I hope you don't mind that I'm not going back and fixing the other thing either :/**


	4. Who Else But Joker!

**Hi guys I'm back with an update for Mixed Emotions and thank you everybody for commenting! You are all so amazing :D**

**Devan: Linda!**

**MiMi: Linda! Linda!**

**Tori: Linda! Linda! Linda!**

**Me: -_-**

**Devan: Linda! Linda! Linda! Linda!**

**MiMi: Sis! Sis! Sis! Sis! Sis! Sis!**

**Tori: Sister! Sister! Sister! Sister!**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Tori and MiMi: Hi! Hehehehehehehe *runs away***

**Devan: Oh and you don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous! *runs away***

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Gotham University, Wednesday (Jan 30th) 12:24 PM**

I sit down at the table and Linda, MiMi, and Devan are sitting there, "Where's Dick and Tori?" I ask curiously as I go to take a bite out of my food.

"Dick's class is running late and we don't actually know where Tori is." Linda says with a shrug.

"Yeah I keep texting her but she's not answering me." MiMi says as she puts her phone down.

"Hey Linda why aren't you sitting with your buddies?" Devan asks in a teasing tone as she rolls her eyes.

"Shut up!" She snaps at him. Her gaze goes to me, "Um Babs can I ask you a question." She asks curiously.

"Yeah sure." I say with a smile.

"You're going to ask her now?" MiMi asks as she looks at Linda and raises an eyebrow.

"Well I figure now is just as good as any." Linda says with a shrug.

"Ask me what?" I ask curiously as I give them a funny look.

Linda opens her mouth to speak but Devan cuts her off, "What happened with you and Dick?"

"Guys that was a long time ago." I say with a shrug.

"I know Babs but come on it has been two years and you never wanted to talk about it before." Linda says sadly.

"Yeah Babs it's not healthy and we don't like seeing you like that…we know you miss him." MiMi says as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for caring guys but it really isn't that big a deal."

"Then why can't you talk about it?" Devan asks curiously as he raises an eyebrow.

"Fine whatever…I broke us up." I say as I throw my hands in the air.

Linda and MiMi's eyes widen, "I always thought it was him." MiMi says quietly.

"Babs why…you two seemed so perfect together?" Linda asks in a shocked tone.

"Because both of us…just kind of drifted apart as high school went on. I mean he wasn't that dorky mathlete anymore…instead he turned into an actual athlete and was gorgeous. Girls were always after him…but he was always faithful to me." I say quietly as I look out the window and that familiar wave of longing washes over me, "He didn't even see it coming."

"So you broke up with him because he was popular?" Devan asks in a confused tone as he raises an eyebrow.

"Devan you are such an idiot just shut up." Linda snaps at him and she gets out of her seat and squishes next to me so I'm crushed between her and MiMi. They both pull me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Babs." MiMi says quietly.

"Yeah and who knows maybe after school is all done and stuff you two could get back together." Linda says happily.

"Maybe." I say with a shrug.

We separate and Linda gets back up and sits next to Devan. Linda finishes eating her food and looks up, "Guys I found Tori." She says as Tori pulls up a chair and sits at the end of the table. "Where have you been young lady?" Linda asks in a stern tone as she waves her finger.

"We have been worried sick." MiMi says as she crosses her arms.

"Sorry guys…I was talking to the recruiter." She says sheepishly and all of our eyes widen in shock, well except for Tori but you get the point.

"As in m-military?" Linda asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"How many times have I told you you shouldn't do that?" MiMi asks as she shakes her head.

"I'm happy for you." I say with a smile as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Pretty badass." Devan says with a nod and he takes the last bite of his pizza.

"Well it's something I want to do." She says with a shrug.

"Well if it makes you happy I guess I can be happy to." Linda says as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah I guess I could be fine with it to." MiMi says as she crosses her arms to.

"Well when do you leave?" I ask curiously.

"Two days after the talent show." She says.

"Why so soon!" Linda screams as she throws her hands in the air. Everyone in the cafeteria stops what they are doing and looks at her, "Sorry." She says quietly as she slides down into the seat.

"Well guys the talent show is like two months away." Tori says in an effort to make us feel better.

"But…but know we won't be the three musketeers and the red head! Now we'll just be two musketeers with a red head!" MiMi says sadly.

"Guys lets worry about this later." I say as I stand up and grab my trash, "My class is going to start in ten minutes so I'm heading out."

"Well my classes are done for the day." Linda says with a shrug as she stands up.

"Wait then do you just wait here till Tori, MiMi, and I are done to drive us home?" Devan asks curiously.

"You didn't know that?" MiMi asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"No." Devan says with a shrug.

"Yeah she hangs out with the guys." Tori says and Linda glares at her.

"Well um…I'm going to go…see you when your classes are done!" Linda screams as she chases after the guys that just walked out the door.

I face palm, "God my friends are weird." I say as I shake my head.

**Mount Justice, Wednesday (Jan 30th) 7:42 PM**

I groggily walk into the living room and lie down on the couch. I cover my face with my hands. I close my eyes and just as I'm about to fall asleep there is the faint sound of footsteps. Right as the person gets near me I open my eyes and jump up, "What do you want?" My gaze doesn't even meet the person's and my tone comes out whiny.

"I'm coming to tell you that we have a mission." Dick says with a smirk.

"Oh." I say quietly as he helps me stand up. "So I'll uh meet you in the mission's room."

He nods his head and walks out the door. I run towards my room and change into my Batgirl costume. I run into the mission's room and Jamie, Cassie, and Garfield are standing there. "Ok guys there is a mission for us." Dick says calmly.

"Does it involve kicking some evil Krolotain butt?" Garfield asks happily.

"No." He says and Garfield sighs.

"We have to infiltrate and destroy Joker's new weapons of destruction." Dick says in a serious tone as he pulls up some screens.

"But isn't Gotham your territory?" Cassie asks curiously.

"Yes but this is a very important job…Joker is held up in the ACE chemical building…the place where he actually became the Joker and is building bombs filled with laughing gas there that he plans to drop on every main city in the general area." Dick says in a serious tone as he takes a step towards us.

"Oh." She says quietly.

"So when are we leaving?" Jamie asks curiously.

"Now." Dick says and we head towards the bioship. The five of us pile inside and Dick drives. After about an hour we get to right near the ACE Chemical building. Dick parks the bioship and puts it into camouflage mode. "Ok team split up you all know what to do." Dick says quietly. Garfield turns into a fly and goes in through a broken window.

Cassie and Jamie fly to the other side of the building while Dick and I hop onto the roof. Dick hands me a few things of plastic. (plastek, however you spell it) "Place these on the bombs and get out of your area…set it for three minutes." Dick says and I nod my head.

"I know Nightwing I'm not a rookie." I say quietly as he lifts up the glass and we both gracefully and quietly sneak into the main area. I check around the corner for any Joker henchmen and there are none in site so I quickly take care of mine and a small green fly goes by me and I smirk. Next I see Cassie and Jamie's shadows quickly move towards there area of the building. "Be careful near the vats of acid ok…we don't want any of you going psychotic." I whisper quietly into the com as I grapple up onto the hanging walk way.

"_Noted_." Garfield says quietly.

Just as I'm about to grapple to leave I hear a voice, "Well if it isn't Bratgirl!" Joker says and then he starts to do that evil cackle of his.

"Joker." I hiss quietly.

"Oh testy I see…are you having relationship drama?" He asks and then he laughs as he pulls out some playing cards. He throws them at me. One just grazes my arms and then I catch the other one. He lets out a started noise and backs away.

"You are going to have to come up with some new tricks Joker." I say and then I laugh.

"Oh trust me Batgirl I've always got some up my sleeve." He says and then a blade slides out of his pocket and he lunges at me. I punch him in the face and then the stomach. He punches upward and hits my jaw. I stumble backwards and Joker laughs and runs towards me. He pushes my shoulders and I fall back over the railing and hold on for dear life to the walkway. My gaze goes down and I see I'm hanging over a vat of acid. I check my utility belt for my grapple gun when I hear Joker. "Missing something Bratgirl." My gaze goes up and he is swinging my grapple gun around his finger, "Neat toy you have here."

"_Batgirl where are you? There is only like one minute left until the explosives go off._" Jamie says from the other end.

"Um I'm kinda busy." I hiss quietly.

"Who are you talking to Bratgirl?" Joker yells.

"_You're facing Joker!_" Dick hisses through the com.

"Well he cheated and knocked me over." I wince out.

"_I'm going back in!_" Cassie says seriously.

"Don't bother…you wont make it in time." I say sadly.

Joker steps right where my hands are, "This is perfect you know."

"What is?" I hiss.

"The fact that I get to kill two of you stupid sidekicks…sure I mean your death won't be as great as Robin's was but just think of how much this is going to affect B-man!" Joker says happily and then he laughs.

"Bastard!" I snarl out.

"Oh did I hit a raw nerve?" He asks happily. "Well you know I don't actually know if this drop into a pit of acid will kill you. I mean it did wonders for me just look at me!" He says happily. He shakes his head, "Well I wish you luck Bratgirl tata for now!" He says as he jumps on my hands over and over again. I try to hold on but they just keep slipping. One of my hands slips off and I hold on for dear life, "Just die already!" Joker snaps as he jams his heel onto my fingers.

I let out a yelp and my hand slips off the railing and I start falling. _Great so this is how I'm going to die!_

**Dun dun dun dun! There you have it! My first technical cliffie for this story! Well soon I'll hopefully be updating my OC story *shrugs* Anyway I hope you enjoyed the update and please leave a review because you know they make me happy! Please forgive typos and I know I just told you this but review please! I bet of you...if you do I'll give you one of the Young Justice boys…except Dick he's mine because MiMi gave him to me!**

**Oh and did anyone else see the cover for Young Justice #22! Greg Weisman I finally love you! If you see the cover Dick and Babs are running towards each other…then once he saves her they need to do some Supermartian stuff and start to make out…but I highly doubt that will happen *sigh***


	5. Explosions Everywhere

**Hey guys I'm back! I know I left you guys with a cliffhanger but come on it's me! Ok now I hope you enjoy! Oh and Jason hasn't come back in this story yet.**

**Roy: Hey Linda!**

**Me: ROY! Oh just so you know I've got to give all you guys away to people who comment on the last chapter. **

**Kaldur: Wait what?**

**Me: Yeah I made a deal. Ok girls chase after the guys! Oh and I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous.**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City-ACE Chemicals, Wednesday (Jan 30th) 9:42 PM**

I exit the factory and go to the bioship. When I get inside Cassie, Jamie, and Garfield are sitting there, "Where's Batgirl?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"Wasn't she with you?" Gar asks as he stands up.

"No we split up inside." I say quietly.

"Let me check where she is." Jamie says with a shrug. "Batgirl where are you? There is only like one minute left until the explosives go off."

"_Um I'm kinda busy."_ She hisses through the com. _Oh this can't be good. _

"_Who are you talking to Bratgirl?"_ Joker's voice from the other end. Anger washes over me.

"You're facing Joker!" I hiss as I walk towards the door.

"_Well he cheated and knocked me over."_ She winces out. _She's gotta be hanging from something. _

"I'm going back in!" Cassie says seriously.

"_Don't bother…you wont make it in time."_ Babs says sadly and then the com shuts off.

"I'm going after her." I say in a serious tone as I walk towards the bioship door.

"But you heard h-" Garfield says but I cut him off, "I'm going after her!" I snap.

I run out of the bioship and hop into the warehouse. _I can't let anything happen to her._ Finally I spot her hanging on with one hand and I run towards her just as Joker slams on her foot, "Just die already!"

She yelps and then falls, "Batgirl!" I yell as I jump over the railing. I pull out my grapple gun and launch it and swing towards her. I wrap my arms against her waist.

"Nightwing!" She says happily.

"You honestly thought I would let you fall?" I ask with a smirk.

"The bomb is going to go off in like 10 seconds!" She says as she grabs on to me. I drop off of the rope.

"Run!" I call out and just as we get near the doors. The explosions from the back of the warehouse go off. _Crap we aren't going to make it to the doors. _I tackle Babs to the ground just as the explosions near us go off. "Stay down!" I say in a serious tone.

"Nightwing what are you-" She asks and then we are cut off by the final explosions. Shrapnel falls on top of us and my vision begins to blur. Babs doesn't move and then three figures are running towards us.

"Nightwing!" The blonde one screams.

"Wonder Girl." I mumble out. Just as they get to us everything goes black.

**End of Nightwing's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice-Medical Bay, Thursday (Jan 31st) 4:23 AM**

My eyes jolt open and I start to frantically look around the room. _Dick?!_ "She's awake!" A voice says and my gaze goes to it. Tim is standing there with a smirk.

I try to get up but he rushes over to me and grabs my hand, "Where's Dick?" I ask in a worried tone.

Tim looks next to me and my gaze goes over and Dick is laying there with his mask on and wires are everywhere. His chest is slowly moving up and down, "He saved you." Tim says quietly.

"I know…he didn't have to shield me." I say quietly as my gaze still stays on him. He has some cuts and bruises on his face handsome face. I bite my lip and shake my head.

"Don't blame yourself Babs." Tim says quietly.

I pull my hand away from Tim and cover my face with my hands, "If only I didn't bump into Joker…I should have just left…it was such a stupid move and now Dick is hurt." I say in an angered tone, "I was being stupid and careless!"

"Don't think like that." Tim says and suddenly M'gann and Connor walk in.

"Babs you're ok!" M'gann says happily as she runs over to me and pulls me a hug. I wince and she lets go, "Oh I'm so sorry!" She says sadly.

"It's fine…I care more about how Nightwing is." I say quietly as my gaze goes over to him again.

"He's fine…he's just sleeping still." Connor says with a shrug. "Come on guys why don't we leave them alone." He says and Tim and M'gann step away from me.

"If you need anything just yell." Tim says as the three of them walk out.

The door closes and my gaze goes to Dick, "I'm so sorry…you shouldn't have tried to save me…I'm sure I could have found a way to get myself out."

"Don't talk like that Babs." Dick mumbles quietly and I smile.

"You're ok!" I say happily.

"Of course I am…and don't ever talk like that you are my best friend of course I would save you." He says with a chuckle and then he winces, "This sucks it hurts to laugh." He says quietly.

"So I'm guessing that you won't be going to school today." I say as I sit up.

"Are you kidding me I have this major test today in math that I can't miss?" He says as he sits up.

"I hope you realize that you should stay here. I'm sure Linda could cover for you or something." I say in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Babs I'll be fine." He says as he gets out of the bed and then I get out of mine. We both take our wires off and then I rush over to Dick who almost falls. I wrap my arm around his waist and he puts his arm around my shoulder for support.

"Tim is going to kill us." I say with a chuckle.

"He can get over it." He says as he waves his hand and we walk towards the zeta tube.

"Recognized Batgirl B09. Recognized Nightwing B01." The female voice says and within a flash we are at the Batcave. We walk up the stairs and head towards his room. When we get there I sit him down on his bed.

"You just can't get enough of me can you." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah you wish." I say as I give him a kiss on the forehead and walk out of the room. I walk over to my spare room there and walk into the shower. I get out and change into a pair of jeans slowly so I don't injure myself even more and then I gently pull my shirt on over my head. I notice all the bruises on my body and sigh. I take my hair out of the ponytail and shake my fingers through it. Once I finish I walk out of the room and head towards Dick's. I open up the door and he's standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. We both jump, "I'm sorry…I uh should have knocked." I say as a deep shade of crimson shows on my cheeks.

"Don't uh…don't worry about it." Dick says and then I turn and walk out of the room.

**Gotham University, Thursday (Jan 31st) 8:15 AM**

"What the hell happened to you?" Linda asks in a worried tone as she looks at one of the cuts on his face.

"Did you get into a fight with a mach truck and lose?" Tori asks as she crosses her arms.

"Wait both of you guys are messed up." MiMi says as her gaze goes from me to Dick.

"Well its obvious isn't it?" Devan says and we all look at him, "They were playing a little too rough last night."

"You're such a pervert Devan!" I say as I throw my hands in the air. Dick starts to snicker, "And we aren't even going out. And what are you laughing at Grayson?" I say in a serious tone.

"Nothing." He says as he puts his hands up.

"Yeah ok whatever you say." Devan says as he shakes his head.

"Besides you don't have to go out to do that." Linda says and we all look at her in shock.

"Is there something you would like to tell the class?" Devan asks as he glares at her.

"N-no I'm just saying. Most people now a days don't even go out. I still have my v card thank you very much!" She says in an angered tone as she crosses her arms and looks away from us.

"Not according to all those bruises you 'mystically' get." Devan says and then Linda lunges at him and starts to strangle him.

"You sick bastard!" She yells as she starts to strangle him and bang his head on the ground. Suddenly everyone in the class starts to surround us and we all try to pull Linda off of Devan. He's just laughing while she tries to kill him. _His laugh is like the Joker's._ I shiver.

Suddenly Steve rips Linda off of Devan. Devan taps his legs, "See we found out which one of them likes you the most!" He says and Linda shrugs out of Steve's hold and lunges at him again. Tori, MiMi, Dick, and I hold her back.

"You know for a short person you sure can jump high and put up a hell of a fight." Tori says as Linda tries to fight us. A few kids help Devan up.

"What is going on here?" The professor asks as he walks into the room.

"We're having a battle royal!" Devan says as he throws his hands in the air.

"Out of my classroom!" The professor screams.

Devan bows with his arms spread out but is still looking at the professor, "As you wish my liege." He says and then he walks out.

Linda takes in a deep breath, "Ms. Hastings are you alright?" The professor says as he looks at Linda.

"Yeah she's fine." Dick says as we sit her down into her seat.

"Would you like me to file charges against Mr. Kow-"

"No no no that's ok!" Tori says as she puts her hands up.

"I'm pretty sure Ms. Hastings can speak for herself." The professor says as he looks at Linda gain.

She grinds her teeth, "No everything's alright."

"Ok well let's begin." He says as he turns and looks at the board.

_This is going to be a long day._

**There you have it chapter 5! Ok guys now I would really love it if you would leave me a comment! Oh and if you read my OC story I just updated yesterday and Devan updated his to so you should so go read it! Ok thanks guys!**


	6. Looks Like Girls Can Kick Butt To

**Woot woot guys I'm back! Yeah I'm typing this on my dad's laptop because my laptop charger broke! I had like a mental break down…I was screaming but that's my life I need it! Then my parents were like oh no it's the end of the world! But anyway I'm back now.**

**Wally: Linda I'm sorry that your laptop charger broke.**

**Linda: *sigh* Oh it's fine don't worry about it.**

**MiMi: Just think Linda you got to kick Devan's ass in the last chapter though!**

**Linda: *evil smirks* That is true!**

**Tori: It was really funny!**

**Devan: Excuse me! I was the one who told her to do that! Well you know what Linda you don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous!**

**Cassie: *punches Devan in the face and sends him flying across the room* There you go Linda…he shouldn't talk to his cousin that way it's just plain rude! **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, Sunday (Feb 3rd) 5:24 PM**

"Hey Tim." I call from the couch as Tim walks into the living room.

"Hi Babs." He says with a smile as he sits down next to me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much." He says with a shrug.

"If you want to talk about it you can." I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"Nah it's fine." He says as he grabs the remote and turns the volume up on the TV.

"Where's Dick?" I ask curiously as my gaze falls on Tim.

"In the Batcave…you still feel guilty don't you." Tim says and then I look down at my hands.

"What would make you think that?" I ask as I bite my lip.

"Babs you don't have to feel bad about it…you would have done the same for one of us." Tim says as he puts his hand on my shoulder, "Hell Alfred would have even done it."

I chuckle, "I know…it's just he could have gotten really hurt." I say sadly as my gaze goes back to Tim instead of my hands.

"Trust me Babs he would do it all over again if he had the chance." Tim says and I stand up.

"I know that." I say quietly and then I head over to the big grandfather clock. The old tall grandfather clock slides over and then I walk down the stairs to the Batcave. When I get down there Dick is in a pair of shorts and punching one of the punching bags really hard and doesn't seem to notice that I entered the Batcave.

I sit down at the batcomputer and sigh. Suddenly Dick jumps and turns and looks at me, "Oh hey Babs." He says as he walks over to me.

"Hey Dick." I say with a smile and I examine his face. His bruising from the explosion has gone down but a little bit is still there. Then the scratches have practically vanished. "How are you feeling?" I ask curiously as I turn away from him and I start to look at some files on the batcomputer.

"I'm fine." He says as he puts his hands on the back of the chair that I'm sitting on, "What are you looking at?" He asks curiously.

"Just looking at some of the villain files." I say with a shrug as a file of Scarecrow, Joker, Two-Face, and Ra's al Ghul pop up. "I never had a run in with Ra's al Ghul." I say as I lean back in the chair and Dick's fingertips brush against my shoulders. That warm fuzzy feeling washes over me and then Dick moves his hands and it's gone. "I mean let's see I was beat with a bat by Two-Face, I saved you from Joker and Scarecrow."

"Joker has done the most damage though…but Ra's is a mad man that you don't want to mess with." Dick says with a shrug.

"Well why is that?" I ask curiously as I turn the chair around so I'm facing him.

He puts his hands on the arms of the chair and leans close to me, "Because he is a complete psycho Babs…his wife is even worse. She's been madly in love with Bruce since he saved her from some guy that kidnapped her. Then Ra's wanted to prove that Bruce was worthy for Talia so he kidnapped me." He leans even closer and I can still smell the mint on his breath. We are only a few inches apart, "He now considers Bruce one of his mortal enemies because Bruce didn't want to go around killing people to 'cleanse the Earth'. The guy is a complete whack job."

"Noted." I say with a smirk. We both just stare at each other. I try to read those beautiful blue eyes of his but I can't really get a read off of him right now. _He's probably trying to read my thoughts to. I want him back so bad but…I don't know if now is the right time._ We both lean in a little closer, "You care about me that much you would warn me about some psycho old guy who doesn't die."

"Yeah." He says with a chuckle, "Wait you already read the file on him didn't you?" He asks as he shakes his head.

A small smirk forms across my lips, "Yup once I've read it once it's stuck in my head forever."

Just as our lips are about to meet someone speaks and Dick and I practically jump away from each other, "Master Richard someone from the mountain just-oh I am so sorry I didn't know Mistress Barbara was down here." Alfred says.

"Don't worry Alfie you weren't interrupting anything." I say as my gaze goes back to the batcomputer and with a few keystrokes all of the files on the villains close.

"Well the green boy called Master Tim and wanted to know if there were any missions that the team could go on." Alfie says and Dick shakes his head.

"There isn't any but I can go there and have them train I guess." He says with a shrug.

"I'll tag along to. I'll go talk to Karen." I say with a shrug. Dick and I both look at each other nervously and then he rubs the back of his neck. "So uh…what did you think about Linda's little escapade on Thursday?" I ask curiously as we walk towards the zeta tubes.

"Devan had that one coming." Dick says with a shrug, "I don't understand it…normally Linda is one of the nicest people and tries to keep peace…but Devan just knows how to push the right buttons to make her snap."

"Well do you want to know how they settled out their differences?" I ask right as we get to the zeta tube.

"How?" He asks curiously.

"They beat the crap out of each other in Linda's living room." I say as I shake my head. "Tori and MiMi were there and had to break it up. Apparently Linda whacked Devan with a lamp and Devan threw Linda across the room." A sigh passes my lips, "Those two are going to kill each other one day."

"That's for sure." Dick says and then he gestures for me to go first, "Ladies first."

"Oh such a gentleman." I say as I curtsey and then step in front of it.

"Recognized Batgirl B09." There is a flash and then I'm in Mount Justice. "Recognized Nightwing B01."

Dick appears next to me and then we both walk towards the living room and M'gann and La'gann are sitting there watching The Vow. "This is such a sad movie." M'gann says and then La'gann just nods.

"Hey guys." Dick and I say as we walk past them. We walk into the training area and Connor and Cassie are facing each other while Jamie, Karen, Mal, and Garfield watch. They don't seem to notice us enter, one of the many perks of being a bat. Connor goes to punch Cassie but she blocks and sweeps his legs out from under him. The familiar bold red words _**Superboy, Status: Fail**_ appears and Connor grabs Cassie's leg and pulls forward so she falls to. They both jump up and Cassie pulls out her lasso and throws it towards Connor.

It wraps around him and she laughs, "Come on Connor is that the best you got?" She asks in a cocky tone and he smirks.

"Nope." He says as he grabs the part of the rope that isn't around and pulls on it and Cassie gets pulled forward. Connor quickly gets out of the lasso and Cassie is still hanging on. "Give up yet Amazon?" He asks curiously.

"You wish Kryptonian!" Cassie says and they both chuckle. "There is no need to go easy on me." She says.

"Ok." Connor says with a shrug and he starts to go in a circle and lifts up Cassie with the rope. Once he is at a good speed he lets go and Cassie goes flying across the room.

My eyes widen and there are gasps from all around the room, except Dick, "Wait." Dick says quietly. Cassie's feet make contact with the wall first and she uses that as momentum to shoot back at Connor. She clothes lines him and he falls on the ground. Cassie sticks her hand out for Connor to grab and he takes it with a smile.

"Nice job." He says.

Cassie's smile widens even more, "Oh my God thank you!" She says happily.

"But next time I won't go so easy on you." Connor says and she nods her head.

"I'll be waiting." She says and then they walk over to the others so we decide to do the same thing.

"Hey guys!" I say with a smile.

"Hey Nightwing. Hey Batgirl." Jamie says.

"Awesome job you to." Dick says with a smile.

"Thanks." They both say.

"So Nightwing any missions for us to go on?" Garfield asks as he runs up to Dick.

"Sorry Gar not today." Dick says with a shrug.

"Oh man!" He says as he throws his hands in the air.

"Well what can we do now?" Cassie asks with a shrug.

"Do you want to play a game?" Jamie asks in the creepy Saw voice and Dick and I start to laugh.

"Well what kind of game?" Karen asks curiously.

"Don't worry I'm sure we could come up with something." Dick says with a shrug as we walk towards the living room.

**So there you have it guys chapter six. Oh and yes I put the Connor and Cassie interaction in here because Weisman has deprived me of it ok! Anyway yes Water Breather you do get Kaldur! Then everyone else you get your guys to! Now I'm really bummed out about my laptop…but you know what would make me feel better…REVIEWS! Please please please review…I would like 10 :) if that's not to much to ask. Please forgive typos to.**

**Oh and what game should they play. I mean should they have a hard core game of truth or dare, get a football game going, or maybe a volleyball game on the beach. So make sure you tell me…then if you do decide truth or dare and that wins comment which truth or dare questions you would like and who to ask who, you know kinda like with how I did Vigilante in the Midst. Ok guys do me this favor please! Ok until next time Mwah! **


	7. Truth or Dare Pt 1

**GUYS I'M BACK! OK so I just put up MiMi and Tori's birthday presents even though there birthdays are like a week away…so you should so go check those out because one is really funny…anyway um I hope you like the update :D**

**Barbara: That's so sweet of you!**

**Me: Oh thank you so much!**

**Dick: Yeah well now you can actually update seeing as how school is starting in a week and you wont be updating as frequently!**

**Me: Dick shut up you weren't supposed to remind me! Well I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, Sunday (Feb 3rd) 7:12 PM**

"So what are we going to do guys?" Karen asks as she crosses her arms and Mal pulls her close.

"I so vote truth or dare!" Cassie says happily as she throws her arms in the air.

"I second that!" Jamie says happily.

Dick, Connor, and I exchange glances, "I don't know." I say quietly.

"After what happened last time." Connor says as he scratches his head.

"It didn't really end well." Dick says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh come on are you guys to chicken?" La'gann asks as he and M'gann walk toward us.

"Let's play!" Connor growls and then Dick and I shake our heads. We all sit down in a giant circle on the floor.

"Wait before we start we have to make this interesting." Tim says with an evil smirk.

"Oh God what do we have to do?" Mal asks as he shakes his head.

"If you don't do the dare then you have to get your head dunked in the toilet!" Garfield says as he jumps up and we all look at him.

"That's fine." Dick says with a shrug.

An evil smirk grows across mine, Karen's, Cassie's, and M'gann's lips at the same time. "_Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?_" M'gann's voice asks.

"_Person has to run around the cave in their underwear if they don't do your dare?"_ Karen asks with a smirk.

"_Hell yeah!"_ Cassie and I say at the same time.

"Ok so the girls and I were thinking." I say as I cross my arms, "And this rule would go for anyone."

"And what would that rule be?" Dick asks curiously.

"If you don't do the dare…besides having your head dunked." M'gann says.

"You have to run around the cave in your underwear!" Cassie yells with an evil smirk.

"What?!" The guys say.

"Now come on I thought you guy were all big and bad and could do any dare." Karen says as she crosses her arms.

"Fine." They mumble.

"I'll start." I say with a smirk. My gaze falls on Tim, "Truth or Dare?"

Tim scratches his head, "Um I think I'll stick with truth." He says with a shrug.

"Boo you whore." Dick says and then a few of us chuckle.

"Anyway um…is it true that you stole the keys to the Batmobile and crashed it into a wall because you were trying to impress some girl?" I ask with a smirk.

Tim turns red, "It was the batcycle ok. Not the Batmobile! Dick I told you not to tell her!" Tim snaps as he glares at Dick. Dick chuckles. "I'll get you back later." Tim growls. His gaze falls on Cassie, "Cassie truth or dare?"

"Dare Boy Wonder." She says as she crosses her arms.

An evil smirk forms across Tim's lips, "I dare you to…to…dance to Hotel Room Service by Pitbull."

"What?!" She asks in shock.

The rest of us start to chuckle, "Sorry Cassie you heard him…it's either that or…well you know." I say as I cross my arms.

"Assholes." She murmurs and then Tim pulls out his iPod and hooks them up to the speakers next to the TV. The song Hotel Room Service begins to play and Cassie starts to dance to it awkwardly. Once the song gets about half way through she starts to actually get into it and I start to laugh. The song finishes and she sits back down. "I hate you Robin." She mumbles under her breath. Her gaze goes to Connor, "Connor truth or dare?" She asks as she crosses her arms.

"Um…I'll go with truth after what happened to me last time I played this and picked dare I think I'll play it safe."

"Wimp." La'gann mumbles and Connor glares at him.

"So Connor is it true that you are currently available?" Cassie asks and M'gann shoots her a look.

Connor nods his head, "Yup." He says plainly. He smirks, "La'gann truth or dare?"

"I'm not a wimp so I'll pick dare." He says with a cocky grin.

Connor's smirk grows even more, "I dare you to sing I Will Survive."

"Just play the music Boy of Steel." La'gann growls as he stands up. Tim puts the music on and then La'gann beings to sing the lyrics. He shakes his hips and skips around the circle of us. I secretly pull out my video camera and video tape him. _Connor will want this for later._ He finishes and bows. M'gann claps for him and that's it. He looks at Tim, "Robin truth or dare?"

"This is a conspiracy." Tim growls and Dick starts to laugh. Tim glares at him and then he shakes his head, "Truth!"

"You are no fun!" La'gann says as he crosses his arms, "Fine is it true that you have a crush on one of Batgirl's friends?"

"W-what? No!" Tim practically screams and Dick and I exchange a look and then our gaze goes back to Tim. "Nightwing truth or dare!"

"I'll go with dare later because I know I'm going to get asked again…truth." Dick says with a smirk.

"Is it true that you still love Batgirl?" Tim asks in a serious tone and mine and Dick's eyes widen. Everyone else falls silent and their gaze goes on Dick. He rubs the back of his neck and then runs a hand through his hair, "Um…"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There you go…you can have that until the next update :D Well could you all please review and leave me truth or dares that you would like to see…this one was kinda short because I couldn't think of any. I don't even care if the ones you send me are stupid just leave me one please and a nice comment if you don't mind. Oh and could you read my other stories and comment or watch my new YouTube videos which I made for my sisters here!**

**Thanks guys! Mwah :***


	8. Truth or Dare Pt 2

**Guys I'm back and I've loved all the Truth or Dares you have given me! Ok I'm going to put an important thing at the bottom for all the people who still read this about a poll I'm putting on my page relating to this story! Oh and fair warning this is going to be some intense truth or dare and characters will be out of character just so you know! Oh and I know you can't use lyrics but oh well I'm doing it because people will be singing this chapter!**

**Connor: What's it about?**

**Me: You!**

**Connor: Wait why me?**

**Me: Well you see-**

**Devan: She doesn't have to explain herself until after this chapter!**

**Me: But Devan I was going to tell him what its ab-**

**Devan: *covers Linda's mouth* Shhh! Just type you loud mouth! She doesn't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous!**

**Linda: -_- Thanks Captain Obvious!**

**Devan: My work here is done! *flies out the window***

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, Sunday (Feb 3rd) 7:39 PM**

My gaze falls on Dick and everyone else is staring at him. He rubs the back of his neck, "Well of course I love Batgirl she's my best friend!" He says as he throws his hands in the air. Dick and I just smile at each other and then we look back at everyone else. His gaze falls on me, "Batgirl truth or dare?"

"Dare Bird Brain!" I say with a smirk, "Give me your worst!"

Dick smirks, "If you insist. I dare you to put an ice cube down your bra until it melts!"

"Wait what?!" I snap and then everyone starts to laugh.

"Come on Batgirl it's either that or you and the toilet bowl become friends." Garfield says with a smirk.

An aggravated sigh passes my lips as Dick gets up and walks into the kitchen he comes back with an ice tray and pops and ice cube out. He smirks and hands it to me, "Asshole." I mumble under my breath as I pull my shirt open a little bit and stick the ice cube in my shirt. I gasp once the cold ice cube hits my skin. My body gets covered in goose bumps and everyone starts to laugh at me. My gaze falls on M'gann, "M'gann truth or dare?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Dare." She says happily.

"I dare you to sing any pop song that you want!" I say with a smile.

"Ok!" She says as she stands up and pulls out her own iPod and unplugs Tim's so she can plug hers in. She starts to look through her songs until she hits one and the music begins to play. Everyone in the room looks at her and then we all share glances.

M'gann starts to walk around us.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you, caught my attention_

M'gann shakes her hips.

She blows a kiss and then sings again.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_The taste over her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

She shrugs her shoulders and her gaze falls on Connor and La'gann mumbles under his breath.

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)_

Connor and La'gann look at her in shock and Beast Boy's eyes are as wide as saucers. Dick and I start to laugh and the others don't even know what to say.

M'gann starts to dance as she sings.

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game, just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

M'gann looks at La'gann and winks.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)_

La'gann, Tim, and Jamie are practically drooling and Connor is glaring at all of them.

_Us girls we are so magical_

She touches her skin and then puts her finger on her lips for a second for the next part.

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Aint no big deal its innocent!_

Before she can even finish Connor and La'gann pass out. "Oh my God!" M'gann says as she runs over to M'gann. Cassie and I jump up and help Connor.

"Connor!" I say as I shake him.

Cassie slaps him across the face and he jumps up, "Connor."

"She…she never acted like that when we dated." Connor says as he slowly gets up.

"Don't worry she only did it for a dare." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

He nods his head and then I sit back down next to Dick. I put my hand on my shirt and notice that it's wet. My gaze goes down and I notice that most of the ice cube is melted now. M'gann sits down and her gaze goes on Garfield, "Little brother truth or dare?" She asks curiously.

Gar looks at her like she's not M'gann, "T-truth."

"Is it true that you are the best little brother in the world?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah!" He says and then Tim speaks, "Um I might have to put that as an argument!"

"Oh shush you. Garfield your turn." Dick says and Garfield nods.

"Karen truth or dare?"

"Truth." She says as Mal wraps his arm around her and pulls her close to him.

"Is it true that you are a major science buff?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah I thought you knew that." She says as she looks at him.

"Nope and now I know so can you help me with science." He asks as he changes into a cute little puppy and gives her puppy dog eyes.

She chuckles and pats his head, "Of course!" She says with a smile and Garfield barks and then changes back to himself.

Her gaze goes Mal, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says with a shrug.

"I dare you to go to Wendy's and get me a frosty." She says with a smile.

"Seriously?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow and she nods. "You're lucky we're dating." He says with a smirk and then she blows him a kiss. He gets up and leaves, we hear the sound of his bike and then the hanger door closes.

"Well Jamie how about you truth or dare?" Karen asks as she looks at him.

"I'll uh go with dare." He says with a shrug.

"I dare you to tell us everything that the thing on your back thinks about us." She says as she crosses her arms.

"Are you serious?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow. She nods her head and he gulps, "Ok…we Garfield he thinks your power is very interesting but sometimes you use it for stupid reasons. Connor you mean well and care about man kind even though you have some anger issues…Cassie I'm sorry but he says inexperienced. Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl all three of you are the same and that is intellectual, cunning, and skilled in fighting…well he also things that Nightwing and Batgirl are clueless." Dick and I look at each other and raise an eyebrow as he continues, "M'gann you need to tone down the psychicness a bit, La'gann you need more work, and Karen you're power is also interesting." He says and we all look at him. He looks at Dick, "Nightwing truth or dare?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Dare!" Dick says with a smirk.

Jamie nods his head and shares a look with Tim and then chuckles, "Ok so I dare you to sing and dance to," He says and then he leans over the circle and whispers the rest to Dick.

Dick stands up and shakes his head, "I can't believe you seriously dared me to sing this." He says as he puts his hands in his pockets. "Wait!" He says as he throws his hands in the air and runs out of the room. He comes back and has a cowboy hat on. I raise an eyebrow and Cassie, Karen, M'gann, and I share a confused look. Suddenly the music begins to play and I laugh.

Dick walks in a line and pulls out some ones and throws them on the ground.

_Well, I walk into the room passing out hundred dollar bills_

_And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill_

_And I buy the bar a double round of crown_

_And everybody's getting down in this town_

_An' this town ain't never gonna be the same_

I start to giggle and Dick starts to dance.

_Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty_

He stops and winks at me as he points at me. I feel the slightest blush creep up onto my cheeks.

_Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says save a horse, ride a cowboy_

Dick starts to walk around the circle of us and M'gann, Cassie, Karen, and I are giggling. The four of us pick up the one dollar bills that Dick threw on the ground earlier. _I have a feeling we might need these for later._

Dick smirks and moves his hands around.

_Well I don't give a dang about nothing_

_I'm singing and bling-blinging while the girls are drinking_

_Long necks down! _

_And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy_

_Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade or your freak parade_

_I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

Dick stops and moves into the middle of all of us.

_And I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty _

_Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say Save a horse ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says save a horse ride a cowboy_

Next the instrumental comes up and Dick takes his cowboy hat off Dick winks at all of us and then the girls and I throw all the ones at Dick and start laughing. I hear Jamie mumble to Tim, "They are messed up!"

"But that's not your brother that they are throwing the money to." Tim says as he shakes his head.

Dick just smirks and lifts me up and starts to do the spoken part.

_I'm a thorough-bred that's what she said_

_In the back of my truck bed_

_As I was getting buzzed on suds_

_Out on some back country road_

_We where flying high fine as wine_

_Having ourselves a big and rich time_

_And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go._

I nod my head and steal his cowboy hat and put it on my head. He shakes his head and smirks at me.

_But her evaluation of my cowboy reputation _

_Had me begging for salvation all night long_

_So I took her out gig gin frogs_

_Introduced her to my old bird dog_

_And sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of_

_And we made love!_

I just chuckle and sit back down and he finishes off the rest of the song.

"Amazing job Nightwing!" Karen says happily.

"Yeah what she said!" Cassie says with a smirk.

"You guys disgust me!" Tim snaps.

"What it's not like he was stripping." M'gann says with a shrug.

"So if you act that way right now I'd hate to see your reaction to if he has to strip and run around the cave." Jamie says and the girls and I chuckle.

"Ok guys that's enough. Connor truth or dare?" Dick asks as he takes the cowboy hat from me.

Connor sighs, "I guess dare."

**Ok guys well there you have it! Please review and forgive typos. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. You can even leave me a tiny review…anyway about the poll.**

**It will be a two part poll. The first question is "Which do you prefer for this story Connor to get back with M'gann and Jamie and Cassie flirt with each other or do you want it like the comics and Connor goes out with Cassie?"**

**The second one is, "Who should have to run around the cave?" The options are Dick, Connor, Babs, Tim, or Wally just pops out of no where and does!**

**OK please review and don't forget to vote the poll closes on Saturday :)**


	9. Truth or Dare Pt 3

**Ok guys I'm back! Oh and the results of the pole were a tie for everything…thank you everyone who voted :) It was a tie for the Connor thing and then Dick and Wally tied so Wally will be making a guest appearance. Oh and about the relationship things I'm going to hint at a little bit of everything for Connor/Cassie, Connor/M'gann, and Cassie/Jamie so everyone wins.**

**Wally: Just hurry up and update! She doesn't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous!**

**Me: Wait!**

**Devan, MiMi, and Me: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ALL OF US TO YOU WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY SO WE COULD PARTY TO YAY! **

**Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TORI! LOVE YA SISTER THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, Sunday (Feb 3rd) 8:09 PM**

Dick chuckles, "I dare you to lick Cassie's face!"

"What?" Jamie, M'gann, Cassie, and Connor say at the same time.

"You heard me Con…it's either that or you get your head dunked in the toilet!" Dick says with an evil smirk.

"You are evil." I mumble to Dick and he smirks.

"Wait don't I have to agree to this?" Cassie asks as she throws her hands in the air.

"Sorry that's the rules of the game. If you play and you are involved in the dare you have to do it." I say with a shrug.

"Sorry Cass." Connor says as he looks at Cassie.

"Just get it over with." Cassie says and she closes her eyes. Connor shakes his head and then glares at Dick. Dick just chuckles and Connor growls. He looks back at Cassie and then licks her cheek.

"Gross!" She says as she wipes Connor's saliva off as he moves away.

M'gann just shakes her head and Jamie crosses his arms. Connor's gaze falls on Karen, "Karen truth or dare?"

"Truth." She says with a shrug.

"Who do you think is the most attractive guy on the team besides your boyfriend?" Connor asks and Karen scratches her head.

"That's a tough one." She shakes her head, "I'm gonna have to go with Nightwing." She says and we all look at Dick and he just shakes his head, "I mean his hair is so gorgeous but don't worry Connor you are a close second." She says and her gaze falls on me, "Babs truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say with a smirk.

"I dare you to…to…" Suddenly and evil smirk grows across her lips, "I dare you to prank call Wally and say that you are having someone's child…and put it on speaker."

My eyes widen in horror and M'gann, Connor, Dick, and I all exchange a look. "But that's not fair I had to do that last time I played truth or dare and that didn't end well…and it was Wally who dared me to do it."

"Too bad!" La'gann says and I glare at him.

I pull my cell phone out and dial Wally's number and put it on speaker phone, "Hello?"

Suddenly we hear Artemis in the background, "Come on Wally come back to bed." Some of us chuckle while others just look at the phone in horror.

"One second babe." Wally says, "Hello?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"Hey Wally."

"Oh hey Babs!" He says happily. "What's up?"

"I uh…need to talk to you about something." I say quietly.

"Oh God Babs what's the matter? Is it your dad?" He asks in a worried tone.

"No it's not that it's um…"

"Is it about your relationship with a certain bird?" He asks curiously.

"You could say that." I say quietly.

"What's the matter is he dating someone else…I know how you g-"

"It's not that!" I say quickly as I cut him off and everyone looks at me. Dick gives me a confused look and I just shake my head and play it off. "Let's just say that we kinda did something."

"Oh my God finally! Way to go girl!" Wally says happily.

I roll my eyes and face palm, "Yeah but Wally um…something happened." I say and I bite my lip.

"I don't know what you mean." Wally says in a confused tone.

"I'm pregnant you moron!" I snap into the phone and everyone just looks at me.

"Wait he got you…pregnant?!" Wally shrieks, "Wait till I get my hands on him!" Dick shakes his head and Wally speaks again, "Where are you?"

"Well I'm at the mountain but-"

"I'm going to be there as fast as I can I just have to do something's first." Wally says.

"I'm sure you do." I say with a smirk and then I hang up the phone.

Dick looks at me, "Thanks now Wally is going to kick my ass."

"Sorry." I mumble quietly and then my gaze goes to La'gann. _I'm gonna get this jerk for being so ignorant to Connor._ "La'gann truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says triumphantly with a smirk.

"I dare you to admit that Aquaman sucks while I video tape you." I say as I pull out my camera.

"Wait what?!" He says and then Connor chuckles.

"Now fish breath." I say as I put it on video and start it.

"This is Lagoon Boy and Aquaman…sucks." He mumbles and I shake my head, "Fine Aquaman sucks!" He snaps as he throws his hands in the air.

I shut the video off and start laughing as I slide the camera back into my pocket. "Well now you can ask someone." I say with a shrug and my gaze goes to Connor and he is trying so hard not to laugh.

La'gann's gaze falls on Dick and his gaze reminds me of a hungry wolf getting ready to attack a defenseless baby sheep. "Nightwing truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dick says calmly as he crosses his arms.

"I dare you to call up Zatanna and tell her that you miss her so much and you want to go back out on a date with her." He says with a smirk. Suddenly it feels like someone just punched me in my stomach and ripped my heart out of my throat.

"No way in hell am I doing that!" Dick snaps as he stands up.

"Well then you know what that means." La'gann says with a smirk and I glare at him.

"Yeah I know what it means!" He snaps.

"Wait Nightwing has nice hair…how about he just skips the swirly." Karen says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I agree." I say as my gaze goes on Dick who is fuming.

"Fine!" La'gann says and then we all look at Dick.

"You know you can still do that and then you don't have to run around the cave." Tim says.

"Yeah Robin's right Nightwing you don't have to take the consequences." Connor says in a serious tone.

"Well I'm not doing the other thing. I don't really feel about her that way and that just wouldn't be fair to either of us." Dick says as he takes his belt off. The rest of us all get up from our circle and stand up in a group. Dick throws me his belt and then he takes off his shirt. My gaze stays on his body as I practically drool over how muscular he is. He has a perfect 10 pack and it looks like his body was sculpted by angels. I notice all the other girls are practically drooling. Dick slips out of his jeans to reveal his jet black boxers. He tosses me the jeans and shirt.

Just as Dick is about to run around the computer voice speaks, "Recognized Kid Flash B02."

Wally walks into the room and looks at Dick, "So it's that kinda party you're having here!" He says and then he spins and within seconds he's in his boxers to. "Race ya!" He says as he starts to run around the cave.

Dick just gives us this look, "Run Hunk Wonder!" I say with a smirk and he rolls his eyes and starts to run around the room. Dick and Wally stop in front of us.

Just as Wally goes to say something we hear footsteps. We all look and Black Canary, Flash, and Green Arrow are standing there. They just look at us with their mouths dropped open. "We can explain." M'gann says and they just shake their heads.

"We don't even want to know." Flash says as he puts his hands up. The three of them just shake their heads and then leave.

"Talk about awkward." Tim says.

"Here Karen I got your fro-what did I miss?" Mal asks and we all look at him holding a frosty in his left hand.

"Don't ask." Connor says as he shakes his head.

"Ok Batgirl can I have my clothes back?" Dick asks as he takes a step towards me and an evil smirk forms across my lips. "Don't you dare!" He snaps and then I run towards the zeta tube with his clothes in my hands.

Just as Dick is about to grab me I reach the zeta tube, "Recognized Batgirl B09." The female voice says over the laughter of everyone else. A chuckle passes my lips as I take a few steps into the Batcave, "Recognized Nightwing B01."

"Crap!" Just as I go to run I'm tackled to the ground.

"Give me back my clothes." Dick growls as he flips me over and pins me so we are face to face.

"Oh come on party pooper you are no fun." I say as I pout. "So why didn't you do the dare? I thought that the infamous Dick Grayson never turned down a dare."

"Because I don't like Zatanna that way anymore." He says and I nod my head, "Besides I'm kinda into someone else." He says with a shrug. Suddenly some of his bangs slip out from where they were placed and just dangle there and are almost touching my forehead.

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Dick says in a flirtatious way with a smirk.

"Recognized Kid Flash B02." The female voice says and there is a flash.

"Shit!" Dick and I say at the same time.

**There you have it! Please comment you guys you know I love it when you do. Oh and I wont be updating my stories as often as normal because college is starting and I'm going to be having a lot of work and studying ok…well until next time guys mwah! :P Forgive typos please :)**


	10. How Did Nightwing Get Into Our School?

**Hey guys I'm back! Thank you all so much for commenting last chapter I'm glad you all liked it!**

**Dick: Linda why do you always talk?**

**Me: Because I can Dickie Bird and I'd knock it off if I were you…I mean don't you remember MiMi gave you to me as a birthday present?**

**Babs: Linda that's not even cool!**

**Me: Oh don't worry you can have him to! I mean unless you two aren't going to get together because of Weisman…Dick he called you a 'dog'! Do you know how insulting that is!**

**Dick: Well yeah he wasn't even joking. **

**Me: And…and *sob* They are thinking of bringing Starfire on in season three as a girlfriend for you! *sobs and crawls into a ball***

**Babs and Dick: O.o**

**Babs: Wait a minute you mean Kory?! **

**Me: *lets out whale noise and continues to cry***

**Babs: Calm down Linda I'm sure that's not going to happen…come on do you want some ice cream…we can go stalk Ryan Reynolds, Adam Levine or…Jesse McCartney!**

**Me: YOUR MAKING IT WORSE! I DON'T OWN DC, YOUNG JUSTICE, BATMAN, OR ANYTHING FAMOUS! **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Batcave, Sunday (Feb 3rd) 9:06 PM**

Before Dick and I can even say anything Wally tackles Dick off of me and pins him to the ground, "Get off of her!" He says, "God you already got her preggers and now you are trying to do that again! You aren't even dating I'm sick of you messing with Babs's feelings!" Wally screams at him.

Dick just looks up at him in horror and I pull Wally off of Dick, "Wally stop it!" I snap.

Dick stands up and just looks at Wally in shock, "Why should it?" Wally asks in an upset tone. "You better help her take care of this kid Dick or so help me I will murder you." Wally says in a serious tone.

"Wally I'm not pregnant!" I yell as I let go of him.

"Wait…what?!" Wally says in shock as I walk over to Dick.

"It was a joke." Dick says as he crosses his arms, "Babs was dared to do that…now doesn't that bring back memories?"

Wally lets out an embarrassed chuckle and rubs the back of his neck, "Oh wow…sorry dude." Wally says sheepishly.

Dick shrugs his shoulders, "Don't worry about it Wally it's no big deal."

Wally points at us, "So are you guys…"

"No." Dick and I both say as we shake our heads.

He looks at us and closes his eyes, "Guys have you heard from Roy?"

I shake my head, "No I haven't…he's still messed up about the whole not finding the other Roy."

"Yeah he's still hell bent on it." Dick says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"We need to have an intervention with him or something." Wally says in a serious tone.

"Yeah tell me about it." I mumble out.

"Well I think I should head back and when I find something on him I'll call you guys ok." Wally says and then we nod. He gives me a hug and punches Dick's shoulder and then walks back over to the zeta tube.

"Oh God I thought Wally was going to kill me." Dick says as he shakes his head.

"Tell me about it Pixie Boots." I say with a shrug, "But I bet I would have stopped him if I said he was going to be the godfather."

"Oh defiantly." Dick says and then we both walk up the stairs.

**Washington D.C, Wednesday (Feb 13th) 9:43 PM**

"Roy." I say quietly as I follow Roy. I zip my jacket up and adjust my black scarf.

Roy stops and turns around do he's facing me, "Oh God not you to."

"Nice to see you to." I say with a smirk.

"Trust me I've already got the lecture from the others." He says in a serious tone, "And there's nothing wrong."

"You're full of it." I say as I walk towards him. "Roy you look like shit." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah and you don't look as happy as you did when you were dating Dick." He says and I glare at him.

"That's not even cool…what happened to the Roy that helped me get passed Dick and I breaking up? He was here two years ago." I say as I cross my arms.

"Yeah and that was when you were helping me look for the real Roy."

"You are the real Roy dammit!" I snap at him.

"No I'm not I'm just a clone." He says in a serious tone.

"Oh will you cut the shit! Really I'm getting sick of it. Oh boo hoo I'm a clone wa wa wa! Roy stop no matter what you are the real Roy Harper to the team. You are the Roy that we've always known and the Roy that Wally and Dick trained with."

"Oh I know for a fact you aren't saying I'm complaining about being a clone. Don't you recall what happened when you and Dick broke up…all it was was boo hoo hoo."

"Don't even do that I had a reason to be like that asshole." I snap, "I came hear to try to help you and you are just acting like an asshole."

"Well maybe this is the _real_ Roy Harper is like." He says with a smirk.

A wave of anger washes over me and I punch him in the face and he falls to the ground. Blood starts to come from his nose and mouth, "You're acting pathetic Roy…you need to clean up your act." I say as I take my scarf off and toss it to him, "Clean yourself up…here from look of it you need this thing more than I do." I start to walk away and then stop and turn so I'm facing him, "And just so you know I was helping you look for him even when the others stopped and you had the balls to insult how I was after Dick and I broke up." I say as I shake my head and then bite my lip. He doesn't say anything and then I just walk away.

"I can't believe he said that to me." I mumble as I start to head back towards where the others are waiting. Once I get there they give me a look of hope but I shake my head, "He's gone."

"What happened?" Dinah asks curiously.

"He wouldn't listen to me." I say as I shake my head, "The Roy Harper that we all know and love is lost and I don't think he's coming back." I say sadly as my gaze goes to the ground.

Dick and Wally give me a sad look, "Well we all should be getting back to where we belong." Dick says and then Wally, Dick, and I walk towards the Hall of Justice to get to the zeta tubes. "Sorry Babs." He says sadly.

"Yeah if anyone could have got him to stop it would have been you." Wally says as he puts his arm around my shoulder. "Hey what happened to your scarf?"

"Don't worry about it." I say quietly. After a little while we get towards the Hall of Justice and get inside before anyone can see us. "Make sure you tell Arty I say hi." I say as I give Wally a hug. "Oh and don't forget what is in a few minutes."

"I know Valentines Day…I'm not gonna forget."

"Well good it would be the fifth year in a row." Dick says and Wally glares at him.

He steps in front of the zeta tube, "Recognized Kid Flash B02." Next I step in front of it, "Recognized Batgirl B09." There is a flash and then I'm in the Batcave. "Recognized Nightwing B01." Dick is standing next to me.

My gaze falls on the clock and its 12:01 AM, "Happy Valentines Day Dick." I say and then I walk up the stairs.

**Gotham University, Thursday (Feb 14th) 8:34 AM**

Linda smirks as she starts to play with her rose, "So who gave you the rose?" MiMi asks curiously.

"I don't know." She says with a shrug.

"Wait you don't know?" Tori says in shock.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of detective?" Dick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"No. Who the hell do you think I am the damn Batman?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Some creepy kid probably gave it to you. He probably stares at you all the time." Devan says with a smirk and then he laughs.

"Shut up!" Linda says in an annoyed tone as she shakes her head. Her gaze goes to me, "How about you Babs do you have any good Valentines Day plans?"

"Nope." I say with a shrug.

"Dick do you have any dates planned?" MiMi asks curiously.

"Yeah you never know you could be like your foster daddy and have tons of dates on Valentines Day." Tori says as she crosses her arms.

"Actually I think he only has one date tonight." Dick says with a chuckle, "And if memory serves me right it's with Vicki Vale."

"The hot reporter!" Devan says as he looks at Dick.

"Yup that's her." Dick says with a nod.

"That lucky bastard. Bruce could probably date anyone he wanted, even Wonder Woman." Devan says as he shakes his head.

Dick and I both chuckle and the others look at us curiously. "So how is the act for the talent show going?" Dick asks curiously as his gaze goes to Tori and MiMi.

"Oh it's good." They all say at the same time and then they smirk.

"I can't wait for you guys to see it." Tori says happily.

"Yeah we are working very hard on getting everything perfect." MiMi says as she puts her book down on the desk.

"The costumes are going to be perfect." Linda says as she finally puts her red rose down.

"Linda I'm just curious…was there a note with your rose?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"No." She says with a shrug.

Suddenly a kid dressed up as Cupid walks into the room with a bunch of roses, "I'm here for rose delivery."

"Don't you think that's a little high schoolish?" One of the girls from across the room yells.

"Yeah but I'm getting a hot date tonight for doing this so whatever." He says with a shrug.

"Um Linda…two for you." He says as he hands Linda two more roses and she raises an eyebrow. "Tori one for you…MiMi one for you." He says as he gives them each a rose. He hands out some more to people on the other side of the room and then comes back over to us. "Dick Grayson…10 for you Dick Grayson." He says as he hands him 10 roses and Dick smirks. "Then Barbara?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"It's Babs."

"Well here you go." He says as he hands me a bouquet of roses and all the girls in the room look at me with jealousy, except Tori, Linda, and MiMi. "And none for Devan." He says and then he leaves.

"Asshole." Devan mumbles.

Linda practically jumps over her desk. Before she can even say anything Dick shoves his hand in her face and pushes her out of the way, "Who the hell sent you those?" He asks in a curious tone.

"I don't know." I say as I start to dig for a card.

"Maybe it's from Nightwing!" Tori says as she throws her hands in the air and I shoot her a look. She shrugs her shoulders, "What Robin's too young for you now." When she says Robin a cold shiver washes over me and a flash of Jason enters my mind. I shake my head.

"Are you ok?" Devan asks curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say with a shrug once I finally fish the card out. I open the card up and I start to read it to myself.

_Robin wears red,_

_I wear blue,_

_Batgirl is totally kick ass just like you Commish's kid_

_~Pixie Boots_

My gaze falls on Dick and he smirks, "So who's it from?" MiMi asks curiously.

"Could someone please explain to me how they let Nightwing into the damn building and not expect something was going on?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"OH MY GOD IT WAS FROM HIM!" Linda, Tori, and MiMi say happily.

"Babs I didn't know you and the former Boy Wonder had a thing…I guess having the Commissioner as a dad has its perks." MiMi says.

"Well I'm going to have to tell Nightwing to knock it off next time I see him." I say in a serious tone as my gaze quickly goes to Dick and he chuckles.

"Are you serious? You can't do that!" Linda says as she throws her hands in the air.

"And why is that?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah why?" MiMi and Tori asks.

"Have you seen Nightwing's ass?!" Linda asks in an awestruck tone.

Dick's face suddenly pales and then Devan smacks her hard on the back of the head, "Shut up! You are grounded from talking until the end of class." He growls and she sticks her tongue out at him and goes back to smelling her roses.

"Linda does have a point." Tori says with a shrug and Dick's eyes widen even more and I chuckle. _I can't say I disagree with them. _

"Boy this certainly turned awkward." MiMi says.

Dick nods his head slowly, "Yeah tell me about it." He says and then I burst out laughing. _Boy is it going to be awkward for him and Linda to walk to math together._

"Ok guys enough lets just go back to paying attention." I say as I shake my head. _I can't wait to go out on patrol tonight! _

**Well there you have it guys! Chapter ten! So I had when Babs talks to Roy…even though that didn't happen on the show and then I had the whole awkward rose situation at the end just to have some fun. So please forgive typos and leave me a review because you all love me :3 I beg of you and I would have updated sooner but I've been busy with school…and it's only been four days…I had like 4 hours of homework last night *sigh***


	11. You Were Almost Kidnapped!

**Hi guys I'm back with a new update for Mixed Emotions! Thank you everyone who commented :) I love you all! Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Bruce: Hello Linda.**

**Me: Oh my God it's BRUCE WAYNE!**

**Bruce: Um yeah…I just came to say that-**

**Me: Wait let me guess you came to say that I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous right?**

**Bruce: Um no…I was going to ask if you could release my ward seeing as how a certain someone *looks at MiMi* gave him to you.**

**Me: Sorry Bruce no can do! Now enjoy the chapter :)**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Bialya, Tuesday (Feb 19th) 7:08 PM**

"Queen Bee isn't the only woman who can mess with a man's mind." I say as I cross my arms and lean back in the chair as the video feed with Dick closes. We all start to laugh. _I like the fact that all us girls get to have a mission together. It hardly ever happens. _We sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"Um Babs…can I ask you a question?" Karen asks curiously.

"Of course." I say with a smile as I turn my chair around so I'm facing Cassie, M'gann, and Karen.

"Well what happened…between you and him?" She asks curiously.

A long sigh passes my lips, "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to…besides it happened a long time ago." M'gann says with a shrug.

"Yeah M'gann's right it really isn't any of our business." Cassie says quickly as she crosses her arms.

"It's fine." I say with a shrug. "I broke it off." I say with a shrug.

"Wait what?" M'gann asks in shock, "You two were like practically inseparable since the moment you joined the team."

"And you guys are still like that now." Cassie says in a confused tone.

"Well were best friends again." I say with a shrug.

"Do you still care about him?" Karen asks.

"Well of course I do. He's my best friend after all…sure we were both a little hurt after I decided to break things off two years ago but we are still close." I say as I run a hand through my hair.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Karen says in a serious tone.

"Fine!" I snap as I throw my hands in the air, "So what if I still do love him! I figured he should not just be stuck with me for most of his teenage life! Besides after we broke up he started dating other people…it hurt but so what it's something I brought upon myself." I say sadly as I turn around so I'm not facing them anymore. A few tears being to form but I blink them away and take a deep breath.

"Babs." Cassie says sadly.

"What?" I ask as I turn back around.

Cassie, Karen, and M'gann are all out of their seats and the pull me into a giant hug, "We're sorry…we shouldn't have asked." Cassie says quietly.

"Yeah it really wasn't any of our business." Karen says sadly.

"And it's ok that you still care about him…after you love somebody it's hard to forget about them." M'gann says sadly and then I frown. _Oh crap I forgot about her and Connor. _

We all separate, "Guys don't worry about it…come on we finally get to have an all girl mission so let's make the best of it! Let's just forget that that conversation happened and just move on."

"Ok!" The three of them say happily and M'gann takes the bioship off of autopilot and starts to fly it again.

**Bialya, Wednesday (Sep 20th) 12:43 AM**

I hop down from the creepy temple of doom area and head towards the hanger. _Great no com link, no mind link, and this place is on lock down. _My gaze falls on the cases filled with children. _Oh my God…what the hell?_ Suddenly a sharp pain goes through my head, "Ah!" I grab my head and fall on the ground and pass out.

_My eyes open and my vision clears, "What the hell is going on?" I mumble and my gaze goes around the room. There are flowers everywhere and a stand up mirror. I walk in front of the mirror and look at myself. My jaw drops and I shake my head. _This can't be right._ I'm in a beautiful and elegant white wedding dress and my hair is up. _

"_Come on!" A voice calls from behind me. I turn and see Tori standing there. She has matured and is in a pretty light blue halter top dress. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Come on slowpoke you are getting married in like two minutes!" She says happily as she grabs my arm and starts to drag me. _

"_Wait what?" I ask as we stop and M'gann, who is in her Megan form, Artemis, Linda, Cassie, Karen, and MiMi are standing there. _

"_Oh come on you silly goose you're getting married today!" Linda screams happily. _

"_I am?" _

"_Don't play stupid girl come on." Karen says as the place me at the end of the line. Daddy walks over to me. _

"_You look beautiful Barb." He says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Um…thanks Daddy." I say and then music starts to play and the girls start to walk down. _Why the hell am I getting married? Wait a minute who the hell am I getting married to? _Once all the girls are standing up front my gaze falls on the handsome man in the tux smiling at me in the front. My heart stops. _Dick? _Dad starts to lead my down the isle and I can't help but smile at the fact its Dick standing there. Wally is standing next to him and Connor, Jamie, Mal, Tim, Billy, Devan, and another one of Dick's friends are standing there. We get to the front and Dick takes my hand but dad doesn't let go of me, "Come on Daddy you can let go now." I say quietly. _

_He sighs and nods as he releases my arm. Dick looks at me and smiles, "You look beautiful Babs." He whispers quietly. _

"_Thanks Dick." I say quietly as my gaze falls on the preacher who starts to talk. After a while he says, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

"_Batgirl!" My gaze goes around the room looking for whoever said that. "Batgirl wake up!" _

"_Do you guys hear that?" I ask quietly. _

"_Hear what?" Dick asks in a confused tone. _

"_Nothing never mind." I say as I shake my head. _

"_Since there are no objections you may now kiss the bride." The priest says happily. Just as Dick and I lean in to kiss each other there is a sudden shock. _

My eyes jolt open, "Ah!" I notice Karen in front of me and I'm in a metal case. _It was all a dream…it was all just a dream._ "Did you just?"

"Sorry girl but we've got a cargo plane full of abducties here and you're the only one here qualified to fly it to safety. Which is ironic seeing as how you are the only one on alpha who can't fly.

"Yeah ironic." I say as I rub the spot where Karen shocked me. _I just want to save these kids and get out of here._

**Mount Justice, Wednesday (Feb 20th) 3:24 AM**

"Psimon planted mental suggestions in the minds of his doctors and nurses…they've been tending to an empty hospital bed for months…I'm sorry." Dick says sadly as he hangs his head.

"It had to happened eventually." M'gann says with her arms crossed.

"So no sign of alien tech?" Dick asks.

"None." Karen says as she puts her hand on her hip, "But what we found was strange enough."

"It was clear in Shimmers mind that Queen Bee was acting as a middle man delivering abducted humans to an unknown partner." M'gann says.

"We questioned all the abducties. Most were runaways. All were kidnapped after the destruction of Melina Island and the Krolotains.

"So if the Bialyians weren't kidnapping humans for the Krolotains…then who is this partner?" Dick asks.

Cassie sighs and looks away from us, "Another unanswered question."

"New questions keep the investigation moving forward." Dick says with a smile as he walks towards her. "You saved lives and got each other home safe. That's a successful mission in my book." Dick says and I quietly sigh. _What if I didn't get home safe?_ "Good work Alpha." He says and I wrap my arm around Cassie's shoulder and pull her towards us and we all smile.

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, Wednesday (Feb 20th) 3:26 AM**

"Ok team hit the showers." I say and Babs takes her arm off of Cassie's shoulder. Karen, Cassie, Babs and M'gann start to leave, "Wait M'gann stay for a minute I need to talk to you."

She stops and heads back towards me as the others leave, "Did anything else happen on the mission?" I ask curiously.

"Nope." She says with a shrug and she looks away from me.

"M'gann you are lying." I say and she just looks at me, "Something happened that you aren't telling me about."

She sighs, "Fine…Babs was almost kidnapped." She says quietly.

"Oh I see…wait what?!" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. _I almost lost Babs?! That can't happen I care about her to much._ "So you four felt the need to leave this out." I say as I cross my arms.

"Well we got her back safe so we didn't think you would need to know." M'gann says as she turns away from me. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." I say and she leaves. When she's gone a sigh passes my lips as I run a hand through my hair. "I almost lost her." I say quietly. Suddenly Babs walks into the room and she is in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, "Babs." I say as I shake my head.

"What is it?" She asks as she walks towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me you were almost taken?!" I snap. Her eyes widen a little bit and then she crosses her arms and glares at me.

"I didn't think you needed to know! I got home safe and that's all that matters. The team saved me." She says in a serious tone as she takes a step towards me.

"But what if they didn't save you?" I ask as I throw my hands in the air and walk closer to her. There are only a few inches separating us, "Do you know what I would be going through right now if only the three of them walked out of the bioship? I would be going crazy right now and beating every person to a pulp trying to find you." I say in a serious tone and she just looks at me and doesn't say anything, "I would hate to lose you dammit! You're my best friend and I care about you." I say as I look away from her.

She sighs and puts her hand on my cheeks and moves head so I'm looking towards her, "You aren't going to lose me ok." She says with a small smile, "I'm not that easy to get rid of." She says with a chuckle. _You've told me that before._

"I just…don't want to lose you…I care about you."

"And I wouldn't want to lose you either Dick." She says quietly. We both lean in a little closer to each other and our lips are almost touching. _Just kiss her Grayson._

"Hey guys-Oh am I interrupting something?" Tim asks and Babs and I practically jump away from each other.

"No…everything's fine what's up Robin?" I ask as Babs and I share an awkward glance.

"Poison Ivy, Joker, and Harley have broken out of Arkham and were seen robbing a bank together." Tim says as he pulls up the banks video feed and sure enough it shows the three of them together.

"Don't worry we'll work on it tomorrow." I say and then the three of us head over to the zeta tubes.

**Ok guys there you have it chapter 11…tell me what you though. Oh and I know I keep teasing you with Dick and Babs but don't worry they will be getting together soon…anyway please forgive typos and leave me a review :) **


	12. Great, Just Great!

**Hi guys I'm back! I've been so busy with school…it sucks big time -_- Anyway I hope you enjoy the update! Yeah so someone brought up the fact that Joker and Ivy hate each other…trust me I know but the three of them are working together because Harley broke both of them out and is forcing them to work together. **

**Wally: Linda we miss you!**

**Me: I know…I miss all of you to but school comes first you know that.**

**Arty: Yeah trust me we know…so what would you say if I told you Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon were getting together…**

**Me: YES! OH MY GOD!**

**Wally: Wob wob wob wob wob wob **

**Arty: Um…anyway she doesn't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous!**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, Thursday (Feb 21st) 10:15 PM**

"So why exactly are Harley, Joker, and Ivy working together?" Tim asks curiously as we look over the city.

"I honestly have no clue." Babs says as she shakes her head.

"Maybe it's Harley…Joker and Ivy hate each other. One time when Joker kidnapped me he just rambled on and on about how much he hated Ivy." I say with a shrug. "Anyway Tim you take the West End, Babs you take the North End, and I'll take the East and South parts."

"But-" Tim beings to say but Babs cuts him off.

"How come you get to have the fun?" She asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Because I said so." I say with a smirk, "No remember if you find any possible sightings of them you radio the others. They both nod their head and the three of us head in our separate directions. After a little while I stop and examine the area I'm in. My gaze goes across the street and where I am sends a chill throughout my whole body. I hop down into the alleyway and a crumpled and old Haly's Circus flier hits my foot. A sigh passes my lips as I shake head. Just as I go to grapple up to the top of the building an alarm starts to go off. My head turns towards the sound and I head towards the street. Three guys are running away from a jewelry store. I launch my grapple gun towards one of the street lights and launch myself so I'm in front of them. Once they see me land gracefully in front of them their eyes widen, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way." I say as I start to walk towards them.

One points his gun at me, "Back off or I'll blow your brains out."

I chuckle, "Like I haven't heard that one before." I take a step towards them and the three of them start to run. I throw three separate batarangs towards them and each batarang turns into ropes and wraps around their feet. They all fall on the ground and I walk over to them and grab the jewels. The owner of the store runs over to me and I hand him the jewels and just as he turns around I grab one of the robbers and sneak away with him. I slam him against the wall in the alleyway, "Where's Joker?" I say in a serious tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about man!" He says frantically.

"I'm losing my patients." I snarl.

"I-I-I don't know nothing!"

"No that would be a double negative." I say with a smirk as I grab him by his collar and slam him against the wall even harder again, "No where is he?!"

"H-he's at the old fishing pier. He's in that small little warehouse! The two crazy chicks are with him to…now will you let me go?"

"Of course!" I say as I pat him on the shoulder.

"Really?" He asks happily.

I chuckle, "No." I say and then I punch him in the face and he falls on the ground. _I don't know if this is legit or not so I better check it out first before I take the others away from their sections. _I head towards the fish warehouse and when I get there I scan the area with my thermal goggles. The scanner picks up on three people inside and I put my finger on my communicator, "Guys I think I might have found them."

"_Sweet where are they?" _Babs asks happily from the other end.

"The old fish warehouse near the pier." I say.

"_Ok I'll be there in 10." _Tim and Babs say at the same time and then the com link ends.

I quickly grapple over to the roof of the warehouse and slide one of the windows open. I flip down gracefully and land behind some boxes. Suddenly there is the sound of arguing voices, "Harley I'm not working with that evil green witch doctor!" Joker snaps.

"But Puddin' Ivy's my friend." Harley says in a serious tone.

"I don't care that she's your friend she's crazy." Joker says and I raise an eyebrow. _Wow the Joker called someone crazy._

"Mista J that's not right! We can't just throw Ivy out! I broke the three of us out together so you two could get to know each other better." Harley says happily, "Please for me Mista J!"

Joker sighs, "I don't know about this Harley…if I get a rash or something I'm blaming her."

"Oh thank you so much Puddin!" Harley screams happily, "You won't regret it."

"So if Joker and Harley are there where's Ivy?" I whisper quietly.

"Right here darling." A voice says seductively from next to me. I turn my head and Ivy blows me a kiss and powder is thrown in my face before I can even get my rebreather. _Crap!_ Suddenly my vision starts to blur and I reach out to grab Ivy but my arms fall limply to my sides and then I hit the ground.

"_Nightwing we are two minutes away." _Tim's voice says.

I go to speak but I can't and my vision starts to turn black, _"Nightwing…Nightwing…NIGHTWING!"_ Babs screams on the end but I can't answer her and everything goes black.

**Unknown Location, Friday (Feb 22nd) 4:23 PM**

My eyes slowly open, "Ugh." _How long was I unconscious for? _"Look Puddin' Bird Brain is waking up!" Harley says happily.

I go to move but my arms are chained behind my back and just as I go to flip the chair I look down and notice that it's bolted to the ground, "So Bird Brain you found us." Joker says as he shakes his head. "It's such a shame."

"Shut up Joker." I snap.

"Oh there he is." Ivy says as she steps in front of me. She rubs her hand against my cheek as I look away from her. "What's the matter Nightwing?"

"Get away from me." I say in a serious tone.

"Bird Boy you're no fun anymore. I mean now that you're all grown up now in your big boy pants." Joker says and I just glare at him.

"When I get out of here the three of you are so going to regret it." I growl.

Joker starts to laugh manically as he walks over to me. He squats down so he's at my level, "Is that so?"

I smirk and head butt him. Joker steps away from me and wipes the blood away from his mouth. Before he can even say anything Harley slaps me across the face and then rubs Joker's cheek, "Oh Puddin' are you ok?" Her gaze falls on me, "You're a horrible person Nightwing." She hisses. She starts to rub the blood off and Joker smacks her.

"Get away from me Harley I can take care of myself!" He snaps as he shoves her away.

"Sorry Mista J." She says as she hits the wall.

Ivy grabs onto Joker's arm, "You knock that off!" She snaps.

"Or what vegetable woman?" Joker asks as he raises an eyebrow. Ivy doesn't say anything, "I thought so." He says and his gaze falls on me. He pulls out his knife and puts it against my cheek, "Now I wonder how long it will take for his little family to find us." He says as he makes a small cut into my cheek and I bite my lip. He takes a step away and turns away from me, "I wonder who will save you though the ex girlfriend, the replacement, or Daddy Bats…or even on of your other ex girlfriends. From what I hear you've got a few of those." He says and then he chuckles.

"Whatever Joker." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Just wait till later. I'm going to clip your wings." Joker snarls as he walks away and Ivy walks over and helps Harley up.

"I'm fine Ivy." Harley says as she shrugs Ivy's hand off of her shoulder.

"Whatever." Ivy says as she rolls her eyes.

_Come on guys you've gotta find me soon. _

**Well there you guys have it! Dun dun dun dun! What will happen to our favorite Hunk Wonder. Turn in next week same Bat time same Bat channel! Please forgive typos and leave me a nice review telling me what you thought…pretty please!**


	13. Oh God He Can't Be Gone

**HI GUYS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING! I don't know why I was yelling…**

**MiMi: Well maybe it's because you're a spaz.**

**Me: I AM NOT!**

**Tori: I have to agree with MiMi on this one Linda you are a spaz…**

**Me: Guys come on I am not a spaz! *throws arms in the air***

**Devan: Linda you screamed while you were playing DCUO because Dick chose to go with Starfire and not you…and you randomly danced in different places.**

**Me: Devan you did that to…well not the Nightwing thing but the dancing thing. We just put the video up on YouTube…which you lovely readers should go watch and comment on…anyway you know what I'm sick of being called a spaz. I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous.**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, Thursday (Feb 21st) 11:02 PM**

Tim and I meet up about two minutes away from the warehouse Dick told us to meet him at. Suddenly I spot Tim sprinting across a rooftop, "Robin wait!" I yell and he stops.

He turns around, "Hey Batgirl…are you meeting up with Nightwing to?"

"Yup." I say and then we both start to run again. "You think we should message him and tell him we're two minutes away?"

"Yeah." Tim says and then he hits his communicator button, "Nightwing we are two minutes away." Tim says and Dick doesn't answer. _Something isn't right here._

"Nightwing…Nightwing…NIGHTWING!" I scream into the communicator but he doesn't answer. My gaze falls on Tim and we both sprint as fast as we can towards the warehouse. When we get there we break in through the skylight and gracefully land by doing a few flips in the air. We both look around the room but there is no sign of life here. I take a few steps behind some boxes and I notice a paper stuck to one. I rip it off of the box and read what it says.

_Oh no where did Bat Brat go? Hahahahahahahahaha :D _

I grit my teeth and crumple the paper in my hands, "Come on Robin." I growl as we walk out of the warehouse. I put my finger to my ear, "Alfred can you bring the batcycle to my location?"

"_Of course Mistress Barbara but what's the matter?" _I don't say anything and just sigh, _"Oh dear…its Master Richard isn't it."_

I don't say anything again and Tim and I just stand there in silence, "How the hell could they have gotten out of here so fast?" I mumble to myself. _Dammit Dick now I've got to go save you._

"Can I see the paper?" Tim asks quietly and I nod my head. He examines it for what feels like hours and then the batcycle appears. I hop on and look at Tim. Before I can say anything he shakes his head, "I'm going to go out looking for him. They couldn't have gotten that far. You head to the cave and try to find some of Poison Ivy's and Joker's hot spots."

I nod my head and go towards Wayne Manor. When I get there the Batcomputer already has files open of Joker, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy. Next to it there is a tray with a pot of coffee and a mug on it. A small smirk beings to form. "Alfie." I say as I shake my head. My gaze stays on the computer as I minimize the files and pull up Nightwing's locator. The scanner starts to go everywhere on the map and then the words _Cannot be Located_ appear and I clench my fist and run the scan 15 more times. Each time the same message pops up. An annoyed sigh passes my lips as I hit my communicator, "Any luck finding him Robin?"

Tim is silent for a few seconds_, "No…did you try the-"_

"Yes I've already tried tracking his communicator…they probably smashed it…I ran the scan 16 times and it didn't find him." I run my fingers through my hair.

"_I'm going to stay out for a while longer and then head back ok."_ Tim says quietly.

"Yup." I say and then I end the conversation. "You can't be gone Grayson." I say quietly as I lean back in the chair and bring the Joker and Ivy files back up. "Where do you have him you bastards?" I hiss at the picture of Joker staring back at me. His mangled green hair, pale white skin, and ruby red lips formed into an evil and twisted smile are just mocking me. I go through every file and stop. I close my eyes and picture all the files that I just read. _A small perk of having a photographic memory. _

There is the sound of footsteps and I go back to working on the computer, "Babs your still here?" Tim asks quietly.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" I ask without looking away from the computer.

"Babs…it's three in the morning." He says as he walks over to me.

"It is not!" I say in a non believing tone and my gaze goes to the clock and I notice he's not lying.

"Come on Babs why don't you go to bed?" Tim asks softly.

"Because…"

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "Come on Babs we can look for him again tomorrow."

"Don't you mean today?" I ask as I stand up and follow Tim up the stairs.

**Gotham Academy, Friday (Feb 22nd) 8:27 AM**

"Where's Dick?" Devan asks curiously as he leans back in his chair.

"He's sick." I say quietly. _I wish he was sick and not in the hands of those monsters. _

"What's he got? Should I make him some of my famous Chicken Noodle Soup?" Linda asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's the only thing she can actually cook." Tori says we chuckle, except for Linda.

"Wait wait wait Linda can bake stuff so you can't really say that." MiMi says as she puts her hand on Linda's shoulder.

"Thank you." Linda says with a smile.

"Besides it's not really fair I mean we always pick on our midget." MiMi says and her and Devan high five each other.

"You guys are assholes." Linda mumbles under her breath.

"It's only because we love you." I say.

"Now that sounded like something Dick would say." Tori says and sadness washes over me. I turn away from them and look out the window. I hear Tori whisper to the others, "Was it something I said?"

**Mount Justice, Friday (Feb 22nd) 8:56 PM**

I have seven of the computer screens opened up and I'm using every single one of them. Two have information on Joker's hideouts, two have info on Poison Ivy's hideouts, and the others are just information about both of them. I run a hand through my thick auburn hair was I continue to look through. After a few minutes I take out an elastic and put my hair up into a loose bun. "What's she doing?" I hear La'gann whisper.

"I have no idea." M'gann whispers quietly.

"She's looking for Nightwing I bet…Robin just told me he's missing." I hear Jamie whisper. "Really…you think that's why she misses him…I highly doubt it." Jamie mumbles to himself and I turn around and glare at him. He pulls his sleeve down over his arm, "I'm not using this plasma cannon on Batgirl." He says as he runs out of the room.

I turn back around and start to scan everything over a final time even though I know all of this information. I hear M'gann and La'gann leave but then I hear the soft sound of footsteps, "What do you want Robin?" I ask quietly.

"Wow you are more and more like Batman every day." He says as he stands next to me.

"We've got to find him Tim." I say as I shake my head.

"Don't worry Babs we will." He says softly as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Come on Babs lets get you away from here." He says as he starts to push me towards the living room. We get there and no one is in there. Tim sits down on the couch and pats the seat next to him. I sit down and sigh, "I miss him to." He says quietly.

"I just don't want to think about what those monsters are doing to him right now." I say as I bite my lip.

"Neither do I Babs." He says softly. "Babs…why?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Why what?"

"You and him…I heard you two were perfect together." He says quietly.

"Tim I'd rather not talk about this right now." I say as I start to stand up but he grabs my arm and pulls me back down. "I have to go look at the files again."

"No you don't." Tim says in a serious tone, "Dick has told me before you have a photographic memory you don't have to go look at those files again."

"So what maybe I want to keep looking for him." I say in a serious tone.

"Is it awesome having a photographic memory?"

"Yes and no."

"Well why no?" Tim asks curiously.

"Because you can't forget anything." I say sadly as I look away from him, "You wanted to know why well here's why…I can't let anything happened to him because I still love him. I still love your brother."

Tim just looks at me in shock, "We were perfect together. I still have dreams about all the amazing times we had…I tell almost everyone a different story of why we broke up…the real reason is I thought he still had his crush on Zatanna ok." I say as I look away from Tim and stand up. I cover my face with my hands. "There would always be flashes in my mind whenever we were together…Tim I broke up with him because I thought he would cheat on me."

"Dick would never do that though." He says in a serious tone.

"I know…I was just more insecure back then…there would be moments when I thought a hug between them would last to long or if their hands accidentally touched but they stayed that way…it only started though when we were around sixteen…I broke up with him a while after that and I will never forget that night." I close my eyes even tighter and try to fight the tears. "So photographic memory isn't as grand as you think it is…I had the best guy I could ever ask for and I let him go…I will never forget that…and if something happens to him now…I would hate myself for the rest of my life."

A lone tear falls and Tim steps in front of me and pulls me into a tight hug. I sit down on the couch and so does Tim. He continues to hug me and a few tears escape my eyes. Tim strokes my hair, "Its ok Babs…everything is going to be ok…we are going to find him and you can tell him how you feel."

"I hope he's ok Tim." I say quietly.

**Ok guys there you have it! Ok so the next chapter will be from Dick's P.O.V. and now you finally discovered the actual reason Babs broke up with Dick ok. So I hope you guys are happy and yeah I had to put the little brother/sister moment with Tim and Babs in here. So you know the drill guys forgive typos and please review!**


	14. Ivy, I Hate Your Mind Control

**Hi guys! _Important! My Ivy is different from the Young Justice Ivy…I don't like that one so I'm having Ivy be however I want…_**

**Me: DAMN IT DCUO!**

**Dick: What's the matter?**

**Me: I can't beat Ivy!**

**Dick: Well stop playing and update…you don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous!**

**Me: Shut up Dick…now just wait till you see what happens to you in this chapter!**

**Dick: O.e**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Joker's Hideout, Saturday (Feb 23rd) 8:56 PM**

Joker whacks me across the face again with the baseball bat. I wince and close my eyes, "Oh come on Bird Brain what's the matter?" Joker asks as his ruby red lips curve up into his diabolical smirk. I don't say anything and spit blood out of my mouth. He just chuckles and walks away from me swinging the bat, "You know I was actually going to use a crowbar on you but then I realized I already did that to another Robin." He starts to laugh and I try to lunge at him but my body is just slammed back into the chair by the restraints. Joker wags his finger, "Tisk tisk tisk former Boy Blunder…he do you know why I picked a bat?"

I shake my head, "I have no idea you sick demented clown." I hiss. Joker kicks me in the stomach and flips the chair over.

"Well let's just say I had a chat with my buddy Two Face and he told me about how much you love bats…I even heard Bratgirl had a run in with this…maybe I'll have to pay her a visit." He says and then he laughs.

I practically rip out of the restraints, "I'll kill you!" I snap.

Joker starts to cackle evilly, "So I see the Boy Blunder still has feelings for Bratgirl. This just makes it even more interesting."

"I swear to God if you hurt her Joker I will come for you and I will torture you slowly and painfully." I snarl.

Joker just starts to laugh like a hyena and he stomps on my ribs. I wince in pain and Joker just laughs even more. "Well at least you didn't spit on me like the last Boy Blunder did. Boy was he completely different compared to you."

Just as Joker goes to whack me again Ivy puts her hand on Joker's shoulder, "I think that's enough Joker." She says in a serious tone.

Joker just turns and glares at her, "Who asked you plant freak? Remember we all agreed I could be on Nightwing all I wanted."

Ivy just smirks, "Yes I remember you fool but we want him alive if we want the others to come here."

"I said I would keep him alive." Joker says as he glances back at me.

"Enough!" Ivy snaps at him in a serious tone.

My gaze just goes on Ivy and I raise an eyebrow. _Why the hell is she being so nice? Something isn't right here. _"Yeah just get out of here Ivy you can have your turn with him in a while." Joker says as he pushes her out of the room. He looks back at me, "Wow I never thought I would get that green skinned freak to leave. She links she's all that walking around in her bra and panties…I'm sure you and the replacement Boy Blunder enjoy that very much…" Joker says and then he just starts rambling and I start to zone out. Suddenly there is a sharp pain in my side and I wince. My gaze goes down and Joker pulls his blade out from right under my rib, "Are you even listening to me boy?" He snaps.

"That would be a no." I say as blood starts to come out of my wound.

"Well you know what smart ass I'm just going to leave you here to bleed out." Joker says as he starts laughing. He starts to whistle and swing the bat as he walks out of the room. The second the door closes and Joker's footsteps are no longer heard I let out a blood curdling scream that echoes off the walls. I wiggle my hands as much as I can and try to get my hands loose. After 10 minutes the restraints finally break but if feels like my wrists are on fire. I slowly stand up and walk over to the wall. I lean my back against it and put my hands on my cut. _Finally he stopped…he's been beating me for the whole day…I'm defiantly banged up really bad. I think I have two broken ribs._

"Bastard." I mumble under my breath. Suddenly the door opens and Ivy comes walking in, "Get away from me!" I snap at her.

"Nightwing I don't want to hurt you." She says seductively as she walks closer to me. Her hips sway with each step she takes.

"Oh don't try to play me Ivy I know you hate me."

She walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder, "Now Nightwing why would I try something like that?" She whispers in my ear.

Suddenly a voice comes from the communicator in her ear, _"Ivy you'd better hurry up with whatever you are doing to the Boy Wonder the bat brats and some of their friends are here."_

"I knew-" I begin to say but I'm cut off with Ivy's lips making contact with mine. My eyes widen in shock and suddenly my vision begins to blur and it's as if everything is a fog. _Crap!_

**End of Dick's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, Saturday (Feb 23rd) 7:02 PM**

I have some more information up on the screen, "Have you discovered anything new?" Mal asks from behind me.

"No." I mumble without looking away from the screen.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry girl we are going to find him." He says in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks Mal." I mumble and suddenly an alarm starts to buzz. "What the hell is that?" Mal asks curiously as I hit accept on the phone call. Only the audio shows up, "Hello Bob's beanie bag chairs. This is Sheen how may I help you?"

"You really need to stop answering your phone like that." Linda says quietly.

"I'll answer the phone however I want." I say as I continue to scan through the files on Joker.

"So are you sure that I shouldn't make the soup?"

"Linda I'm sure." I proclaim.

"Well anyway speaking of the two of you…is anything going on?" She asks curiously and Mal gives me a look and I just shake my head. Just as I go to say something one of Joker's hideouts highlights and a smirk grows across my lips.

"Sorry Linda I have to go." I say happily and before she can say anything I hang up the phone.

"Should I even ask?" Mal asks curiously as he raises an eyebrow.

I put my hands on Mal's shoulders, "I FOUND HIM!" I exclaim as I run out of the room. "Attention: Superboy, Blue Beetle, Robin, and La'gann report to the mission's room immediately." I say over the intercom as I sprint towards the changing area. The second I get in there I slip out of my civvies and into my Batgirl uniform. Once I'm all dressed I head for the mission's room.

When I get there everyone is fully suited up, "What's this about?" Jamie asks curiously.

"I found him." I say with a giant smirk.

Tim smiles, "Wait what?" La'gann yawns as he stretches his arms over his head.

"I. FOUND. NIGHTWING!" I practically screech. Connor winces a little bit at how high pitched my voice is. "Ok to the bioship." I say and we all head towards the bioship. When we get on I fly the bioship and Connor sits far away from La'gann while Tim and Jamie sit next to each other.

"So how are we going to do this?" Tim asks curiously.

"Well La'gann will stay and guard the bioship." I say as I cross my arms.

"Seriously…Neptune's beard." He murmurs under his breath.

"Jamie you will be the lookout on the outside…if you see someone heading inside or leaving you go after them ok." I say and he nods his head.

My gaze falls on Tim and Connor, "You two boys are with me." I say with a smirk and they both nod. After a while we finally get to Gotham and I get out of the driver's seat for the bioship and La'gann sits in it. Connor, Tim, Jamie, and I hop out of the bioship. Jamie goes to the roof of the building while Connor, Tim, and I sneak in through the window. Connor looks at me as we tip toe towards the main area of the toy factory.

"Just like old times huh." Connor acknowledges and I nod my head in agreement with a small smirk.

"But we weren't trying to save Nightwing." I add. We get to the main area and Joker and Harley are standing there.

"Well would you look at that Puddin' Bratgirl and the Boy Blunder brought a little friend with them.

"Where's Nightwing." I snarl as I quickly move towards Harley and grab her by the shoulders. I throw her into the wall and just as Joker goes to hit me I grab his arm and twist it behind his back. I slam him into the wall and slam his head into it again. "I said where is he?!" I screech.

"Wow someone must be on their period." Joker murmurs and I slam his face into the wall again.

Suddenly I hear Ivy right as Tim and Connor pin her down, "Ivy you'd better hurry up with whatever you are doing to the Boy Wonder the bat brats and some of their friends are here." _Oh no!_

"You have two seconds Joker." I hiss.

He starts to laugh so hard no noise comes out. Blood is oozing from his mouth and his teeth have a red tint to them now from all of the blood. Suddenly I hear a familiar voice and my heart flutters, "Oh Batgirl." I turn around and see Ivy with her arm wrapped around Dick's shoulders and her hand is playing with some of his loose ebony strands. Anger flows through me.

"Get away from him Ivy!" Tim snaps before I even can.

"I don't think he wasn't to get away from me. Isn't that right lover?" Ivy says as she turns her head to Dick.

"I don't want to leave you Ivy." Dick says and he wobbles a little bit. My gaze goes to a red spot right under his ribs. _Oh no he's been stabbed._

"What have you done to him Poison Ivy?" Connor snaps as he walks towards them.

"I haven't done anything." She says innocently as she unwraps herself from Dick, "Nightwing would you be a dear and take care of these plant killers?" She whispers into his ear.

"As you wish." He says and then he lunges at Connor and whacks him across the face with his eskrima sticks and turns the shock feature on.

I sprint towards Dick and just as I go to tackle him he spins and kicks me in the face. I get sent back and hit the wall. My gaze goes back to him and he grabs Tim's arm and throws him into Connor who is just getting up. I quickly go over to him, "Nightwing you have to stop this." I say in a serious tone as I block a few of his punches and kicks, "Just by looking at you I can tell you are badly injured and if you keep going like this you are going to hurt yourself."

He just growls and pulls out something out of his utility belt. Before I can even react he throws exploding batarangs at me and I tumble out of the way just as they explode. Tim tackles Dick but Dick kicks Tim off of him, "Dammit Nightwing snap out of it!" Connor yells as he grabs Dick from behind.

Dick struggles and just when I think Connor has him perfectly locked up Dick manages to get a hold of Connor's t-shirt and throw him over his shoulder. "Nightwing stop!" I snap as I kick him in the face.

He stumbles backwards and when I go to kick him again he grabs my leg and twists it around. He slams me to the ground and then pins me, "I don't have to stop anything." He says seductively and I raise an eyebrow.

"You have to break free from Ivy's spell. She's just using you." I say in a pleading tone. "Please do it for me." I plead.

He just smirks, "Nope sorry Batgirl. No can do I work for Ivy…but we can have some fun if you want." He says with a smirk.

I smirk to, "Ok so that's how you want to play it…I'm game." Before he can even do anything I grab the back of his neck and pull him into a violent kiss. He tries to fight me at first but then he just starts to kiss me back even harder and he moves his hands up and down my sides. _Come on Dick snap out of it! _Just as our kiss deepens even more I lift my knee into Dick's stomach, while making sure not to hit his stab wound, and flip him off of me.

"Ouch what was that for?" Dick mumbles under his breath. A giant smile forms across my lips.

I pull him into a giant hug, "Oh my God you're ok!" I scream happily as I pull him into a hug.

My gaze goes over and Connor is holding Harley and Tim is holding Ivy. "Where'd Joker go?" Dick mumbles as I help stabilize him.

"He ran out while you two were in the middle of your make out session." Connor says and Dick raises an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" He asks in shock.

"I'll explain later." I murmur as we make our way outside. When we get there Jamie is standing on top of Joker's back. "Nice!" I say with a smile. All of a sudden Dick just stops moving and falls on top of me, "Nightwing!" I say as I shake him and he doesn't move. "Shit he's probably going into shock! Get us to the bioship now!" _Come on Dick! Don't you die on me or so help me!_

**Well there you have it guys! Chapter 14 and they kissed…but it doesn't really count but they will be going back out in the next chapter…so anyway please review and tell me what you thought! :D **


	15. It's About Time You Kissed and Made Up

**Thank you everyone who commented last chapter!**

**Me: *curled up into fetal position on bed in Batman snuggie and clinging to Batman teddy bear* Tainted! **

**Devan: Uh guys how long has she been like that?**

**MiMi: *shakes head* Since yesterday…**

**Me: So young…supposed to be a kid's show…tainted…soiled…deflowered…**

**Tori: Why does she keep mumbling that stuff? You know she's kinda acting like the Question did on that episode of Justice League Unlimited when he saw the video of the other world's Superman killing Luthor.**

**Me: Not fair…everything was so wrong…damn you Weisman…**

**Devan: Wait I know what will make her feel better! *runs out of room and comes back with Nightwing* Linda look who I got for you!**

**Me: *looks up, screams, and beings to cry* **

**Dick: What did I do?!**

**Me: *runs up and grabs him by the collar* TAINTED! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU LITTLE MANWHORE! EVERYONE BUT FRIGGIN BABS! GOD YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE JUST DATED ALL MY MADE UP CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY TO! WHY MY BABY WHY?! AND WITH BETTE! GOD SHE DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU! **

**MiMi and Tori: Linda stop it! *rips me off of Dick* **

**Devan: Linda has officially lost it…time to call the men in white coats…well anyway while we ship her off to Arkham just know that she doesn't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous.**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, Saturday (Feb 23rd) 9:43 PM**

Joker starts to cackle, "Ding dong Bird Boy's dead!"

"Can you it bastard clown." I snarl and Connor kicks him in the face. I hit my com link, "Bring the bioship here now La'gann!" I hiss.

After a few seconds the bioship appears and Connor and I bring Dick into the bioship. La'gann takes off and a table forms. Connor helps me put Dick down on it. I examine his wounds and bite my lip as my hand runs over the stab wound. "How bad is it?" Tim asks as he turns his chair around so he's facing me.

"Joker really did a number on him." I say as I shake my head. I start to take the top part of Dick's suit off so I can work on stitching him up.

"Batgirl what are you doing?" Jamie asks as he twists his head, "I mean taking advantage of our leader while he's bleeding out."

I turn and glare at him, "Shut up." I snap and then my gaze goes back on Dick and I gently take the top part of his uniform off. When my gaze goes onto his stab mark and all of the bruises on his body my mouth gaps. "Robin for the love of God tell me you have your stitch kit in your utility belt."

"Yeah of course I have it." Tim says as he stands up and walks over to me. He looks at Dick and his eyes widen, "Oh my God." He says quietly.

I start to stitch up Dick's stab wound. While I'm working on him I see his chest slowly moving up and down. When I finish I stroke his thick ebony hair and sigh. _Come on Grayson you better not die on me. _When we get back to Mount Justice I have Connor gently pick him up and we both run towards the medical wing. We pass Zatanna, Rocket, and M'gann. They start talking but I can't make out what they are saying because I'm too focused on Dick right now. We get to the medical wing and Connor places him down on one of the beds and I hook him up to the IV's. Connor leaves and I place my hand on Dick's cheek, "Come on Grayson get better for me." I murmur quietly and then I kiss his forehead.

There is the small sound of footsteps, "Babs?" I turn around and Zatanna, M'gann, and Rocket are standing there.

"How is he?" M'gann asks as she walks over and examines him.

"He has some bad wounds…and bruising. The next time I get my hands on that clown I'm gonna-"

"Come on girl don't talk like that you know he wouldn't like to hear you talking like that." Rocket says as she crosses her arms.

"Hey what are you two big wigs doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be on official league business?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Well yeah but we figured we would stop by and say hi to you guys." Zatanna says with a small smile.

"We better get going though…Canary is going to kick our ass if we're late…again." Rocket says and they both wave and leave.

M'gann just stands there and looks at me sadly, "I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Because you care about him…and he's injured." She puts a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Babs I'm sure he'll be ok."

I just sigh and nod. She takes her hand off of my shoulder and walks out. I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head. I take my cowl off and place it on the table next to Dick. Next I take the top part of my Batgirl uniform to reveal my black tank top, "Dammit Grayson…you shouldn't have gone in there alone you idiot." I say as I stand up and start to pace around, "But no you are an impatient son of a bitch and couldn't wait 10 damn minutes for me and Tim to get there." I stop pacing and turn so I'm looking at him, "God you're such a moron! I don't know why you do this to me." I stop again and just stare at him, "I swear you do this on purpose you bastard. I mean after everything we've been through you know I hate seeing you like this…well you're just lucky that I was one of the ones who found you." I pinch the bridge of my nose again and sigh, "Oh God how are we going to pull this one off…let me guess you were skiing with Bruce in the mountains and you feel off your board and something stabbed you on the way down…no wait even better, I'm sure Linda will believe this one, you were out on a date with some girl and you two were gonna get robbed but you jumped in front of the guy and he stabbed you…then took your money and left you there while the girl just screamed and ran away."

"Babs will you shut up already?" I hear Dick mumble.

"No Grayson shut up I'm not finished…Grayson!" I say happily as I run over and pull him into a hug. Tears sting my eyes and threaten to fall but I don't let them, "Oh thank God you are ok…I was so worried about you…I mean when I found you you were already beaten to hell but then Ivy made you face me and I was just so upset and-"

"Babs."

"Shut up Grayson I'm not finished…if you ever pull a stupid stunt like this again so help I will kill you. Slowly and painfully. If you thought what Joker put you through sucked just wait till I'm done with you. You will wish that-"

"Babs!"

"What Grayson?" I ask and suddenly Dick's lips make contact with mine. My eyes widen in shock and I pull away.

I put my fingers to my lips and before I can even say anything Dick smirks, "You talk way to much when you worry about me."

"Is that what you tell all the girls?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. He has a hurt look on his face and I just lightly brush my fingertips against his jaw line, "I'm just really glad that you're ok."

He grabs my hand and keeps it there, "Listen Babs…I've been needing to talk to you." He says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"About what Pixie Boots?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"I miss you." He says quietly.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"I miss you Babs…I miss how you would always put me into place or how you were different from the others…I mean you were the one that was hard to get." He says with a shrug. "When Joker threatened you I wanted to snap his neck right then and there…I would never want anything to happen to you." Before I can even say anything he speaks again, "I can understand if you don't want to go back out…I just miss everything about you." He says as he starts to play with the ends of my auburn hair. If I could I would make you forget the reason you broke up with me."

"I miss you to Dick." I say quietly.

He smirks, "So does this mean we're going back out?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I guess Hunk Wonder." I say with a smirk as I give him a quick peck. Just as I go to move away Dick wraps his arms around me and kisses me again.

"I've missed you calling me that." He whispers on my lips and he pulls me into another kiss. This time it's more passionate and he rolls me over so he's on top.

"Dick." I say with a slight giggle as he kisses my neck.

"What?"

"Come on we haven't even been dating for 1 minute and you are already making out with me?"

"Hey you started it." He says in a flirtatious way as he stops kissing my neck and plays with my hair.

"How's that exactly?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"When you broke me from Ivy's spell…Connor and Tim said we had a make out session." He says with a smirk as he gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey I had to break you out of her spell _lover_." I say in a voice making fun of Poison Ivy.

"What?" Dick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"What you're telling me you don't remember. Ivy was calling you her lover." I say with a chuckle, "I don't think you would stoop that low." I say with a shrug. "Pam was a nice girl at one point though."

"Huh?" Dick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Never mind…that's a story for another day." I say as I take Dick's domino mask off and our blue eyes lock in on each other.

"You're the best Babs." Dick mumbles quietly as he rests his head on my shoulder.

Suddenly my video chat on my phone starts to go off and I sigh, "Who the hell could this be?" I mumble under my breath.

"Don't answer it!" Dick says like a pouting little kid.

"I'll answer it if I want." I say with a shrug as I grab my phone off of the counter and answer it. Suddenly Linda's, MiMi's, and Tori's faces pop up.

"Babs I was wondering if-OH MY GOD IS THAT DICK!" Linda practically screeches.

My eyes widen when I realize Dick is still lying on top of me, "Listen guys I can explain." I say quickly.

"Oh no need girl." Tori says as she shakes her head.

"Yeah we don't want to know the dirty details." MiMi says as she shakes her head.

"Listen girls it's not what you think." Dick says as he twists his head so he's looking into the camera.

"Damn Dick what to your face?" Tori asks curiously.

"It looks like you got punched in the face by a brick wall or something." MiMi says.

"Anyway I was wondering if you two were still going to the club with us tomorrow to celebrate me making Dean's List." Linda says happily, "I mean after all there is no school on Monday."

"Um I don't know." I say quietly.

"Um Dick…Babs." Another voice says and Dick and I turn our heads and Tim is standing there traumatized.

"Oh my God is that my buddy Tim! Hi Tim!" Linda screams.

Tim's eyes widen, "Am I uh…interrupting something here?"

"No um…don't worry we'll talk in a few minutes Tim." Dick says and then Tim shakes his head and leaves.

"I think you two dirty dogs just traumatized the poor child." Tori says as she shakes her head.

"I don't think they did the damage after all Bruce is a man whore so…" MiMi says.

Dick just shakes his head, "Listen guys we've gotta go but we'll talk to you later." I say.

"Oh of course you two have to go…remember I'm the god mother!" Linda says and Dick and I both turn red.

The three of them start arguing and I hang up the chat. I put my phone back down and look at Dick, "Now where were we?" He asks as he kisses me again.

Suddenly someone clears their throat and Dick and I look over to see Billy standing there, "I'm glad to see that you were found." He says as he looks away from us.

"Listen Billy…" Dick says as he stands up.

"No need to explain Nightwing…I see you two still have your pants on…just be thankful I'm the one who found you and not Red or Atom." He says and then he leaves.

"Yeah I think I should be heading back home…dad's probably worried about me." I say as I stand up and start to walk out of the room. Dick grabs my hand and gives me a quick peck on the forehead.

"Bye Babs." He says quietly.

"Bye Wingnut." I say and then I leave.

**There you have it! They are back together and of course I couldn't resist putting in a little make out session between the two of them. Oh yeah and then I had Billy make a guest appearance because I miss him so much…I can't believe for season three they are doing another time skip…OMG MAYBE BABS WILL BE ORACLE! I would love that! Anyway please forgive typos and review…I'm off to do my other homework…by guys Mwah! :***


	16. PARTY!

**Guys I've got my first anon hate on Tumblr…I don't know if I should be really sad, which I kinda am, or if I should be honored that someone actually sent me hate? Oh and I realize Dick lives in Blüdhaven but you know what I'm protesting against Weisman so :P**

**Dick: Linda listen I'm sorry…**

**Me: Don't lie I bet you like being a manwhore…**

**Dick: It's not my fault Weisman wrote me that way…you know I'm not like that in the comics…I'm true to my relationships…I don't think you should be going to Arkham there are psychos there. *unlocks straight jacket***

**Me: :D Thank you so much! *runs out of room* I no own anything!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, Sunday (Feb 24th) 7:29 PM**

I sigh as Dick walks down the stairs and he's in a tight black t-shirt that shows all of his muscles and a pair of baggy jeans, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course Linda worked her ass off and deserves a night out with her friends." Dick says as he walks over to me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." I say quietly and Tim walks down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" He asks curiously.

"Out." Dick says and suddenly the door bell rings. "I'll get it." He says as he opens the door. Linda, Tori, and MiMi walk in. Linda is wearing a black skort that ends right above the knees, her black converse, and slim fit v-neck Batman shirt. Her hair is down and she is wearing her favorite diamond necklace. Tori is wearing black skinny jeans, converse, and a dark blue tank top. MiMi has her hair up in chopsticks and is wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a green tank top, and matching green converse.

"Come on losers were going partying!" Linda says happily as she throws her arms in the air.

"Hi Tim!" Tori says with a smile as she looks at Tim.

"Hi guys." Tim says with a smirk and then he waves and walks out of the room.

MiMi's gaze falls on me, "Dick can you meet us outside?"

"Of course." Dick says as he flashes them a smile and walks out of the manor.

I gulp, "Why didn't you tell us?!" Linda practically screams.

"I mean really…I'm very hurt right now." Tori says as she puts her hand over her heart.

"I mean we've been dying for you guys to get back together." MiMi says as she crosses her arms.

"Guys it just happened yesterday." I say in defense as I put my hands up.

"What happened?" All three of them ask at the same time as they move in closer.

"He said he missed me." I say with a small smile.

"AW!" MiMi and Tori says.

"It's about damn time! I was gonna have to kick that boy's cute ass if he kept up with what he was doing." She says and I raise an eyebrow, "Oh right you guys are dating again…his ass just became less hot."

"Well now that Linda just made things awkward why don't we just head out to Linda's car?" MiMi says as she shakes her head and Linda runs out the door. When we get outside my eyes widen.

"How the hell did you pull this off?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow as my gaze examines her car. She has her mom's 69 Mach 1 Fastback Mustang that's red with black stripes.

"Mommy let me borrow it." She says with a shrug as she hops in the driver's seat.

MiMi sits in the back while I sit in the middle and Dick sits on the side of me. Tori hops in the front and Linda turns the key. The engine roars to life and she flies out of Wayne Manor's driveway.

As we drive down the road country music starts to play, "Can't you change the station?" MiMi asks as she shakes her head.

"No I love country music." Linda says and then the song changes to Animals by Nickelback.

"You have _this_ on your iPod?" Tori asks in shock as she grabs the iPod.

"Um yeah." Linda says as she keeps driving.

"I didn't expect this on your iPod." Dick says in shock.

Tori starts to scroll through all her songs, "Oh my God Linda you have like every genre of music on here." She says and then she touches a song and SexyBack by Justin Timberlake begins to blare through the car.

"Wow." I say as I shake my head.

"What?" Linda snaps, "So what if I listen to this music." She says as she grips on to the steering wheel tighter.

"It's just…you're so innocent." Dick says and MiMi nods her head.

Linda pulls over and hits the breaks, "We're here." She says as she shuts the car off and moves the seat so we can get out. We all file out of the car and some guys that go to our school mumble things.

"I bet she doesn't even know what type of car that is." One of them says and the other chuckles.

Linda stops dead in her tracks and smirks. She puts a hand on one of their shoulders, "Listen boys you can look at my 69 Fastback all you want but touch it and I will break your jaw." She says with a smile and then she walks away.

"Wow your mean." MiMi says as we walk inside the club.

Music is blaring throughout the room and it's so loud my body is actually shaking. There are strobe lights flashing all around the dance floor. We walk over to one of the tables and we all sit down, "Hey where's Devan?" Dick asks curiously as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"Oh he's uh hanging out with his friend Tim." Linda says with a shrug.

"Which is why Linda is dressed the way she is." Tori says and Linda glares at her.

"I don't even see what's wrong with this. My skort isn't short…and it's a skirt with shorts under it." She says as she crosses her arms.

MiMi chuckles and puts a hand on Linda's shoulder, "We're only kidding." She says with a small smile and our waitress walks over.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" She asks in an over peppy tone.

"I'll have a ginger ale." Linda says and the rest of us just get water.

"So you two are dating again." MiMi says happily and Dick and I nod our heads. Dick pulls me a little closer and gives me a peck on the cheek.

Suddenly someone puts a hand on Linda's shoulder and my gaze goes to who's standing there. Mike, Steve, Cody, and Josh are standing there. "Hey guys!" Dick says with a smile.

"Hey Dick. Hello ladies." Josh says as the four of them sit down at the table next to us.

"I can't believe you guys came out to party and didn't invite us." Cody says and he frowns.

"It was kind of a last minute thing." Linda says with a shrug and MiMi and Tori start to giggle as Linda fiddles with her hair.

The song Everytime We Touch beings to play and I grab Dick's hand, "Come on we're dancing!" I say happily as I gently help him up and drag him out to the dance floor. We start to dance and Dick chuckles.

"Oh Linda is so going to kill you." Dick says with a chuckle as he gives me a quick kiss.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dick." I say with a smirk as we continue to dance. I gently rub my hand against his cheek and stop at one of the bruises, "My poor baby." I say quietly.

"I'm fine." He says with a shrug and we continue to dance until the song changes to Party Rock Anthem. My gaze goes over to Linda and Tori and they jump up happily and run out to the middle of the dance floor and start to dance. MiMi and the other guys stand up and run towards them. Dick and I do the same thing and we all start to rock out. Two kids come over to us just as Linda, MiMi, Tori, and I do our backflips in a line.

"Devan!" Linda says as Devan and his friend start to shuffle.

We all just dance and join one giant group at the tables. I sit down on Dick's lap and he wraps his arms around my waist as everyone starts to get deep into their conversations. Every now and then Dick kisses my neck and I chuckle. _I'm so happy we are back together. _

**Mount Justice, Friday (Feb 30****th****) 5:23 PM**

"Recognized Batgirl B09." The female voice says as I walk through the zeta tube.

I walk into the main room and Garfield and Jamie are standing there talking. "Hey guys." I say with a smile as I walk by and ruffle Garfield's hair. Next I head into the kitchen and M'gann is standing there mixing cookies, "Hey M'gann." I say with a smile as I give her a hug.

"Hey Babs." She says with a smile. "So you and Nightwing are back together." She says happily and I nod my head. "I'm glad you two were so cute together and you are in perfect sync."

I lean against the counter, "Yeah." I say dreamily, "Hey have you seen Nightwing?" I ask curiously.

"Um I think he's training with La'gann right now." She says and I nod my head and walk out of the room.

I head towards the training area and Dick is nowhere to be found. I sigh as I run a hand though my hair. Suddenly there is a huge gust of wind that goes by me and the person stops. My eyes widen as I examine the kid and he has an aw stricken smile on his face, "Um…who are you?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh my God!" He says happily, "This is so crash! I'm Impulse!" He says as he shakes my head and he starts to speak fast, "You don't have to even introduce yourself _Barbara_." _This must be that kid Dick was telling me about…he's apparently from the future…he's Barry's grandson. _

"How did you-"

"I can't believe it…I'm talking to Oracle…the first Batgirl…Barbara Grayson!" He says and I look at him weird for a second. _Did he just say Barbara __**Grayson**__?!_

"Um…who's Oracle?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow, "And did you say Grayson?!"

Bart's eyes widen, "Oops spoilers." He mumbles to himself, "No I didn't I said Barbara Gordon you need to get your ears checked." He says as he shakes his head and then he speeds out of the room.

I stand there scratching my head and then Dick walks in, "What's up Babs…M'gann said that you were looking for me." He says with a small smile.

"Oh…I was just wondering if you wanted to go on patrol with me tonight." I say as I cross my arms.

"There's something else…oh God did you run into Bart? That kid can't keep his mouth shut." Dick mumbles under his breath.

"Oh don't worry about it babe." I say as I walk over to him and pull him into a hug. We separate and he wraps his arm around my waist as we walk out of the room. _Barbara Grayson…I really like the sound of that…_

**Ok guys there you have it…I'm updating while I can…Tori I hope you are happy with yourself I've been listening to Disney music all day now lol Well please review guys and thanks everyone who commented on the last chapter…and has faved and actually read this story :D**


	17. Training Can Cause Some Strange Things

**Hi guys! **

**Me: Well something that happens in this chapter is all Tori's fault.**

**Tori: What are you talking about?**

**Bart: Oh God what are you going to do to us?!**

**Connor: Please don't make it to bad Linda…**

**Me: Well it relates to Disney songs 3:) **

**Tim: Shit!**

**MiMi: Linda doesn't own anything!**

**Linda: -_- Tori…this chapter is for you because you've wanted me to put it up!**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, Sunday (Mar 2nd) 7:23 PM**

I pin Tim again, "Come on Robin." I say as I let him out of the hold and take a few steps away. Connor, Babs, Cassie, La'gann, Bart, and Jamie are standing there.

"How come the others don't have to be here?" Cassie asks as she crosses her arms.

"Because they've been here longer than you have…and Connor and Babs just likes to help with training." I say with a shrug. I brush my hands off, "So who's next?"

"I'll go." Babs says with a smirk as she takes a few steps towards me.

"This should be good." Bart whispers to Cassie.

"Don't go easy on me Wingnut." Babs says as she adjusts her sweatpants.

"I wasn't planning on it." I say with a smirk as I adjust my gloves.

Babs and I circle each other and Babs makes the first move. She lunges at me but I duck and go to grab her arm but she quickly moves and drops down. She sweeps her leg right under mine and I fall. She takes a few steps away and gets back into her fighting stance as I get back up. I throw some wing dings at her and she rolls out of the way. "Oh I see. You're so playing dirty Pixie Boots. I don't even have my utility belt on." She says as I charge towards her.

"Well you obviously forgot Batman's rule." I say and then I hear Tim.

"Never leave home without it." Tim says and I chuckle as my gaze falls on him. Just as I look back towards Babs her feet make contact with my feet and I fall on the ground.

I rub my jaw as I lay on the ground, "That was a sneaky move Babs." I mumble and some of the others snicker. She sticks her hand out for me to grab. I take her hand and pull her down. I pin her down and smirk, "But I can play sneaky to."

"I know." She says with a smirk and then I get off of her.

"How about Bart and Tim spar." I say as Babs and I walk back towards the group.

"Ok." Bart says happily as he runs onto the fight area. Tim follows behind him and they both get into a fighting stance. Tim makes the first move and he swings his bow staff at Bart but Bart ducks and starts to run circles around Tim. Tim starts to get lifted off of the ground but he turns the stun attachment on his bow staff on and swings it. It makes contact and Bart goes flying into the wall. "Oof." Bart says but he gets back up and runs back towards Tim. He jumps and grabs Tim's shoulders and pulls him down to the ground.

I clap my hands, "Nice you guys."

Tim walks over and I put my hand on his shoulder, "Now you know how I felt whenever I faced Wally."

"Ok Bart and Cassie." Babs says.

"Ok." They both say. They walk towards the middle and Cassie grabs her lasso as Bart runs towards her. She jumps out of the way and flies in the air. She throws her lasso and it wraps around Bart. Before he can vibrate through it Cassie swings the lasso around and releases it. Bart goes flying into the wall but runs back and punches Cassie in the jaw. He goes to strike her again but she blocks. Bart drops down and wraps his legs around Cassie's legs and knocks her back and forth.

Babs and I exchange a look, "Isn't that the move you've been working on?" I mumble to her and she nods her head. "Ok well that's enough for now." I say as Babs and I stand there.

"Ugh my head hurts." Tim says as he rubs his head.

"Tell me about it." Connor says as he rubs his head, "Cassie you throw really hard."

"Damn right." She says with a smile.

"All this better be worth it." Jamie says as he rubs his arms.

Bart runs up and wraps his arms around Tim and Connor's shoulders, "Hey think of instead a girl worth fighting for!" Bart says happily.

"What?" Cassie asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"You heard me a girl worth fighting for." Bart says and Babs and I shake our heads. "I want a girl with beautiful blonde hair and eyes that shine like stars."

Connor just chuckles and decides to play along, "My girl will marvel at my strength…adore my battle scars."

"I wouldn't care about what she wears or what she looks like…I'm not that kind of guy…but if she cooks amazing, like Agent A, I'd be happy." Tim says and Babs and I laugh again.

They look at Bart and Jamie smirks, "Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer."

Bart looks back at him, "I bet the ladies love a man in armor!" All the guys nod their heads.

"My girl will think I have no faults." Tim says as he smirks.

"That I'm a major find." I say as I smirk at Babs and she playfully pushes my shoulder.

Cassie looks at the guys, "How about a girl who's got a brain and always speaks her mind?" She says enthusiastically and Babs nods her head.

They all just look at her and go back to their little tune, "My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her." Bart says as he takes his arms away from Connor, and Tim's shoulders and throws his hands in the air.

Connor looks at Tim, "He thinks he's such a lady killer," The rest of the guys start to laugh and Bart just glares at them all.

"I've got a girl here who's unlike any other." La'gann says happily.

Connor looks at Cassie, "Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother." Connor mumbles and Babs and I start to laugh.

La'gann just glares at him, "Very funny Boy of Steel." He mumbles as he storms out of the room.

"Wow someone can't take a joke." Bart says quietly.

"I'm hungry." Tim says as he shakes his head.

"Same." Babs says as she jumps on my back and wraps her legs around my waist and her arms over my shoulders. I grab onto her hands as we continue to walk. "Hey guys my friends are in a talent show at our school this Friday if you want you can come!" Babs says happily.

"Sure." M'gann says happily, "But only some of us can go…I mean La'gann and Gar can't change their form." She says sadly.

"It's alright Angelfish." La'gann says quietly as he gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Are you guys doing anything?" Cassie asks curiously.

"Nope." I say as Babs rests her head on top of mine.

"I miss our mentors." M'gann says as she crosses her arms.

"Hey how are J'onn's house plants?" I ask curiously.

"Oh they are fine. I water them every day." M'gann says with a small smile.

"Well Hunk Wonder I think we should be heading back to Gotham…someone has to prance around as Bats tonight." Babs whispers into my ear and I nod my head.

"Bye guys!" We say at the same time as we walk towards the zeta tube.

"Hey Robin I think they are going to make you an uncle." Jamie says and then I hear him wince.

"Little bastards." Babs mumbles under her breath as she starts to play with my hair.

**So there you have it guys…yes I put a little bit of Mulan in here because I love Disney! Yeah the next chapter will be the talent show chapter :D Trust me it'll be funny…well please review!**


	18. TALENT SHOW BABY!

**Hey guys so yeah this is the talent show chapter.**

**Tori: Yay it's the talent show chapter!**

**MiMi: But yeah your character leaves like two days after this! D;**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Tori: Don't worry about it guys…wait I know something that will cheer you up!**

**Nightwing: *walks in shirtless* Um guys…where's my shirt. **

**Me: *hides newly found item of clothing* I don't know! Anyway I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous. **

**OH MY GOD GUYS! JASON WAS ROBIN! THERE WERE PHOTOS LEAKED AND THERE IS A STATUE TO JASON IN THE MOUNTAIN! OH MY GOD I'M HAVING A NERDGAZM RIGHT NOW! I'M SO EXCITED! I LOVE JASON!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Gotham Academy, Friday (March 7th) 6:20 PM**

"I don't understand why we had to get here so early Babs." Bart says as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah he has a point." Connor grumbles as we walk towards our seats.

"So what exactly is the theme of this talent show?" Jamie asks as he looks around the lobby of Gotham Academy.

"Superheroes." Dick says as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Seriously!" Jamie says.

"Well what time does the show start?" Tim asks curiously.

"Seven." I say with a shrug.

"Hey guys!" A voice calls from behind us.

We turn around and Artemis and Wally are standing there, "Hi Artemis!" I squeal happily as I pull her into a giant hug.

"Hey Babs." She says with a smile and then we separate.

"Hey Wally!" I say happily as I pull him into a hug.

"How are you Babs?" He asks curiously and then he looks over at Dick and Artemis who are talking, "I see you two are going back out." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah…but we are kinda taking things slow." I say with a shrug.

"It makes sense." He says and then we walk over to the others.

"Ok so let's take a count." Dick says, "Connor."

"Here."

"M'gann."

"Here." She says happily.

"T-Rob…Bart, Jamie, and Cassie." Dick says as he wraps his arm around my waist again. He pulls me close to him.

"Here." They all say.

"Hey where's Karen and Mal?" Bart asks curiously.

"They couldn't make it." I say as I hand out the tickets and we walk over to the door. We hand our tickets in and walk towards the front row.

"So why are we sitting in the front?" Jamie asks as he sits down. The seating goes Connor, Bart, M'gann, Jamie, Cassie, Tim, Dick, me, Wally, and then Artemis.

"Because my friends are performing." I say as I cross my arms and lean back in the seat.

"Wait is that why we got here early?" Bart asks curiously.

"Yes." I say as I cross my arms and Dick rubs my shoulder.

"Which friends?" M'gann asks curiously.

"Oh-" I say and then I'm cut off.

"Let me guess Linda, MiMi, and Tori." Wally says as he grabs Artemis's hand.

"Yup." Dick says as he crosses his arms.

"Well what's their act?" Cassie asks curiously, "I hope it's an entertaining one…talent shows are always fun to watch." She says happily.

"Actually they didn't even tell me…I'm kind of afraid to see what it is." I say with a shrug.

"Hey where's the bathroom?" Connor asks as he stands up.

"Out the door and to the right." Dick says and Connor nods his head and walks towards the door.

"What are some of the other acts?" Tim asks curiously.

"I know people are singing…some are doing karate…then I have no idea about the others." I say with a shrug.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see." Artemis says with a shrug.

Connor comes back and suddenly Jessica, yes Jessica goes to the same college as I do, runs over to Connor. M'gann glares at the girl and looks like she wants to fry Jessica's brain…which I wouldn't really mind. She says something to him and he just gives her this look and walks away. Her eyes widen and then she huffs and walks back over to her friends. "What did she ask you?" M'gann asks as she looks at Connor.

"She wanted to know if I could replace the person in her skit…I told her no." He says in an aggravated tone.

"Who did she want you to be?" Jamie asks curiously.

"Superman." He says as he shakes his head. After a few minutes one of the professors steps out onto the stage. The lights in the room grow a little darker. I turn around and look at the full auditorium.

"Thank you all for coming!" She says happily as she looks around the auditorium. "We have a lot of great acts for you to watch tonight…and if you couldn't tell our theme is superheroes and villains so our brave performers tonight will be dressed up."

"She's too happy." Wally says as he shakes his head.

"Tell me about it." I say quietly.

"So our first performer tonight will be Casey and she will be doing a ballet number." She says and then she walks off stage. Suddenly Casey runs out and she's in a Harley Quinn outfit. I snicker at my memory of my first encounter with Quinn. The girl's act is really good and suddenly her boyfriend who is dressed as Joker runs in and lifts her up over his head. They both finish the act and we all clap.

"That was really good." I say as I look at Dick.

"It was…too bad the real Harley and Joker can't be like that." He whispers.

"I know right." I say and then my attention goes back to the stage. A few more really good acts go by and then Jessica comes on with some of her friends. They are all dressed up as what looks like reporters, "Oh my God are they supposed to be Lois?" I whisper to myself, "Connor isn't going to like this."

Next one of the football jocks walks out in a Superman costume and walks over to the microphone. He grabs and then the music starts to play. He starts to sing the words to Moves Like Jagger and all of us look at Connor. Connor just looks on in horror and doesn't seem to notice us. "Poor Connor." I say as I shake my head. Suddenly the Superman imposter starts to sway his hips around and dance with all the 'reporters'.

"Um actually I think it just got more traumatizing for him." Jamie whispers quietly.

Suddenly Christina Aguilera's part of the song is about to start and Jessica let's her hair down and walks over to the football player. She starts to sing that part and she starts to dance around the kid and rub her leg up and down his. "Nope now Connor is officially scarred." Cassie says.

When they finish we all look at Connor, "Oh God get the image out of my head." He says as he puts his hands to his head, "Lois and Clark never act like that." He whispers to himself.

The professor from earlier walks back onto the stage and she is clapping her hands, "Ok and now we have our last performance of the night and I'm sure you are all going to enjoy it." She says with a smile and we all clap. Suddenly the lights shut off and you can vaguely make out three figures walk out onto the stage.

"Hit it!" A familiar voice calls out and suddenly the spot light goes on and Tori walks into it. She's wearing a Catwoman costume that looks like Catwoman's really old one. It's a dress with heels and has a slit going up the leg almost to the top of the leg. Her hair is down and she has a mask and cat ears. Then there is a green belt and a green cape. _Wow she did a really good job on her costume._ "Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps, and crooks."

Suddenly another spot light appears and it shines on Linda, "Holy shit." I say quietly.

"I didn't know Linda looked like that." Dick says quietly.

Linda has on what looks like a purple one piece bathing suit and a yellow utility belt. Then there is a purple cape and matching purple boots that have high heels that go almost to the top of her legs. Then her hair is down and she has on a domino mask that has the top go up to a point so they look like ears. She has a smirk on her face, "Men in tights come after you and still you're off the hook." She says as she moves her hips and points at the audience.

Next the third and final spot light appears and it shows MiMi. MiMi has grey leggings on and then what looks like a black bating suit over it. _They all did an amazing job with their costumes._ Then she has a black leather jacket and black boots. She has her hands on her hips and then she moves them, "For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day." She says as she moves down a little bit and then gets back up.

All three of them walk towards each other and then look back out at the stage, "You scum can simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey." They say at the same time as they kneel and then go back up with their arms out at their sides.

"What happened to the sweet innocent girls I met all those years ago?" Wally whispers quietly to me.

"They still are…even though they are dressed like that…I sure hope Devan isn't here…he's going to kill Linda for dressing like that." I say quietly.

"Who's Devan?" Artemis asks curiously.

"Her cousin." Dick says and then our attention goes back to the stage.

Tori sticks her hand out, "Green Lantern has his special ring."

Linda and MiMi point and look, "Pretty strong that little thing."

MiMi crosses her arms while she speaks, "Blue Beetle's deeds are really swell."

Linda walks in front of her with her hands held together and she has a pouting expression on, "But who will bring him out of his shell?" She says as she looks at us in the front.

Next the light goes on Tori who is sitting on the edge of the stage, "Flash's foes, they finish last." She says as she crosses her right leg over her left.

Linda walks down the stairs and puts her hands on her hips and leans forward, "Too bad sometimes he's just to fast." She says as she shakes her head.

"Hey." Bart says quietly. _Now I know why Linda is Huntress…because some of these things can be considered dirty. _

They all head back to the middle of the stage. They all walk in place, "While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey." They lift their arms up and then do the thing that looks like they are sitting in mid air. They slowly go back to standing up and from left to right it goes Linda, Tori, and then MiMi. Linda and MiMi have their backs against Tori's shoulders as they get up and MiMi and Linda have a hand through their hair.

"The one and only Birds of Prey." Linda says as she goes down a little bit and then goes back up.

Now they all start to walk around the stage in a line, "While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey." They say as they point at all the guys dressed up as superheroes in the audience.

Next Tori puts her hands on her hips, "Green Arrow has heroic traits," She says with a smirk and then she points at a kid dressed up as Green Arrow, "That is when he's shooting straight!"

"Hey!" MiMi says as she crosses her arms and glares at Tori.

"Wow." Artemis says as she crosses her arms.

"I'm just saying." Tori says as she puts her hands up in a defending manner.

MiMi puts her arms up so she's showing muscles as she walks away from Tori and towards Linda. "Aquaman's always courageous."

Linda wiggles her finger, "His little fish, less outrageous."

MiMi lifts her arms up, "Plastic Man can expand!"

"Becomes putty in our hands!" They all say and then they act like stuff is slipping out of their hands.

Next they all start to flip around the stage while they continue to sing, "While all the boys can keep you punks at bay, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey." They say and then MiMi flips over Linda who does a roll. Tori does a front flip over Linda who is doing a split.

"The one and only Birds of Prey!" Dick and I sing back and MiMi, Tori, and Linda smile and chuckle quietly.

"While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey." They all sing and then the three of them flip off of the stage and go right in front of us.

Tori pretends like she's throwing batarangs, "Batman throws his batarang, what a weapon what a bang."

"Check out that utility belt, sure can make a girls heart melt." MiMi says as she puts her hands over her heart and has a dreamy look in her eyes.

Linda raises her hands up, "He's always right there for the save," She puts her finger to her lip and looks like she's biting her nail, "I'd like to see his secret cave!" She says with a smirk and then I start to snicker. _Oh yeah they had Linda do the perfect part for her. She's in love with Batman…and Bruce._

The three of them get into a line again and then roll their shoulders, "While Batman does things in his special way, he'd do it better with the Birds of Prey," They sing and then they start to walk back up the stairs, "While Batman always seems to save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey," They all get back on stage and kneel down so one knee is touching the ground while the other is bend. Tori starts to stand up and Linda and MiMi do whatever hand gesture they want, "Birds of Prey."

Tori lifts her hand up like she's going to scratch, "Meow!" She says and then the spot lights shut off. Everyone is silent for a few seconds then everybody starts applauding, whistling, and clapping their hands. Linda, Tori, and MiMi grab each others hands and then bow.

I stand up, "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I scream.

"WooHoo!" Dick says as he claps loudly and stands up to.

Next the professor walks on stage and everybody else follows her. Tori, MiMi, and Linda stand there with their arms interlocked at the elbows. I smirk at them and the three of them start to laugh. "Ok so our third place goes to Lucas and Jessica." Jessica has a shocked and pissed expression on her face. "Second place goes to Randy." She says and then the kid dressed up as Green Arrow steps forward. "Then finally our first place winners are…Linda, MiMi, and Tori aka THE BIRDS OF PREY!" She says happily.

Linda, Tori, and MiMi stand there in shock and everyone from my group starts to cheer happily. They walk up to get their metals with the biggest smiles on their faces. "Thank you!" They say happily.

"Ok thank you all for coming." The lady says and the lights turn back on.

We all get up. Wally gives me a shocked look, "So you are telling me those are still the same sweet, innocent, and nerdy girls that I just saw up there."

I nod my head, "Yup."

"They did a good job with their costumes." Tim says.

"Yeah I'm sure you were paying attention to the _'costumes'_." Cassie says as she crosses her arms. Tim blushes and looks away from us.

"That one with the long hair had a lot of things that could be taken the wrong way." Jamie says as he gets up.

"Yeah that's Linda for you." I say with a shrug.

"They were amazing!" Bart says happily.

"I still can't get that whole Moves Like Jagger thing out of my head!" Connor says in an angry tone as he crosses his arms.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "It's ok Conner."

"Babs!" Three familiar voices scream happily. I look over and MiMi, Tori, and Linda are running full force towards me. The four of us go into a group hug.

"You guys did amazing!" I say happily as we separate.

"Thank you!" They all say happily.

"Amazing job with the costumes." Bart says as he walks forward.

"Thanks." MiMi says and then she looks back at me, "Boy I can't wait to get home and out of this costume."

Linda takes her mask off, "Tell me about it…you have no idea how uncomfortable I felt on stage…I was in only a bathing suit."

"Well good it should have been uncomfortable." A voice calls from behind us.

"Shut up Devan." Linda mumbles under her breath as she runs a hand through her hair.

"You are so lucky I didn't video tape that or your dad would be flipping out." He says and then he chuckles, "Oh and uh your boyfriends are looking for you." He says with a snicker.

"_Boyfriends_?" Wally mouths to me in shock and I just shake my head.

"I don't have multiple boyfriends…I don't even have _a_ boyfriend asshole." She grumbles under her breath. Her attention leaves Devan and goes back on Tim. "Hi Tim!" Linda says happily.

"Hi." He says and then he waves at the three of them.

Linda's gaze goes on Wally and Artemis, "Hi Artemis!" She says happily.

"What no hi for me…I see how it is you snob." Wally says.

Linda's eyes widen, "Oh my God Wally." She says with a smile, "How are you?" She asks happily.

"Hi Wally!" Tori says happily as she and Linda pull Wally into a hug.

"I've been good." He says with a smile.

"Well I think it's time we get going." I say as I look at the others. I put my hand on Linda's shoulder, "Oh and by the way you guys did a good job having Linda be the one with the things that could be taken in a dirty way." I say and she laughs.

"Well you know that thing with the whole thing about Batman-" She says and then she gets cut off by Dick, "Ok Linda that's enough." He says as he covers Tim's ears and then we all leave.

"Bye guys." I call over my shoulder, "Congrats."

"Bye and thanks." They say at the same time.

"Have fun with your boyfriends!" Dick calls over his shoulder.

"Shut up I'll murder you!" Linda snaps. We all head towards where we hid the bioship.

Once we get in my gaze falls on Bart and Jamie. "I thought that Linda girl was looking at me when she did the Blue Beetle thing." He says in a shocked tone.

"Why can't girls at my school be like that?" Bart asks as he crosses his arms.

I just chuckle, "Come on guys let's just go back." I say and then M'gann flies the ship and we head back to Mount Justice.

**Ok so tell me what you guys thought of it! Oh and I know the whole Birds of Prey thing. Well I watched the video and wanted them to act out like they've seen the video a million times. Well ok I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you thought. **


	19. I Can't Believe You're Leaving Already

**DO NOT READ AUTHOR'S NOTE TODAY UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS ABOUT THE NEW EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**OH MY GOD THE EPISODE WAS AMAZING! I WAS LIKE CRYING AND SCREAMING AND THEN SPEEDY IS NOW ARSENAL! OH GOD HOW IS CLONE ROY GOING TO EXPLAIN THE KID?! I WANTED TO GIVE OLLIE THE BIGGEST HUG EVER I FELT SO BAD FOR HIM! THEN WHEN THEY SHOWED JASON'S STATUE I DIED! WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THE BATBOYS BEING SO DAMN SEXY? **

**I FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT DOESN'T SHIP WENDY AND CONNOR! EVERYONE ON TUMBLRS HAVING A FRIGGIN FLIP SHIT ABOUT IT BUT I DON'T SHIP THEM…GUYS STOP SHIPPING EVERYTHING!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Linda's House, Sunday (March 9th) 2:23 PM**

"So this is it huh." Linda says quietly as she rubs her hands together.

"Yup." MiMi says and Tori pulls both of them into a group hug.

"Come on guys don't worry about it. I'll be back home after basic training." She says with a smile and she gives Dick and I a look to help her out.

"Yeah I mean we still have the four of us." Dick says with a smile as he puts a hand on MiMi shoulder.

"Come on think of the bright side." I say as I put a hand on Linda's shoulder.

"What's that?" She mumbles.

"Think of all the hot guys Tori is going to see…maybe she can bring one back for you." I say and Linda jumps up.

"Ok I'm in just don't die ok." She says and Dick and I let out a barely noticeable wince. _Dick says that to Tim all the time…ever since Jason…_

"Babs are you ok?" Tori asks as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah don't worry about it…I'm fine." I say as I shake my head.

"Hey Linda where's your brother?" Dick asks and I shoot him a look.

Linda's face pales, "He's still sick…I'm going to go grab us something to eat ok…I think the pizza is ready." She says and then she walks into the kitchen and closes the door.

"Really Dick?" MiMi hisses as she throws her hands in the air.

"What?" Dick asks in a serious tone.

"She didn't tell you." Tori says as the two of them move closer to us.

"She didn't really tell me either." I say with a shrug, "Devan just told me not to mention it."

"Linda's brother's in the hospital…he did some stupid shit at college and…lets just say it's not pretty." Tori says with a sigh.

"Oh my God I didn't even know." Dick says, "I-I wouldn't have been stupid enough to actually mention it if I had known."

"Maybe I should go ta-" I begin to say but then Linda walks back into the room and puts the pizza on the table.

"Oops I forgot the cups." She says and as she walks away she lifts her hand up and rubs her eye.

Dick looks at Tori, "I still can't believe you are leaving bright and early tomorrow…things aren't going to be the same."

"Tell me about it…but I'll write you all letters and stuff." She says with a giant smile as I stand up.

"I'll be back." I say quietly as I stand up and walk towards the kitchen. I quietly open the door and close it. Linda doesn't even notice me and she is sniffling. Her hands are covering her face and she's turned towards the window. "Linda." I say quietly.

She jumps and then turns around. Her eyes are red and she looks away from me again, "Um sorry Babs I'll be back out there in a minute."

"Linda he didn't know." I say quietly as I walk towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She says quietly.

"Is there something else?" I ask quietly as I turn her around so she's looking at me, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Everything's changing." She says quietly, "Tori's leaving and I don't want her to get hurt or die, I don't even know what's going to happen with Chris…my parents are visiting him right now, my parents marriage is falling apart." She says sadly and I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"Shh…it's ok." I say softly as she starts to cry, "I just can't let anything happen to Tori…she's like a sister to me." She says softly.

"I know what you mean." I say and then I close my eyes tightly. _Jason…_

Suddenly the door opens and Dick, Tori, and MiMi are standing there. They rush over to us and we all go into one giant group hug, "Everything is going to be ok." Dick says and we all nod our heads.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine don't worry…I'm going to go kick some ass." Tori says with a small smile.

"Then you're stuck with me." MiMi says and we all laugh.

Linda wipes the few tears she has left away, "Thanks guys." She says with a smile.

"Now come on let's turn that frown upside down." Tori says as she wraps her arm around Linda's shoulder.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to do that?" Linda asks as she raises an eyebrow.

Linda and Tori exchange a look, "FOOTBALL!" They scream happily at the same time and they run out of the room.

MiMi, Dick, and I exchange a look, "They have issues." MiMi says as she shakes her head.

"Defiantly." Dick says as he crosses his arms. "But you can never go wrong with football!" He says happily as he runs out of the room.

"Why are we friends with crazy people?" I ask MiMi as we start to slowly walk after the others.

"Hey you're dating a crazy person." MiMi says with a smirk and I playfully push her shoulder.

By the time we get outside Linda and Tori have already changed. Linda is in a pair of black shorts and a tank top. Tori has a pair of sweatpants on and a dark blue tank top. Linda throws the football and Dick sprints and catches it. "Nice catch!" I scream and he smirks.

"You know it babe!" He yells back as he throws the ball and Tori catches it.

"Now come on get your asses out here and let's play some football!" Linda yells and MiMi and I both run out towards them.

"So I say it's the two love birds versus the three of us." Tori says as she looks at MiMi and Linda.

"Well wait if you want I can get us a lot of people and we can have a giant game at Wayne Manor." Dick says and I raise an eyebrow as I look at him.

"Ok." Linda says as she pulls out her cell phone. "Devan if you and Tim want you can come play football with us at Wayne Manor…yup…ok see you soon." She says as she hangs up the phone. "Tori, MiMi, and I will meet you there…we can take my car." Linda says and they nod their heads.

"Ok well we are going to head over there now." Dick says as he wraps his hand around my waist and we leave. We drive to Wayne Manor and Dick pulls out his phone, "Can you go tell Tim to get changed because he's playing football?" He asks and I nod my head.

I walk up the stairs and knock on Tim's door, "Hello?" He calls from the other side.

"Tim Dick wants me to tell you to get dressed because we are having a giant football game because Tori is leaving." I say and Tim opens the door.

"Are you sure you guys want me playing?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes and you know the girls absolutely love you." I say as I ruffle his hair. He nods his head and retreats back into his room. I walk back down the stairs and see Dick put the phone down. "So who did you call?" I whisper in his ear as I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close to me.

"Just some of the guys." He says with a smirk as he gives me a peck on the lips.

"Would those be referring to Linda's little buddies?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow and Dick smirks.

"Oh and Wally and Artemis are coming." He says and I smirk, "I figured you might want to spend some girl time with Artemis." He says with a shrug.

"I've missed hanging out with Arty." I say with a shrug, "I miss the way things were…with the original gang." I say quietly as I let go of Dick's waist and start to walk towards the window. My gaze goes out the window and I notice all the trees swaying in the wind.

"Well you still see the gang." Dick says quietly.

"It's not the same…Kaldur turned evil…Jason's gone…" I say softly, "Now Tori is leaving."

Dick kisses my neck, "Don't worry Tori is going to be fine…and we'll find Kaldur." Dick says quietly.

"Things aren't the same around Connor and M'gann either…I just…I feel so bad for Connor." I say quietly.

"So do I." Dick says as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "You never know…maybe they'll get back together."

I just sigh and suddenly the doorbell rings. Dick and I walk over and Linda, MiMi, and Tori walk inside, "We are going to kick some major ass." Tori says as she high fives me.

"Defiantly." I say with a smirk.

Suddenly Tim walks down the stairs, "It's my little buddy!" Linda says as she ruffles his hair and she starts to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dick asks curiously.

"I'm using the bathroom." She says with a shrug.

"So you're leaving?" Tim asks as he looks at Tori and she nods her head.

"Yup…I'm joining the army." She says with a smile.

"Will we just stop talking about this?" MiMi says as she throws her hands in the air.

"Hey can we listen to music when we play our game of football? I mean you have that giant speaker system outside the manor." Tori says as she fixes her sweatpants.

"I guess we could." Dick says with a shrug and the doorbell rings again. Before Dick can even open the door Wally and Artemis walk in.

"Artemis!" I scream happily as I run over to her and pull her into a giant hug.

"Babs!" She says happily as she returns the giant hug.

"Why do you guys always leave me out?" Wally says with a pout and I let go of Artemis and pull Wally into a giant hug.

I ruffle his red hair, "Oh don't worry I didn't forget about you." I say as I let him go.

The door bell rings again and Devan, Tim, Steve, Cody, Mike, and Josh are standing there, "Hey guys!" Dick says as he high fives all of them.

"Seriously guys you don't have towels in the bathroom? What am I supposed to do wipe my hands on my pants?" Linda yells and then she starts to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Linda!" The guys say as she walks down the stairs.

"Hey." She says as she crosses her arms.

"So who's captains?" Dick asks as he grabs my hand.

"I'll be a captain!" Devan screams as he throws his hand in the air.

"Then I'll be a captain." Linda says with a smirk. "You can pick first I want ball." She says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." Devan says and he looks around the room, "I'll take Timmy." He says as he points at his friend Tim.

Linda looks at our Tim, "Well I'll take this Tim." She says with a smile as she puts her arm around his shoulder.

"I'll take Steve."

"I'll take Dick."

"I'll take Tori." Devan says as he points at Tori.

"Well I'll take MiMi!" Linda says as she grabs MiMi's arm.

"Fine I'll take Artemis!" Devan says as he points at Artemis.

"I'll take Babs!" Linda says as she pulls me towards her group.

"I'll take Cody!"

"I'll take Wally!" Linda screams and we look at both of them in horror.

"Fine I'll take Josh!"

"And I'll take Mike." Linda says as she crosses her arms.

"You're going down." Tori says as she sticks her tongue out at us.

"Yeah right!" MiMi says as she sticks her hand out.

"Bitch please!" I say as I cross my arms, "Team Linda is going to smash on you chumps." I say with a small smile.

We all walk outside and then Wally screams, "HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!"

"Wally shut up." Artemis mumbles as she slaps the back of his head and walks to their side of the field.

"Whatever babe." Wally says and then we start the football game. _God I love my friends!_

**Ok so that's my update…I've had a really shitty day and I've just…I've so givin up on so much stuff…I hate like everything…anyway thank you all for reading this and um…please forgive typos and review I beg of you…ok well thanks guys :* Mwah!**


	20. Arty Can't Be Gone

**Hey guys I'm back with an update! So yeah I was going to go update Black Velvet Returns but…I decided to do this one. OMG I'm so mad! My yellow boots came in for my Batgirl costume but because I have very muscular legs they didn't fit ;( Oh and to everyone who reads Songfic Mania I don't think FF sent an email out saying I updated it the other day…so it's updated. **

**Devan: Linda will you shut up and update the chapter already? I mean you are doing the chapter where Arty 'dies'**

**Me: God Devan shut up you are giving away spoilers! I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice or anything famous!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, Wednesday (March 19th) 5:24 PM**

"Are you sure you don't want me going on the mission tonight?" I ask curiously as I cross my legs.

Dick nods his head and leans on the island in the kitchen, "Yeah I'm sure Babs."

"Is this just because you don't want me going on a mission with Arty?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"It's not that it's just I don't want a lot of people on this mission…I'm already planning on La'gann, M'gann, and Connor." He says with a shrug.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm sure everything will be fine." Dick says as he walks behind me and rubs my shoulders. "You're worried aren't you?" He whispers in my ear.

"Ok maybe a little bit…I just have this feeling." I say and then I shiver.

Dick just kisses the top of my head, "Don't worry everything will be fine." He says quietly and I nod my head.

"So what am I supposed to do while you are gone?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Hang out with Tim at the cave." He says as he let's go of my shoulders and slowly walks around to the other side of the island.

"Just bring everyone home safe ok." I say quietly and he looks away from me.

"I will." He says quietly and then he walks out of the room.

I raise an eyebrow. _Well that's odd._ I stand up and follow after him but when I get into the living room he is already gone and Tim is sitting on the couch. "He already left." Tim says as he looks at me.

"Oh…well do you want to head to the cave with me?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. "I mean we could challenge Gar and Bart to a game of man hunt." I say with a smirk as I wiggle my eyebrows.

"You know that's not fair and they'll just complain that we are too good at hiding." He says with a smirk.

I sit down next to him and ruffle his hair, "Are you upset he didn't ask you to go on the mission?"

"No…" He says quietly and then he looks at me, "Are you?"

I shrug, "Not really I guess." I say with a shrug. I stand up and then pull him up, "Come on let's go bug some people at the cave."

"Fine." He says and then he laughs. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and we walk towards the Batcave. When we get down there Tim slips his sunglasses on. We step in front of the zeta tubes.

"Recognized Batgirl B16. Recognized Robin B20." The female voice says and then we are in the mountain.

We both walk into the kitchen and Jamie and Gar are standing there. "Hey guys!" Jamie says with a smile when he notices us.

"Hey." I say with a smile and Tim starts to walk out of the room, "Where are you going?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"The grotto." He says quietly and he walks out of the room.

My gaze goes on Jamie and Gar, "You guys want to play a video game?" I ask with a devilish smirk.

Suddenly Gar runs into the room, "DID SOMEONE SAY VIDEO GAMES?"

I nod my head, "Of course we can play video games." Gar says happily as he grabs my hand and leads me to the living room.

"What do you want to play?" Jamie asks curiously.

"Super Smash Brothers." I say with a smirk.

"You are so going down!" Bart says as he sets the game up and hands us all controllers in 5 seconds. The game loads and we all pick our characters.

"You seriously just picked Ness?" Gar asks as he raises an eyebrow and looks at me.

"Don't hate." I say in a serious tone as the others pick their characters. "Dammit!" I snap as Jamie throws my character out of the arena.

Jamie starts to laugh and then Bart uses his special and knocks everyone out, "You suck!" Jamie yells as he looks at Bart.

I knock out Gar's character and he pouts, "Babs that's not fair!" He says and then he turns into a puppy and pouts. I smirk and suddenly Gar presses a button on the controller with his paw and then my character gets knocked out for the last time.

"Oh you little sneak." I say with a smirk as I wrap my arm around his shoulder and give him a noogie.

"Babs stop!" He says and then he laughs.

"Fine whatever." I say with a smirk and then I let go of him.

We play about 25 more rounds. I win 6, Bart wins 6, Jamie wins 6, and Gar wins the other 7. "I am the master!" Gar says as he stands up and does a little victory dance.

"Shush you fur ball." Jamie says and Gar just sticks his tongue out at him.

I stand up and stretch, "Where are you going Babs?" Bart asks curiously as he raises an eyebrow. "I'm going to go check on Robin." I say and they nod.

I walk down to the grotto and I hear Tim speaking quietly, "I just…don't feel like I'm good enough to be here sometimes. I think Dick is afraid of seeing me get hurt because of what happened to you…it still haunts all of them…Babs, Dick, and especially Bruce. Alfred misses you to."

"Tim." I say quietly as I walk over to him and he jumps, "Sorry I just came to check on you…you've been down here for a long time." I say quietly and he nods his head.

I sit down on the cold ground and just stare up at the statue. Tim sits down next to me, "So…is this why Bruce doesn't like me going after Joker?" Tim asks and I wince.

I nod my head slowly, "Yeah…Bruce is still haunted by it." I say as I shake my head.

Mal runs down the stairs, "Babs!" He says frantically and Tim and I stand up.

I run over to Mal, "Mal what's the matter?" I ask in a serious tone.

"It's…Artemis." He says and my eyes widen. My gaze goes on the statues of all the fallen heroes.

"You can't be serious." I say and my gaze goes to Tim, "Tim go upstairs." I say and he nods his head. He goes up the stairs and I look back at Mal, "Tell me you are kidding…please Mal." I bite my lip and he shakes his head.

I cover my mouth and tears start to sting my eyes as my vision beings to blur, "I'm sorry…we were all close to her." He says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I say as I take a step back from him.

"Babs are you sure?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I'm fine I'll just be a minutes." I say and he nods and walks up the stairs. I walk back over to the statue of Jason and fall to my knees and quietly sob, "Oh God not another one. Artemis was one of my best friends." Hot tears start to pour down my cheeks. "She can't be dead!" I scream and then I look up at Jason. "Take care of her Jason ok…please." I say quietly as I stand up. I wipe my tears away and take in a few deep breaths. I walk upstairs and everyone is standing in the living room. Mal has his arm wrapped around Karen. I walk over to Rocket and wrap my arms around my shoulders. My gaze goes to M'gann and she is crying on the couch. "Where's La'gann?" I whisper to Connor.

"He was kidnapped by Kaldur." He says and my eyes widen.

We go over to Mal and Karen, "Well where's Nightwing?" Connor asks.

"He went to tell Wally." Mal says and I feel my heart sink. _Oh my God poor Wally. _

"Um…I'm going to go." I say as I bite my lip and walk over to the zeta tube.

"Recognized Batgirl B16." The female voice says and then I'm in the Batcave. I pull out my phone and dial Wally's number.

It goes to voicemail, "Wally I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now but," I say and then I start to cry again, "I'm so sorry about Arty…if there is anything I can do for you…just know I'm here for you ok." I say quietly and then I hang up the phone and wipe my tears away. I walk up the stairs and go to the living room of Wayne Manor and cling to one of the pillows as I hold it against my chest and cry. Suddenly the door slides open and Dick is standing there, "Babs." He says quietly and I look at him.

"Dick." I say quietly and he rushes over to me. He wraps his arms around me, "She's really gone."

"I'm sorry." He says softly as he clings on to me and I grip onto the back of his shirt as I start to cry even harder.

"She can't be dead!" I scream as I bang on fists against his back, "You said everyone would come back safe! She was one of my best friends Dick!" I scream and he just runs a hand through my hair.

"Babs shh." He says and I just scream again.

"Oh God Wally! How did he take it?" I ask as I look at Dick.

He wipes the tears away from my eyes, "He's…not taking it well."

"Who did it?" I ask in an angry tone.

"Kaldur." He says quietly and my eyes widen.

"He's going to wish he was dead when I'm done with him." I say quietly. Dick pulls me closer to him.

"Don't talk like that right now." He says and I start to cry again. He starts to hum softly to me as I continue to cry. "Everything is going to be ok." He whispers and then he starts to hum again.

**Ok guys well please forgive typos and tell me what you thought :D**


	21. Tim You Are Amazing

**I AM SO DEAD RIGHT NOW! THE EPISODE TODAY JUST MADE ME CRY AND DIE ON THE INSIDE! VIETTI AND WEISMAN YOU ARE BOTH SUPER BASTARDS! UGH! Oh important question at the end so make sure you read that authors note! OH AND I SWEAR I WILL FLIP OUT IF SOMEONE BAD MOUTHS WALLY IN THE COMMENTS!**

**Nightwing: Linda…**

**Me: OH GOD MY BABY COME HERE! *pulls Dick into a hug* It's ok. **

**Wally: Linda listen.**

**Me: *pulls Wally into the hug to* Oh God come here! Everything is going to be ok babies we just have to keep telling ourselves that.**

**Devan: Yeah but Linda…they kidnapped like three of your favorite characters, the mountain is gone, and they blew up Jason again…**

**Me: *lets out a scream and starts to cry***

**Nightwing: Really Devan?! *hugs me***

**Wally: Yeah dude she's fragile right now! *hugs me to* It's ok don't worry…**

**Devan: So I'm guessing now wouldn't be a good time to say she doesn't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous?**

**Wally and Nightwing: OUT!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, Saturday (March 22nd) 3:12 PM**

"Tim have you seen Dick we were supposed to go out?" I ask curiously as I sit down next to him on the couch.

"I haven't…hey how was the bridal shower yesterday?" He asks curiously as he turns his head and looks at me.

"It was fun of course…I just wish that…Arty could have been there." I say quietly. Tim puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles at me. I smile back and sigh, "But at least we got to kick some ass to." I say and then I chuckle.

"That's always good." Tim says and then he sighs.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Tim I have to tell you something." I say and he nods his head. "You are a perfect little Robin." I say quietly and he gives me a look. "You are one of the best members on the team…even though you are kinda the Rookie." I say and then he sighs again and looks away from me, "Tim you are a genius and you've made friends on the team. Bruce made a good choice in letting you be Robin." I say quietly.

"Yeah well if he made such a great choice why is he so protective of me?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Because…after what happened to Jason he didn't even want me or Dick to continue with what we do…he was in a dark place for a while." I say quietly.

"But Babs I wouldn't be a good leader. I mean Dick's a good leader and he's who I have to look up to…I don't want to mess anything up." He says sadly.

"Tim everyone messes up ok." I say as I get up and kneel in front of him, "Batgirl has messed up before, Nightwing has messed up before, Superman has messed up before, hell even Batman has messed up before." I say in a serious tone, "But trust me Tim I don't think you are going to mess up." I say as I put my hand on top of his.

"You really mean it?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I _know_ it." I say and then I stand up, "Listen I'm going to tell you a story that hardly anyone knows ok…even Dick doesn't know it."

"Oh now I'm defiantly interested." He says as he looks up at me.

"Ok so one of my mistakes happened when I first became Batgirl." I say and Tim raises an eyebrow. "One summer when Linda, Tori, and MiMi were away at camp and Dick was always at the mountain I kinda felt alone…so I became friends with this girl named Pamela." I say and Tim nods his head.

"Babs is this story going anywhere?" He asks curiously.

"All in good time young Robin." I say as I point my finger at him. "So anyway this girl named Pamela was really into plants and stuff." I say and Tim's eyes widen. He gives me this look and I nod my head. "Well one night she went out, I wasn't with her because Bruce needed Batgirl's help, and she got chemicals dumped on her. Bruce and I had gotten there but it was too late."

"You knew Poison Ivy?" He asks in aw.

I nod my head, "She was a good friend…then she got turned into that plant lady." I say with a shrug.

"I can't believe it." He says in aw.

"So everyone makes mistakes Tim." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder, "But I'm serious when I tell you you are an amazing Robin." I kiss the top of his head in a sisterly fashion, "You're hacking skills are even better than Dick's…but I didn't say that." I say softly as I start to walk away.

"Don't worry Babs your secret is safe with me." He says with a small smile, "And thanks."

"Hey seeing as how Dick is blowing me off do you want to go get something to eat at the diner?" I ask and he smiles. "I mean I could call up the girls and see if they wanted to go to…I mean they are pretty sad that Tori left."

"Ok." Tim says happily, "I just have to go change." He jumps up and runs up the stairs.

I pull out my phone, "Linda…it's me…I know you are with MiMi right now and I was wondering if you wanted to go out and eat with Tim and I. Dick is no where to be found so I figured Tim and I would have some bonding time…um ok call me when you-"

"Hello?" Linda's voice comes from the other end, "Sorry I was taking my cupcakes out of the oven." She says.

"Oh it's no problem. I wanted to know if you and MiMi wanted to go out to eat with Tim and I."

"That sounds like a lot of fun…MIMI WE ARE GOING OUT TO EAT WITH BABS!" Linda screams just as I take the phone away from my ear.

"Just meet us at the diner." I say and then I hang up the phone. Tim walk down the stairs and smirks.

"So are they going?" He asks curiously and I nod my head.

I wrap my arm around his shoulder, "Come on Tim let's go pig out." We get outside and go over to my car. We get in and drive to the diner. Once we get there we both get out of the car at the same time and head inside. Tim sits down at a booth and I slide in across from him.

"I'm shocked Dick didn't show up for your date." He says and I shrug.

"He's probably busy and just forgot to call."

"Babs can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Tim what is it?"

"Well…did your friends know Jason?" He asks curiously as he cracks his knuckles.

"Of course they knew Jason…Jason actually went to school with us to." I say and he nods his head.

"Were they close to him?"

"Well kinda. I mean Linda just gets along with everyone and MiMi and Tori were nice because Jason is…was Dick's little brother." I say with a shrug, "Jason was actually nice to them which shocked me…we all had gym together and he knocked out some guy because he started saying rude things to Linda and Tori."

"Really?" Tim asks in shock and I nod my head.

"Yeah…he was a good kid…he just took a little getting used to."

Suddenly Linda and MiMi walk over to us. MiMi sits down next to me and Linda sits down next to him. "Hey guys." MiMi and Linda say at the same time.

"Thanks for inviting us…things have been boring without Tori." MiMi says as she puts her blonde hair up into a ponytail.

I go to say something and this blonde girl in dark blue jeans and a purple turtleneck walks by and when she spots Tim she back tracks, "Hi Tim." She says happily as she stands at the end of the table.

A small shade of pink creeps up onto Tim's cheeks, "Hi Steph." He says with a small wave.

"Who are your friends?" She asks curiously.

"Oh I'm Barbara," I say as I stick my hand out for her to shake, "and this is MiMi and Linda."

"Well as Tim said I'm Steph." She says with a smile.

Linda smirks, "How do you know our little Timmy." She says as she wraps her arm around his shoulder.

"Oh we go to Gotham Academy together. We have practically every class together." She says and Tim nods his head.

"Well if Tim gives you any trouble you can just tell us." MiMi says and Tim glares at the three of us.

"It was nice seeing you Tim." She says with a giant smile and then she walks away.

"Oh…Timmy has a crush!" Linda says as she gives him a noogie.

"Knock it off!" He says as he pushes her off of him.

"Oh come on Tim we are just kidding around." I say with a shrug.

"She seems nice." MiMi says with a smile.

"Tim and Steph sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" Linda starts to sing but Tim cuts her off.

"Linda and Steve sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Tim says.

"Oh you little twerp." Linda says and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"You can be so immature sometimes." I say in a serious tone as I shake my head.

Linda shrugs, "It's part of my charm."

A waitress with dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders that looks about our age smiles at us, "Hi my name is Angelique and I'll be your server today. How may I help you?" She asks with a small smile.

We all order and just as she turns to leave I stop her, "Um…I know this is going to sound weird but did we have English together?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh my God Babs!" She says happily.

"How are you?" I ask happily.

"Oh everything's been good how about you?" She asks curiously.

"Everything's been good. Dick and I are going back out." I say.

She smirks, "Finally! Well I've got to get back to work before my boss yells at me…it was nice seeing you."

"It was nice seeing you to." I say with a smile and she walks away.

"So guys I was thinking…we should go out clubbing tomorrow." I say as I cross my arms. Tim sends me a look.

"Sorry Babs I would love to but I can't. I'm going to visit Chris." She says quietly and I nod my head.

"That's fine." I say and my gaze goes to MiMi, "How about you?"

"Can't I have so much work I have to do." She says and she sighs, "My professor decided to be a kill joy for the weekend and give us like fifteen assignments."

"That sucks." I say with a pout.

"Yeah tell me about it." She says with a sigh.

My gaze goes to Tim, "I guess we are just going to have to hang out tomorrow seeing as how Dick is visiting some old friends tomorrow." I say and Tim smirks. "We can have our tutoring session now."

"Babs are you like the designated tutor for Wayne's wards?" Linda asks as she raises and eyebrow, "I mean you tutored Dick, you tutored Jason, and now you are tutoring Tim."

I nod my head, "It's because I'm smart." I say with a shrug, "But soon I'm going to have to cut our study sessions short because I'm starting up a job at the library." I say and then our food arrives.

**Ok guys there you have it. I wanted to have a little bit of Tim and Babs sibling stuff this chapter…and after watching the new episode I needed some sweet stuff. Anyway ok now the important question Should I Have Babs find out about Arty being alive by walking into the Hall of Justice and hearing Dick and Wally argue? Because her and Tim weren't even in the episode so I have no clue what they were doing…well anyway please please please tell me because I want to make everyone happy. Then I wanted to have her get kidnapped and I had a whole thing behind it but…I don't know anymore…anyway tell me what you guys think :)**


	22. You Are A Total Idiot!

**Ok guys I'm back and like everyone who commented wanted me to have Babs find out about Arty being alive.**

**MiMi and Tori: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!**

**Me: *looks up from computer* Yeah so…**

**MiMi: It just looks so different.**

**Me: Well I donated it so it's all good…was there something you needed?**

**Bart: LINDA YOU DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF NOW JUST UPDATE!**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! AND BABS IS GOING TO FREAK OUT ON DICK BECAUSE HE LIED TO HER!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, Sunday (March 23rd) 9:32 PM**

"So are you ready for your training session?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"You know it." Tim says happily. We look over the ledge of the building and spot a few guys loading drugs into a truck.

"Watch and learn." I say with a smirk as I pull out my grapple hook and swing down towards the men. My foot makes contact with one of the men's jaw and he falls to the ground.

"Crap its Bratgirl!" One of the guys yells and he pulls out a gun. Just as he goes to shoot at me Tim comes out of no where and kicks the gun out of the man's hand.

"Didn't your parents tell you never to shoot an innocent girl?" Tim asks as he punches the guy in the face.

I chuckle and suddenly I'm grabbed from behind. "Hey pretty lady." One of the thugs whispers and the smell of alcohol fills my nostrils.

"Ugh." I say and I wrap my hands around the back of his neck and flip him over my shoulder. He falls on the ground and I handcuff him. My gaze goes to Tim and I see him finishing off two of the men. Another guy comes out of no where and goes to attack Tim, "Robin behind you!" I scream and I throw an explosive batarang. It makes contact with the guy just as Tim turns around and it explodes.

Tim gives me a little salute and goes back to fighting his two. Just as I turn around a guy tackles me and pins me to the ground, "Looks like I caught you off guard Red now there is nothing you can do." He says with a smirk.

"Is that a fact?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. I lift my legs up and wrap them around his neck. I flip him off of me and then I stand up and kick him in the jaw. There is a crack noise and he stands up and there is blood lining his teeth.

"You're going to regret that Red." He says as he charges at me and just as I go to punch him he gets pulled backwards and Tim clotheslines him.

"Thanks Robin." I say with a chuckle.

"No problem Batgirl." He says with a small smile. I walk towards him and notice a small cut on his neck.

"Robin we've got to get you back to the cave you have a cut that could be bad." I say and suddenly a feeling washes over me like I'm being watched. I turn my cowl to detective mode and examine the area.

"What's the matter Batgirl?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Shhh." I say quietly and then I notice someone on the roof we were on earlier and they are holding something. Just as I go to react Tim tackles me to the ground. "Tim." I hiss in an annoyed tone. He shakes his head and points to the dart sticking into the wall, "Oh…" I say quietly and he nods his head.

He helps me stand up and my gaze automatically goes up to the mysterious person and they are gone, "Who the hell was that?" Tim asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"No clue." I say and then I look back at him, "Come on let's get you back to the cave so we can patch up that cut on your neck." He nods his head and we head back towards the bikes.

**Batcave, Sunday (March 23rd) 10:15 PM**

Tim sits down on the table and I pull out the peroxide and a few cotton balls, "Your cut doesn't look that bad Tim it's just I want to make sure you don't get it infected or something."

Tim nods his head, "Its ok I understand." He says quietly.

"Maybe Steph will think you look bad ass." I say with a smirk and he turns pink. "I'm only kidding." I say quietly and he chuckles.

Alfred comes down the stairs with two mugs of hot cocoa, "What are you two doing back at the cave so early?" He asks curiously.

"Well Tim got a cut that I wanted to take care of…it wasn't bad so I didn't want to bug you." I say quietly as he hands us the mugs.

"So are you two going back out?" He asks curiously and I shrug my shoulders.

Tim gets up and walks over to the Batcomputer and Alfie and I stand behind him. Suddenly the audio from the watchtower starts to come up. _For some odd reason Bruce has messages going to the Watchtower programmed here to. _"Duncan to Watchtower Mount Justice is…gone."

"What?!" I say and I drop my mug off hot cocoa and it shatters everywhere. The cocoa hits some exposed spot on me and burns but I don't even pay attention to it.

"I mean there's been an explosion…a big explosion! Request immediate assistance! Get here fast!" Mal says and then the link ends before we can say anything.

"Dick!" I say and then I put my cowl on and slip my Batgirl boots back on.

"Babs wait!" Tim says as I run towards the zeta tube.

"Mistress Barbara it could-" Alfred beings to say but I cut him off.

"I'm not having another one of the Robin's get blown up!" I snap and then I step in front of the zeta tube.

"Recognized Batgirl B16." The female voice says and within a flash I'm at one of the zeta tubes in Happy Harbor.

I sprint down the beach as fast as I can towards Mount Justice to avoid being seen. When I get there I see rubble from the mountain everywhere and then I spot Connor carrying Wolf and Mal carrying Dick, "Oh my God what happened?!" I scream in a worried tone as I get towards them.

"Babs." Mal says and I look around, "What happened?" I ask in a worried tone as I examine Dick.

"The mountain exploded." Mal says and my gaze goes around.

"Connor where's Sphere?"

"She folded up and sunk…she folds up when she heals." Connor says and I nod my head, "Are you ok?" I ask as he puts Wolf down gently and I examine him to. "Yeah don't worry I'm fine." He says and then he clenches his fists, "Kaldur is mine when we find him." He snarls.

"Wait Kaldur did this?!" I snap.

"We can all share notes in a minute lets just get to the Hall of Justice first." He says and suddenly Tim, Dinah, Barry, Ollie, Zatanna, Raquel, Red, M'gann, and Billy all show up in costume.

"Oh my God!" Ollie says as he looks at everything in horror.

Mal gives Nightwing to Dinah and Connor carries Wolf, "Take them to the Hall and set up some medical help for them ok." Mal says and Ollie, Dinah, Zatanna, Raquel, and Tim go.

Suddenly M'gann's eyes widen, "WHERE'S GAR?!" She screams. My eyes widen and I sprint towards the mountain and start to dig through all of the rubble. M'gann runs next to me and starts to lift rocks.

"TheY captured him." Connor says and we both stop.

"What?!" M'gann hisses.

"They snuck in and attacked us." Connor says and we all just look at him.

"They captured Jamie, Bart, and Gar." He says and he looks away.

My gaze goes to Barry and his face pales, "They took Bart?" He asks sadly and he looks away.

"Who did this?" Billy asks in shock, "They blew up everything! They blew up the souvenirs, our home, our memories, and the grotto!" He yells in an angered tone.

"Kaldur." I say in a low tone.

"What?!" Everyone says in shock.

"It's weird how Wolf didn't attack the other people with him." Mal says.

"There was some girl I didn't recognize." Connor says as he shakes his head.

"Well let's check to see if we can salvage anything and then head to the hall." Red says and then we all start to move the rubble around.

Mal and I start to lift some of the rocks together, "I'm just glad I got here in time…Nightwing fell off of Sphere right as I got here."

"He almost drowned." I say quietly. Right as we here sirens we all run and go towards the zeta tube. We all head to the Hall of Justice and when we get there I go check on Dick. I see him standing there holding a cup of coffee in the main room. I sprint over to him and pull him into a hug, "Oh my God I could have lost you!"

"Babs I'm fine." He says as he gives me a quick peck and runs his fingers through my hair, "See I'm right here."

"I know but…I can't believe everything is gone." I say quietly.

"I know." He says softly.

"Well I need some coffee so I'll be back." I say and then I walk out of the room. When I come back I hear the computer voice, "Recognized Kid Flash B03." _Yay Wally is here!_

"What happened?" Wally asks in a serious tone and I raise an eyebrow. _Wally never talks like that._

"It was necessary." Dick says and I raise an eyebrow. _What was necessary?_

"It better have been. Spill!" Wally says in an angry tone.

"Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He'd already injected a microscopic tag into La'gann's blood stream and he used the rave on the cave to pass a central intel. A flash drive with among other things tracking software that can locate the tag." Dick says and my eyes widen. _This can't be right…I'm probably hearing this wrong._

"Like that's all he did." Wally says in a low tone.

"Wally he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us but he knew I would get us out of them." Dick says and I drop my coffee. They don't seem to notice and I curse under my breath. _Everything has been a lie._

"He took three more hostages! Members of your team!" Wally says in an angry tone.

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy!" Dick says and I bite the side of my mouth. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

I poke my head inside and I see Wally grab Dick by the shoulders, "DICK HE BLEW UP THE CAVE! YOU GUYS ALMOST DIED!" Wally screams. _He just called Dick…Dick oh this is serious._

"No it's all on the flash drive. He knew I'd have to pursue to make it look legit. That's exactly what happened. He gave us time to get out we just…we got caught in the debris fields from the explosion." Dick says and I shake my head. _He lied to me._

"Do you even hear yourself?! What if even one of you had been left behind huh? Why take that risk? Why go to such extremes?" Wally asks as he throws his hands in the air.

"The drive explains that to. H-he needed to submit his position with the Light and the Light's partner." Dick says and I clench my fists. _Watch that damn flash drive be empty._

"Wasn't that why he 'murdered' Artemis?" Wally says and my eyes widen. _Artemis really isn't dead?!_

"I guess it didn't convince everyone." Dick says quietly.

"YOU GUESS!" Wally says angrily.

"The cave is just a place! Worth sacrificing if it helps us stop the invasion. Look I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs." Dick says and I see Wally's face change.

Wally shoves Dick into the seat and a shocked look grows over my features. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT JUNK! I'm worried about Artemis! Terrified for her. You put her right into his hands!" Wally says angrily. _Oh my God they've all known. The four of them._

"Wally we're talking about Kaldur here." Dick says in a serious tone.

"I know. Kaldur our friend. Who in the space of a few months lost the love of his life and found out Black Manta was his father. Isn't it possible that Aqualad might actually be a traitor…a triple agent? He's supposed to be playing them but are you absolutely sure he isn't playing you?" Wally says in a serious tone and then both of them are silent. I walk into the room.

"It's all been a lie." I hiss as I walk over to Dick and slap him across the face. They both look at me in shock, "Don't even speak right now." I say in a serious tone. My gaze goes to Wally, "Leave!" I snap and he just walks out of the room. My gaze falls on Dick, "How could you?!"

"Babs listen-" Dick beings to say but I cut him off, "NO YOU LISTEN!" I snap at him, "Everything just got messed up and it's your entire fault!" I scream.

"I did it for a good reason Babs." He says as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

I rip his hand off of me, "Don't touch me right now." I say in a low tone. "Oh and you did it for a good reason. A good fucking reason! Please explain this to me. I mean Bart, Jamie, and Gar were kidnapped!"

"Listen we are going to find them. Kaldur gave me a flash drive that shows us where they are." He says and I shake my head.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE SURE NO ONE WAS IN THE CAVE!" I scream, "Now M'gann is having a fucking break down because her little brother and boyfriend are kidnapped and the place she called home is gone!"

"The cave was just a place." He says in a serious tone, "If we can stop this invasion then it was worth it!" He says in an angry tone.

"What if it doesn't stop the invasion?" I ask in a more calm tone, "This only means you just sacrificed three of our friends for your suicide mission."

"We are going to find them!" He says in a serious tone.

"DAMMIT YOU ARE JUST LIKE BRUCE!" I scream and he looks at me in shock.

"You didn't just compare me to him." He says as he takes a step towards me. Dick and I are just glaring at each other.

"Damn right I did. Bruce would be so proud of you right now. Doing anything it takes to get a mission done…even sacrificing some of your own team members. Be honest with me would have sacrificed Tim and I?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Of course not. I love you Babs and Tim is my little brother." He says in a serious tone.

"And Garfield is M'gann's little brother!" I say in an angered tone. "You know what out of all this shit the one thing that makes me mad is the fact you let me believe that one of my best friends was _dead_!"

"Babs we needed her to go undercover and no one was supposed to know." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"No one was supposed to know. If Bruce was still here he would have sniffed this damn thing out the second Artemis had died. I can't believe the four of you would do something this stupid!" I screech.

"Babs keep it down." Dick says quietly.

"I don't have to!" I yell, "How could you lie to me Dick…we finally started dating again and there were supposed to be no secrets." I say quietly as I turn around and start to walk away from him.

He wraps his arms around my waist, "Babs I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you are sorry." I say as I take his hands off of my waist, "Do you know what I went through when I thought you were caught in the explosion. All I thought of was I was losing you the same way we did Jason."

"Babs I'm sorry but we need to stop this invasion." He says and I start to walk away.

"Just-just don't talk to me right now I can't even deal with it." I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose, "And if Mal wasn't there your little plan would have back fired because you would have drowned." I say and then I walk out of the room. When I get to the main room Barry and Wally are talking and I just glare at Wally as I walk by. Connor and Mal are sitting down petting Wolf, and Raquel and Zatanna are trying to calm down M'gann.

"Babs where are you going?" Billy asks me as he and Tim run up to me.

"I'm leaving." I say without even looking at them.

"But Babs." Tim says and I stop him.

"Tim I just have to get out of here and get some air." I say and then I walk outside and take a deep breath. I zip up my hoodie and breathe into my hands so they stay warm. I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Did I over react?" I whisper to myself. "I mean he already feels like shit and me yelling at him didn't really help…or the slap to the face." I sigh and run a hand through my auburn locks, "I'm so mad at him right now but at the same time…I feel bad for him."

Suddenly there is a little pinch feeling on my neck and when I grab it I see a small dart. My vision starts to blur and I hear somebody speak, "Babs!" The person yells but I can't see who it is. The person runs over to me and catches me just as I'm about to fall and everything goes black.

**Ok guys I really hope you enjoyed it :) Anyway yeah I had Babs feel bad after yelling at Dick…so please review and tell me what you thought. Oh and I'm putting a poll up so please please please please go and vote…and for those of you reading this on your iPod's and can't vote I'll leave the question here and you can just tell me your answer:**

**Should the 'mystery person' who saved her save her from whoever was trying to attack her or should she get kidnapped by who I have in mind? *hint: They were in the new episode***


	23. Arty I'm So Mad At You

**GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THAT'S THE MOST COMMENTS I'VE GOTTEN SINCE LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL! LETS KEEP IT UP! Oh and the poll turned out to be in favor of her getting kidnapped by 2 votes. So please bare with me if you didn't want her getting kidnapped. **

**Jamie: Listen Linda-**

**Me: MY BABY! *pulls him into hug***

**Jason: I can't believe they blew me up again! **

**Me: I know my poor baby! Come here! *pulls him into the group hug to***

**Real Roy: Yes at least I got this neat thing from Luthor since he took my arm.**

**Me: Oh one of my other babies! *pulls him into the giant hug to* I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous.**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Hall of Justice, Monday (March 24th) 3:59 AM**

I run out to the main room and Babs is gone. An annoyed sigh passes my lips and I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Son of a bitch." I mumble under my breath. My gaze goes to Tim, "Tim have you seen Babs?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"Um if memory serves me right she went outside." Tim says and then he gestures for me to follow him, "She seemed pretty pissed when she left."

"Tell me about it." I mumble as I touch the side of my cheek. When we get outside I see Babs standing there and suddenly she gets hit in the neck with something and starts to stumble, "Babs!" Tim and I yell as we both run towards her. I arrive first and catch her before she hits the ground.

"This is the second time this has happened to her tonight." Tim says.

My eyes widen, "What?" I snap.

"Yeah when we were in Gotham earlier someone tried to knock her out with a-" Tim say and suddenly he falls on the ground.

"Tim!" I say as my gaze falls on him. I gently place Babs on the ground. "Where are you?" I hiss as I pull out my eskrima sticks.

Suddenly a ninja launches at me and I block her sword with my eskrima sticks. She growls and moves her sword. I push forward on my eskrima sticks and she stumbles. I grab her neck and head butt her. She falls on the ground and I hear someone come up from behind me. I swing my eskrima stick and knock her weapon out of her hand. When my gaze falls on the person my eyes widen. _Artemis?!_ "What are you doing?" I hiss.

"My job." She says in a serious tone and she knocks my legs out from under me.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't part of your job!" I snap out as I roll out of the way. "Who are you working for?" I say in an angered tone as I flip and kick her in the chest.

"That's for me to know." She says with a smirk. I give her a pleading look and then I grab the back of her neck and lift my knee up. I slam her face into my knee cap and throw her to the ground.

I pin her down, "Tell me dammit! Who wants her?" I scream.

She just smirks and suddenly I'm hit in the back of the head with something hard. My vision begins to blur and she shoves me off of her. _Why would Artemis do this?_ I make out the blurry shape of Tim and they seem to be leaving him alone. I look up and see a man in orange and black throw Barbara over his shoulder. _Who the hell is that?_ Just as I fall on the ground I hear Wally, "Dude what happened?" He asks as he helps me up.

"Artemis." I mumble and I can't see his facial expression because everything goes black.

**Batcave, Monday (March 24th) 7:24 AM**

I jump up from bed in a cold sweat, "Babs!" I say in a panicked tone as my gaze wildly goes around the room. When I notice Tim on the bed on the side of mine I shake my head but then my heart starts to throb when I notice Babs is no where to be found.

"What happened?" Wally asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"They took her." I say as I rub my eyes.

"Who took her?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Artemis." I hiss.

His eyes widen, "She wouldn't have done that." He says in a defensive tone.

"She probably did it to keep her cover…she had another guy with her." I say and Wally shakes his head.

"This plan sucks." He mumbles under his breath.

My gaze goes to the clock, "Shit I'm late!" I say as I jump up from bed.

"Alfred isn't going to like the fact you are jumping out of bed." Wally says with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Wally." I mumble and then I run up the stairs and Wally follows me. I walk up to my room and slam the door in Wally's face. I quickly change into baggy jeans and a tight black tank top. I walk out the door and Wally is still standing there, "Dude get away from me." I say quietly.

"Dick we have to get in touch with them." Wally says in a serious tone. "I'm just as upset as you are that Babs got taken."

"I have to go to school right now." I say as I push my way past him and walk down the stairs. "I'll make sure to get in touch with them the second I get out." I growl and then I get into my car.

"Dick do you want me to come to class with you?" Wally asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." I say as I turn the car on and rev the engine. Before he can say anything I fly out of the driveway and head to Gotham University. I walk into class and Linda, MiMi, and Devan are sitting there.

"Hey Dick." Linda says in her peppy tone with a giant smile.

"Hi." I mumble.

"Where's Babs?" Devan asks curiously.

"Not here obviously." I say as I look away from them.

"What bit you on the ass?" MiMi asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe Babs broke up with him." Devan whispers to Linda.

Just as I go to say something Linda speaks, "I'm sure that's not it…maybe a family emergency happened or something." She says and I sigh. The professor speaks and a sigh of relief passes my lips. The second the bell rings I walk towards my car. "Dick where are you going?" Linda asks as she raises an eyebrow, "We have math."

"I'm skipping…can you cover for me." I ask as I turn and face her.

"Dick what's the matter? I know that look." She says in a serious tone.

"Don't worry about it I have everything under control." I say as I put my hand on her shoulder. She gives me this _I call bullshit look_ and I just pull her into a giant hug, "I swear everything will be fine." I say and she just nods her head.

"Don't worry I'll cover for you." She says and I nod my head and run towards my car. I pull out my device I use to communicate with Kaldur and Artemis.

"We need to meet now!" I practically growl into the communicator and then I shut it. I hop in my car and drive back towards Wayne Manor. _I will get you back._

**End of Dick's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Unknown Location, Monday (March 24th) 7:24 AM**

My eyes flutter open and as I sit up I rub the back of my neck, "What happened?" I mumble as my gaze goes around the room. I'm in a normal room with white walls, a bed with mattress and blue pillows, "Where am I?" I whisper to myself. "Where the hell am I?" I ask louder as I walk towards the door in my room. I try to open the door but it doesn't budge. "Let me out!" I screech.

Suddenly the door opens and a girl in a black and orange costume opens the door, "What are you screaming about?" She asks as she crosses her arms.

My eyes widen_. Arty?!_ "Why did you kidnap me?!" I scream as I knock her legs out from under her and sprint out of the room. I run down the hallway and suddenly I'm grabbed by a guy with a black and orange mask. The orange part has a white spot where the eye would be and the black side is just pure black. "Let go of me!" I scream.

"Wow we've got a fighter here Tigress." The man says as I start to flail.

"Bastard let go of me!" I scream as my gaze goes on Artemis. _How could she do this to me?_

Suddenly an inhibitor collar is placed around my neck by the guy with the long white ponytail. "Ha ha you moron I don't have superpowers." I say with a smirk.

Next thing I know a painful shock goes throughout my body and I fall to the ground. My gaze goes up and I see Arty holding down the button, "Bitch!" I mumble.

"Enough!" The man says and Artemis takes her hand off of the button. The pain flowing through my body stops and the mysterious guy lifts me up and starts to push me down the hallway.

When we get into the room they push me towards a curtained off area. "Excellent." A male voice says from behind the curtain and I raise an eyebrow. _How the hell do I know that voice?_

"You can leave us," A female voice says, "We are in no danger in her presence you can get rid of that collar." She says and I see her shadow and she is waving her hand. Artemis takes the collar off of my neck.

"I'll get you." I murmur and she gives me a hurt look.

My gaze goes back to the person behind the curtain, "Thank you Tigress. Thank you Deathstroke." The male says and both of the people behind the curtain stand up.

"So am I going to get to see my captors?" I ask curiously as I cross my arms, "And how do you know you aren't in danger?"

"Because Barbara we know _Batgirl_ don't kill." The woman says as she moves the curtain and both of them walk out of the area they were just in. My eyes widen in shock, "Tell me Barbara how is my beloved?"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well I'm pretty sure it's obvious now who took her. I'd like to see your guesses :3 Anyway could you all please review again?! I mean I would really like to get your feedback on this chapter and maybe get 10 reviews which is one more than last time. Oh and I'm kinda depressed because I couldn't get the classes I wanted for my next trimester so I'm kinda sad…but in better news MY BATGIRL COSTUME IS FINISHED! **

**Oh and if you read my Black Velvet story I found the perfect song to describe Joani and Damian's relationship. It's called True Love by P!nk. It's on her new album.**


	24. Thanks But No Thanks

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS! I'M SO PISSED RIGHT NOW! WHO THE HELL DOES CARTOON NETWORK THINK THEY ARE?! KAJSDFPOADSGHAOSDJGNFABDGIOA NGASIODGNAOSDGONASDGOBAKLSDG NBAN! **

**MiMi: Linda aren't you going to tell us if we were right?!**

**Me: If you wait you will find out!**

**Tori: But we want to know now!**

**Devan: Pwease!**

**Me: NO JUST WAIT A DAMN MINUTE AND YOU WILL FIND EVERYTHING OUT! **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Unknown Location, Monday (March 24th) 7:34 AM**

I cross my arms and stare at them, "Ra's al Ghul and Talia al Ghul."

"In the flesh." Ra's says as he sticks his hand out. I just look at it and he moves his hand back to his side.

"So I've never been kidnapped by you before." I say as I take a few steps towards them.

They stand their ground and Talia smirks, "You never answered me. How is my beloved?" She asks in a curious tone.

"He's fine." I say with a shrug, "So can we just get to the bottom line here…why did you kidnap me?" I ask as I raise and eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"Ah just like the detective. Always wanting answers." Ra's says as his sits back down. He gestures for me to sit down and I do.

Talia sits down in the other chair and there is an awkward silence, "I'm serious I have things that I could be doing right now." I say as I cross my arms.

Talia's gaze falls on me, "I need a new head for my elite guard." She says in a serious tone.

My eyes widen, "What?!"

"You heard my daughter right Miss Gordon. She needs a new leader for her elite guard." Ra's says as he pours me a cup of tea. My gaze just stays on that and I make no effort to touch it.

"Thanks but no thanks." I say as I cross my leg.

"How dare you dishonor us? We are treating you as a guest in our home." Ra's says in an angry tone.

Talia puts her hand on Ra's shoulder, "Father please she obviously isn't comfortable yet. Please leave us and we can have a talk woman to woman." She says and Ra's nods. He stands up and quickly walks out of the room. Her gaze goes back to me, "You'll have to forgive my father."

"Talia I'm serious I don't want to be the leader of your elite guard." I say as I cross my arms.

"Why is that?" She asks curiously as she cross her legs and takes a sip of her tea.

"I don't kill. All of your elite guards are assassins." I say in a serious tone.

She puts her tea down, "I see Bruce has brainwashed you to." She says sadly as she shakes her head. "It's such a shame so many of you followers would have had amazing potential." She shakes her head and picks her tea back up.

"I don't believe in killing to begin with." I say with a shrug.

"Why is that? If a person commits a murder don't you believe the family should be justified with the death of the murderer?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow. She slowly takes a sip of her tea.

Her gaze doesn't leave me as I speak, "Talia that's revenge not justice. Justice is about keeping order and keeping things in piece." I stand up and start to walk away, "I have to politely decline your offer."

"Well I'm sorry but you can't." She says and the sound of her chair moving echoes off of the walls. Just as I turn around she tackles me to the ground and places a blade against my throat. She smirks, "I figured my beloved would have prepared you for something like that." She says and I knee her in the stomach.

She winces and I smack her hand away so the blade is away from my neck. I flip away from her and land on my feet. "Wow Talia you don't really handle rejection well." I say with a smirk.

We both lunge towards each other, "Just like Nightwing. You always have those witty comments." She says as she punches me in the stomach. I wince and she punches me in the face. I wipe the blood away from my mouth and kick her in the stomach.

"Why don't you have that chick in orange be your new helper?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Because I don't know anything about her." She says as she tackles me to the floor and pins my arms behind my back, "I've had people watch you for years. When Batgirl first came out I saw how you were and knew you would be the perfect person for my elite guard."

"Well I work with Bruce so that should have been your number one hint that I didn't want to be a killer." I say in a serious tone.

"Are you just being spiteful from still having your heart broken?" She asks and my eyes widen. Before I can say anything she speaks, "Trust me I know what it's like to have your heart broken by one of the males in that little Batfamily of yours."

"You don't know anything about that." I hiss.

"So it was you." She says quietly.

"Maybe." I say and I wince as she pulls my arm up even more.

"You must have done it for good reason…was it over another woman? I would know what that feels like no thanks to that cat burglar." Talia mumbles under her breath.

"Talia just let me leave." I say in a serious tone.

"Well that's the problem you can't leave here." She says as she gets off of my back and let's go of my arm. We both just stand there and she gives me a serious look, "The only way you are leaving here is over my dead body or if you are in a body bag."

I go to say something and then most adorable body with dark blue eyes and black hair runs into the room, "Mother." He says and my eyes widen. Talia's eyes widen to, "What is this girl doing here?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"She's going to be part of my elite guard child." Talia says as she walks over to him.

_She has a kid._ He walks up to me and examines me up and down, "Mother why does she look different from the others?"

"Because she is different Damian." She says and suddenly a girl runs in.

"I'm so sorry mistress." She says and Talia glares at her. She grabs Damian and leads him out of the room.

"You have a kid?!" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. "Who would have a kid with you?"

"Rude." She says as she crosses her arms, "I don't know who the father is either…Bane is a possibility." She says as she walks towards me. Her hand gently goes onto my shoulder in a motherly fashion. "Think over my consideration for a few days." She says and then she walks towards the door. She looks over her shoulder, "You might want to make the decision soon though because what I said before was serious, you most likely will not have a choice in the matter."

Talia walks out of the room, "Bitch." I mumble under my breath.

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Blüdhaven, Monday (March 24th) 7:23 PM**

Artemis walks into the warehouse with Kaldur, "What the hell was that about?!" I snap at Artemis as I grab her shoulders.

"Nightwing." She says sadly.

"Don't Nightwing me! This is bullshit!" I hiss, "What the hell was that about?"

"I had to do it because it's was a mission assigned to me." She says in a serious tone.

"Who the hell assigned you the mission then?" I ask in an annoyed tone as I move away from her and let go of her shoulders.

"If I tell you it will blow are cover." She says in a serious tone.

"It won't blow your cover! Nothing will ever since we blew up the cave!" I yell in an annoyed tone.

"Nightwing-" Kaldur begins to say but I cut him off, "You stay out of this!"

"I actually don't know where she is." Artemis says and I raise an eyebrow.

"How do you not know where she is?" I snap in an annoyed tone.

"Because I have no idea where it is. Deathstroke is the one that took us there. I was told to watch Barbara and make sure she didn't get out. So the whole time I didn't get to see where we were going." She says in an annoyed tone. She throws her hands in the air, "Do you think I enjoyed doing that to her!" She snaps at me as she grabs my shoulders, "I hated every minute of it!"

"Who had you take her?" I ask in a calm tone.

"Ra's al Ghul." Artemis says coldly as she takes her hands off of my shoulders.

"He's dead when I find him…there will be not dip in a lazarus pit for him." I hiss and I walk away from them.

**So there you have it…I had to update to attempt to fill the void of no Young Justice :'''( Hopefully I helped you guys out a little bit. Anyway you know the usual please review, to help me fill the void, and forgive typos…thanks for reading. **


	25. You Didn't Tell Him He Has A Kid!

**HI GUYS! To everyone who said where I could watch the episode thank you all but I already found out on Tumblr XD Oh yeah and MiMi are we ever gonna be able to ebuddy again! I miss talking to my little sister! I haven't even gotten to show you a picture of me with my hair cut! OH AND I'M SO EXCITED BECAUSE I CAN STILL HAVE THE NEW EPISODE HAPPEN…THAT TAKES PLACE LIKE A WEEK AFTER THE DATE OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Me: Um anyway…**

**Devan: BABS WAS SUCH A BAMF!**

**Me: Oh I know right! Then her and Dick held hands! *fangirl screams***

**Devan: Yeah but that's because she was giving him Karen.**

**Me: STOP RAINING ON MY PARADE OK! MY OTP HAD ANOHTER MOMENT ON THE SHOW LET ME ENJOY IT WHILE I CAN!**

**Devan: O.O Whatever she doesn't own DC or anything famous.**

**Babs's P.O.V. **

**Ra's Lair, Monday (March 25th) 1:34 PM**

An annoyed sigh passes my lips as I run a hand through my auburn hair. I walk over to the heavy door and try to open it. To my surprise it is actually unlocked and I start to look around for a place out. Every window is sealed off and suddenly I see a room towards the end of the hallway with a light on. When I get to the door I see Damian sitting there staring out the barred up window, "You're Damian right?" I ask quietly.

He jumps and looks at me, "That's weird I didn't hear you enter the room. Normally I hear everyone." He looks back out the window. "And yes my name is Damian."

"Well my name is Barbara."

I walk over and sit next to him, "Mother isn't letting you leave is she." He says plainly.

"Yeah." I say with a shrug. "Have you ever met your daddy?" I ask curiously as I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"No." He says quietly and then he looks at me, "Mother won't let me know who he is until I'm older." He says in an annoyed tone. "Do you know who my father is?" He asks curiously. I examine his face and notice he looks a lot like a younger Bruce. _Holy shit…he's Bruce's!_

I shake my head, "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your father." I say sadly.

"Shame." He says with a shrug. He looks at me with a serious face. _Oh yeah he's defiantly Bruce's. _"Why did mother pick you? I'm sure there were more experience people than you."

I raise an eyebrow. _Wow what the hell is wrong with this kid? Shouldn't he be playing with matchbox cars or something? _"I don't know why." I say with a shrug, "It could be because I'm Batgirl."

"Batgirl…never heard of you." He says with a shrug.

"Well I fight crime in Gotham." I say as I stand up and start to walk away.

"You're leaving already?" He asks as he stands up and looks at me.

"Well I was planning on it why?"

"No one socializes with me." He says and my lips form into a frown.

I walk towards him again and put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear that…if you want me to stay for a while longer I can."

His facial expression doesn't change, "Whatever." He says with a shrug and he sits back down and looks out the window.

"Do you want to play a game?" I ask curiously as I walk over to him and stand next to him.

He stands up, "What kind of game?"

"How about hide and seek?" I ask with a mischievous smirk.

"Prepare to lose horribly Barbara." He says and then he takes off running.

**Ra's Lair, Monday (March 25th) 4:25 PM**

"Oh no where are you Damian?" I ask in a fake worried tone as I start to look around the room. Suddenly there is a faint giggle and my lips curve up into a smirk, "Whatever shall I do if I don't find him."

He giggles again and I turn towards the direction it came from. My gaze goes up and I see him hanging upside down, "Crap how did you find me?" He asks as he drops down and does a few flips.

"I have my ways…that makes it 22-24 my lead." I say with a smirk.

"I figured you would be a horrible opponent at this game." He says in a dumbfound tone as he shakes his head.

Suddenly the door slams open and Damian and I share a horrified look. Talia and Ra's are standing there and the both look very unhappy, "What are you doing?!" Ra's voice booms throughout the room.

"We were just playing hide and seek." I say plainly as I shrug.

"How did you even get out of your room?" Talia asks as she gestures for Damian to come towards her. Damian hesitates but then goes.

"It was unlocked." I say in a smartass tone.

"So have you thought about our offer?" Ra's asks curiously.

"Yes and it's still the same answer. No!" I say in a serious tone as I take a step towards them.

"You'll regret that decision…give me some time to think of what to do to you." Ra's says and then he starts to walk out and Damian follows after him. I put my hand on Talia's shoulder.

"How could you not tell him?!" My tone comes out angry and shocked.

"What are you talking about?" She asks as she takes my hand off of her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell Bruce you two have a child?!"

Her eyes widen, "How did you-"

"Seriously Talia just look at the kid. It's obvious he's Bruce's I mean he's a little clone." I say in a serious tone, "You have to tell him."

"You should mind your own business." She hisses.

"Talia Bruce is like a second father to me. It isn't fair that you are keeping his child from him."

"I'm doing what's best for my child." She says in a serious tone and then she walks out of the room.

"You better tell him!" I yell and then I shake my head.

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Gotham University, Tuesday (March 25th) 12:23 PM**

Linda and I are walking to lunch and there is an awkward silence, "Dick is something wrong with Babs?" She asks in a worried tone.

"She's fine Linda don't worry about it. She just has a bug that's all." I say calmly.

"Yeah but…I don't know that's happened to her a few times before since I've known her…it's not healthy." She says in a sad tone.

I shake my head, "Don't be to worried she's going to be fine." I say and then I look away from her.

"You are a shitty liar Grayson." She says as she rolls her eyes. "I've known you for how long? Obviously I can tell when you are lying." She says in an annoyed tone and she starts to walk faster.

"But I'm not lying." I say in a serious tone.

"Dick you are like a big brother to me I know when you are lying." She says and she rolls her eyes as she stops dead in the hallway, "You are a shitty liar." _Oh she doesn't know how well I can lie…I have everyone in the league fooled._ "Are you and Babs arguing or something?" She asks in a worried tone, "Because after you guys broke up last time she was a wreck."

"She was?!" I ask in shock.

"Yeah you might have noticed if you weren't around dating every girl you could get your hands on." She says and then she continues to walk towards the cafeteria. One kid whistles at her because she does have a very nice walk. She flicks him off and I walk fast and catch up to her, "Listen to me." I say in a serious tone.

She looks at me and puts her hands on her hips, "I'm listening."

"Babs is going to be ok." I say and she sighs. I pull her into a hug and kiss the top of her head in a brotherly fashion, "I promise you she'll be fine."

She nods her head, "I couldn't bear to lose another person I'm close to." She says and a guilty sigh passes my lips. _I will bring her back safe. _

"Come on let's get to lunch…I don't feel like having Devan steal all my food." I say and she chuckles.

**So there you have it! A quick update because I should be studying for my final right now. Don't forget to review. Oh yeah I also wanted to tell you GO READ SAINT GINGER'S STORY NEW LIFE! LIKE NOW…well not now I mean after you review my story…ANYWAY THAT STORY MAKES MY DICK AND BABS FEELS SO CRAZY IT'S AMAZING! Thank you that is all :)**


	26. I've Got You

**Ok guys so I'm updating this again but this time we get to see some Arty and Babs conversations in this one. Oh and she's going to be a good girl…but she gets saved in this chapter that way they have enough time to prep for when they go save the others…you get to see Damian again in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…and I know I'm not having a conversation with a character this time…I'm really tired.**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Ra's Lair, Tuesday (March 26th) 4:12 PM**

Artemis walks into my room and I glare at her, "Stand up." She says in a serious tone. _It's weird because her voice sounds different._

"Cut the shit." I say in a serious tone and she gives me a confused look, "Artemis." I whisper in a low tone.

Her eyes widen, "How?"

"I overheard Wally and Dick." I say as I stand up.

She walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug, "I'm so so sorry." She says sadly.

"Don't worry about it." I say quietly and we separate.

"It's horrible Babs." She says quietly.

"I can imagine…Wally's worried." I say quietly, "He's afraid Kaldur is a triple agent."

"But he isn't." She says in a defending tone.

"I know." I say quietly, "I miss you Arty."

"Same here." She says as we both sit down.

"I don't like this…either Kaldur or you is going to get hurt." I say in a serious tone.

"But that won't happen Babs." She says as she stands up and takes a few steps away, "It can't happen." She says quietly as she crosses her arms.

"I know you are thinking that but I hope you realize everything is messed up right now…three very important members of the team were kidnapped by you."

"I know this." She says as she shakes her head, "I'm really starting to hate this plan…how's M'gann handling everything?" She asks in a worried tone.

"She's having a rough time…her brother and boyfriend are captured…her home just got blown up…Jade isn't taking it well either." I say quietly.

"How do you know?" Artemis asks as she raises an eyebrow and takes her Tigress mask off. I ignore the fact that she looks nothing like her old self.

"Wally saw her at your grave the day he was there with your mom." I say quietly.

"My mother is going to hate me." She says sadly and I stand up and pull her into a hug.

"She isn't going to hate you…she'll be a little upset but she'll be happy to have her daughter back."

"You think?"

"I know." I say as I let her go.

"Dick's really worried about you." She says in a serious tone.

"Ugh don't tell me that…I'm still a little mad at him for not telling me about this whole thing…I had a breakdown when I thought you were dead." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry." She says and she puts her hand on my shoulder, "But think about it from his point of view…he knew you might get to close…or he could have been afraid that you would have volunteered instead of me."

"I know but-"

"Babs I backed him up on not telling you…Wally wanted to but the rest of us were afraid of what might happen." She says quietly.

"I still don't see why you had to blow up the cave."

"Because Kaldur wasn't fully trusted…he was just accepted into the Light." She says and my eyes widen.

"Seriously?!" I mouth and she nods her head, "This is heavy." I whisper quietly.

There is a knock on the door and Artemis quickly puts her Tigress mask back on and the door opens. Damian is standing there with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Damian what are you doing?" I say in a serious tone as I put my hands on my hips.

"Who's this?" He asks as his tone goes to Artemis.

"Tigress," She says in a serious tone as she takes a step towards him and towers over him, "and you shouldn't be out right now."

"Listen you Tigger wannabe you aren't my mother so I don't have to listen to you. Why don't you bounce out of here and sing that song about Tiggers and springs." He says in a serious tone and she is taken by surprise. She just gives me one quick glance and walks out of the room.

"Wow Damian."

"What?" He asks in an innocent tone.

"Never mind." I say with a small smile, "But I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be over here. Remember last time we got caught and you were hanging out with me." I say in a serious tone as I cross my legs on my bed.

"Who cares what the practically dead guy and my mother say?" He says with a shrug as he grabs a chair from the corner of the room.

I scoot over on my bed, "You can sit next to me if you want." I say and he shrugs and just sits down on the chair.

"I've been meaning to ask you Barbara…can you tell me about your adventures in Gotham?" He asks in a serious tone as he raises an eyebrow.

"Sure!" I say happily, "But it's going to take me a while."

He stands up and then sits down next to me on the bed, "Ok begin." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Well I'm not the only one who fights crime in Gotham. We also have Batman, Nightwing, and Robin." He nods his head and I continue, "We fight all the evil psycho villains like Joker, Two-Face, and Killer Croc."

"They don't sound that intimidating." He says as he cracks his knuckles.

"You say that now but when you meet them you will think differently…Joker is the worst of all." I say sadly and my gaze goes to the wall. _Jason…oh God don't think about this now._

"Why is he the worst?" Damian asks curiously.

"He's killed one of our own." I say sadly as I look down at him. Damian reacts for a split second but then seems to go back to having no emotions showing. "But anyway on a lighter not let me tell you about one of my first encounters with Batman." I say and he nods his head and begins to listen as if I was reading him a children's book.

**Ra's Lair, Tuesday (March 26th) 8:12 PM**

My eyes slowly open and I notice Damian is out cold with his head on my shoulder. A small smile forms across my lips and I close my eyes again. Suddenly the door opens, "BG?" A familiar voice that I've been longing to hear asks.

"Nightwing?!" I whisper quietly.

He steps into the room and sprints towards me. He stops dead when he stops Damian, "Is there something you need to tell me?" He asks in a worried tone as he examines Damian's ebony locks.

"Trust me he isn't yours." I say as I roll my eyes.

Dick takes a closer look at him and his eyes widen, "He looks like Bruce!" He says loudly and I glare at him.

"Shush!" I hiss quietly. "He's sleeping."

"Sorry." He mumbles sadly.

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Batcave, Tuesday (March 26th) 3:24 PM**

An annoyed sigh passes my lips as I run a hand through my thick ebony hair, "Dammit where are you?!" I snap as I punch the wall. My gaze falls onto Jason's old costume, "I'm not losing another one of us!"

Tim walks down the stairs, "Dick?" He asks quietly.

"What is it Tim?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"Have you gotten any leads?" He asks curiously as he stands next to me.

"No." I say in an annoyed tone.

"I miss my friends." He says sadly, "I really miss Babs."

"I do to buddy." I say quietly as I wrap my arm around his shoulder. Suddenly Artemis's hidden communicator starts to go off, "Wait a minute!" I say quietly.

"What is it?" Tim asks curiously.

"I found her!" I say happily.

"Wait what?" Tim asks in a confused tone.

"Artemis is heading out of the country. Ra's is always out of the country!" I say happily as I put my hands on his shoulders. I put my hand to my communicator in my ear, "Superboy…Miss M can you read me?"

"Yup." Connor says.

"Yes." M'gann says in a serious tone.

"I need you two to meet me in Gotham in the bioship asap I've found BG's location."

"We'll be there right away." M'gann says and my gaze goes to Tim.

"Are you gonna get dressed or what?" I ask and he sprints towards the area where are uniforms are kept. I chuckle and within a minute Tim comes back out and we hop on our bikes and head out of the Batcave. When we get to the meeting point Connor and M'gann arrive. We get into the bioship and there is an awkward silence.

Tim and I both sit down and M'gann starts to follow the location of the tracker I put on Artemis, "How did you figure out where Babs is?" Connor asks curiously.

"I slipped a tracker on Tigress when we fought at the cave and I guess it hasn't come off. I was hoping it would lead us to the others." I say with a shrug. _Yeah that seems like a good lie._

**Ra's Lair, Tuesday (March 26th) 8:00 PM**

"Miss M you phase through the wall and start the search. Robin and I will sneak in. Superboy you stay here with the bioship and this way you can also be our plan B." I say and everyone nods. Right as I get near the building I plug my computer into the door and type a few things in. A small smirk forms across my lips and we all head inside and I start to look through every room quietly so I don't tip off any guards. "BG?" I ask quietly as I open the 10th door in this area.

"Nightwing?!" Babs whispers quietly and a wave of relief washes over me.

I step into the room and sprint towards Babs. _Thank God I found her._ Suddenly I spot a kid lying on the bed next to Babs, "Is there something you need to tell me?" I ask in a worried tone as my gaze falls on the body with scruffy black hair.

"Trust me he isn't yours." She says as she rolls her eyes.

I take a step closer and examine him closely. My eyes widen, "He looks like Bruce!" I say loudly and she glares at me. _Oh my God Bruce has a kid!?_

"Shush!" She hisses quietly, "He's sleeping."

"Sorry." I mumble sadly. "Are you still mad at me?"

She shrugs, "I guess I can understand where you are coming from." She says and my gaze falls on the kid again.

"What's his name?"

"Damian." She says happily as she gently moves him so he doesn't wake up. She stands up and walks towards me. She wraps her arms around me and gives me a passionate kiss, "Thanks for saving me Wingnut."

"It's no problem." I say quietly. "So Bruce and Talia…"

"Yup." She says and she pops the p.

I walk over to him, "Farewell little brother." I say quietly and Babs and I sneak out. _"Miss M, Robin do you copy?"_

"_Yes Nightwing." _M'gann says.

"_Head back to the bioship I found Batgirl and we are on our way out."_

"_Ok good!" _Tim says happily and Babs and I sprint towards the bioship.

"They won't even know you are missing until the morning." I say with a smirk as we get onto the bioship. When Babs steps on M'gann pulls her into a giant hug.

"I'm so glad you are ok!" M'gann says happily and then she lets go and goes back over to the controls. She flies the bioship away and Babs's gaze goes to Tim.

"Babs!" He says happily and she pulls him into a giant hug.

"I've missed you!" She says with a smile as she ruffles his hair. She walks over to Connor and leans on his shoulder, "Don't worry I've missed you to you big lug." She says playfully and Connor just chuckles.

"I'm glad you are alright Babs…so you two snuck out of there without them knowing?" He asks curiously.

"Yup." I say with a smirk.

"But how did you pull it off?" M'gann asks curiously.

"I hacked the motion sensors." I say with a giant smirk.

"My heroes." Babs says and she crosses her arms, "But now we've got more important things to do…like make a plan for saving our boys."

"Agreed." I say and the others nod, "But for now lets just get you home so you can get some rest." She nods her head and we both sit down. She rests her head on my shoulder and after a few minutes I hear her lightly snoring.

**Well there you have it! I know I didn't have her gone for long but I just wanted to come up with an excuse for Damian to have a cameo. I mean after all I had Steph make a cameo in my story and she ended up being on the new episode…which means you will be seeing her again in the next chapter :3 Anyway you know the drill please forgive typos and review. **


	27. She Did What?

**Pacific Ocean, Sunday (March 31st) 12:01 AM**

"Mission accomplished everyone. Well done," Dick says with a smile and I smile slightly. "Care to take the controls Ms. M?" He asks as he stands up.

My gaze goes to M'gann and La'gann has his arms around her but she looks like she's not there. "I think she's still basking in the glow of victory. She totally nailed Aqualad!" Garfield says happily and my eyes widen in horror. "You should've seen it! Well actually it didn't look like much but I'm sure it was really cool inside their heads!" My gaze goes to Connor and he has this look on his face. It's not a shocked expression as I would have thought but more of a…disappointed one…as if he knew something like this would eventually happen.

My gaze goes on Dick and he has a shocked expression on his face, "So you seriously took care of Aqualad. He was defiantly feeling the mode." Bart says as he claps his hands together. He looks back at Jamie, "Glad you're ok dude." He says with a smile.

"Thanks ese." Jamie says and Cassie comes over.

"You gave us quite a scare Beetle." She says with a smile and she puts her hand on his shoulder. She gives him a noogie and he tries to fight it, "I'm just glad you are ok Blue." She says with a smile.

"Trust me Cass so am I." He says with a smile.

Tim gives me a look and sits down next to me, "You ok Babs?" He whispers quietly while trying to avoid Steph's gaze.

I nod my head, "Yeah…what would make you think any different?" I ask curiously.

He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, "You are seriously asking that question…Babs I've known you for more than a year. You are like a big sister to me I know when something is eating at you."

"Just drop it I'm fine." I say in a serious tone as I cross my arms.

"Babs you can talk to me about anything." He says in a serious tone and I nod my head. He gets up and walks towards Connor who is now with Cassie, Bart, and Jamie.

"Are you ok Cassie?" I ask as I turn around, "Black Beetle was really rough with you."

"What?" The guys ask in shock.

Cassie gives me a look, "Of course I'm fine Batgirl." She looks at Connor and punches his shoulder playfully, "I mean I lasted longer than a Kryptonian."

"Yeah yeah whatever makes you feel better Amazon." Connor says with a small chuckle.

"Ok I nominate a sleepover at my place!" Bart says as he waves his arms in the air.

"I don't know ese…my mom is probably super worried about me." Jamie says as he stands up.

"Come on you'll be back by the end of the day." Cassie says with a shrug.

Tim gives me a look and I nod my head with a smirk, "Yeah Jamie even I'm going."

"Ok now I guess I defiantly have to go. How about you Superboy?" Bart asks curiously.

Connor shrugs, "Why not."

"This is so crash!" Bart says happily and then we all sit back down.

We drop all the kids back off at Star City and head back to the Hall of Justice. When we get inside M'gann still has that look in her eye. My gaze falls on Dick, "We need to talk." I say as I grab his arm. He nods his head and we walk out of the room quietly. We get into the main room and I cross my arms. "She mind raped him!" I snap.

"Like I was supposed to know that was going to happen!" Dick says in a serious tone. He takes his domino mask off and his deep blue eyes are watering, "Do you think I wished this upon him?" He pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out an annoyed sigh.

"I know you didn't wish this upon him but this happened because the four went behind everyone's backs." I say sadly as I cross my arms.

"She could have left him alone though!" He says angrily and he turns away from me, "She had to go and mess with his mind…she's getting out of hand."

"Dick this means she knows." I say in a serious tone.

"Everything has gotten out of hand." He mumbles and he still doesn't look at me.

A wave of sadness washes over me and I wrap my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder. "You didn't know this would happen." I say in a quietly tone. "Who would have thought M'gann would have gone revenge crazy?" I hear him let out a little sniffle and I let go and walk in front of him. I wipe the one lone tear away from his cheek, "Come on Hunk Wonder we have to go talk to the team." I say in a serious tone.

He nods his head and puts his domino mask, "I just can't believe he got messed up." Dick says quietly as we start to walk towards where the others are.

When we get there M'gann is the only one sitting in the room. When she hears us walk in she stands up and glares at Dick, "You!" She snaps.

"Miss M." Dick says quietly.

"You didn't tell us?!" She snaps.

"We didn't want anyone knowing." Dick says in a serious tone.

"You had no right to keep that information from us thought!" She snaps as she takes a step forward, "Why I ought to-" She begins to say but I cut her off, "What melt his brain?!"

She just looks at me in shock, "You'd just be doing the same exact thing you did to Kaldur."

"Kaldur didn't deserve it thought!" She snaps as tears form in her eyes.

"Exactly!" Dick says as he throws his hands in the air.

"I didn't know that before I actually did it! I thought he deserved it!" She says as she crosses her arms.

"M'gann it doesn't matter if he would have deserved it!" I say in a serious tone. "You never do that to someone even if they deserve the worst thing imaginable because that's revenge not justice!"

"So you're telling me that you wouldn't beat Joker within an inch of his life and leave him." M'gann says in a serious tone, "Even after what he did to Robin."

I bite my lip, "Trust me I've thought about it." I say in a serious tone, "But I was able to control myself."

Dick puts his hand on my shoulder, "Come on Babs lets get out of here."

I nod my head and we walk over to the zeta tubes. "Recognized Batgirl B16. Recognized Nightwing B01."

**Gotham City, Sunday (March 31st) 9:24 AM**

My gaze goes around the diner and we are the only ones in there. The waiter, who is actually Steve, walks away and Linda takes a sip of her chocolate milk, "So how was your night?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow and looks at Dick and I.

"It was fine." I say quietly and Dick looks away from the window and at Linda.

"Yeah yeah it was fine." He says as he shakes his head.

Devan takes a sip of his coffee, "You don't sound so sure about that."

"Trust me it was fine." Dick deadpans.

MiMi runs in with a duffle bag and takes her green jacket off, "Sorry I'm late guys…I had an early practice this morning." She says as she puts her bag down and Devan moves over for MiMi.

"Don't worry about it." Linda says with a smile. Suddenly the news comes on and it is showing G. Gordon Godfrey's coverage on the Reach asking for permission to be here. _These bastards are pretending to be the good guys. They really want to get rid of us!_ "Steve can you change this shit please?" Linda asks as she raises an eyebrow.

Devan nudges Dick, "Watch he'll change it because it's Linda. If I asked he wouldn't change it…and he's my friend."

"I don't know." Steve says as he leans against the table.

"Why not? Godfrey just spews stupid garbage I mean he shouldn't even hate on our heroes. I'd like to see him pull of spandex like our boys in Gotham can." She says and MiMi nods her head eagerly in agreement.

"I guess I can." Steve says with a shrug and he changes the station.

"Dick are you sure you feel all right you aren't your peppy self?" MiMi asks curiously.

"Yeah guys I'm fine don't worry about it." Dick says with a small smile. I look at him sadly. _He's beating himself up about everything that's happened with Kaldur…he's probably thinking of when we lost Jason. _

I put my hand on his shoulder and rub small circles with my thumb, "Its ok." I whisper quietly.

"Room for two more?" A voice asks and we all turn and two familiar red heads are standing there.

"Wally! Roy!" Linda and MiMi scream happily as they jump out of their seats and sprint over to them. Linda pulls both of them into a big hug and then MiMi does the same thing.

Steve pops his head out from the back and raises an eyebrow, "Oh do you have two more joining you?"

"Yes please." Linda says as she moves over and sits in between Roy and Wally.

Devan sticks his hand out towards Roy, "Hi I'm Devan, Linda's cousin. I believe I've met Wally before."

"That you have." Wally says with a slight smile.

"What are you two doing in town?" Dick asks as he looks at Roy and Wally.

"I've been um…looking for a baby sitter for Lian." Roy says with a shrug.

"Oh who's Lian?" MiMi asks curiously.

"My daughter." He says with a small smile.

Linda and MiMi's eyes widen, "Can I see pictures?!" Linda asks happily and Roy pulls out his phone.

Wally looks at Dick and I and frowns, "Um Babs Dick can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." Dick says and we both get up and then Wally gets out. We walk outside and Dick pinches the bridge of his nose again.

"Dick what the hell happened?" Wally asks sadly.

"Before you go blaming Dick I'd like to say M'gann was part of what happened." I say as I cross my arms.

"What do you mean?" Wally asks in a confused tone.

Dick sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "So practically melted Kaldur's mind because she thought he killed Artemis."

Wally pales, "Oh my God…I didn't even know she could do that."

"It's all our faults for not saying anything." I say as I shake my head, "Everyone still thinks Arty is dead."

Wally's eyes widen, "Artemis." He says quietly, "Dick we have to get her out of there…if Kaldur is gone then Artemis has no allies inside Dick."

"Wally she's going to be fine." Dick says in a serious tone.

"No don't you say that! Remember Kaldur was going to be fine to and apparently M'gann mind raped him!" He says in a serious tone and Dick has a hurt expression on his face.

"Wally." I say quietly and then I open up my arms and pull him into a hug.

"I can't lose her Babs." He says sadly, "I don't want to lose her…I hated that feeling all those years ago during the simulation."

"I know Wally I know." I say quietly. "If we find a way to get her out of there Wally I will go there and get her myself." I whisper quietly.

He nods his head and we separate, "I think we should head back inside now…I have a feeling I should do some brotherly interrogating on that kid waiting on us." Wally says and Dick and I chuckle.

"No he's a good friend of mine." Dick says as he throws his arm over Wally's shoulder.

"Well that friend of yours better keep his eyes on my friends' faces when he's having a conversation with them. I mean they are like little sisters after all." Wally says and I chuckle again.

We walk in and everyone has their food. Linda and Devan are fighting over food on the other ones plate, "Animals." I say in a serious tone as we sit down.

"Listen we always act like this." Devan says as they both start to leave the other one alone.

"So do you think those aliens came here for some reason?" Devan asks curiously.

"Obviously." MiMi says and then she takes a sip of her coffee.

"But what's the reason?" Linda asks as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't trust them." Dick says with a shrug.

"Yeah I mean if Godfrey likes them something automatically has to be up." Roy says in a serious tone.

"Oh my God maybe he's one of them!" Linda says as her eyes widen and all of us start to laugh. _It's times like this that I like because it makes me forget about my other life for a little while. _

**Well there you have it guys…but now I don't know what to do because I don't have the next episode to help me decide what to do next…well anyway I please comment! Oh and I updated songfic mania the other day and posted and new video up on my YouTube. Now I'm off to go work on my new OC story.**


	28. Bonding Missions

**HI GUYS! Well I'm back with an update ;3**

**Dick: Linda where is he?**

**Me: What?!**

**Wally: *cracks knuckles* The kid that keeps stalking you on facebook!**

**Me: Ok guys it's creeping me out a little bit to but-**

**Roy: WHERE!?**

**Me: I don't know where he lives…maybe near the zoo-**

**Connor: He lives near monkeys?! I hate monkeys! **

**Me: Um while I try to stop these amazing boys from attacking someone I don't own DC, Young Justice, Batman, or anything famous. I mean if I did Steph and Cass would still exist and there wouldn't have been a reboot.**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Batcave, Sunday (April 7th) 9:43 PM**

"Come on Tim hurry up!" I call over my shoulder as I hop on my bike.

"Sorry Babs." He says as he hops on his bike and starts the engine. We put our helmets on and ride out of the cave, "So who are we going after?"

"We need to pay a visit to Penguin to figure out where Scarecrow is." I say as we head towards the Iceberg Lounge. When we get there we crash in through the window.

"Great the Batbrats are here." Penguin says and then he chuckles. Suddenly three of Penguin's guards come out of nowhere and try to attack Tim and I. We throw our batarangs and one runs towards me. I jump off the wall and kick her in the face. She falls on the ground and I pick her up and throw her into the muscular guy running towards Tim. Tim knocks out the last one and we walk over to Penguin.

"We want answers Penguin!" Tim says in a serious tone as he slams his hand on the desk.

"Well all you had to do was ask." He says as he leans back in his chair.

My gaze goes out the giant windows and notice that there aren't a lot of people gambling, "You look very slow today Penguin."

"It happens occasionally." He says with a shrug.

"Well Penguin you always know what's going on with the other criminals so where is Scarecrow?" Tim asks in a serious tone.

"Oh Crane…I haven't heard from him since you and the over grown bird threw him in Arkham." Penguin says with a shrug as he pulls out a cigar.

"You're lying." I say in a serious tone as I slam my hands on the desk.

"And how would you know that?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Because we know." Tim says as I start to walk over to Penguin's collection of miscellaneous penguin items. I grab the ruby incrusted penguin and start to toss it in the air.

"Put that down!" Penguin screams.

"What this?" I ask innocently as I drop it and then catch it.

"What do you want?" He asks in an angered tone.

"Answers Penguin!" I snap as I walk towards the window we shattered and hang the penguin out of the window.

"Fine dammit just give me the penguin back!" He snaps as he stands up.

"Answers first and then you can have the bird back." Tim says as he walks towards Penguin. Penguin goes for his umbrella and Tim grabs the hook of it with his bow staff.

"Brats." Penguin mumbles.

"Hey Tim I wonder how well this penguin will do on the way down I mean they don't have wings." I say with a shrug.

"Fine fine fine! Scarecrow is at the shipping yard!" Penguin says as he sticks his hands out. I toss the statue towards Penguin and he catches it. Tim makes his way over to me, "Thanks for doing business with us Penguin." I say with a smirk and Tim and I grapple out of the building.

Tim and I stand on the rooftop, "So are we going to the shipping yard?" Tim asks with a smirk.

"Race you there." I say with a smirk and I swing off.

"You're on!" I hear him yell as he goes in a different direction.

**Gotham Shipping Yard, Sunday (April 7th) 10:24 PM**

I land on the roof top across from where Scarecrow's base of operations is. A triumphant smirk grows across my lips, "Ha I beat little Robin."

"That's what you think." Tim says from behind me and I jump.

"Little bastard." I mumble and he chuckles.

"So looks like I'm the winner." He says with a smirk.

"Whatever let's just take down this psycho." I say in a serious tone and Tim nods. We swing over to the roof of Scarecrow's base. We sneak in through the air vent. I go first and Tim follows second. Just as we get right near the main area I get stuck.

"Batgirl what's wrong?" Tim whispers.

"I'm stuck." I hiss.

"Wait what?"

"I. Am. Stuck!" I whisper in an annoyed tone.

"Do you need me to help?" Tim asks curiously.

"No!" I say in a low tone. I twist myself a little bit and can move again.

I get to the end and quietly open up the grate covering it. I drop down quietly and Tim does the same thing. We quietly make our way to the middle making sure to hide in the shadows as we go along. "Hurry up!" Scarecrow screams. "We haven't got all day. I'm sure the Bat is on his way here now."

Tim pulls out a few batarangs and I do the same thing. "On three." I whisper quietly and he nods his head. "One…two…three." I say and we run out and throw our batarangs. We hit a few of the guys and they drop their cargo. Some gas starts to leak out of it and I slip my gas mask on. Tim doesn't notice and keeps fighting. _Can't let anything happen to him!_ I pull out my extra mask and put it on Tim just as he knocks the other guy out. He looks at me with a confused look and I point at the gas leaking out of the box. He nods his head and we separate again. "Scarecrow!" I growl as I point at him.

"Well if it isn't Bratgirl and the Boy Wonder." He says with a smirk.

"You're going back to Arkham Scarecrow!" I say as I pull out a smoke bomb.

"That's what you think." He says with a chuckle, "I'm clearly superior he says with a chuckle. I throw the smoke pellet on the ground and grapple up. I start to cackle, "Where did you go Batgirl…are you hiding because you are afraid of me?" He asks curiously.

I drop down and land behind him while he tries to make the smoke clear out faster, "I'm not afraid of you. But you should be afraid of me." I say as I wrap my arm around his neck and rip his mask off. He starts to struggle and I let go of his neck. Before he can turn around I kick him in the back and he falls to the ground. Once he hits the ground I pin him and then hand cuff him. I drag him back over to where Tim is and all of his guys are taken out, "Good job Robin." I say with a smile.

"Thanks Batgirl you to." He says with a smile and he finishes handcuffing the rest of Scarecrow's men.

We leave them and walk out of the warehouse. We grapple up to the roof, "Did you call the GCPD already?"

"Yup they should be here any minute." Tim says and we both sit down on the edge of the building. "Batgirl can I ask you a question?" Tim asks curiously.

"Of course Robin."

"Why would Miss Martian do what she did?" He asks sadly.

A wave of sadness washes over me, "She wanted revenge for Artemis's death." I say sadly, "Revenge isn't always the answer."

"I know." Tim says and he shakes his head, "But if you think about it…how long has she been doing this? I mean when we got that information from the little Krolotain guy about Melina Island he couldn't even function after M'gann was done with him…and apparently that's what she did to Kaldur."

"Oh my God I didn't even realize that." I say quietly as I bite my lip. _What if she tried to do something to Connor…and that's why they broke up._

"Please don't get mad for me saying this Batgirl, I know she's your friend and all and I haven't really been on the team that long but, M'gann is just as bad as Simon." Tim says in a serious tone as we both look at each other.

"I'm not angry that you said that because…it's true." I say sadly. "She's changed."

Tim puts his hand on my shoulder, "Is something else bugging you Babs?"

"No I'm fine." I say as I stand up.

"Hey do you want to go to the Watchtower and see if Nightwing is there?" I ask curiously.

"But I thought we weren't allowed in the Watchtower." Tim says in a serious tone as he stands up.

"Are you forgetting we are master hackers?" I ask with a smirk and Tim smirks to.

"I love the way you think Batgirl." He says and suddenly the sound of sirens fills the area.

Tim and I hop on our bikes and head back to the Batcave. We park the bikes and walk over to the zeta tube and step in front of it. We put the location in, "Recognized Batgirl B16. Recognized Robin B21." Within seconds there is a flash and we are in the Watchtower.

Dick is standing there talking to Connor, "I don't think that is such a good idea Nightwing." Connor says in a serious tone.

"I know but…they need to be prepared to." Dick says as he crosses his arms.

"Hi guys." I say with a smile.

"What are you two doing here?" Dick asks curiously.

"We came for a visit." Tim says with a shrug.

Connor looks at me, "We can ask Batgirl on her opinion because she's logical about these things." He says in a serious tone.

"My opinion on what?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow and take my cowl off.

"I want to have another failsafe mission." He says and my eyes widen.

"Nightwing I don't really think that's a good idea." I say as I cross my arms, "Remember what happened last time?"

"That's what I said." Connor says in a serious tone.

"Yes but it will be different this time. M'gann won't be in it. She's going to be the one who is connecting all of us together I mean J'onn isn't here to do it." Dick says and Connor and I exchange glances.

"Wait what's a failsafe mission?" Tim asks curiously.

"Robin a failsafe mission is a mission where no matter how hard you try you can never win…it's not real of course but…" Dick says and then he gets quiet.

"Well I'm not letting all the new kids go in by themselves." I say in a serious tone.

"Me either." Connor says as he stands next to me.

Dick lets out an annoyed sigh and runs a hand through his hair, "We are going to need people to be with M'gann and make sure nothing goes wrong." Dick says in a serious tone.

"Well have Billy, Zatanna, Mal, and Raquel be with her." I say with a shrug, "I want you to be on this mission."

"Fine." Dick says as he shakes his head, "We will do it tomorrow at 5 PM." He says and then we all head towards the zeta tube.

**Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahhahahahahaha! So please review. Like pretty pretty pwease! Anyway yes I'm having them do a failsafe mission. I was trying to think of a way where it could kinda be like the first one where they get stuck but I don't know how because M'gann is the only telepath…anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	29. Failsafe Pt 1

**Ok guys I'm back! The failsafe mission is going to be a couple chapters long. It will be like the other one in a bunch of ways just so you know. I changed the villain around but some things are going to be the same. **

**M'gann: How could you have us go through another Failsafe mission?!**

**Me: Well listen I figured it would be good to write-**

**Garfield: Oh what's a failsafe mission?**

**Me: Well you see-**

**M'gann: Don't explain it to him! She doesn't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous.**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Watchtower, Monday (April 8th) 5:02 PM**

"Team we are going to be doing a failsafe mission." Dick says as he looks at the team and then me.

"Well what's a failsafe mission?" Bart asks curiously.

"It will make us believe that the whole League has been destroyed and we have to take over for them…no matter what we won't win though…and whenever we see someone die it's not real…the person who dies will just wake up and wait for the rest of us to finish the simulation." I say as I cross my arms.

"How come Mal and Karen aren't here?" La'gann asks curiously.

"They have other matters to attend to." Dick says and then we gaze at M'gann, "M'gann are you going to be alright with doing this?"

She nods her head, "Everything is ok…I can handle it." She says and we all walk over to our tables.

My gaze goes on Dick, "Be safe." I say and he gives me a quick kiss and squeezes my hand.

"You to." He says and then I lay down on my table next to his.

* * *

My gaze goes to the screen in front of me and Batman's ship blows up, "Bruce." I say sadly as I look away from the screen. My gaze goes to Dick and he is pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's gone." Tim says in shock.

"Every leaguer…gone." Bart says in shock.

"_Canary, Flash, and Arrow to Watchtower." _Dinah says from the other end.

"Gramps thank God!" Bart says happily.

"_Guys we are the only ones left." _Ollie says and then there is a static noise.

"_Oliver!" _Dinah screams and my eyes widen.

"Canary come in…Flash come in!" Dick says in a serious tone but they don't answer.

"Oh my God." Cassie says as she covers her mouth.

Jamie puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be alright." He says quietly.

"How is everything going to be alright?!" She snaps, "Everyone in the league is gone! Batman, Superman, Hawkwoman, Green Lantern…Wonder Woman!"

"It's our turn to take charge." Dick says as he steps forward, "We can't mourn their loss right now."

"Well who is attacking us?" Garfield asks curiously.

"Brainiac." Connor says in an angry tone.

My gaze goes to La'gann and M'gann and they are both extremely quiet, "Guys I know our mentors are gone but…we have to do something." I say as I cross my arms, "Us standing here grieving isn't going to help the people of Earth."

"Agreed." Tim says as he stands next to me.

"Let's do this." Bart says as he throws his hands in the air.

"But where can we start?" Jamie asks as he changes into his armor.

"We are going to have to go to the cave and run some scans." Dick says in a serious tone. "To the zeta tubes."

We all walk over to the zeta tubes and it announces are numbers. Within a flash we are at the Batcave. Dick, Tim, and I rush over to the Batcomputer and the others follow us, "Is that a really dinosaur?!" Garfield asks in astonishment.

"Yup." Tim says and Dick runs a scan.

"This isn't good." I say as I shake my head.

"What's not good?" M'gann asks curiously as she stands behind me.

"He's taken over most of the major cities." Dick says in shock.

"What's this place?" Cassie asks curiously as she points at a random spot.

"That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude!" Connor says and he starts to walk away from us.

"We have to come up with a plan." Dick says as we all form a circle.

"Agreed…but we should all stick together." La'gann says and we nod our heads.

"We can go to the Fortress of Solitude and steal one of the robots…we can get information from it and hopefully it will tell us where Brainiac's main base is." Tim says and we separate a little bit.

"M'gann we are going to need the bioship." I say and she nods her head.

"Way ahead of you Babs." She says and my gaze goes to Tim who is standing in front of Jason's suit.

"What's the matter?" I ask him quietly as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"This is it." He says with a shrug.

"What is?"

"This is the end…Jason's gone…Bruce's gone…and now the world will probably be gone."

"Tim don't talk like that. We are going to stop Brainiac and save the Earth." I say in a serious tone.

"I sure hope so." He says as he looks at me and then I ruffle his hair.

We walk back over to the others and the bioship appears. We all get on and seats form. I sit down next to Dick and he grabs my hand, "Everything is going to be fine." He says quietly and I nod my head.

"So Nightwing what's our plan for when we get there?" Jamie asks curiously.

Dick and I turn around and look at the rest of the group, "Well we can take some of their weaponry and put it on the bioship." He says and we all nod our heads, "But we are going to have to keep part of it intact so we can get the data from it that we need."

"So who is going to do what?" Cassie asks curiously.

"Cassie you and Connor are going to take the android down." Dick says as he points at both of them and they both nod.

"Those machines aren't going to know what hit them." Cassie says triumphantly.

Dick looks at Bart, Jamie, and La'gann, "You three are going to take out some of the other androids while BG, Robin, and I take out the rest." His gaze goes to M'gann and Garfield, "Gar you are going to have to protect your sister and the bioship while M'gann is attaching the weapon."

Garfield nods his head, "I can defiantly do that." _Just remember Babs this isn't real._

**Fortress of Solitude, Tuesday (April 9th) 4:23 PM**

We all change our costumes to white so we can match the snow, "Ok team move out!" Dick says and we all get out of the bioship. There are five machines and Dick and I charge at two of them and we throw batarangs. Both of the machines explode and my gaze goes on Bart, Jamie, and La'gann and I notice La'gann and Bart take out one while Jamie blasts the other one sky high. My gaze goes on Connor and Cassie and they are taking out the last one. Connor rips the weapon off and brings it over to M'gann. M'gann starts to merge the weapon with the bioship as I run over the machine and plug my wrist computer into it.

"Come on load faster!" I say in an annoyed tone as it reaches 50%.

"BG how much more do you have on there?" Dick yells to me.

"50% left!" I yell back.

"Miss M how much do you have left?" Dick yells to M'gann.

"Just a few more minutes and it will be all good." She says and suddenly my computer beeps.

I pull out the cord, "I'm all good!" I yell and my gaze goes to the robot, "Finish it off." I say to Connor and Cassie.

They both smirk, "With pleasure." She says and they both start to attack it.

I make my way towards the bioship and stand next to Tim and Dick. "The weapon is attached!" M'gann yells to Connor and Cassie.

They both high five each other and make their way towards the bioship, "We totally kicked ass!" Cassie says with a smirk.

"Defiantly!" Connor says, "Wonder Girl look out!" He says and he shoves her out of the way. Suddenly he is hit with a ray and vanishes.

My eyes widen in horror, "CONNOR!" M'gann and Cassie scream at the same time. A wave of sadness and loss washes over me.

I throw a batarang at the robot and at the same time Jamie blasts it, "Connor." I say quietly and walk into the bioship. Everyone else walks in and M'gann has this evil look in her eyes and Cassie is holding back tears.

"Not Superboy." Bart says as he shakes his head.

"What did the data give us?" Dick asks in a calm tone.

"Dude how can you be calm!?" Jamie asks as he puts his hand on Cassie's shoulder, "We just lost Superboy!"

"Connor sacrificed himself for us! Don't think I don't regret that! He was my friend!" Dick snaps at him. "If we don't do anything then Connor would have died for nothing. Right now he would be telling us, 'What are we waiting for a theme song?' So don't think I don't care." He says and he runs a hand through his hair and lets out an aggravated sigh.

I bring the screen up and start to go through the information, "The main base is in Smallville." My eyes widen and my gaze goes to Dick and he has the same reaction.

"We have to get back to the hall and let everyone know that there are still people fighting for a cause." Bart says and our gaze goes to him, "We don't want people giving up hope do we?"

"Agreed." Dick says and he looks at M'gann who still has that look in her eyes and she has a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "Miss M can you take us to the hall?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

She nods her head and doesn't even say a word. Garfield goes over to her and pulls her into a hug. Cassie is still sitting there in shock. Bart and Jamie are trying to talk to her but she just doesn't seem to notice them.

"Come on Cass," Jamie says as he snaps his fingers.

"My fault." She says quietly.

"Wonder Girl it's not your fault." Bart says in a serious tone.

"He pushed me out of the way!" She hisses and they back off.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "What the hell are we going to do Dick?" I whisper quietly as Dick sits down next to me.

"We are going to make it though." He says in a serious tone as he grabs my hand. "We can get through this."

"I don't want to lose you." I say in a serious tone.

"I don't want to lose you either." He says and he rests his forehead against mine. "But we aren't going to have to worry about that."

"Ok." I say quietly.

**Hall of Justice, Tuesday (April 9th) 10:21 PM**

"Ok guys turn the camera on." Dick says in a serious tone and Bart hits the on button. "Hello everyone." Dick says in a serious tone.

"The Justice League may be gone but don't worry." Jamie says.

"Because we are here amigos!" Bart says happily.

"No matter what we won't give up trying." Tim says in a serious tone.

"We all need to stick together!" Cassie says as she sticks her hand up.

"As long as one of us is still fighting there is still hope." I say in a serious tone.

"Protect as many people as you can." Gar says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"And help where you are needed." La'gann says as he crosses his arms.

"Also to anyone who has been afraid to show your powers don't be now…we need as many people as we can." M'gann says in a serious tone.

"The people of Earth can survive this!" Dick says in a peppy tone and then we cut the feed.

"Is that a fact ex Boy Blunder?" A familiar voice says and then the all too familiar demonic cackle follows it.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath.

* * *

**Wally's P.O.V.**

**Watchtower, Monday (April 8th) 5:32 PM**

"So Nightwing asked you to come?" Raquel asks me as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah…I was there the first time we did this God awful exercise." I say as I shake my head.

"Well everything looks good so far." Zatanna says.

"I wonder what's going on in there right now." Billy says as he walks into the room with a bowl of nachos. He smirks and hands them to me, "I remember they're your favorite."

"Thanks Billy." I say with a small smile. "Personally I don't even want to know what's going on in their heads right now."

"It was that bad?" Zatanna asks curiously.

"I died of course it was bad." I say and then I shiver. _I also lost Artemis in that simulation…I don't ever want to think of that._

My gaze goes over to the others and I notice Dick and Babs are on tables right next to each other. A small smirk grows across my features and then I notice M'gann start to rise from the table. _No._ "What the hell is going on?" Raquel asks as she rushes over.

"Shit!" I say as I shake my head.

"What's the matter?" Zatanna asks.

"M'gann has a death grip on the simulation again." I say and then I run a hand through my auburn locks.

"A what?" Billy asks in a confused tone.

"She thinks the simulation is real! Someone had to have died…they should have woken up but…if M'gann thinks its real so does everyone else." I say as I shake my head.

"Which means?" Raquel asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Everything they are seeing right now is real to them." I say in a serious tone.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Hehehehehehehe I hope you enjoyed it. So I'm probably going to have the failsafe mission go into one or two more chapters…I'm not entirely sure yet. I would really appreciate your opinions on this and if you want you can leave me ideas and I'll see if I like any of them…fair warning the next chapter is probably going to make you sniffle at least :( Because I'm that evil…I wanted to cry when I had Connor get vaporized…and yes Connor's death is what made M'gann snap before someone asks. Thanks for reading guys please forgive typos. **


	30. Failsafe Pt 2

**Ok guys so I'm back with an update! I hope everyone who has lost power because of Sandy is alright! I love you and I wish you the best :* Anyway thank you to the few people who commented…I hope you realize more tragic deaths are to come sadly.**

**MiMi: Linda why?!**

**Me: Well you see-**

**Tori: WHY?!**

**Me: Becau-**

**Devan: WHY?!**

**Me: BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT NOW SHUT UP! I DON'T OWN DC, BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE, OR ANYTHING FAMOUS!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Hall of Justice, Tuesday (April 9th) 10:29 PM**

"Joker!" I growl out as we turn around. Joker, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Devastation, Icicle Jr, and Shimmer are standing there.

Joker starts to laugh, "I've got the Count!" Bart says happily as he runs over and shoulder checks Count Vertigo.

I go after Ivy while Tim goes after Joker. Dick works on getting the link to the Watchtower up. M'gann and La'gann go after Icicle Jr, Cassie and Jamie go after Devastation, Bart goes after Count Vertigo as he stands up, and Beastboy goes after Shimmer. I throw a batarang at Ivy, "Pam stop this!" I say in a serious tone.

I go to punch her but she grabs my hand, "What's the matter Red?" She asks with a smirk as her vines wrap around my legs. Before I can cut them she lifts me up and hangs me upside down.

"Ivy you weren't like this!" I say in a serious tone as I pull out some more batarangs from my belt.

"You don't know a thing about me." She hisses.

"I'm trying to help you out Pam." I say sadly.

"I don't need help." She says with a smirk. I throw my batarangs at her and cut the vines holding me. She screams out in pain and I throw plastique at her. I drop to the ground. "You'll pay for this!" She growls in a demonic tone.

I smirk, "I don't really think so." I press the detonate button and she gets lifted so high into the air she smacks against the ceiling and then falls to the ground with a giant smirk.

My gaze goes around the room and I notice everyone is taking their guys out. Suddenly there is a loud explosion outside, "Dammit!" Dick snaps and he runs over to the zeta tube.

"Come on Joker let's get out of here!" Devastation snaps as the others run towards the stairs.

"No I'm going to pluck this bird!" He hisses.

"Good luck with that Joker." Tim says as he throws a batarang at him.

My attention goes back on Dick, "Zeta tube override Nightwing B01." He says and then the zeta tube opens back up. "We have to go in one at a time ok!" Dick says and just as I turn around to go get Tim I see Joker stab him in the abdomen." My eyes widen and Tim falls on the ground.

"Robin!" I scream as I run towards him.

"I did it I killed another Robin!" Joker screams happily and I punch his face. He falls on the ground and I pick up Tim.

"Oh my God!" I say in a panicked tone, "Please Robin don't die on me."

Tim chuckles a little bit and I see one lone tear roll down his cheek, "It burns Batgirl." He says sadly.

Suddenly I hear Dick's voice, "Oh my God!"

"Robin don't worry we are going to get you out of here!" I say and suddenly there is another explosion just outside the door.

"BG come on take him we've got to go." He says and I nod my head.

"Do you hear that Boy Wonder we are going to save you?" I say with a smile but he doesn't even move. "Nightwing he's not breathing!" My gaze goes to Joker and I see him slowly get up. There is another explosion and we all move, "Take him." I say to Dick as I hand Tim to him.

"But Batgirl-" He says but I cut him off, "Just do it dammit I'll be fine!" I snap and he nods his head and goes to the zeta tubes.

I sprint towards Joker and jump up in the air. I kick him in the face and blood comes flying out of his mouth. He starts to cackle and I grab one of the pipes that fell from the ceiling. I start to whack him over and over with it. He laughs with each blow, "How does that feel?" I snap.

He just chuckles, "You don't have the guts! You can't kill me Bats wouldn't allow it!"

I pull out my handcuffs and handcuff Joker to the desk. His eyes widen, "I won't kill you but I don't have to save you…now you'll know how Jason felt knowing the next few seconds were going to be his last you bastard." I hiss and he starts to sputter as I run towards the zeta tube.

"Recognized Batgirl B16." The female voice says and just as I vanish there is a giant explosion.

"Where's Robin?" I ask in a worried tone as I walk into the main area of the watchtower. Everyone looks at me sadly, "Where is he dammit?!" I snap.

My gaze goes on Dick and he is kneeling down. He slowly gets up and looks at me. He has this frown on his face and he pinches the bridge of his nose, "Where's Joker?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Gone! Now where the hell is Tim?!" I snap. Dick takes a step away and I see Tim's body lying on the ground. "No!" I scream as I run towards him, "No! No! No!" When I reach Tim I drop to my knees and pick him up. "Oh God no!" I whisper quietly as I start to cry. I rip my cowl off and just sob, "Tim I'm so sorry this is my fault!" I whisper as I put my hand on his cheek.

"Babs." Dick says quietly.

"Get away." I say in a serious tone.

He kneels down so he's next to me. My gaze goes to him and I see a tear rolling down his cheek, "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have taken Joker!" I snap, "He could have taken Ivy on no problem."

"He's gone Babs." Dick says sadly.

"He can't be…" My gaze goes to Tim's lifeless body in my arms and I gently place him down. My gaze goes to Dick and he wraps his arms around me. I start to bang angrily on his back, "We lost another Robin!"

He starts to stand me up slowly and he moves some of my hair, "Babs shush." He says soothingly.

"Tim's gone!" I scream angrily into his chest.

"I know." Dick says sadly. I quickly look at everyone else in the room and they are frowning and some are holding back tears.

"He was my responsibility dammit!" I snap. I take a deep breath in and wipe my tears away. Dick lets go of me and I look at the others, "Brainiac has to go down." I say in a serious tone.

"We have to come up with a plan thought." Bart says and Dick nods his head.

"We will come up with something…but we have to do it fast." Dick says and I walk over towards the window and look out at the stars.

"What happened with Joker?" Cassie asks from behind me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say in a serious tone.

"Babs you can talk to me about anything you know that." She says in a serious tone.

"He didn't make it out." I deadpan and she doesn't say anything. We both just stand there in silence for what feels like hours. "He got what was coming to him." I say in serious tone as I walk away from her and go back towards the others.

Dick looks at all of us, "Ok we are going to be splitting up into teams." He points at Jamie, Bart, and Cassie, "The three of you are going to be distracting all of Brainiac's robots on the outside while M'gann phases into the ship and makes and opening so Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, BG, and I can get inside. We are going to blow up the central hub and get out of there as soon as possible. We can keep our mind link up…does everyone understand the plan?" We all nod our heads, "Alright team…lets suit up and head out." Dick says in a serious tone and we all go in different directions."

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Wally's P.O.V.**

**Watchtower, Monday (April 8th) 5:45 PM**

"No, no, no this can't be happening." I say as I shake my head and start to pace.

"Well what do we do?" Zatanna asks in a worried tone.

"I don't really know! Last time Martian Manhunter when in and ended the simulation by killing M'gann…but none of us are psychic." I say in an annoyed tone. "We can't let them stay like that because we don't want them all to be permanently placed into a coma."

"Do you think Dr. Fate might be able to do something?" Billy asks and we shake our heads.

"I don't think so." Zatanna says, "Dr. Fate is a lord of order, not a psychic." She walks over to the others, "Ekaw pu!" She says as she waves her want and nothing works. She lets out an annoyed sigh, "It was worth a shot."

"Agreed…but we need to figure this out." I say as I shake my head, "If we don't they are doomed."

**Well there you guys have it…so it's kind of obvious that the next chapter is most likely going to be the last one…but I really need help thinking of a way on how they can get into the simulation and snap M'gann out of it. Oh and yes before someone says it I know Babs might have seemed a little OOC but to bad. Um could I please get like 10 reviews because hardly anyone commented on the last chapter…it would be greatly appreciated and I've discovered I have issues because I was crying while writing the part with Tim. Oh and forgive typos!**


	31. Failsafe Pt 3

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for commenting! I made my ten reviews and I love you all! Updating right now is the only good thing that happened to me today :( **

**Devan: Do you want to tell them or should I?**

**Me: Its ok…guys I won't be updating for like a week in a half because my new lab is such a pain in the ass. The teacher is a total asshole to so D; It might be a while *sniffle***

**Devan: Oh that's not what I was going to say…you don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous. **

**Me: *cries***

**Dick: *pulls me into a hug* God Devan you are so mean can't you see she's upset!**

**Me: Oh and don't worry this whole thing is what I made up…I know someone wanted to know if this was a spoiler I found somewhere and trust me it isn't.**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Bioship, Wednesday (April 10th) 12:01 AM**

My gaze goes to Dick and I frown. _This is it…I'm going to lose him._ "Ok team we still have a while to go but…does everyone know the plan?" He asks curiously.

We all nod our heads, "So M'gann is going to have us all linked up?" Cassie asks curiously.

"Yup." M'gann says and we all nod again. My gaze goes to where Tim normally sits and a wave of anger washes over me. _At least Joker is dead._

Dick sits down next to me and grabs my hand, "We are going to beat this thing." He says in a serious tone.

I shake my head and gently touch his cheek, "You don't have to lie to me." I whisper, "I know this is a suicide mission."

He looks down and lets out an annoyed sigh, "I don't want them knowing."

"They don't…who knows we _might _beat this." I say with a shrug.

He smiles slightly as he looks at me, "We can sure hope so."

"Why don't I remember this being in the history books?" Bart asks curiously as he stands up. _He does have a point._

"I don't know ese." Jamie says as he crosses his arms.

"Maybe that means we beat this!" Garfield says happily.

"Yeah!" La'gann says happily as he takes his hand off of M'gann's shoulder.

"You forget," M'gann says as she puts the ship into autopilot mode and stands up, "One thing can change the course of time."

Bart nods his head as if he knows something, "But do you know how unlikely that sounds M'gann. I mean come on sis have a little faith." He says with a smile as he jumps on her back.

She chuckles, "Ok you might be right."

"There we go guys that's the spirit!" Bart says happily.

Dick gives me a look, "Don't you think it's a little weird thought…I mean he's let out so many spoilers about what's going to happen…why didn't he mention this?"

"I don't know…but I was just thinking the same thing." I say and Dick smirks. "I guess great minds think a like." I say and then I give him a quick kiss.

"At least we get to go out in a big bang…or maybe even a fiery explosion." Bart says and then Dick has this strange look in his eyes.

"Babe you ok?" I whisper in his ear.

"Yeah Babs I-I'm ok." He says and then he smiles at me. "Its just I don't know…something about this seemed familiar."

"Why would it seem familiar?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know." He says and he shakes his head.

"So when we beat this thing I say Dick and Babs should pay for our dinner. I mean they are both rich in the future." Dick and I shoot him a look.

"Who's Dick?" Cassie asks and then they all look at Dick.

"Oh my God your name is Dick!" Jamie says and then they all start to laugh.

"I hope you are happy Bart." Dick growls at him.

"Sorry…spoilers."

"If you don't stop that you are going to crash the time stream." I say in a stern tone.

"That's what Wally said to me." He says and I just pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head.

"Wait we're rich?" Dick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh you know why." He says in a serious tone and I nod my head.

"But that doesn't explain why I'm rich." I say and suddenly Bart's eyes widen a little bit.

"Well I'm just going to assume because you both know a rich person." Bart says and I raise an eyebrow. _There's something he's not telling us. _

"Anyway I can't wait to smash up some of these stupid robots!" Jamie says as he makes a fist and punches his other hand in a threatening manner.

"Yeah I want revenge for Connor." Cassie says in a serious tone and my gaze goes to M'gann. She has an upset look flash in her eyes for a split second. If you blinked you probably would have missed it.

"Lets just get there first and then we can discuss smashing things." La'gann says and I raise an eyebrow, "Besides I want revenge for our fallen comrade to."

**Smallville, Wednesday (April 10th) 2:02 AM**

"Ok team remember…Cassie you start ripping them apart and you can even use one of the weapons to shoot at these bastards." Dick says and she nods her head, "Jamie and Bart you two can just distract and destroy…if the scarab wants to take over Jamie you can let it…it might even help us with this." Jamie nods his head.

"M'gann are you ready?" I ask curiously.

She nods her head and La'gann gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Be safe Angelfish." She nods her head and then we all split up.

La'gann, Garfield, Dick, and I run towards the ship. A few minutes pass, "I'm going in after her." Gar says in a serious tone and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Beastboy give her a few more minutes. I'm sure your sister is fine." I say in a serious tone and he nods his head. My gaze goes back to Jamie, Bart, and Cassie. Cassie is shooting those evil robots left and right, Jamie is blasting the stupid robots like there's no tomorrow, and Bart keeps running around them and rewiring them. Just as I go to say something Bart gets blasted and vanishes. I go to scream but Dick covers my mouth.

"Impulse!" Cassie and Jamie scream. Suddenly Jamie's whole demeanor changes and I know for a fact the scarab just took over. Cassie has this angered rage in her eyes and she starts to shoot like there is no tomorrow.

"We are going to help!" Garfield and La'gann say.

"Fine…be safe." I say in a serious tone as I put my hand on La'gann's shoulder and then ruffle Garfield's hair.

They run off and suddenly M'gann opens the door, "Come on hurry." She says in a serious tone. We sneak behind one of the ships and bend down.

"Ok we have to find the main area and blow up the power core." I say in a serious tone.

Dick pulls out some wing dings, "Ok on the count of three we all run." He says in a serious tone and M'gann and I nod our heads, "One…two…three." The three of us run out and attack the three robots coming towards us. We take them out and start to sprint towards the center of the ship.

Suddenly M'gann stops and falls to the ground, "M'gann!" I say in a worried tone as I help her up.

She starts to cry, "They're gone!" She sobs.

"What?" Dick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"They're all dead!" She snaps, "Every single one of them…our friends…my brother." She says and then she wipes her tears away.

"Come on guys…we don't want them to die in vain." I say and then we continue to run. We get to the center of the ship and Luthor is standing over Brainiac's body.

"Luthor!" Dick snarls.

Lex turns around and looks at us. He starts to chuckle as Dick and I pull off our belts and head towards the main computers. "You can't stop me. It's too late! No one can save you Superman is dead!"

"Shut up!" M'gann snaps and then she kicks him in the face and he falls to the ground. Just as she goes to mess with his mind I stop her.

"M'gann enough!" I snap and she stops herself.

We walk towards the exit, "You can't stop me! I'll always win!" Luthor says and suddenly Dick pushes me to the ground and I hear a gun shot. My eyes widen as I move Dick off of me, "Bastard!" I snap and I punch him repeatedly.

"M'gann let's get him out of here we have two minutes!" I say in a serious tone. She nods her head and we help him up. We both run towards the way we came and suddenly Dick starts to slip and he falls on the ground, "Come on babe." I say as I touch the side of his face, "We only have 45 seconds and I'm not leaving here without you."

He just chuckles, "Don't worry about me."

"No!" I snap as tears start to roll down my cheeks, "I'm not going without you. M'gann can leave here but I'm not leaving you! I've lost Jason, Bruce, Tim, and now I'm not losing you."

"You were the best thing that's ever happened to me Babs." He says with a small smile and I continue to cry. "I love you."

"I love you which means I can't lose you. I've lost everyone." I say as I caress his cheek.

Dick lifts his hands up and wipes my tears away, "Come here you don't have to worry about losing me." He says and I oblige. He gives me a quick passionate kiss and then whispers in my ear, "You won't win its like last time…it's not real…you have to snap M'gann out of it to fix everything."

"What?" I ask and suddenly he looks at M'gann.

"Take her out now!" He snaps and she grabs me.

"NO!" I scream and she fazes us through the wall. The last thing I see before we leave is Dick lay his head down and close his eyes. Right as M'gann and I get a few feet away the ship explodes and we tumble to the ground, "NO! Nightwing!" I scream.

"We blew up the ship Batgirl that's all that matters!" She says happily and my gaze goes back to the ship and it's still there.

"No this isn't right." I say as I shake my head, "After everyone we lost! That damn thing isn't gone!" I hiss.

M'gann pulls me into a tight hug, "Don't worry Batgirl everything is going to be ok." She says quietly as tears roll down my cheeks. _What the hell did Dick mean when he said it's not real? Or by snapping M'gann out of it._ "We are going to beat this thing and get revenge for everyone who was murdered during this horrible ordeal." _That's why Bart doesn't remember this happening…Dick was right it's not real._

I pull out one of my long batarangs, "M'gann I'm so sorry." I whisper. Before she can say anything I stab her in the stomach and she starts to cry. Everything goes black.

* * *

**Watchtower, Monday (April 8th) 6:10 PM**

"NO!" I scream as I jerk up from the bed. I'm in a cold sweat and I look around the room. Everyone has confused looks on their faces except for Connor, Dick, and M'gann.

"What happened?" Bart asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You guys had a death grip on the situation." Wally says and then Dick and M'gann look at me.

"I have to leave." I say and I run out of the room and head towards the small resting area they have. I run a hand through my auburn locks and let out a shaky breath.

"Babs?" I hear a voice ask and when I turn around Tim is standing there with a worried look on his face.

I sprint over to him and pull him into a big hug. I ruffle his hair and one lone tear rolls down my cheek, "I thought I lost you." I say quietly as I bury my face into his sweatshirt. "Joker got you…just like he got Jason."

Tim pats my back, "Shush Babs its ok." He says quietly.

"Then Dick died saving me."

"Babs everything is ok. It wasn't real."

"But it felt like it." I say as I shake my head.

"That's because M'gann lost it when Connor died." Tim says as I let go of him. "You aren't going to lose me and you aren't going to lose Dick ok." He says and I nod. Suddenly Dick walks into the room and I sprint towards him.

I jump up and he catches me. He pulls me into a kiss and I run my fingers through his thick ebony locks, "I thought I lost you." I say sadly as we separate.

Tim walks over and then Dick pulls him into a hug and then has me join, "We're together again and that's all that matters." Dick says in a serious tone and we all nod our heads.

Wally walks into the room and smirks, "Canary, Red Arrow, and Green Arrow just got here…Canary is going to talk to all of you." He says and we slowly walk over to him.

"Great another Canary therapy session." I murmur and Dick chuckles.

**Ok there you guys have it. The failsafe mission is over! I'm really sad now because of writing all this sad stuff. Then I was thinking about the new Walking Dead episode and I cried like a baby during that. I was like in the fetal position on my bed. Anyway please forgive typos and review…I've had such a horrible day all of your comments would make me feel better :) Anyway thank you all so much for commenting on the last chapter. If we can keep that up I'd be super happy. **


	32. Therapy Sessions

**Hi guys I'm back! Ok so all of your questions will be answered in this chapter. **

**Me: I'm so upset. I've gotten A's in all of my other labs but I think this class is going to blow my shot at Dean's List because teacher is an anal jerk.**

**Babs: I'm sure you can do it!**

**Artemis: Yeah fight through it!**

**M'gann: I could always mind rape him if you want.**

**Me: *smirks evil* Hmmmm**

**Cassie: Nope! You aren't doing that M'gann.**

**M'gann: Why don't you just be quiet and go flirt with Jamie?**

**Cassie: Nah I'll be busy flirting with Connor.**

**Me: *chuckles* Guys stop acting out of character. Anyway I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous. **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Watchtower, Monday (April 8th) 6:32 PM**

My gaze goes to everyone in the room and we are all quiet. M'gann is sitting with Gar and La'gann. Dick, Tim, and I are holding hands. Cassie, Jamie, and Bart are just staring out into space, and Connor is still inside the room talking to Dinah. Ollie, Roy, Wally, and Billy are standing there whispering things to each other because they know a certain clone with super hearing is out of the room. Suddenly Connor walks into the room, "Babs it's your turn." He says and I get up with a shaky breath. Dick kisses my hand and I walk towards the room Connor just came from.

I walk in and Dinah is sitting in a chair across from a couch, "Well doesn't this seem familiar Dinah?" I ask with a smirk as I lay down on the couch.

"Barbara what happened during the simulation?" She asks in a worried tone. I just shrug my shoulders, "What happened to Joker?" She asks in a serious tone and my face pales.

"Nothing." I say as I look away from her.

"Barb…" She says quietly. "I know it must have been horrible for you. Seeing Tim die and then Dick."

"I'm fine I don't know why I have to talk about it." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Barbara it's ok to admit that you are upset." She says in a serious tone as she puts her hand on my knee.

"No it's not. I'm Batgirl." I say as I cross my arms.

"No. Right now you are Barbara Gordon." She says sadly, "I know what happened in the simulation."

"Oh really?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Joker killed Tim while you were fighting Ivy." She says in a serious tone, "I mean I can understand why you went after Ivy. You two were friends and all."

"Joker killed another Robin." I say in a low tone, "That pushed the line."

"What did you do Barbara?" She asks in a sad tone.

"I did what had to be done." I say coldly.

"Barbara did you kill him?"

"No." I say in a serious tone as I stand up, "I wouldn't cross that line."

"Then just tell me what happened. Nothing leaves this room you know that. You said I'm one of your closest friends. You know you can trust me."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose as I stand back up, "You are one of my closest friends Dinah…fine. I beat Joker with a pipe that fell from the ceiling. I beat him with it so he knew what Jason went through with each hit Joker gave him. It felt good to get revenge for my fallen little Robin." I say while looking at my hands, "I wasn't going to kill him. I wouldn't cross that line or give him the satisfaction. We were being bombed and I knew I only had seconds to finish it. I pulled out my handcuffs," I begin to say and my hands start to tremble because of what I did, "I handcuffed him to the desk and told him he was going to experience what Jason did."

My gaze goes up and I'm expecting Dinah to have a disgusted look on her face but she just has a frown. "I know it must have been horrible thinking about everything he did to Bats."

"Thinking back on it now though…that's not me." I say as I close my eyes.

"What happened when Dick died?" She asks curiously.

"Dick shoved me out of the way when Luthor shot the gun. I tried to save Dick…I couldn't lose him. He was the last person I had Dinah. I mean you were gone, Bruce was gone, Tim was gone, Wally was gone, Dad was gone, all my friends at home were gone…I just couldn't lose him. I love him to much." I say quietly.

Dinah gets up and sits down next to me on the couch. She drapes her arm over my shoulder, "What did Dick tell you before he died?"

"He told me that he loved me and I was the best thing that happened to him." I say sadly.

"Was there anything else?" She asks sadly.

"He told me that it wasn't real…that I couldn't win and it was like last time…he said I had to snap M'gann out of it." I say and Dinah raises an eyebrow.

"So you snapped M'gann out of it…how did you know what to do?" She asks curiously.

"At first I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. M'gann and I got out of the ship and when it exploded the stupid ship was still standing there…I guess I subconsciously knew what Dick meant because the ship was still standing. Then M'gann hugged me and I was thinking everything that happened over in my head. I mean M'gann and I were the only ones left and he said to snap her out of it…so I figured since I really had nothing left to lose I could try snapping her out of it by stabbing her."

"And it worked." She says and I nod my head.

"I never want to experience that again. I don't want to lose any of you." I say sadly and she pulls me into a hug and gently brushes my hair.

"Don't worry Barb you aren't going to have to worry about that." She says quietly and I nod my head.

"Is that it?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah…send Dick in next." She says and I nod my head and walk out of the room.

**End of Babs's P.O.V**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Watchtower, Monday (April 8th) 6:50 PM**

"Nightwing it's your turn." Babs says as she walks out of the room and goes over to Roy, Wally, Ollie, and Billy. Wally pulls her into a tight hug and then Roy does. I walk into the room and sit down on the couch across from Dinah.

"Hello Dick." She says with a smile.

"Hello Dinah." I say and she has a serious look in her eyes.

"This isn't our first one of these." She says and I nod my head, "So what did you think when Tim died?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Another one of my brothers was killed by that demonic clown. It was horrible. It felt like I was watching my parents fall to their deaths again." I say in a low tone.

"So you just let Babs finish off Joker while you took Tim?" She asks curiously.

"No. I knew Babs wouldn't kill him." I say in a serious tone, "Besides I was trying to get help for Tim…even thought the damage was already done. I failed another Robin."

"What else happened?" She asks curiously.

"Seeing Connor get vaporized made me upset but I hid it well…he's like an older brother to me."

"How did you know it was a simulation?" She asks as she crosses her legs.

"I was thinking about everything going on…it just all seemed so familiar. I mean the lone drones at The Fortress of Solitude…then Bart said in the bioship that he never remembered any of this stuff happening in the history books…it got me thinking that something this big couldn't be over looked when we teach our next generation of heroes about our successes and failures…so that right there tipped me off." I say quietly and I run a hand through my ebony hair as a tired sigh passes my lips.

"So you had a feeling it wasn't real." She says and I nod my head.

"I figured out it wasn't real when we got to the mother ship. After I got shot and Babs and M'gann were trying to get me out of there I was fading in and out…I knew I wasn't going to make it but I didn't want Babs to know that. But when I was fading in and out I knew something just wasn't right and memories from last time happened. Then and there I knew that Babs was going to have to snap M'gann out of it before we were all placed into permanent comas."

"So you told Babs to snap M'gann out of it." She says and I nod my head.

"Babs was worried about losing me and to be honest I wanted to cry thinking I was going to lose Babs to if she didn't snap M'gann out of that death grip she had. I love Babs with all of my heart and I'm glad I didn't have to see her die…I would have snapped if I lost her to." I say and I let out a shaky breath.

Dinah puts her hand on my knee, "Dick I'm sorry."

"It's fine…it's just right before the bomb went off I was thinking of everything…my parents…Bruce…Tim…Little Wing…Babs…Alfred…the team. It made me realize how much everyone means to me. The whole time I was just hoping Babs would snap M'gann back into reality so I could see her beautiful face again and touch her." I say in a serious tone.

"Well it's a good thing you remembered because she saved all of you." Dinah says and I nod my head.

"Can I go now?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah…send Tim in." She says and I nod my head.

**End of Dick's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Tim's P.O.V.**

**Watchtower, Monday (April 8th) 7:11 PM**

"Robin." Dick says and he nods his head towards the door. I nod and walk into the room. I sit down across from Black Canary.

"Hello BC." I say and she smiles at me.

"Hello Tim." She says and she leans back in her chair, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a failure." I say quietly.

"Why?" She asks in a shocked tone.

"Because I died." I say as I cross my arms, "I messed up and Joker killed me. I shouldn't have been stupid and careless. I'm such a disgrace. Babs and Dick were probably upset with me." I say sadly.

"Don't you dare think that." Black Canary says in a serious tone, "Barbara went mental and beat Joker within an inch of his life and left him there to blow up. Dick was upset and it reminded him of how he failed another Robin."

My eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yes."

"I was also sad that Connor died…he's one of the only close friends that I have on this team. I mean I'm close with the others but Connor is my best friend." I say sadly, "Seeing him get vaporized felt like when dad…" I say and then I get quiet.

"I'm so sorry Tim." She says sadly.

"Well seeing as how I didn't get to go through anything else can I leave now?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

She nods her head and just as I get up she grabs my hand gently, "Tim you aren't a failure. Don't you ever think that." She says and I nod my head.

"Thanks BC." I say with a smile as I walk out of the room.

**Ok there you have it. I gave you guys a small update but now I have to go study for a really important quiz. I won't be updating again until probably Friday. So please forgive typos and leave me a review. I beg of you pretty please with cherries and jimmies on top!**


	33. And Who Are You Supposed To Be Red?

**Hey guys I'm back! Ok now that I can actually start updating again I'm so happy. I just finished my first trimester! YAY ME! **

**Wally: Congrats! **

**Me: Thanks!**

**Connor: Yeah nice job. I'm in college to. **

**Me: Yup I know you go to Ivy Town! **

**Connor: O.O How did you know that?**

**Me: Because I'm a psychic!**

**Dick: Don't let her fool you. She talked to Wendy about it.**

**Me: Dammit Dick you ruin everything! I don't own Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous. **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, Monday (April 8th) 11:23 PM**

My gaze goes out to Gotham Harbor and a long sigh passes my lips as a gust of wind blows through my hair. The sound of footsteps comes from behind me and I don't even bother to turn around, "What do you want?"

"I was just checking up on you." Dick says and I turn around.

"Thanks." I say with a small smile.

"I was worried. You haven't really talked do any of us for a few hours…after the therapy sessions you just kinda ran off." Dick says sadly.

"I didn't want to talk about it anymore."

"So that means we aren't going to talk about it?"

"Yup." I say as I turn away from him and look back at the harbor.

"A lot of stuff went down during that whole situation." He says in a serious tone and I nod my head.

"I know."

"Well then we should talk about it." He says and I shake my head.

"There is nothing to say about that mission. We all did what we had to do. Let's just leave it at that."

"Babs you had to kill M'gann to snap her out of it. Obviously you must be a little messed up."

"I'm fine!" I snap and I swing off of the building and head towards the ACE Chemicals building.

I land across from the building and Dick lands next to me, "I just care that's all." He says in an annoyed tone.

"I know you do Nightwing but it's nothing really." I say with a small smile.

Just as he goes to say something we notice a shadowy figure go into the building, "How about we go check it out?" He asks with a smirk.

"Defiantly." I say and then we swing down and sneak inside.

"Well well well look what the Bat dragged in." A voice says from the rafters. Dick and I look up and there is a guy with a red mask on and he is in jeans and a leather jacket.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I ask as I raise and eyebrow and then Dick and I grapple up towards him. He doesn't move and just stands there and pulls out an AK-47.

"Red Hood."

"What?" Dick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"They call me the Red Hood stupid." He says as he shakes his head.

"Wow no need for name calling." I say as I cross my arms.

"Wait a minute you are that guy that's starting up all this shit with Black Mask!" Dick says as he pulls out a wing ding.

"That would be me." Red Hood says as he bows, "Now let's all think here for a second. Where exactly are we?"

"We're at ACE Chemicals." I say as I pull out a smoke pellet. _I have no idea what this guy is playing at._

"You two of all people should know what happened here. I mean you do roll with the big man." Red Hood says as he lifts his AK-47 up.

"Of course we do." Dick says and he throws the wing ding at Red Hood's feet as a warning.

"Same old Nightwing. Giving off warning shots before a person even makes their first move.

"What?" Dick and I ask at the same time.

"So come on guys what happened here years ago?" He asks as he takes a step towards us.

"This is where Joker became Joker." Dick says and then he takes a step towards Red Hood, "How do you know that?"

"I have intel." Red Hood says with a smirk. Suddenly he pulls out a switch and Dick puts his arm in front of me. "Now I'm going to press this button and blow this place sky high!" He says in a serious tone. "Make sure when you see the Bat you tell him that I blew up the place where his first great failure happen. Besides we all know that it wasn't his last." He snarls and he hits the button. The vat of acid behind us explodes and launches Dick and I towards Red Hood. We both stand up and run after him.

"Stop!" I yell at Red Hood.

"Good luck with that." Red Hood yells over his shoulder and he jumps out the window.

"After him!" Dick says and I nod my head.

We both jump out of the window and while we are in mid air the whole building explodes and launches us. I hit the ground hard and when I towards where Dick was I see him lying face down. I quickly get up and rush over to him, "I'm fine. Which way did Red Hood go?" Dick asks as I help him stand up.

"I don't know." I say and when I look up I notice Red Hood standing at the top of the building across the street. "There!" I say as I point and Red Hood makes a run for it. Dick and I grapple up to the roof and start to chase him.

Red Hood turns around and starts to shoot at us, "Take cover!" Dick yells and I nod my head. I pull out three explosive batarangs and throw them at Red Hood. None make contact but they explode near him and launch him in the air. We run over and I smirk.

"Where you going Red we aren't done yet?"

"Oh trust me we are." Red Hood says as he looks up at us.

"How's that?" Dick asks as he crosses his arms.

Suddenly Red Hood swings his legs and knocks Dick and I over. He ties us up so Dick and I are facing each other. "Hopefully you two got over your sexual tension." Red Hood says and then he chuckles.

"You little bastard." I hiss and Red Hood jumps off of the building. "Great what do we do now?"

"What I'm comfortable?" Dick says with a smirk.

"Of course you are." I say with a fake chuckle. "Ok can you grab my batarang from my utility belt?"

"Sure thing babe." Dick says and suddenly he grabs my ass.

"That's not my utility belt." I hiss.

"I know." He says with a chuckle and I glare at him.

"Wow someone's cranky tonight." Dick says and he pulls out my batarang and cuts the ropes. We both roll over so we are on our backs. Suddenly Dick rolls on top of me and smirks, "I hope you're feeling better."

I just shrug, "I'm still thinking about the simulation." I say with a shrug.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" Dick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I don't." I say in a serious tone and he nods his head.

He gives me a kiss and I start to kiss him back. I run my fingers through his hair and he puts his hands on my sides. "Boy does that bring back some memories." A voice says and Dick and I jump apart. He helps me stand up and we see Selina Kyle aka Catwoman standing there. "Speaking of old memories why hasn't your boss talked to me?" She asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"He's busy Catwoman." I say in serious tone.

She just sighs, "Whatever." She mumbles and then she leaves.

"Come on lets head back." Dick says and I nod my head.

**Ok guys! There you have it…I have bad news I kinda have writers block! But anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'm leading into my next story arc! I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review telling me what you thought! Oh and can you tell me what you think of my story. Like do you think it's good? Ok guys thanks. **


	34. I Can't Believe U Want To Talk About It

**OH MY GOD GUYS! I GOT A'S ALL TRIMESTER! THAT MEANS I MADE DEAN'S LIST! I WANT TO CRY RIGHT NOW I'M SO HAPPY! I MEAN I JUST DID MY HAPPY DANCE AND I'M LIKE NOW I HAVE TO UPDATE!**

**Dick: Oh my God I'm so happy for you!**

**Wally: Yeah I knew you could do it!**

**Artemis: Congrats girl!**

**Babs: I'm so proud of you girl!**

**MiMi and Tori: SO ARE WE!**

**Me: Guys can we just have a big hug?**

**Everyone: Of course! *pulls me into a giant hug***

**Me: Ok I'll admit it…I sadly don't own Young Justice, DC, Batman, or anything famous! Now enjoy!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Gotham University, Wednesday (April 10th) 11:23 AM**

Linda walks into the cafeteria and sits down next to Devan and MiMi, "How was math?" I ask curiously and then Dick walks in and sits down next to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I smile and he kisses my forehead.

"Math was fine." Linda says with a shrug

"Well you seem like you're in a bad mood." MiMi says sadly as she puts her hand on Linda's shoulder, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine." She says and suddenly her group of boys walk into the room.

"Hey." They say as they sit down at the table across from ours.

"What's up?" Dick asks as he high fives them.

"Nothing much." They all say and suddenly we all look at Linda.

She gets up and grabs her bag, "I don't feel good…I'm gonna head home…Devan and MiMi do you two mind finding another way home." She asks quietly.

"I'm done class today anyway my teacher canceled I'll go home with you." MiMi says and then she grabs her ninja turtle backpack. She gives us a look as Linda starts to walk away. She chases after Linda and they walk out of the room.

"Is she ok?" Steve asks in a worried tone.

"She's like that sometimes. Don't worry about it I'm sure she's fine." Devan says as he starts to eat his food.

"You aren't going to go check on her?" I ask in a dumbfound tone.

"What she's fine." He says with a shrug and my gaze goes to Dick and he frowns.

"I'll call her later." Dick says quietly and I nod my head.

**Hall of Justice, Wednesday (April 10th) 7:24 PM**

"Babs?" A voice asks and I jump up from the couch. Dick is standing there in his civvies and I smirk.

"Hey babe." I say with a small smile.

"You look like you are in deep thought." He says as he walks over to me and leans against the back of the couch.

"I'm just thinking about everything." I say sadly, "I mean this new Red Hood guy starting shit in Gotham and then we have the whole simulation thing…I keep thinking about it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dick asks curiously.

I hesitate at first but I nod my head. Suddenly Tim walks into the room, "How are you doing?" He asks curiously.

"I'm fine…we were actually just about to talk about the simulation…would you care to join us." I ask with a small smile.

Tim smirks, "I'd like that." He says with a smile and he sits down in the chair across from me. Dick sits down next to me. "Well where do you want to start?" He asks curiously.

"How about where you…died." I say quietly.

"It was my fault." Tim says and I frown.

"It wasn't your fault Tim." Dick says in a serious tone. "Joker is a sick man and we had no idea what he would do."

"But Nightwing I let my guard down and disappointed you two." He says with a frown.

"Don't you ever say that." I say as I put my hand on his knee, "You did your best."

"No I didn't…I was still upset over Connor getting killed." Tim says in an annoyed tone. "I was just full of rage. My blocking wasn't working and I was just all strike no plan…I was upset at the fact my best friend was killed."

"Tim I'm so sorry." I say sadly. I stand up and walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, "I just want you to know that's a human thing you did…after you died…I beat Joker…I couldn't control myself. Losing you was like watching my little brother die…I hated that feeling." I say sadly as I pull him close to me.

"Really?" He asks and I nod my head. Dick leans over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Both of us were very _dis_traught after what happened to you…I lost my best soldier and I felt like I was to blame…I failed another Robin. I mean first it was Jason and then you." Dick says sadly and Tim frowns to.

"Dick you didn't fail me…you never will." Tim says in a serious tone, "You are my big brother and I'm the luckiest guy ever to have you." We all smile and then Tim looks up at Dick and I as we all separate from each other. "What happened to you two after I died?" Tim asks curiously and Dick and I look at each other. He grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine. I smile and look at Tim.

"We went after Brainiac's main ship." I say and Tim smiles. "But when we got there Luthor killed Braniac…and went to shoot me."

He frowns and Dick looks at me, "I could watch her die to…so I jumped in front of the bullet."

"But what Nightwing didn't realize was that I could stand to see him die either." I say and Dick and I both stare into each others eyes, "It killed me to see you die and then him…I lost everyone and I hated that feeling." I say sadly.

"You'll never have to worry about that again." Dick says in a serious tone and he moves closer to me. Our foreheads are touching and I smile slightly, "Nothing is going to separate the Batfamily. We have to stick together." Dick says and I nod my head.

"Little brother still in the room." Tim says as he stands up and Dick and I look at him. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." He says with a smirk. "Just do me a favor and don't make me an uncle."

He runs towards the door and Dick throws a book at him. "Smart ass." Dick mumbles and I laugh. He looks back at me, "You are never going to lose me."

"Promise." I say as I run my hand through his shaggy locks.

"I promise." He says in a serious tone and he kisses my hand. "I love you so much." He says in a serious tone and I smile.

"I love you to."

"Watching you leave with M'gann during the simulation killed me…I knew it wasn't really but…I couldn't hold it together hearing you scream and cry…I hate seeing you cry." He says sadly.

"And I hate crying." I say with a chuckle. "I felt like all was lost seeing that ship still standing." I say with a frown.

"But that was the point…if it was real we would have destroyed it." Dick says and I nod my head. He gives me a quick kiss, "I'm glad that you finally talked to me about it."

"So am I." I say with a small smile and we kiss again. "Come on Hunk Wonder lets go check on the others." I say with a smirk as we both stand up.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed chapter 34 and they talked about the simulation together. Don't forget to leave me a review! Um I hope you guys enjoyed and don't worry Jason will be appearing again and so will the others. **

**If you read my OC stories don't forget to go read the first chapter of my new story…it's the final one ;) Anyway thank you so much for reading guys. **

**Also I'm thinking of a song I can do for Songfic Mania and I really want to do Baby, It's Cold Outside...but I think I'll save that for when December starts...anyone have any ideas?**


	35. Ok the Plan is Set

**HI GUYS! Ok I'm back with an update for Mixed Emotions and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Linda's House, Friday (April 12th) 4:23 PM**

"So how has your week been?" Linda asks curiously as she puts a pizza on the big oak table in front of us.

_Let's see we had a shitty simulation and there is a new vigilante in Gotham._ "Fine." Dick and I say with a shrug.

"Well that's good." She says with a smile, "How about you MiMi?"

"Oh mine was fine." She says with a shrug, "I didn't really do anything to interesting."

"How about you Linda?" Dick asks curiously as he grabs my hand and I smile.

"Oh you know same old same old." She says with a shrug. Suddenly the door bell rings, "Don't worry I've got it." She says as he gets up and walks over to the door. She opens it and Tori is standing there. "Tori!" She screams happily as she pulls Tori into a hug. "Oh my God come in!" She says happily as she grabs Tori and drags her into the house.

"Tori!" MiMi screams as she jumps out of her chair and pulls Tori into a giant hug, "We've missed you!"

"Hey Tori!" I say happily as I stand up and pull her into a hug.

"Hey!" Dick says happily as he gives her a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming home!" Linda says as she throws her hands in the air, "I would have made you a cake."

"Yeah why didn't you tell us?!" MiMi asks and she slaps Tori in the back of the head.

"I came home on leave. My group was advanced I guess. We got to go home for a few days and then go back." She says with a giant smile.

"I bet you kicked some major ass out there." Dick says and Tori chuckles.

"Only a few." She says with a cocky smirk and we all laugh.

"I can't believe you're here." I say with a smile, "I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you are enjoying it there to."

"Thanks Babs. Enough about me how have you guys been?" She asks as she takes her hair out of the bun it's in and sits down across from me at the table.

"Things have been ok." I say with a smile and then she looks at Dick and I and just smirks.

"God you two are so cute together." She says and Dick and I chuckle. She looks at MiMi and Linda, "How about you two bozos?"

"I take offense to that." Linda says and then she laughs, "Anyway things have been fine." She says with a smile.

"Does this mean that you and Steve-" She asks but Linda cuts her off, "No!" She hisses.

MiMi starts to laugh and then she looks at Linda and Tori, "I've been fine to. I mean nothing to interesting."

"Guys in honor of Tori being home I say we go out and party!" Linda says with a smirk.

"That sounds like fun." Tori says happily.

"Number 1 Linda you never drink and number 2 we'd love to go but we have to go with Tim to one of his friends parties." Dick says as he leans back in his chair.

Suddenly the door opens and Devan walks into the house, "Hey guys. Linda can I borrow your – Oh my God Tori!" He says happily as he runs over to Tori and pulls her into a giant hug and lifts her off the ground.

"Dammit Devan put me down!" Tori snaps as she slaps him on the back of the head.

He puts Tori down and laughs, "I'm just happy to see you. Everyone seems like they have been mopping around since you left." He says and she chuckles.

"Well will you join us when we go out partying?" MiMi asks curiously.

"Hell yeah!" Devan says happily.

"Well guys we have to leave." I say as Dick and I stand up.

"Seriously. I mean I just got here." Tori says and Dick and I frown.

"Listen we can hang out tomorrow." I say with a smile.

"Ok I'm going to hold you to it." Tori says and she gives me a giant hug.

"Bye." Dick says as he gives her a hug and then we leave.

**Hall of Justice, Friday (April 12th) 10:23 PM**

"Recognized Kid Flash B02." The female voice says and Wally walks through the communicator.

"Wally!" I say happily as I pull him into a giant hug.

"Hey Babs." He says with a smile as we separate. "Why did you call me here?"

"We have to get Arty out of there." Dick says.

"You think?" Wally says in an annoyed tone.

"How are we going to get her out of there though?" Dick asks and I start to tap my foot.

"I don't know but we have to do it soon. I mean you told me the other day that we cant sneak M'gann in to fix Kaldur so she can fix the damage that she did." Wally says in a worried tone, "I don't want to lose Artemis…I just can't."

"Don't worry Wally I'm sure we'll come up with something." Dick says and I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I have an idea." I say and suddenly Dick tenses.

"Babs what is it?" Dick asks happily.

"I could go in undercover and get her." I say in a serious tone.

"No." Dick says in a serious tone as he takes my hands off of his waist and steps away from me.

"But Dick-" I say and he cuts me off.

"I'm not going to lose you." He says in a serious tone.

"Dick I made a promise that I would help save her." I say in a serious tone.

"Babs you have no idea how happy I am." Wally says and I smile.

"I'm not happy about this." Dick says in a serious tone.

I caress his cheek, "Don't worry babe I'll be fine."

"Well how do you expect to get in there?" Wally asks and I sigh.

"I bet you Talia still has that offer on the table…but I'm going to have to make her believe that I'm going to start killing." I say and I cross my arms.

"But how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Dick asks and I sigh as I turn away from them.

"We are going to have to make it look like I killed somebody close to me." I say with a shrug.

"Don't you think it would look a little bit suspicious if another person dies?" Wally asks and Dick shrugs.

"I'm sure we could pull it off…we could say Babs went crazy because I broke up with her." Dick says and I cross my arms and glare at him, "But we really aren't breaking up."

"Damn right." I say and he laughs. "Well I guess I'd have to kill you then." I say and Dick and Wally's eyes widen.

"Seriously?!" Dick and Wally yell at the same time.

"Keep your voices down idiots…we'd have to tell M'gann about this because we don't want her to mess up my mind." I say and then I sigh, "Dick it's the only way for her to honestly believe I turned evil…she knows I couldn't kill anyone and I would never dream of hurting you…she'd know I 'snapped' if I killed you." I say sadly.

"If we have to do that…then we have to." Dick says as he shakes his head.

"But Batgirl would have to kill Dick Grayson." Wally says and Dick and I look at him with a crazy look. "Think about it…if Nightwing dies and then Dick Grayson doesn't show up then everyone will know. But if Dick Grayson dies and Dick tells the team he has to go on a little leave then it's more believable."

"Great now I have to fake another death…oh my God Tim and Alfred…shit everyone is going to hate me." Dick says and he shakes his head.

"Call M'gann in here." Wally says and I nod my head.

Dick pulls out his communicator, "Miss M can you come into the meeting room?"

Within a few seconds M'gann is in the room, "What do you three want?" She asks in an upset tone.

"We have to tell you that Batgirl is going undercover to get Artemis."

"Really?" She asks happily.

"Yes but…she has to pretend to kill a civilian." Wally says and her eyes widen.

"Another fake death?!" M'gann snaps and we all wince.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine the person already agreed to it." Dick says and M'gann shakes her head.

"I guess I can play along with it if it gets Artemis back." She shakes her head. "When the team finds out they are going to hate all of us."

"I know." I say as I shake my head.

"But we have to do it." Wally says and I nod my head.

"Babs you are going to have to tell all your friends and family you are going on a vacation." Dick says and I nod my head.

"I know." I say and I shrug, "I'm sure we'll all be able to come up with something…the plan will take place in two days."

"Agreed." Dick, Wally, and M'gann say and then we all head towards the zeta tubes. _I hate this idea more and more…Tim and Alfred are going to hate me. But if I get to save Arty I'm fine with it. _

**There you have it guys! Babs is going to save Arty, go on 'vacation', 'kill' Dick Grayson, and make everyone on the team practically hate her :( Don't worry they won't when she gets back. I'm not sure if I should have them tell Tim and Alfred but…anyway guys I have WRITER'S BLOCK! I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I HAVE IT! D: Anyway review with your thoughts please. **

**Oh and guys don't forget to go read my OC story. It only has two chapters and I love reviews on it. If you want you can also skip the first two and start the new one and send me an PM asking what happened in the other two stories and I'll fill you in...anyway thanks guys :)**


	36. SHE KILLED SOMEBODY!

**Ok guys I'm back hope you enjoy the update. Oh and I'm having Alfie and Tim know that Babs is going under cover…they don't know the whole situation but they know the plan…Dick tells them about it in this chapter. **

**Dick: How come I have to die?!**

**Me: Because you need to for the mission!**

**Dick: That's not fair. **

**Me: To bad! Did Mount Justice have a say in the matter of getting blown up?**

**Dick: Well no but-**

**Me: TO BAD! I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, Sunday (April 14th) 10:29 AM**

Dick grabs my hand, "Are you ready?" He asks curiously.

"I don't want to do this Dick…now we even have to fake break up over me 'leaving'." I say in an annoyed sigh.

"Don't worry babe it's not true." He says and he wraps his arms around my waist. He starts kiss my neck and I giggle.

"Dick stop." I say in a serious tone. He lets go of me and Alfred and Tim walk into the kitchen and Dick slams his hands down on the counter.

"You aren't going!" He snaps.

"Yes I am!" I yell back.

"What is going on in here?" Tim asks in shock.

"Babs wants to leave!" He yells in an angered tone.

"Master Dick you need to calm down." Alfred says in a stern tone.

"I don't see what the big deal is Dick!" I say in an angered tone and my voice raises an octave.

"You want to go to some place where you can get killed! I'm not letting you go!" He says in a serious tone as he walks towards me.

"I'm going and that's final." I hiss.

"Where are you going?" Tim asks as he starts to walk towards us.

"Bialya." I say in a serious tone and even Tim's face pales.

"But why?" He asks sadly.

"Because I need to help out people there. There was recently an attack there. I'm going there to represent Wayne Enterprises since Bruce is still gone." I say in a serious tone and my gaze goes back to Dick and I continue to glare at him.

I start to walk out of the room, "Don't you dare leave." Dick says in a serious tone but I don't even bother looking at him. I walk outside and then I feel a hand go around my arm and jerk me towards them. "I said you aren't leaving." He says in a serious tone.

"Let go!" I snap as I jerk my arm free. "I'm going to help people don't you understand that?" I say in a sad tone.

"I swear to God Babs you leave and we are done." He says and my eyes widen.

"Hate to tell you this Grayson but your bluffing." I hiss as I get in his face.

"Want to make a bet?" He says in a deadly tone.

I turn around, "I'll see you when I get back." I say and then I walk away.

"We. Are. Done!" He yells at me and I stop dead in my tracks.

I turn to face him and I feel my eyes watering, "Y-you can't be serious." I stammer out. _This actually does hurt my feelings. _

"I am." He says and tears start to fall.

"Fine! You are being such a baby about this! I hate you!" I hiss and I run away and get into my car. I drive away and sigh.

Suddenly the com link in my ear goes off, _"I'm sorry…but everything went according to plan." _Dick says and I nod my head.

"It's fine as long as it looked real. So now you go tell the team you have to leave to think some things through."

"_I love you Babs."_

"I love you to Grayson." I say quietly and then we end our com link.

I dial Linda's number and on the first ring she picks up, _"Hello?"_

"Guys?" I ask in a sob.

"_Oh no sweetie what's the matter?" _Tori asks in a worried tone.

"Dick and I broke up!" I say in an upset tone.

"_Oh my God!" _They all yell at the same time.

"_Why?"_ MiMi asks in a frantic tone.

"Because I'm going to Bialya to go help with the attacks that just happened there." I say quietly.

"_Oh I'm going to beat his ass!" _Linda snaps. _"Where the hell are my car keys?! Devan where's the keys?" _I hear her yell. _Oh shit!_

"Linda just forget about it…whatever." I say sadly, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"_Well I'm going to find out tonight." _She says in a serious tone.

"_Trust me I won't have a problem with beating him up." _Tori says and I chuckle slightly.

"I'm leaving in a few hours…I already told my dad about it this morning. So you don't have to worry about beating up Dick." I say quietly.

"_Girl I wish you luck."_ MiMi says.

"_Bye sister."_ Linda says.

"_We never got to hang out."_ Tori says sadly.

"Don't worry we can do it next time you come home." I say in a serious tone.

"_Ok."_ She says in a serious tone.

I hang up the phone and drive to my apartment, "Oh my God." I say as I get inside, "I don't know how I'm going to do this."

Suddenly my phone rings and I answer it, "Hello?"

"_Hey Babs." _Wally says from the other end.

"Hey Wally."

"_Are you sure you are going to be able to go through with this?" _He asks curiously.

"Yeah Wally don't worry about it."

"_Babs you have no idea how happy I am right now. You are the perfect sister that anyone could ever hope to have." _Wally says and I laugh.

"Thanks Wally…don't worry I promise I'll get her back." I say in a serious tone.

"_I know you will." _Wally says and I can tell he's smiling. _"But I need you to come back in one piece to." _

"Don't worry about me I will." I say quietly. Wally hangs up the phone and I lay down on my bed and sigh. _This sucks._

**Gotham City, Sunday (April 14th) 9:23 PM**

I pear down the alleyway and notice Wally and Dick walking by me. _Here goes nothing. _I quickly jump out of the alleyway, "Hey there big boy." I say with a smirk and Wally and Dick turn around.

"Oh my God it's Batgirl!" Wally says happily.

"Wow Batgirl! Just let me say that you have some nice legs." Dick says with a smirk. I walk up to him and smirk, "You know I've got a thing for red heads?" He says and I just chuckle.

I pull out a batarang that we rigged up so when it makes contact with something it just retracts back in, "So I've heard." I whisper in his ear, "I've also got a thing for jerks." I say with a smirk and he chuckles.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes." I say and then I hit him with the batarang.

"Oh my God!" Wally yells as Dick falls on the ground.

"A message from me to you." I hiss and Wally punches me in the stomach and slips me a note.

"Give this to her." He says in a low tone and I back away.

"Holy shit!" A familiar female voice says and when I turn around Linda, MiMi, and Tori are running towards me. _They weren't supposed to be here. _

"Bitch stop!" Linda yells.

"Sorry hot head but I've got to jet." I say and I throw a smoke pellet. I quickly grapple up to the next building before they can even see me. My heart starts to race and I quickly make my way towards my apartment. I slip in through the window and take my cowl off.

"Hello Barbara." A familiar female voice says and when I turn around Talia is standing there.

"What do you want Talia?" I hiss as tears start to fall.

"I saw what you did." She says and she has this devilish smirk on her face.

"He…he broke up with me." I say sadly. "He ripped my heart out and stepped on it. I didn't deserve that."

She walks over to me with open arms and pulls me into a hug, "Hush now child." She says quietly, "He disserved it." She lets go of me and grabs my shoulders, "I'm here to offer you a second chance Barbara…you are a bat and I'm sure you've planned this thoroughly. Let me guess you are in a different country right now?"

I nod my head, "Yeah I'm in Bialya right now."

"Good…well how would you like to take up my offer on being one of my elite guard? Normally I don't give second chances but you proved yourself by killing Richard."

"It would be my honor Talia." I say and then I bow.

"Very well then. Come child we must slip you away before the Detective's other Robin catches news of this." She says and I nod my head. _Mission accomplished. Don't worry Arty I'm coming to get you. _

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, Sunday (April 14th) 10:42 AM**

"Master Richard what on Earth was that about?! You call up Mistress Barbara and apologize to her this instant!" Alfred says in a serious tone and my eyes widen.

"Yeah Dick that was a real…dick move." Tim says as he crosses his arms.

"Guys listen to me…I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Alfred and Tim ask as the same time.

"Babs and I really aren't broken up…it was all an act." I say and they both raise an eyebrow, "Babs has to go on an undercover mission inside of Ra's al Ghul's fortress." I say and they both nod their heads.

"So why did you have to scream that you two are broken up?" Alfred asks curiously.

"Because Talia still has people watching her so…we needed a reason for Babs aka Batgirl to 'snap'."

"Why would you need Babs to snap?" Tim asks curiously.

"Well Batgirl is going to 'kill' Dick Grayson." I say and both of them look at me like I just shot someone at point blank range.

"But Bats don't kill." Tim says.

"I know." I say, "Which is what makes it so believable now."

"How do you expect to pull this off Master Richard?" Alfred asks as he starts to shake his head.

"Well you see Babs is leaving in a few hours to go to Bialya and Nightwing is going to tell the team that he has to take a little while off because he has to think about things going on right now…and I'm grieving over Arty's death and I don't want to cause someone else to die." I say and Tim frowns.

"So does this mean we don't want them to do an autopsy on your body and we have sneak a fake body into the autopsy room?" Tim asks as he shakes his head and I nod.

"I'm sorry to be doing this to you." I say quietly.

"Master Richard…I trust what you are doing…but don't say this is just because of a mission…then you will sound like Master Bruce." Alfred says as he puts his hand on my shoulder and I nod my head.

**Hall of Justice, Sunday (April 14th) 3:30 PM**

"Recognized Nightwing B01." The female computer voice says, "Recognized Robin B20."

"Hey Nightwing why did you call this surprise meeting?" Bart asks curiously.

"Well I have to tell you guys something." I say and then Garfield jumps onto Connor's shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Well I'm taking a leave of absence for a few weeks." I say and they all go wide eyed and pale.

"Y-you can't do that!" Cassie says in a serious tone.

"Yeah ese you're our leader." Jamie says as he throws his hands in the air.

"What did Batgirl have to say about this?" Karen asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Batgirl is on a mission in Gotham right now and she is alright with me leaving." I say in a serious tone.

"Why?" Connor asks in a serious tone, "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I don't want any of you to die because of me." I say in a serious tone, "Artemis's death is still haunting me…I have to take a while off so I can get over it." I say and they all just cross their arms and look at me sadly.

"But you're our leader!" La'gann says as he crosses his arms, "You can't just leave us."

"I'll be back in a few weeks." I say and they all still have that frown. "For now Connor is the senior out of you guys so he is leader. The league has already been told about my absence so don't go running off and telling them."

"Are you leaving to?" Cassie asks sadly as she looks at Robin.

"You can't leave." Connor says in a serious tone as he looks at Tim.

"Don't worry guys I'm staying. Trust me I've tried to talk him out of leaving but he doesn't seem to care about me." Tim says as he walks over to the others.

"Oh don't play that card." I say and Tim just smirks.

"Whatever." He says and then he turns and walks out of the room. Everyone else leaves except M'gann.

"_It's only us in this mind link…is the plan set?" _

"_Yup…we already made our argument scene…remember no one can find out about this." _

"_I hope you realize we are going to find out about everything. I mean Batgirl going all psycho and killing someone is really going to make Godfrey go crazy." _

"_Trust me M'gann I know…and she knows that you guys are going to have to hunt her down but if it gets Artemis back to us in one piece that's all that matters."_ She nods her head.

"_Just know you are going to have to play Batman when they come begging for answers. You might want to consider letting Commissioner Gordon know that this is a stunt." _

"_We can't do that M'gann."_

"_But Nightwing they could actually hurt Batgirl if they find her. You don't want Babs to die do you?!"_

"_Of course not!"_

"_Well just consider it ok." _

I nod my head and then we both go off in our different directions. _I don't know if I should tell him. _

**End of Dick's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Tim's P.O.V.**

**Hall of Justice, Monday (April 15th) 12:03 AM**

Garfield turns the TV on and it's on the news, _"I told you all I was right!" _Godfrey says and suddenly we all look at the TV as it shows a picture of Dick Grayson.

"He's gorgeous!" Cassie says.

"_I told you all that these costumed freaks couldn't be trusted! Just a couple of hours ago Gotham City's precious little angel Batgirl killed Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, in cold blood." _

Everyone in the room pales, "T-that can't be true!" I stammer out.

Next the screen shows a picture of the street it happened on, "What the fuck?" Connor says in shock.

"Babs would never do that!" Cassie says as she throws her hands in the air. My gaze goes on Jamie, Bart, and Garfield and they have no expression.

"They have to be wrong." Connor says in a defending tone.

Suddenly it shows Linda, Tori, and MiMi. _Good Wally is staying out of the camera's view. _"I saw her do it." MiMi says in an upset tone.

"She was my idol." Linda says sadly, "I can't believe she killed our friend." She says sadly.

"Someone had to have dressed up as her!" Jamie says as he jumps off of the couch.

"I'll just call her and see what's going on." I say in a serious tone and I call her phone. _"We're sorry the number that you are trying to reach has been disconnect."_ The female voice says. _Wow they really act fast. _

"I'll try to com." Cassie says and she hits the button but nothing happens. "Her com is off."

Gar and Bart are just sitting there mumbling to each other. "We have to go to Gotham and see what the hell happened." Connor says in a serious tone.

"No don't go I'll take care of it." I say in a serious tone. "Go check to see if you can turn her com link back on."

Connor, Jamie, and Cassie nod and they run out of the room. Bart and Garfield slowly get up, "So Batgirl killed Nightwing?" Garfield whispers to me.

"I forgot you know his secret identity because of big mouth." I mumble as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Did she kill them because he broke up with her?" Bart asks with a chuckle and when I don't say anything he stops and his eyes widen.

I look at them with a cold expression on my face, "Listen to me carefully. No one and I repeat no one can know that Nightwing is dead," I hiss, "Got it?!"

They both grab onto each other, "G-g-got it." They stammer and then they run out of the room.

_We should really tell Gordon about this…hopefully Babs has already been contacted by Talia so this stupid mission can be done with. I'm sure Alfred was already contact and he said Bruce doesn't want an autopsy…Dick by now switched the bodies to…the funeral will be planned by the end of the day and it will take place in a few days…that is if everything went according to plan. God help us. _

**There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed. So do you think they should tell Gordon? I mean that way she will be able to be trusted again. Um anyway if you guys say yes then I can put that in as a flashback in the next chapter. Oh and for all of you that want to see Damian again you get your wish because Babs is going back. You will also get to see what Wally's letter says. Hopefully it will make all your Spitfire feels happy. **

**Oh and if any of you play DCUO for PS3 add my character! She's Scarlett Kraven…anyway please review guys and I hope you enjoyed. **


	37. Arty We Have A Plan

**Hey guys I'm back! **

**Devan: Hey have you guys seen Linda?**

**MiMi: No I haven't last I heard she was having a Supernatural marathon. **

**Tori: Oh maybe she's updating her OC story!**

**Dick: I don't think that's it…she's probably hiding from something. **

**Me: *pops head out of closet* Are the Gordon fans gone yet?**

**Dick: What?**

**Angry Mob: There she is get her!**

**Me: Shit! I don't own DC, Batman, Young Justice, or anything else that's famous! *jumps out the window***

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City, Sunday (April 14th) 8:45 PM**

I hop on top of GCPD and turn the batsignal on. I stand there with my arms crossed and the door opens. I turn on my heels and Jim has his gun pointed at me. He chuckles and puts his gun away, "What are you doing here son?" He asks curiously, "And sorry for being a little jumpy…my daughter B-"

"Oh how is Barbara commissioner?" I ask curiously.

"She's fine…she's going to Bialya to help with the attacks that just recently happened there…I begged her not to go but she insisted…anyway boy what do you want?" He asks curiously as he shuts the light off and then pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

"Listen Commissioner we have a plan going on but it's not going to look good." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks curiously as he lights up his cigarette.

"Well we already got the person's permission and everything." I say with a shrug.

"Just tell me what's going on Nightwing." He says in a serious tone.

"Batgirl is going to 'kill' Richard Grayson." I say and Gordon drops his cigarette.

"You have got to be kidding me." He says in a serious tone, "Why on God's Earth would you come up with this?!"

"Because Batgirl has to go undercover and it's the only way she can get in." I say as I take a step towards him, "You are going to have to let either Robin or I sneak in and switch the bodies out." I say in a serious tone.

He lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose, "This is going to bring a lot of bad publicity." He shakes his head, "Just make sure everything works out ok…and fine I'll help you out…and no one else knows about this?"

"Yeah no one knows about this except the Batfamily and now you Commissioner." I say and he nods his head.

"Well I wish you luck on your crusade." He says and then he walks towards the door. I quickly pull out my grapple gun and swing towards the building. _God please help us. _

**End of Dick's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Ra's Fortress, Monday (April 15th) 9:24 AM**

I walk into Ra's and Talia's main room and I stretch my arms. "Good morning Barbara." Ra's says as he nods his head towards me.

"And hello to you to Ra's." I say as I nod my head.

"I'm glad you decided to take up our offer…might I add killing Grayson was very interesting." Ra's says and I nod my head.

Suddenly Damian runs into the room, "Moth-" He says but then stops when he sees me, "Barbara!" He says in shock.

"Hey Damian." I say with a smile as he walks over to me.

"You're back!" He says in shock.

I nod my head, "Yeah." I say and then Talia puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Child what are you doing here?" She asks curiously.

"I came to ask you if you have seen my trainer." Damian says.

"No Tigress will be back tonight." Ra's says as he stands up and walks towards us, "She is working with Deathstroke. For now you can work with Barbara until Tigress comes back." Ra's says and I nod my head.

"Prepare to go down." Damian says and then he walks out of the room.

"Wow kid has spunk." I say with a smirk.

"That he does." Talia says as she starts to lead me towards where Damian is going.

"Just like his father." I say and she gives me a look, "Sorry I'm still a little upset at the fact you won't tell him. I mean the guy is like an extra father to me."

"Bruce doesn't need to know." She says in a deadly tone and I shut my mouth. After a few minutes we get to the training room. She hands me a sword, "I have faith in you Barbara take care of my boy." She says and then she walks out of the room.

"So Barbara are we going to fight or what?" Damian asks as he pulls out his sword.

"If you want." I say with a small smile as I lift my sword up.

"Bring it." He says and then he lunges at me. I block him and knock his legs out from under him. He falls on the ground and I put my sword against his throat.

"Come on Dami I though you would have put up a better fight." I say with a smirk and he just chuckles.

"Trust me Barb I am." He says and then he kicks my kneecap and I kneel down a little bit. Damian pushes my arm so the blade goes away from his throat and he punches me in the face. I stumble back and when he lunges at me I duck and then kick him in the stomach. He hops back up and then swings his sword at me. I quickly use mine and block him.

"You're very strong Damian." I say as I lift the sword up and flip over him.

"Thanks." He says and then he kicks my back and I fall on the ground. He jumps on top of me and holds the blade to my throat, "Do you give up yet?" He asks with a smirk.

"I'm not that easy." I say and I wrap my legs around his neck and slam him to the ground. I pin him and the laugh, "Little bird I think we're done for a while." I say and he starts to struggle.

I get off of him and stand up. I stick my hand out for him to grab and he takes it. I help him up. "If anyone asks I almost killed you." He says in a serious tone and I nod my head.

"Yup anything you say Damian." I say with a smirk and I wrap my arm around his shoulder.

**Ra's Fortress, Monday (April 15th) 9:34 PM**

"Barbara I'm so glad you have arrived. Let me introduce you to your new partner in crime…Tigress." Talia says with a smirk and then Artemis steps in front of me and her eyes widen.

I smirk and stick my hand out, "It's a pleasure but I believe we've met before."

"She's been with us for a couple of weeks now. Ever since one of your old comrades was injured by someone on your team." Talia says and Artemis shakes my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." She says with a smirk.

"Well I'll leave you two to chat." Talia says and then she walks out of the room.

Artemis looks at me, "What are you doing here?" She asks quietly.

"Well it's good to see you to." I say with a smirk.

"Oh I'm happy to see you." She says happily as she pulls me into a hug.

We separate and I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm here to break you out of here." I say in a serious tone.

"What?" She asks in shock.

"We've got to stay here for like a week or two but we have to get you out of here…we don't know what's going to happen when they fix Kaldur we don't know if he'll still be on our side." I say and she frowns.

"I still can't believe M'gann did that."

"Neither can we." I say in a serious tone. "Oh wait!" I say and then I pull out Wally's note. "Wally wanted me to give this to you."

I hand the note to Artemis and she starts to read it. She starts chuckling, "God I miss him so much." Artemis says and I chuckle. She hands me the note, "Here read it if you want."

I nod and start to read the letter.

_Dear Arty,_

_ I miss you so much Artemis…you have no idea. I want you to come home so badly. I know for a fact that blowing up the cave must have made you feel awful. This whole plan thing is crazy. Which is why Babs is going to bring you home safe and sound. I know what happened to Kaldur was awful but we don't want to risk your safety. Just so you know Jade is out on the hunt for Kaldur. Babe I miss you. I know I've said that already but it's true. I miss having you to help me with my Vietnamese homework. Oh and don't worry I was there for your mom just like you asked. I still visit her every Sunday to. She's slowly getting over it and everyday she wishes she could have you back. I also miss the fun that we used to have all the time to if you know what I mean. I can't wait for you to come home so I can see that beautiful face of yours again. Your little buddy misses you to. Well until we see each other again babe. _

_ Love,_

_ Your Stupid Speedster Wally_

"Yeah that's defiantly Wally." I say with a chuckle. I hand her the letter back, "He really misses you."

"I can imagine." She says and she shakes her head, "I feel horrible working on this mission…I feel like I'm turning into my dad with each passing day."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "You aren't one of them Artemis." I say in a serious tone.

"Well how did you get them to trust you again? After you broke out last time Talia seemed pretty pissed." She asks and I look down, "Oh God what did you guys do?"

"Batgirl killed Dick Grayson." I say and then I bite my lip.

"Seriously!" She snaps as she throws her hands in the air. "As if killing me wasn't enough."

"Don't worry Artemis we told my dad…I'm sure Batgirl is being bashed on this morning and is on America's Most Wanted." I say and she shakes her head.

"So you ruined your good name to save me?"

"What are best friends for?" I ask with a smirk and then I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

Suddenly Damian walks into the room, "It's about time you got back here!"

"Sorry Damian I had work to do." Artemis deadpans.

"Well I see you two met already." He says as he looks at us, "So both of you are going to be my teachers…this should be fun." He says with a smirk and then he walks towards the door, "See you tomorrow ladies!"

Artemis and I look at each other and then start laughing, "So operation get you home starts today." I say and she nods her head.

**Ok guys there you have it! They are going to start to the plan to get Arty home. I'm glad you guys like the last chapter to! Anyway I'm going to watch some Supernatural and then play some DCUO…don't forget if you play to look for me lol Anyway guys don't forget to comment :)**


	38. Guest Appearance

**Ok guys I'm back with an update for Mixed Emotions! Tralalalalalala um anyway yeah I'm gonna update now!**

**Me: Dear Santa all I want for Christmas this year is Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and Dick Grayson! Please take this into consideration for me. **

**Devan: Linda you aren't going to get them because they aren't real!**

**Me: Shut up a girl can dream asshole! **

**MiMi: Yeah she's right a girl can dream!**

**Tori: Linda I have a surprise!**

**Me: Oh goodie goodie what is it?  
**

**Tori and MiMi: *hands me a huge box* UNRAP IT!**

**Me: *rips off wrapping paper and opens up box* GUYS YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! **

**Dick: Not this again!**

**Me: *pulls Dick into a giant hug* Ok guys I don't own anything famous! **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Ra's Fortress, Tuesday (April 16th) 12:58 PM**

"Can't you two just fight some more?" Damian asks in a whiny tone as he crosses his arms. Artemis removes her blade from my neck and gets off of me. She sticks her hand out and I take it.

"Wow he really is Dick's little brother." Artemis mumbles and I start to laugh.

"What's so funny red head?" Damian asks and I cross my arms.

"Wanna say that again?" I ask as I walk towards him and he smirks.

"Bring it!" He says and then he lunges at me. I quickly duck and then use my sword to block his. I flip over him and then wrap my arm around his neck.

"Come on Damian you're going to have to do better than that." I say with a smirk.

"Trust me I'm planning on it." He says and then he elbows me in the stomach and grabs my arm. He flips me over his shoulder and jumps on top of me. He smirks, "I thought you would have done better than that Barbara."

"Oh don't worry Damian I'm just getting started." I say as I knee him in the stomach and then flip him over me. He falls on his back and I walk over towards Artemis, "Our young protégé is excelling."

"That he is." Artemis says and then we look around and Damian is gone, "You already taught him the bat disappearing act?"

"No!" I whisper and then I take a few steps forward, "Damian? Little bird where are you?" I ask curiously. "Oh wait let me guess you want to play hide and seek?"

"He doesn't know how to play that game." Artemis says as she stands next to me.

"Yes he does we would play it all the time when I was here the first time." I say and I crack my knuckles.

"Little bird come out please." I say in a soothing motherly voice. Suddenly Damian drops down in front of me and frowns.

"You don't want to play with me?" He asks sadly.

I put my hands on his shoulders and bend down so I'm at his level, "It's not that. You have to go to school in a little while so your mother wants you to go back to your room."

"Can we continue later?" He asks curiously as he looks from me to Artemis.

"Of course." I say with a smile.

"Yup I'm more than happy to work with you later." Artemis says with a smile.

"Thank you." Damian says and then he bows and walks out of the room.

Artemis looks at me and frowns as she takes her mask off, "Poor Kaldur."

"I know." I say quietly.

"I can't believe that he's not going to get fixed right." She says as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I feel like this is my entire fault. If I didn't agree to that-"

I cut her off, "Tigress don't talk like that." I say in a serious tone.

She looks at me and wraps her arm over my shoulder, "You're such a good friend." She says with a smile.

"So are you." I say happily.

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting along." Talia says and Artemis and I turn around.

"Hello Mistress." We both say at the same time.

"Please Barbara you can call me Talia, unless the others are around." She says and she walks over to us, "How is my child doing?"

"He's doing very well in his training exercises." I say with a small smile, "Kid takes after his dad."

She gives me a glare and I tense up, "She doesn't mean that." Artemis says and she elbows me in the ribs.

"It's fine Tigress you don't have to cover for her." Talia says and I cross my arms.

"Just make sure he keeps improving." She says and she walks away. "But great job ladies." She says as she walks by us.

"I wonder how the team is doing." I say quietly.

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Tim's P.O.V.**

**Gotham City Funeral Home, Tuesday (April 16th) 5:39 PM**

Alfred, Wally and I stand by the casket and my gaze goes to the fake body in the coffin that looks just like Dick's, "We're going to Hell." I mumble quietly.

"Tell me about it." Wally says and he frowns.

Suddenly Commissioner Gordon walks over to us and he shakes his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose, "I'm so sorry I couldn't get in touch with Barbara…she's going to hate herself."

Alfred puts his hand on Gordon's shoulder, "Do not fret Jim." Alfred says sadly and then he looks at the casket.

Suddenly Gordon pulls him into a hug, "God Alfred I'm so sorry. Tell Bruce I'm sorry." He says quietly and Alfred nods his head.

"Don't worry Jim I will." Alfred says and my gaze just says on the casket.

Suddenly Linda, MiMi, and Tori walk into the room and they look like they are holding back tears. They all walk over to the casket and I notice tears rolling down Linda's cheeks. I look away from MiMi, Linda, and Tori and a giant wave of guilt washes over me. "Screw you Grayson." Linda says and she stands up, "You idiot."

"Goodbye Grayson." Tori says and she is crying to.

"You had to go out the hero didn't you?" MiMi says and Wally looks at me.

"She doesn't even know the half of it." Wally says and I glare at him.

The three of them walk over and Linda is trying her best to wipe her tears away. She mumbles sorry to Alfred and then she pulls Wally into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see him die." She says quietly.

"It's ok." He says quietly and then she lets go of him and walks over to me. She pulls me into a giant hug and doesn't let go.

"Wally we are so sorry." I hear Tori and MiMi say and when I look over they have him in a tight hug.

"God Jason I'm so sorry." She says and suddenly her eyes widen, "I'm uh-sorry Tim I didn't mean to call you Jason it's just that-"

"Don't worry about it. It's ok." I say and she nods her head.

She lets go and wipes her tears away, "Listen I've got to go." She says and she quickly walks out of the room.

"Where the hell did Linda go?" MiMi asks and I point towards the door.

"We're sorry." Tori says as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok guys." I say in a serious tone and then MiMi and Tori chase after Linda.

"Tonight is going to be a long night." I say and Wally nods his head.

**Watchtower, Tuesday (April 16th) 11:00 PM**

"I still don't think Babs did this." Bart says in a serious tone.

"I don't want to believe it either ese but the evidence is all there." Jamie says.

"What do you think Robin?" Gar asks as he looks at me.

"I don't know what to think." I say as I walk away and look out the window.

"That's all you have?" Connor asks in an annoyed tone.

"Don't even start Connor…she's like my sister of course I don't want this to be real." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Can we all just relax?" M'gann asks in a serious tone.

"Well now we have a new mission." Mal says in a serious tone.

"Yeah and what's that?" Karen asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"We have to find Batgirl and turn her in." Mal says and I cross my arms.

"I highly doubt you will find her." I say and I walk over to the screen.

"Well we can run a trace for her communicator." Gar says as he hops on M'gann's shoulders.

"He's right it will be an easy way to find her." La'gann says as he leans against the wall.

"You guys are acting really dumb right now." I say as I start to play around on the computer.

"How would you know that?" Connor asks in an annoyed tone.

"Con you're forgetting I'm part of the Batfamily and I know Babs and she's probably smashed the communicator." I say and I pull up a tracker that I rigged to not pick up her location.

The scan runs and the words "**Tracker Not Found**" pop up. "Well we can go in there and turn it on." Cassie says.

"There's a problem with that to." I say as the computer screens vanish and I look at them.

"And that is?" Garfield asks as he puts his hand in the air.

"You don't understand." I say in a serious tone.

"Well enlighten us please." Connor says as he takes a step towards me.

"She has a firewall on all of her electronic devices. She and Nightwing are master hackers and did that with all of their stuff." I say as I cross my arms.

"Are you serious?" Jamie says in shock.

"Yup." I say and they all look at me in shock.

"Well there has gotta be a way?" Bart says in a serious tone, "She killed one of the richest men in America's child."

"I'm sure we'll find her eventually." I say and I walk towards the zeta tube, "But I have to go take care of business in Gotham. People are flipping out there."

"Recognized Robin B21." The female voice says and in a flash I'm at the phone booth zeta tube. I walk out and grapple up to the rooftops.

"Oh tonight is going to be a fun night." I say with a smirk and run towards Wayne Enterprises. _It's great to be me! _

I flip onto the next rooftop and suddenly a hit a wall of purple and then the ground. "What the hell?" I mumble.

"Watch where you're going?" The female voice says and when I look up there is a girl wearing a dark purple costume and her face is covered. She also has a black cape and hood, "Oh my God my bad." She says as she sticks her hand out.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask as I rub my head.

"I'm Spoiler." She says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh great not another vigilante…first that Red Foot guy or whatever and now you." I say as I rub my head.

"Listen I'm trying to find Batgirl. I don't think she did this, someone is framing her." She says as she crosses her arms.

"Well at least we are on the same page." I say with a smirk. "You know the big man is going to have me get rid of you." I say as I walk towards her.

"Well you can't stop me." She says and then she jumps off the building.

"Great another damn vigilante…and while Batgirl, Nightwing, **and** Batman are gone." I mumble as I hop off of the roof to go after her. When I get there she's gone, "Isn't even in the damn Batfamily and she has the sneak away part down already."

**Well there you have it! Let's see we've seen Jason, Damian, and Steph now...sometime before this story ends I'm going to have Cas show up to :) Anyway please review and tell me what you thought. Oh and if you read my OC story I updated it the other day so go check that out :D**


	39. I Have A Mission For You

**Hi guys! Yeah I'm back thank you all for the comments!**

**Me: Yeah you guys might want to know ahead of time that I might have spelling mistakes…**

**Devan: And why is that?!**

**Me: Well you see I'm watching Supernatural to right now so…**

**MiMi: You are still watching that show?**

**Me: Yes it's so addicting but I like cry in every episode! **

**Tori: Well that must suck…**

**Me: Anyway I'm emotionally distraught about Red Dawn to because I saw it the other day…anyway enough rambling! I don't own DC or anything famous…IF I DID GAIL SIMONE WOULD STILL BE WRITING FUCKING BATGIRL!**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Batcave, Wednesday (April 17th) 7:23 AM**

"Master Dick?" Alfred asks and I turn away from the Batcomputer.

"Yeah Alfie?" I ask as I cross my legs.

"So do you just plan on camping out here until Mistress Barbara completes her mission?" He asks curiously as he puts a mug of hot cocoa down.

"Pretty much because if Nightwing goes out at night then her cover will get blown." I say and I run my fingers through my hair. "I just want her to be done with this mission."

Alfred puts his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Master Dick I'm sure Mistress Barbara will be back safe and sound."

"I know Alfie." I say with a small smile, "Thank you and I'm sorry about everything that's going on right now."

Alfred sighs, "Don't worry about it Master Dick…at least we informed the Commissioner about this whole thing and we came up with a cover story for Mistress Barbara…I do feel bad for Master Tim though." Alfred says and then I raise an eyebrow.

"Why what happened?" I ask curiously as I stand up and go into a handstand.

"Everyone is now on the hunt for Batgirl. The team is pestering him about finding a way to find her but as you know we destroyed any evidence that could lead to her." Alfred says and I continue to stay in my handstand.

"Well they aren't going to find her so we don't have to worry about it…It's not like Babs is going to go out in public." I say and then I flip so I land on my feet.

"I hope you do realize Master Dick there are going to be a lot of repercussions." Alfred says in a serious tone and I nod my head.

"Oh trust me Alfie I know that." I say quietly, "MiMi, Tori, and Linda are going to kick my ass for letting them think I'm dead."

"I just hope everything works out for you Master Dick and doesn't blow up in your face. Remember you don't want to be playing this to close to the chest." Alfred says and then he walks out of the cave.

"This is crazy." I say as I sit back down at the Batcomputer and run my fingers through my ebony locks.

"Tell me about it." Tim says and I jump, "Let's see Bruce is gone, Babs is gone, we have a guy running around in a red hood, and then I had a run in with some girl in an egg plant costume."

"Great we have another vigilante?!" I say as I throw my hands in the air, "This is just what I frigging need!" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Well I'd stay and help you look but um I have to head to school…I'm probably going to be getting a pity party at school today." He mumbles as he walks toward the stairs.

"I'm sorry buddy." I say and he just nods his head.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Tim says and he walks up the stairs.

"Ugh this sucks." I mumble in an annoyed tone.

**End of Dick's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Ra's Fortress, Wednesday (April 17th) 2:59 PM**

Damian pins me down and puts the blade against my throat, "Very good Damian." I say with a smirk and he gets off of me. He sticks his hand out for me to grab and when I take it I drag him down and pin him. "I have to teach you this at a young age Little Bird, don't help your enemy."

"Yeah whatever." Damian says as I stand up.

He gets up and I ruffle his hair, "Don't be so hard on yourself kid you still have a lot of time to learn."

"You are nicer to me than mother." He says as I wrap my arm around his shoulder and I frown.

"Don't worry Damian I'm here for you." I say quietly and he nods his head.

"Not that I would need your help or anything though." He says and I giggle slightly.

"Well I just wanted you to know that." I say quietly and he nods his head. "Come on I'll take you to your room. You deserve a little break."

He nods his head and we walk towards his room. When we get in there my breath gets taken away at the beauty of the room. There are elegant paintings everywhere and there is even a fireplace. He sits down on his bed and I lean against the wall, "Barbara?"

"Yes Damian?" I ask curiously.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah Little Bird you can ask me anything." I say with a small smile.

"Why did you lie to me when we first met?" He asks as he looks at me and gives me these adorable puppy dog eyes.

My heart melts and shatters at the same time, "What are you talking about Little Bird?" I ask in a sad tone as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You know who my father is." He says as he crosses his arms. I go to speak but he cuts me off, "Don't say you don't know either while you've been in Gotham I discovered something. After you told me about your adventures I started having my own here to pass the time. Then when I was looking in mother's room I found this chest. I had to open it I mean Joker's laughing gas was in there and I had to save the city," He says and he has this giant smile on and it reminds me of Bruce on the rare moments when he smiles, "but when I opened it I discovered that there was a Batman costume in there. I happily put it on and suddenly mother walked into the room and had a head fit…Barbara you had no idea how amazing I felt with that costume on." He says with a bright smile.

"So you put two and two together huh?" I ask curiously.

"Of course…I mean after all I am the son of the World's Greatest Detective." He says with a smirk. "Barbara does this mean we are siblings?" He asks curiously.

I nod my head and wrap my arm around his shoulder, "Of course it does!" I say happily, "But your mother can't find out that you know." I say in a serious tone and he nods his head.

Suddenly Talia walks into the room, "How is training going?" She asks curiously.

"Oh everything is good." I say with a small smile.

"Well good because I need you and Tigress to go on a mission for me." Talia says and my insides go numb.

"Ok." I say and my gaze goes on Damian, "I'll be back later ok." He nods his head and I walk out of the room with Talia, "So Mistress what is my mission?" I ask curiously and she smirks.

"You have to break a friend out of Belle Reve." She says and I nod my head.

"And who will Tigress and I be breaking out?" I ask curiously.

"Actually there is a list so um go get dressed in your new gear and meet Tigress so you can head out." Talia says and she walks out of the room. _Shit!_

**Well I know it's a kinda short update but I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and if you read Songfic Mania go take my poll for me and if you read my OC story you should go comment on that! Ok thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed the cuteness of Damian! So thanks for reading guys! MWAH! **


	40. Author's Note

**Ok hi guys *lets out nervous chuckle* Um please don't kill me. I'm having a really bad case of writers block for this story right now and I can't think. Can you guys give me some ideas?**

**First did you guys see the new Young Justice Trailer? I think it's Wally in the Flash costume!**

**Second, I need an idea for Babs's villain character. I mean like looks of the costume and the actual name. I mean I seriously can't think of anything! I think all of my studying for exams is killing me…so anyway yeah if you have an idea I would love to hear, well read but you know what I mean, from you and I'll pick the one I like most. **

**Third, I need one more story arc and then I'm going to (attempt) to pick back up with the Young Justice story line when it airs again on Jan 5****th****. Anyway um yeah so one more story arc. You see I was thinking about when Bruce gets back to have the whole Batfamily get together and see each other. **

**Ok well if you could help me out a bit I would really appreciate it because I feel like such a bad writer to leave you guys hanging on what happens next. I mean I know what it feels like to wait. I mean there are stories that I've waited 2 years for and still no update to this day…anyway thanks guys! Until next time ;3**


	41. We're Saving Who?

**Hey guys I'm finally back with an update finally! I just wanted to say that I loved everyone's ideas who sent them in. I put a lot of thought into which one I was going to choose because they were all so good!**

**Me: DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**Devan: AND THE WINNER IS SirGambet's idea for a female Red X!**

**Me: But but you didn't do the drum roll! **

**Devan: Whatever just say you don't own Batman, Young Justice, or anything famous!**

**Me: Well you already did! :P**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Ra's Fortress, ****Wednesday (April 17th) 7:01 PM**

My hands trace over my new costume. A small smirk forms across my lips when I look at the white mask that's in the shape of a skull and it has a red x on it. Suddenly the door opens and Talia and Artemis walk into the room. "How do you like your new costume?" Talia asks in a curious tone.

"I love it!" I say happily as I pick the mask up.

"I also did you a favor. There is a voice changer in the mask so your little pals won't know that it's you if they try to stop you tonight. There is also room so your hair can stay in the costume." Talia says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Thank you Mistress." I say as I look back at my costume.

"Barbara you can call me Talia." She says and then she starts to leave the room, "Come Tigress Barbara will be ready in a few minutes."

They both leave and then I change out of my current outfit and slip into the skin tight black costume. Next I pin my hair up and slip the mask on. My gaze goes towards the mirror and I examine myself and might I say that I look really badass. I walk out of my room and head towards the main room. Artemis, Ra's, and Talia are standing there and Ra's smirks, "Do you like the new uniform Barbara?" He asks curiously.

"I love it." I say and then it comes out in a more deep robotic tone.

"What will you call yourself?" Artemis asks curiously.

"Red X." I say with a smirk even though they can't tell because of the mask.

"Sounds good." Talia says and then she crosses her arms, "Now time to tell you who you two will be breaking out."

"And who would we be breaking out exactly?" Artemis asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Sportsmaster." Ra's says, "He's a friend and we have a mission for him."

Artemis tenses up and I just nod my head, "As you wish mistress."

"Oh and by the way ropes shoot out of your hands in the shape of an x." Talia says as Artemis and I walk by her.

"Thanks." I say and we continue to head to our plane. I walk past Artemis, "I'll be flying."

"Fine by me Red." She says and I just chuckle as I start the plane and the hanger door opens. I fly us out and Artemis checks to see if there are any hidden cameras anywhere and we are all in the clear. She takes her mask off and sighs, "I can't believe we have to break out my dad." She says quietly.

"I know but don't worry only like one more week and then I'm' getting you out of here." I say as I put my hand on her shoulder and she nods her head.

She starts to laugh, "I can't take you seriously with that voice."

"Shut up." I say with a smirk as I start to laugh.

**Belle Reve, ****Wednesday (April 17th) 10:23 PM**

Artemis and I land the plane on the roof and climb in through the window in the warden's office, "Do you think the kids will show up?" She asks curiously.

"I hope not." I say quietly. "I don't feel like hurting them."

Suddenly a security guard walks by and Artemis shoots a knockout dart at him. The guard hits the ground and Artemis and I run up to the main computer in the warden's office. "Ok are you just going to hack into the computer and open up his cell?"

"That's the plan but even after we unlock it we have to head down and break the inhibitor collar off of him." I say and she nods her head.

I hack into the security system quickly and just chuckle as I start to quickly hack through everything, "I miss that cackle." Arty says and I smirk.

"Ok everything is hacked we just have to get down and break Sportsmaster out and before you ask I already hacked into the camera link and everything that just happened for the past 10 minutes is on loop there."

"Wow you're good." She says and I just nod my head as I adjust my silver utility belt.

Artemis and I run out of the room and start to sneak down towards the main levels. When we get to the main room I flip off of the balcony and land on the first floor where Sportsmaster is located. Artemis does the same thing and we sprint towards Sportsmaster's cell. "I see Ra's did send someone to break me out." He says with a chuckle when he sees us.

I open up the gate and he takes a step out, "Come on let's get moving."

"And what do you go by?" He asks curiously as Artemis breaks the collar off of his neck.

"Red X." I say and suddenly a chuckle comes from behind us.

"Red X huh? That's a pretty stupid name." Bart says and when Sportsmaster, Artemis, and I turn around Bart, Cassie, Tim, and Connor are standing there.

"Well it's a good thing we are already here so we can just lock you three up." Cassie says as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Oh is that a fact?" I say with a smirk and then I lift my hands up and shoot the ropes out of my gloves. They hit Cassie and slam her to the wall.

"Wonder Girl!" Connor says and then Artemis runs towards him and kicks him in the face. Sportsmaster charges at Bart and I charge towards Tim.

Tim pulls out his bow staff and swings it at me. I slide underneath it and knock his legs out from under him. "Who are you?" He asks as he jumps up.

"As I said before kid my name is Red X." I say with a smirk as I pull out eskrima sticks. He charges at me and jumps in the air and goes to kick me. I grab his leg and his eyes widen in shock. I swing him around in a circle and toss him into Bart. The both fall to the ground and Sportsmaster chuckles.

Cassie breaks off of the wall and punches Sportsmaster and then helps Tim and Bart up. I sprint towards them and launch some ninja starts. They all miss because I don't want to hurt them. Suddenly the ninja starts explode and they get launched in the air. _But I do have to make it look somewhat realistic. _

My gaze goes to Artemis and she is fighting against Connor who is filling up with rage, "You are Kaldur's right hand you'll pay for what he's done to Artemis." He growls out and I sneak off into the shadows so he can't see me. Artemis ducks one of Connor's punches and I hop out of the shadows kick him in the back. He falls to the ground and I jump on his back and pin his arm up. _I know this wont hurt him. _

"Well look at that if it isn't the boy of steel." I chuckle out and the sound of my voice scares me a bit because of the voice changer.

"Get off of me!" He snaps out as he tries to flip me off of him but it doesn't work.

I look up and notice Sportsmaster and Artemis are on the ground, "What the hell?" I mumble out and suddenly Tim's bow staff is against my neck and Cassie, Bart, and Tim are standing there.

"Get off of him." Tim says in a serious tone.

"Or what bird boy?" I hiss.

"We'll kick your ass even more." Bart says and I let out a small chuckle.

I put my hands up, "Well look at that kids you got me," I say as I slowly get off of Connor, "Or did you?" I cackle out as I slam a smoke pellet on the ground and tackle Cassie to the ground and cover her mouth. Next I sprint over to Artemis and Sportsmaster and grab them, "Until next time Justice Babies." I say as I grab them and launch my grappling gun to get us out of there. Right as we get away the smoke disperses and I see them all look around in shock.

I quickly carry Sportsmaster and Artemis to the plane. I toss them inside and start to fly away. When we get about halfway back Artemis and Sportsmaster wake up. "What happened?" Artemis mumbles.

"Somehow the brats knocked you out." I say with a shrug.

"Well did you kill them?" Sportsmaster asks in a hopeful tone.

"No." I deadpan, "My order was not to kill them it was to get you out which I did." I say in a serious tone and he seems a little taken back by my tone. "Trust me they don't know what hit them."

"So were any of them injured?" Artemis asks and I shake my head.

"They all seemed to be in one piece." I say and Sportsmaster gives us a look, "I've got to make a call." He says as he walks away from us.

"So they all made it out ok?" Artemis asks in a worried tone.

"Don't worry they are fine. Tim is like my little brother I could've never hurt him." I say quietly.

She nods her head and sits down next to me, "Let's just get back." She says and I nod my head.

**Ra's Fortress, Thursday (April 18****th****) 1:02 AM**

Sportsmaster, Artemis, and I walk into the main room and Talia is standing there with Ra's. "Hello Sportsmaster." Ra's says as he sticks his hand out.

"Hey Ra's." He says as he shakes Ra's hand, "You got yourself a good little team there." He says as he gestures to Artemis and I. "That Red X girl or whatever she calls herself took out the sidekicks no problem." He says and Talia has this evil smirk on her lips that sends chills down my spine. "Well she didn't kill them but you know what I meant."

Ra's looks at Artemis and I, "Very good job you two. You are dismissed." He says and we nod and leave. Artemis heads towards her room and I head towards mine.

When I open my door I take my Red X mask off and smirk. Damian is all sprawled out on my bed and there is a note on my desk. I lift it up and start to read it.

_Dear Barbara,_

_ I tried to stay up as long as I could to discuss with you but obviously you were on a stupid mission for my mother. So I've decided to teach you a lesson I'm going to steal your bed. Anyway I hope you actually get to read this and didn't die on your mission…not that I care either way. So I'm sure I'll be seeing you in the morning for our training session because after all you were trained by the best man in the world, my father. _

_Your protégé, Damian_

I just chuckle and fold the note up and place it into my bag that I plan on taking back home with me. My gaze goes out the window and I see the beautiful stars. _I wonder how Dick is doing right now. _

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Batcave, Thursday (April 18****th****) 12:01 AM**

Tim walks into the Batcave and he's shaking his head, "What's the matter buddy?" I ask curiously.

"Sportsmaster broke out of Belle Reve." He says as he shakes his head.

"Wait what?" I ask in shock as I stand up.

"Tigress and some new girl who calls herself Red X broke him out. Dick that Red X chick had some pretty awesome moves." He says in aw, "I mean you couldn't see her hair or know what she even sounded like because she had like this voice changer and it has to be a specialty one because I couldn't break the frequency to know what she actually sounded like.

I growl, "So she helped Tigress and Sportsmaster." Tim nods his head and I put my hand on his shoulder, "As long as no one was hurt its not that bad…go on up to bed I'm sure you are tired." I say and he nods his head and sprints up the stairs.

"By the way Dick I turned my mask on and video taped her movement." He says and I nod my head.

"Thanks Tim!" I yell up and then my gaze goes back on the Batcomputer. I upload the video feed from Tim's mask and watch as it shows this Red X girl go all over the place. "Holy crap." I mumble under my breath as I watch her take outConnor. My eyes widen as she starts to do some of the moves Babs does. "That's not possible." I say quietly and then she speaks and it sounds like a deeper version of her voice but there are some tones in it to throw it off. "Oh my God." I say as I move away from the computer. "At least she didn't hurt anybody." I say quietly. "Crap babe what are you doing?"

Suddenly the Batcomputer goes off and it says it's from Connor. I put my Nightwing mask on and answer it. "Hello?" I ask.

Connor has this angered look on his face, _"We need to talk! Meet me at the Hall of Justice." _He says and then he hangs up the link.

I gulp, "Shit." I quickly change into my Nightwing costume and sprint towards the zeta tube. Within seconds I'm at the Hall of Justice.

"Recognized Nightwing B01." The voice says and then I take a step forward and the whole place is deserted.

Suddenly Connor steps out of the shadows, "Why didn't you tell us?" He asks in a semi calm tone.

"What are you talking about?" I ask curiously.

"Why didn't you tell us Batgirl is undercover?" He says and a sigh of relief passes my lips.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

He grabs me by the collar, "How could you lie to us dammit! I know that Red X chick was Babs. She moves just like her and she went easy on us as if she cared about all of us in someway."

"Connor…" I say quietly and he lets go of me.

"Just like you didn't tell us Artemis is still alive!" He snaps.

"How did you-" I begin to say but he cuts me off, "Trust me I could tell by the way M'gann was acting after our little battle with Kaldur and she messed up his mind! For once she actually looked like she was guilty for messing with someone's mind!" He says in an angered tone.

I don't say anything and he just seems to calm down, "Just tell me why." He says sadly, "How could you lie to M'gann and I? I thought we were like family."

"We didn't want too many people knowing." I say sadly, "We did it so we can get information on the Light."

"Well I hope your little mission works out in the end or I'll never forgive you." He says and I frown.

**Ok guys so I hope you enjoyed your update! This is all your Christmas present so you should comment so it counts as my gift. Thanks guys mwah :***


	42. Have Fun Stealing

**HI GUYS! Ok so yeah I'm back with an update and I'm glad you enjoyed female Red X. I'm debating if Babs should steal Damian…Anyway I just watched Tangled and someone should do an AU where Dick and Babs are Flynn and Repunzel. I mean during the whole movie I planed out how it could work but I don't think anyone would read it…anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Ra's Fortress, Thursday (April 18****th****) 1:22 PM**

I walk over to Damian and ruffle his hair as I sneak him some of my food, "What's up little bird?" I ask curiously as I sit down next to him.

He shrugs, "Nothing much just plotting out how I'm going to beat you after all the moves you used during today's training session." I just chuckle and he looks at me, "Babs can you tell me another story of your fights in Gotham? Oh can you tell me the one with Firefly?"

"Sure." I say with a small smirk and I wrap my arm around his shoulder, "Well you see when I first became Batgirl I actually did it to spite my father. But then Killer Moth was attempting attacking billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne so I saved him and attacked Killer Moth. Then that's when Firefly comes into play." I say and then I throw my hands in the air, "He was obsessed with taking me out. He blew up a bad guy's mansion and almost hurt Black Canary and me in the process. But then Batman and Robin came and helped me take him down. Batman wasn't a big fan of me in the beginning but I always had Robin." I say with a small smirk.

"Well that sounds like fun." He says and I nod my head, "Do you like Robin?" He asks in a jealous tone.

"I do like the old Robin." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Old Robin?" He asks curiously.

"Yes the first Robin is now Nightwing."

Damian smirks, "So does Father know about this affair you two are having?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No and don't say affair it makes it seem dirty." I say and he just giggles.

Suddenly Talia walks into the room, "Hello you two." She says with a smirk and then looks at Damian, "Damian leave us I have business to discuss with Barbara."

Damian nods his head and then leaves. "Yes Talia." I say as I cross my legs.

"I have another mission for you. Apparently you did an amazing job last night. Sportsmaster was very impressed with how you acted." She says in an enthusiastic tone.

"What would my mission be?" I ask curiously.

"I need you to go to Gotham and steal something for me." She says and a knot the size of a baseball forms in my stomach.

"And what do you need me to steal?" I ask curiously.

"Oh nothing big just an exobite thing from Wayne Tech." She says and I nod my head. "You shall leave tonight and this is a solo mission."

"So no Tigress?"

"Tigress has another mission to go on." She says and I stand up. "So you will be going tonight."

I nod my head and she leaves. My gaze goes to my Red X costume and I sigh, "Bruce is so not going to be happy with Dick and I." I mumble under my breath as I run my fingers through my auburn locks.

**Gotham City, Thursday (April 18****th****) 10:23 PM**

My gaze goes to the Wayne Enterprises building and I pull out my binoculars and scope out the area. _Ok so the security guards will be switching shifts in two minutes. That gives me three minutes to break into the lab and steal what Talia needs…oh my God I'm talking like a criminal now. _I look around the rooftops and a sigh passes my lips as memories of Dick and I playing tag over here. I pull out my grapple hook and swing over to the top of Wayne Enterprises. I slip my grapple hook in my silver utility belt and run over to the vent. I quickly open the vent and drop down. I pull up the map of the building on my hologram computer and start to follow the trail until I get to the lab.

When I get there I notice the guard leave the room and I drop down and hide behind one of the desks. I quickly hack into the video feed and loop the feed so no one will know I'm here. Next I roll out from behind the desk and head over to the case with the exobites. _I don't remember Bruce ever talking about these._ "Excuse me nice legs but I'll be taking that." A male voice says and when I turn around Red Hood is standing there.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you junior." I say and he twists his head.

"Nice voice box." He says with a chuckle and then he pulls out a pistol, "it's been nice talking to you but I really have to get going so you can hand over the exobites and I'll leave."

I smirk and pull out my eskrima sticks, "That's kinda funny because I was just about to leave."

"And you can after you give me the exobites." He says and I lunge at him. _2 minutes._

I go to hit him in the stomach and he blocks me and kicks me in the stomach. I hunch over and he slams his knee into my mask. "So that's what that feels like." I mumble.

Red Hood lowers his head, "What was that?"

I lift my head upwards and slam the back of my head into his mask and he stumbles backwards, "I was going to say that you're a dumbass for falling for that."

I start to walk back over to the vent and just as I go to hop through Red Hood grabs onto me and jumps out of the window and as we start to fall he punches me. I pull out my eskrima stick and smack him on the side of the head. I quickly pull out my grappling hook and launch it to the roof of the next building. Red Hood grabs onto my utility belt as I swing to the next roof. My gaze goes to Red Hood when we land and he has a crack in his helmet. I quickly get up and start to run towards the next roof. Next a bullet goes right by my head and hits the piping next to my head. I turn around and Red Hood is huffing. "I said you weren't leaving with those damn exobites." He growls.

"You aren't getting them!" I snap, "I have a job to do and you aren't ruining it for me." I hiss and we both lunge at each other. I slam my eskrima sticks across his face just as he hits me across the face with the handle of his pistol. I feel half of my mask break off and my eyes widen. My gaze goes to Red Hood and I notice his mask has broken off.

I throw a smoke bomb and then disappear into the shadows, "Until next time Red Hood." I cackle and then run over to my jet. I hop in it and start to head back to Ra's head quarters.

"So how was the mission?" Talia asks as I get back to Ra's fortress.

I hand her the exobites, "Trust me I had a run in with an unexpected guest." I say as I cross my arms.

"Let me guess Robin." She says and I shake my head.

"No some new guy who's calling himself Red Hood." I say as I take my mask off and sigh as I notice the chunk missing, "By the way he broke my mask so I'm going to need a new one."

"You'll have it by the morning." She says and I nod my head. "By the way did this Red Hood say anything to you?"

"Nope." I say as I slip out of my boots, "Trust me I would have had more fun if my partner in crime was there."

"By partner in crime you mean Tigress right?" She asks in a curious tone and I can tell she's smirking.

"Yup." I deadpan as I leave the room. _Bitch._ I stroll into my room and chuckle as I see Damian lying on my bed again. "Are you going to do this every time to me?" I ask out loud.

"Yup." I hear him mumble as he lifts his head and I jump.

"We're you worried about me?" I ask in a teasing tone.

He sits up, "No." He huffs and I smirk as I ruffle his hair.

"Whatever kid." I say and then I put my hands on my hips. "Now can you do me a favor and leave?"

"Why?" He asks in an upset tone.

"Because I have to change out of my costume." I say in a serious tone and his eyes widen as he runs out of the room. I let out a chuckle as I strip out of my costume and change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

"Are you done?" Damian asks in an annoyed tone from the other side of the door.

I open the door and lean in the doorway, "Why don't you go sleep in your room?" I ask in a curious tone.

"Because." He says as he walks past me and I shake my head.

"That's your reasoning?" I ask skeptically.

"It feels nice to have someone show affection ok. I'm afraid that you'll be gone again when I wake up and I'll go back to being alone." He says and I feel my heart shatter into bits.

I put my hands on his shoulders, "Damian listen to me," I say quietly and I push some of his hair behind his ears. When I got speak again he gazes up at me with his sapphire eyes and they remind me of Dick's, "I did that for a good reason and I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have done that to you." I say sincerely and he nods his head, "I guess if you want you can stay here."

He nods his head happily and lies down on the bed facing the opposite direction I lay in, "That way you are comfortable to…not that I care." He says and then he closes his eyes just as a small smirk grows across my lips.

**Well there you guys go! Another cute little chapter. Don't worry just a few more of these and then they will leave again! Tell me what you thought!**


	43. Replacement?

**Hi guys!**

**Me: Ok just wanted to let you guys know that this is a **_**Dick and Babs**_** story! I mean I know I had Jason appear and I didn't go on Tumblr until after I posted the chapter and I was like *faceplam***

**Tori: But I thought you shipped them?**

**Me: I do ship Jay and Babs but this story is Dick and Babs and they are my true OTP!**

**MiMi: Wow now you seem kinda mean. **

**Me: I'm not trying to be mean I swear but I'm just saying this story will stay a Dick/Babs story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed. If people want I guess I could try a Jay/Babs story…ugh I don't know if my Dick/Babs heart will let me! **

**Devan: Quit your bitching and type! She doesn't own DC or anything famous!**

**Me: Fine whatever and you know what I'm deciding to let some people have fun in this chapter!**

**Tim's P.O.V.**

**Mount Justice, Thursday (April 18****th****) 10:24 PM**

An annoyed sigh passes my lips as my gaze goes to my friends sitting down in the living room, "We are never going to find Babs." Cassie mumbles sadly.

"She's lost and she got away with murder." Jamie says and I wince.

Connor gives me this look and I frown. _I really hate lying to them. Especially Connor I mean after all he is my best friend on the team. _"You know what guys we need to cheer up!" Bart says as he jumps off of the couch.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Connor asks as he crosses his arms.

"Messy Twister!" He says happily.

"Yeah no." Cassie, Connor, and I say at the same time.

"Wow that's a lot of sass." Jamie says and we all glare at him.

"How about just regular Twister?" Cassie says with a shrug.

"I'm fine with that." I say as I adjust my sunglasses.

"I'll get the game!" Bart says happily and he runs out of the room.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." Jamie says as he shakes his head.

"You can say that again." Connor mumbles and then Bart comes back.

"Let's get this party started!" He says happily. He unpacks the game and smirks, "So who's first?"

"I guess I'll go first." Cassie says with a shrug. She spins the spinner and it lands on right foot red. She puts her right foot on red and the rest of us start to go. After a few minutes we are all entangled with each other, "Who's hand is on my ass?!" Cassie says in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." Connor and Jamie say at the same time and there is an awkward silence.

Cassie spins the spinner again and has to adjust herself, "Who's hand is on my butt?" Connor asks as he practically topples over.

"Sorry." Cassie says and then she faintly giggles. My gaze goes to Connor and a slight shade of pink is creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Can't we just end this ese?" Jamie asks in an annoyed tone, "I'm starting to lose the feeling in my legs because they've stayed in the same spot."

"Fine!" Bart says and he throws his hands in the air which causes everyone to fall to the ground.

"Ouch." I mumble as I start to stand up and rub my head. I stick my hand out and Connor grabs it. "Well at least we got the whole evil team members out of our head for a little while."

"At least." Connor says and suddenly my communicator starts to ring. I answer it, "Robin here."

"_It's Nightwing. You might want to head back to Gotham. Something isn't right at Wayne Enterprises." _He says in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Wing I'm on it. Robin out." I say and then the others twist their heads. "That was Nightwing I have a mission in Gotham to go on." I say and I make my way towards the zeta tube. Suddenly Bart runs up to me.

He grabs my arm and frowns, "Is their something you aren't telling us?" He whispers.

"Why would you say that?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"You and I both know that it couldn't have been Nightwing on the other end Tim." He says and I mentally kick myself for saying it was Nightwing talking to me. "So who was it…Alfred? I mean you have to make the team believe Nightwing is still alive." He says and I nod my head.

"You're right it was Alfred but I can't let the others know that he's dead." I say and he nods his head.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "Well good luck." He says and then he runs out of the room.

"What a weird kid." I mumble to myself as I step in front of the zeta tube, "Recognized Robin B20." The female voice says and in a flash I'm at the Batcave, "What's going on at Wayne Enterprises Dick?" I ask curiously as I walk towards the Batcomputer.

"Someone broke in." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Dick that's impossible." I say and he pulls up the computer screen. My gaze goes to the screen and it shows the same girl from last night and she's fighting with a kid in a red mask. "Now who the hell is that?"

"He calls himself Red Hood. Babs and I have had a run in with him before. Word on the street is he's taking over the drug trade." Dick says as he leans back and runs his fingers through his hair.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine." I say quietly.

Dick practically jumps, "What?"

"Wherever Babs is I'm sure she's fine." I say and Dick nods his head and looks back at the screen.

He chuckles slightly, "It's kinda funny. She actually thinks she hacked into the feed…well she did for a second and then the alert came to the Batcomputer. We all know how paranoid Bruce is."

"Well I guess it can be a good thing sometimes." I say as I gesture towards the screen.

Dick looks at me and smirks, "What are you still doing here? I mean shouldn't you be out trying to stop them before they get away?"

I nod my head, "Yup!" I say as I sprint over to my bike and drive out of the Batcave.

I get to Wayne Enterprises and park the bike in the alley and put in on camouflage mode. Next I grapple up to the top of the building and I gaze out to all the roof tops. My gaze goes on Red Hood and he is a few blocks down. I jump of the building and grapple towards him. I kick him in the back and he falls on the ground. He looks at me and practically growls, "Oh great they sent the baby after me."

"Excuse me?" I ask as I pull out some birdarangs. My gaze stays on him and I notice that a chunk of his mask is missing. _Wow that Red X chick must have done that._

"You heard me _replacement_." He growls as he lunges at me. Suddenly a familiar blur of purple, well more like an eggplant, flies by me and kicks Red Hood in the face. She turns and looks at me and I can tell she has a smirk under that mask. Red Hood gets up and chuckles, "Oh look at that he needs his girlfriend to come and save him."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I say at the same time as she says, "I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Ha could have fooled me." Red Hood says and then he lunges at Spoiler, I think that's what she told me last time. Just as I go to throw my batarangs at him she flips over him and knocks his legs out from under him.

"Come on Red I figured you would actually be some good competition." She says and then she chuckles.

"Trust me I am." He says and then we both look down and there are exploding disks on the ground.

"Move!" I yell and I tackle Spoiler away from the blast.

"I saw that coming." She says in an embarrassed tone as I get off of her.

My gaze goes back to Red Hood and I extend my bow staff, "You're going to Blackgate Red Hood."

"That's what you think replacement." He says as we start to circle each other. _Why the hell does he keep calling me that? _"Besides don't you think you should be chasing after the chick who actually stole the stuff?" He asks as he pulls out his pistols and points one at me and one at Spoiler. "Now make any moves and I'm going to shoot your little girlfriend here." He says as he nods his head towards Spoiler. I grip my bow staff tightly and grit my teeth. Red Hood smirks, "That's what I though, until next time kiddies." He says with a chuckle and then he throws a smoke bomb and I sprint towards it. My gaze goes all around the cloud of smoke but I notice he's gone.

"Dammit." I mumble in an annoyed tone. My gaze goes to Spoiler and I notice she is walking away. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To go fight more people." She says and she gives me a, 'where else do you think I'm going' look.

"Oh no you're not." I say as I grab her arm. "You messed up my chances with taking in Red Hood!"

"Excuse me." She says as she tries to free her arm, "I helped stop him from kicking your ass because from the looks of it he wants you dead."

"But he pointed the gun and threatened you." I say with a small frown, "I may not know you but I don't want to see you get hurt. You have your whole life ahead of you."

She sighs, "Such a gentleman you can hardly find any of them nowadays." She tries to free her arm again but I don't let go. She moves closer to me and brushes my cheek, "Listen I'm sorry that I, even though you also had a part in it, let Red Hood get away." She says and our bodies are touching.

I feel blood rushing to my cheeks. She lifts her mask up a little bit so only her mouth and nose are exposed. Our lips are only a few inches apart and I let go of her arm. Her lips curve up into a smirk, "Until next time Boy Wonder." She whispers in my ear and then she moves away from me, "Use your looks they might help your advantage someday." She says as she pulls her mask down and then jumps off of the building.

I just stand there in shock for a few seconds, "Wow." I mumble, "I wonder if that's what it was like the first time Dick met Babs."

**End of Tim's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Ra's Fortress, Friday (April 19****th****) 4:23 PM**

Artemis and I walk into her room and she lets out an annoyed sigh, "Do you know when we get to leave here?" She whispers.

"Probably like one more week." I say quietly, "I know how much you miss Wally."

"I miss that idiot so much." She says quietly. "So who do you think that Red Hood guy is that you ran into last night?"

"I don't really know." I say as I rub my temples, "I mean he has to know me some how…he knows like everyone."

"Wow that's…not good if he knows." She says quietly and I nod my head.

"Yeah tell me about it." I mumble. "Now I have a killer headache from Damian kicking me in the head."

"You got to give the kid credit thought, it was a good kick." She says with a smirk.

"Oh trust me I know it was a good kick. I showed him how to do it." I say with a smirk and she chuckles.

"The kid seems to be really attached to you." She says and I nod my head.

"We got close the last time they kidnapped me." I say quietly as I lean against the wall. "It's amazing how much he looks like Bruce sometimes." I say and then I frown, "It upsets me that he doesn't know about him…this isn't the type of life a kid should have."

"Tell me about it." Artemis says and I frown.

"Sorry I didn't-" I begin to say but she cuts me off, "Oh don't worry about it." She says and I smile slightly.

"I miss our team ups." I say and she chuckles.

"Trust me I know." She says as she lies down on her bed.

"I miss everybody." I say quietly.

"I know the feeling." She says as she takes her Tigress mask off. "You know getting close to that kid will backfire in your face." She says and I frown, "Because when you leave again he's going to be alone again."

"I just wish there was a way." I say quietly. "He could have such a bright future instead of taking over the league. He has a right to wear the cowl and besides that Talia is just not a good parent, she practically ignores her kid and refuses to tell him who his father is…even though he knows."

"Oh you're just mad because he's Talia's baby and not Selina's." Artemis says with a smirk.

"Shut up." I say with a small chuckle and she stands back up and walks towards me.

"Admit it. You like when Bruce is with Selina." She says with a smirk.

"Ok fine I like him with Selina ok." I say as I cross my arms.

She puts her arm around my shoulder, "Come on let's go check on the kid."

"Ok." I say quietly.

**Ok guys there you have it! I gave all you Tim/Steph shippers a little bit of interaction between them and then just a short Arty and Babs moment. Don't forget to comment!**


	44. You Have A Traitor Right Under Your Nose

**Ok guys well here's my first update of the new year! Yay *throws confetti everywhere* Oh and Unknownb09 one of your ideas made it into here but I changed it a tad bit. Oh there is also going to be swearing in this chapter hehehehe. Oh and there will be heavy making out like on TV and getting so close to doing but no because it's me so this is like T++++++++++++++++. If you don't want to read that then you might want to skip the end of the chapter, just saying. **

**Me: Yay!**

**Devan: Yay MiMi put me in her story!**

**Me: Shut up Devan this isn't about you!**

**Devan: Well maybe I wasn't talking to you! Maybe I was talking to them *points at readers* You know what Linda's ending the Red X thing in this chapter but its going to be badass but some of you aren't going to be happy with how it turns out because she doesn't want to mess up keeping the story in check, when the actual series comes back on!**

**Me: e.O Well you know what I DON'T OWN DC OR ANYTHIGN FAMOUS! Hahahahaha take that…wait a minute…f***!**

**Tim's P.O.V.**

**Wayne Manor, Friday (April 19****th****) 7:23 PM**

Just as I start to walk towards the Batcave the doorbell rings, "Don't worry Alfred I've got it!" I yell as I sprint towards the door. When it swings open Linda and MiMi are standing there.

"Hey Tim!" Linda says happily as she walks inside and ruffles my hair.

"Hi Tim." MiMi says with a giant smile as she steps inside to.

"What can I help you two with?" I ask curiously as I shut the door.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with us tonight." Linda says as she looks at the picture of Dick and I on the end table and she frowns.

"I don't really think I can." I say as I rub the back of my neck. _I'm the only available person to go on patrol. _

"We are just looking out for you Tim you are like a little brother to us." MiMi says as she puts her hands on my shoulders, "I mean you must be lonely here since Dick…you know." She says quietly. "And Babs is off somewhere in Africa or whatever and then Bruce is on vacation."

Linda puts the picture down, "Yeah come on live a little. We're going to the under 21 club that just opened." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"You're going in that?" I ask as I look at her. She has a slim fit black tank top and black skinny jeans.

MiMi starts laughing and Linda puts her hands on her hips, "Oh really you're questioning me?" She asks and then she wraps her arm around my neck and gives me a noogie.

"Come on Linda let him go." MiMi says and she stops laughing.

"Fine." She says and then I look at MiMi. She is in a pair of green skinny jeans and has a green tank top on.

"Who are you supposed to be a ninja turtle?" I ask as I look and MiMi and Linda starts to laugh so hard no noise comes out.

"So that's how you thank me from saving you from Linda?" She asks as she puts her hands on her hips and then she chuckles.

"Guys thanks for the invite." I say with a small smile, "But I honestly can't go. I have so much homework to do. I mean I have a presentation, a 10 page research paper, and another project that I have to work on."

"Why do you have that much?" Linda asks curiously.

"Well that's what happens when you take AP Senior courses." I say with a smirk and then MiMi chuckles.

"That a boy." She says and then they start to leave.

Linda stops and looks at me, "If you ever need someone to talk to Tim just know that I'm always here ok."

"Thanks Linda." I say with a small smile and then they turn and leave.

**Gotham City, Friday (April 19****th****) 10:12 PM**

I tackle Harley Quinn to the ground and pin her, "Where is Joker?!" I growl.

"Oh wow someone doesn't sound too happy." Harley says and she starts to giggle.

"Dammit Quinn I'm not joking!" I growl as I start bend her arm in a very uncomfortable way.

"Oh Bird Brain you're hurting me!" She yells.

"Tell me where Joker is!" I snap.

"Wow kid you're acting very mean. I think Daddy Bats is rubbing off on you." She says and I bend her arm even more, "Ok ok ok I'll tell ya! Just don't tell Mista J it was me." She says and she frowns.

"I'm listening!"

"Ok he's going to Ra's al Ghul's fortress! He knows they have a person that isn't who they say they are." She says and my eyes widen under my domino mask. _Damn! I have to get back to the cave and tell Dick. Babs is in trouble!_

"Thanks Quinn." I say and then I hand cuff her. She goes to say something but I start running away. I hop on my bike and head back towards the Batcave as fast as I can. When I get there I jump off of the bike and sprint towards Dick, "Dick we've got a problem!" I say frantically as I grab him by the shoulders.

"Tim calm down what's the matter?" Dick asks curiously.

"JokerisheadingtoRa'sfortressandBabsisthere!" I say frantically.

"Try that again." He says with a smirk.

"Joker is heading to Ra's fortress and Babs is there!" I say again and he turns pale and his eyes widen.

"Shit!" He says as he hops up and runs towards his Nightwing suit.

"But won't that blow her cover?" I ask as I start to head for the Batjet.

"Her cover is already blown! I'm not going to lose her Tim I just can't. I'm not going to lose another person at the hands of Joker." Dick says as he walks out of the shadows and his in his Nightwing costume. "Let's go."

**End of Tim's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Ra's Fortress, Friday (April 19****th****) 10:30 PM**

A long sigh passes my lips as I close my eyes and try to drift off into sleep. My door slowly opens and there is the little sound of someone quietly walking. I sit up and open my eyes, "Halt who goes there?"

I see Damian standing there and I chuckle, "It's me Barbara." He says and I smirk, "I can't sleep do you want to do a little sparing?"

"Now?" I ask as I groggily get out of bed.

"Please?" He asks and he gives me these puppy dog eyes that remind me of the ones Dick gives to me.

"Fine little bird." I say as I ruffle his hair. "Just let me get dressed in my Red X costume. I'm so tired I don't want you to actually hurt me."

"I always hurt you." He says with a smirk and he runs out of the room.

I quickly slip out of my pajamas and into my Red X costume. Next I walk out of the room and head towards the main room. When I get there I start to laugh when I notice Damian in a Robin costume that he made up. "Really?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh come on you know you love it." He says in a cocky tone.

"It's cute little bird, but aren't you forgetting there is already a Robin?" I ask as I walk towards him.

"Yeah but I can be your Robin forget about the other one." Damian says and I just chuckle.

"Tim is a pretty good Robin Damian." I say with a smirk.

"Well can't you and Nightwing make your own group and I can be your Robin and father can have the other one?" He asks and I smirk.

"If only it was that simple Damian." I say and then I back away and pull out my bow staff.

"Bring it on." He says with a smirk and then I lunge at him. He ducks and hits me in the stomach. I wince and back away. He lunges at me and I flip over him and grab him by the shoulders. Next I slam him to the ground and pin him.

"Come on Little Bird you're going to have to do better than th-" I begin to say and suddenly the door swings open and Joker is standing there. My eyes widen, "D-Damian go get Tigress and your mother. Tell them Joker is here."

"But I can help." He says and I smirk.

"Little Bird I don't want you to get hurt. I know you can do it but Joker is a monster…now go." I say and he salutes me and runs away.

"Well look who we have here." Joker says and then he chuckles.

"Joker!" I growl out.

"Someone looks like they are having a lot of fun prancing around as something they aren't." Joker says and I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Joker? We are both on the same team." I say as I crack my knuckles.

"We all know that's a lie." Joker says and he ruby lips curve up into a smirk, "Batgirl." He says and then he cackles.

"How did you know?" I ask curiously.

"Come on you should know better than that. Just hearing from people about this new person I knew who it was. You think Uncle Joker is stupid." He says and then he lunges at me. I block him with my staff and he starts to cackle. "Honestly sweet heart we all know that this is a bunch of bullshit. You have a bigger reason to be here."

"Maybe I changed sides Joker. Did you ever think about that?" I hiss as I kick him in the stomach and send him stumbling backwards.

"I knew the second that you killed that Grayson kid it was all a stunt. I mean you would never kill someone." He says and then he starts to chuckle.

"How do you know that?!" I growl as I smack him across the face with my bow staff. He falls on the ground and I pick him up by the neck and slam him into the wall, "How do you know that I didn't just snap you demented clown?"

"Because you aren't like me." He says and then he tries to laugh but he can't, "If you were going to snap it would have been after I killed the second little Robin." He says and I slam him into the wall again.

"Maybe I was just waiting for a moment like now." I snarl.

He starts to laugh again, "Trust me I know you won't kill me. You are the angel of mercy." He says and then he starts to laugh again.

"What?" I snarl.

"You are the one that keeps the other Bats grounded. Trust me I've seen Nightwing when he is crazy." Joker says and then he smirks, "You know you're kinda like the Castiel to his Dean, except you two are actually screwing!" Joker starts to laugh.

"Fuck you!" I snap as I slam him against the wall again.

"Red X let him go." Talia says from behind me and I do so.

"I'm sorry Mistress but he broke in." I say as I take a step away from Joker and notice Artemis is standing next to Talia. Damian is standing behind Artemis and glares at Joker.

Joker stands in front of Talia and bows, "Miss al Ghul." He says and then he stands back up, "I've just come here to tell you that you have a traitor in your midst."

"Who?" She asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

Joker points at me, "Obviously the one that used to go prancing around with the Batsymbol on her chest."

"She has changed sides." She says and I notice Damian making his way towards me and Joker grabs Damian. Talia doesn't even flinch.

"You bastard! Put him down!" I snap as I take a step towards him.

Joker starts to laugh and he tightens his grip on Damian's neck, "See that Talia she isn't a true villain. This wouldn't even affect her right now if she truly did change sides." Suddenly I see this look in Artemis's eyes and she's debating if she should do something because her cover would be blown. "And look she's converting your precious little boy to be a Robin."

"Trust me I'm not happy about it either." She says and she sends me a look.

Suddenly the window shatters and Dick and Tim come crashing inside. Dick kicks Joker and Damian goes flying. I catch him and put him down gently on the ground, "It was all part of my plan." Damian says and I chuckle.

"Sure it was Little Bird." I say as I fix his hair.

"Hey babe." Nightwing says with a smirk as he punches Joker in the face.

Talia's eyes widen and she glares at me, "You lied!" She snaps, "The demonic clown was right." She says in an annoyed tone. She pinches the bridge of her nose, "I though you were serious." She quickly lunges at me and I block her with my bow staff. I look over and see Tim fighting Artemis and Dick fighting Joker.

"Batgirl!" Nightwing yells and I just ignore him so I can make sure Talia doesn't kill me.

"Why are you here?" She hisses, "There must be a certain reason for it." She says and I shake my head.

"I just wanted to mess around in here that's all." I say with a smirk and I kick her in the side.

It doesn't even faze her and she punches me in the stomach. "I know you are lying! Why are you here?" She snaps.

"Only I know why!" I say in a taunting tone and she punches me in the face. She hits me so hard I fall back onto the ground and rub my head. She pounces on me and pulls out a dagger, "For your treachery you must die!"

"No!" Damian yells and he tackles her. I stand up and notice Damian standing across from Talia, "You are not to hurt her!"

"You would pick her over your own mother?!" She asks in shock.

"Yeah she's young and cool. You're old and mean." He says and I chuckle. My gaze goes over to Tim and Dick and I notice Artemis has Tim pinned and Dick is tying up Joker. _Damian don't do anything stupid. _

"Fine then go with her. I don't care you are never allowed in the House of al Ghul again." She says in a serious tone.

"I hope I will be a worthy foe mother." Damian says and I run over to him and scoop him up.

"Just remember Red X you are now a foe of the League of Assassins." She says in a serious tone.

"See that's the thing Talia, I always have been." I say with a smirk and I see Dick kick Artemis off of Tim.

"Come on!" He says as he helps Tim up.

We start to run towards the exit and suddenly I hear Talia, "Tigress go after them!"

"This way!" Damian says as he points towards the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Tim asks and Damian nods his head.

"Tsk I've lived here my whole live obviously I know my way around the place imbecile." Damian says and I shake my head.

"You two go ahead." I say as I point at Damian and Tim.

"But Barbara-" Damian says and I cut him off, "You forget we've played Hide and Seek here a lot. I know my way around."

He nods his head and starts to run down the hallway. I look at Dick, "You know you look really hot in that outfit." Dick says and I just chuckle.

"What are we going to do about Artemis? We were supposed to get her out of here." I say in a serious tone.

Suddenly Artemis tackles me to the ground and Dick tries to pry her off, "Tell Wally I'm sorry but I can't leave. I have to make sure Kaldur gets out of this safe. Besides you are already going to have enough trouble to deal with when you get back." She says and she looks like she is about to cry, "Give this to Wally and tell him I love him so much." She slips me a note and I slip it into my utility belt. Her gaze leaves me and then goes to Dick, "Knock me out." She whispers in a low tone. He goes to say something but she cuts him off, "Just do it!"

She goes back to attacking me and Dick kicks her in the stomach and then throws her down the hallway. He picks me up and starts to run down the hallway. We catch up to Tim and Damian and we make our way to the roof where the Batjet is. When we get there Tim sits next to Dick and I sit next to Damian. We take off and I take my mask off. "I'm so glad to be going home."

"Trust me so are we…but we are going to have to deal with a lot of press." Dick says as he runs his fingers through his hair. He takes his domino mask off.

"Dick what are you doing?" Tim asks as he looks at Damian, "How can we trust him?"

Damian goes to say something but I ruffle his hair and cut him off, "Tim Drake this is Damian…Wayne."

Tim takes his mask off and his eyes are wide, "Wait what?"

"Drake you idiot I'm Bruce Wayne's child." Damian says as he crosses his arms and then puts his head on my shoulder. "And who are you?" He asks as he looks at Dick.

"I'm Dick Grayson. I'm your older brother. Your dad adopted me after my parents were murdered." He says with a small smile and I smile to. "He's an amazing guy."

Damian looks at me, "I approve of him." He says and then he closes his eyes.

I just chuckle and Dick gives me a confused look, "Don't worry about it." I say quietly.

**Batcave, Saturday (April 20****th****) 12:20 AM**

Dick lands the Batjet and we all get out. When we get out Alfred is standing there with a giant smile. I put Damian down and he groggily rubs his eyes. "Mistress Barbara!" Alfred says happily as he runs over and pulls me into a hug, "I'm so happy you are alright."

"Thank you Alfred." I say with a smile and he lets go of me.

His gaze goes to Damian, "And who is this?"

"He's Damian…Bruce's child." I say and he smiles.

"Well hello Master Damian. I am Alfred Pennyworth." Alfred says and Damian nods his head.

"So where will I be sleeping tonight Pennyworth?" Damian asks and Alfred sticks out his hand. Damian grabs it and they start to walk up the stairs.

"I'll show you. If you want you can even have your father's room while he is gone." Alfred says and Dick and I chuckle.

Damian stops, "Wait Barbara aren't you coming?"

"Don't worry Little Bird I'll be up later." I say and Tim frowns.

"I don't like him." Tim says and I ruffle his hair, "Don't worry Tim no matter what we will always love and he won't replace you."

"You promise." Tim says and I nod my head, "He may be my Little Bird buy you will always be my Little Robin."

"Thanks Babs." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Now I'm going to go to bed." Tim says and I nod my head.

He heads upstairs and then my gaze goes to Dick, "I'm so glad that you are alright." He says as he pulls me into a hug and I nod my head, "I was so worried about you."

"Don't worry babe I'm fine." I say as I start to run my fingers through his hair, "Trust me I missed you to."

"Connor knows." He says quietly.

"Wait what?" I ask in shock as I move away from him a little bit.

"Connor knows…he confronted me after you guys had your run in. He said he knew you were holding back on them and Red X moved just like you." He says and I caress his cheek.

"Well don't worry this is all going to work out in the end…I have to give Wally this note tomorrow." I say as I grab onto the utility belt compartment that has the note. "I just feel so bad for him."

"So do I." Dick says and he frowns.

"Come on let's head upstairs." I say and we grab each other hands and walk up to the manor. Next we head up the grand staircase and Dick walks me to my room.

"Bye Babs." He says and then he gives me a quick peck on the lips. He starts to move away a little bit but then I pull him back towards me and pull him into a passionate kiss. _God I've missed him so much. _I push my door open and Dick follows me inside. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I run my fingers though his thick ebony locks and he starts to kiss my neck. A sigh of pleasure passes my lips and Dick smirks. He looks back at me and starts to kiss me again. I notice the door is open and I move my hand away from Dick and close the door.

Dick puts my back against the door and continues to kiss me. Now he kisses my neck again and I start to giggle, "Ha looks like I found your spot." He says and I just smirk.

"I guess you did." I say and he pulls me away from the door and drops me onto the bed. He slips out of his Nightwing shirt and just as he's about to lie down and pull me into a kiss I roll out of the way and push him onto the bed and pin him, "How can you have a god like body?" I whisper in his ear and then I kiss his neck.

"Perks of being a vigilante." He says and then he grabs my butt.

I tap him lightly on the cheek, "Ok if anyone is going to be doing any ass grabbing around here it is going to be me." I say and then I kiss his cheek and grab his butt, "After all you have the best ass I've ever seen." I whisper in his ear.

"Babs are you going to be like this every time you come back from a mission?" He asks with a smirk and I shake my head.

"Only near death experience ones." I say with a smirk and he pulls me into a passionate kiss again. He slides his hands up my back and he grabs the zipper to my Red X costume and starts to unzip it. Once it's all the way down my back he slips his hands into my costume and grabs onto my hips and pulls me on top of him. "So I'm guessing you missed me to by the way you are acting Hunk Wonder." I say with a smirk as I give him a quick kiss.

He smirks and then kisses my neck again, "Yeah you could say that." He says and a sigh of pleasure passes my lips. We both take our utility belts off and just as Dick takes his off I tackle him so I'm on top. "Oh come on Babs I didn't know you liked to be dominant." He says with a smirk.

"If you don't know that by now we shouldn't be doing this." I say with a smirk.

Dick flips me over and drags part of the shirt part of my costume down so my shoulders are exposed, "Trust me Babs I know I just don't like to pay attention to that." He says as he starts to kiss the exposed part of my shoulder and makes a little trail of kisses to my neck. I start to giggle as a warm feeling flows through me.

I run my fingers through his hair and he slips his hands under me and into the back of my costume. He grabs on to my hips and kisses my neck again, "I guess Joker might be right." I mumble under my breath.

"What?" Dick asks curiously.

"Nothing." I say seductively and I pull him into a passionate kiss.

"What do you think about Maneuver Seven?" Dick asks with a smirk and I wrap my arms around him.

"Fine with me." I say with a smirk. Just as Dick removes his hands out of my costume and grabs the only part keeping my costume on me there is a knock at the door. We both look at each other and no words come out of our mouths.

"What do we do?" I whisper to him.

"I don't know." He says and then he kisses my neck. "We're having fun don't answer it."

"Dick." I say in a low tone while stifling a chuckle.

"Babs they will go away." He says and he grabs onto my thigh.

There is another knock, "Who is it?"

"Barbara it's me." The voice says and I recognized its Damian's.

"I agree with Tim I don't like this kid." Dick says as rolls off of me and quickly jumps onto the floor next to my bed.

"Come in." I say and Damian walks into the room. "What's the matter?" I ask in a soft tone as I slowly zip up the back of my costume. My gaze goes to Dick's shirt and utility belt on the floor. _Shit!_

"I feel like my father isn't going to accept me." He says and I frown. _Looks like I wont be having any fun tonight. _

"Sweetie of course he will." I say quietly.

"You mean it?" He asks and I nod my head. "Barbara can I stay in here with you for a little bit?"

I hear Dick start to mumble some bad things, "Ok for a little while." I say and I move over on my queen size bed. I notice Dick lying on the floor and he is sulking. "I'm sorry." I whisper quietly.

"That kid is so lucky he is cute." Dick says and my gaze goes back over to say something to Damian and he is already out cold. Dick stands up and grabs his utility belt and shirt, "It was fun while it lasted." He mumbles.

"Are you going to bed?" I ask curiously.

"No I'm going to take a shower." He huffs and then he starts to walk towards the door.

"I love you." I say with a small smile.

"Love you to." He says and then he leaves the room.

**Ok well I hope you enjoyed it and Damian interrupting them. Yeah I know some of you have probably read worst than that but I don't want to write that stuff so you're kinda out of luck there. If I ever do anything like this again it would probably be like this because this is the farthest I'd go…anyway up please review and I know some of you are probably like, "Why didn't she save Arty?" Well my reasoning behind it is when the show comes back on I want to be able to have this story be connected to the series again like it was before…anyway please forgive typos and review :3 **


	45. Guys I'm Sorry

**Hey guys I'm back with another update! Sorry if I traumatized a lot of you guys with the shitty make out thing I wrote at the end of the last chapter. I saw so much of that shit on Tumblr it possessed me…anyway um I'm back :3 **

**MiMi: I approve! **

**Me: What?**

**MiMi: I said I approve!**

**Devan: I approve to!**

**Tori: What are they talking about?**

**Me: I have no friggin clue!**

**Devan and MiMi: We approve of M-**

**Me: Ok shut up!**

**Tori: Who?**

**Me: DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!**

**Devan: Maybe he'd like you better if you owned DC or at least something famous!**

**Me: -_-**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**GCPD, Saturday (April 20****th****) 9:25 AM**

I let out a sigh and look at my father and Dick. Normally I would be fine with this except for the fact I'm in my Batgirl costume and Dick is in civvies. "Are you ready to do this Batgirl?" Dad asks curiously.

I nod my head, "Yeah but I don't know how the public is going to act about this."

"Trust me they've heard worse." Dad says with a small smile and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

Dick looks at me and smirks, "Oh don't worry about it Batgirl I'm sure most of the men will be to busy drooling over you to notice. I mean you are gorgeous."

"Ok leave Batgirl alone and let's go." Dad says and we walk out of his office. We walk into the press room and cameras start to flash everywhere.

"Oh my God he's alive!"

"See Batgirl is a good guy!"

"Wait why did they need to lie?"

"Batgirl can I ask you a question?!"

"Ok everybody settle down!" Dad yells and all of the commotion stops.

Suddenly Godfrey speaks, "Oh Commissioner Gordon did you know about this little stunt?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yes I did." Dad says and he glares at Godfrey. Suddenly Kat Grant raises her hand, "Yes Miss Grant what is your question?"

"Actually my question is for Batgirl." She says and then she looks at me and smiles.

"Yes?" I ask as I step to the podium.

"Was there a certain reason that you did this?" She asks curiously.

"Yes I had to go under cover for a mission and prove myself worthy." I say and she goes to speak again but Godfrey cuts her off, "So Batgirl do you think it's fun to mess with the people of our nation?" He asks curiously. "I mean after all if some normal person 'killed' Mr. Grayson they would have been hunted down in a minute."

"But that's the thing Godfrey I didn't kill Richard Grayson." I say as I cross my arms. "And you just cut off Miss Grant I believe she had another question." I say as I cross my arms.

"Well we work for the same place so I'll just cut her off again," He says and then he steps forward, "Mister Grayson why on earth would you do this favor for her? I mean was she doing you a favor in return?" I glare at him and feel heat rising up to my cheeks.

Dick lightly pushes me out of the way, "Mister Godfrey I did it for shits and giggles." He says plainly. "Besides Batgirl has saved my life plenty of times before so I figured I could do her this favor." He says and then he smirks at me.

"Well by the way you are looking at her it looks like you two are something more." Godfrey says with a smirk.

"Oh no trust me I've asked her plenty of times before be she always said no." Dick says and then he chuckles.

"That's right because I already have a boyfriend." I say with a smirk.

"Oh that's right Nightwing." Godfrey says and then he chuckles, "Well let me guess he knew you were going on this little mission."

"That he did." I say in an annoyed tone, "Now would someone else like to ask a question?"

"Did the Justice League know about this mission?" Kat Grant asks curiously.

"No." I say and then Dick and I exchange a quick barely noticeable glance.

"So is this the first time they are finding out about this?" Godfrey asks again.

"Yes and would you mind letting someone else ask a damn question?" I snap.

"Ok that's enough." Dad says and then he leads Dick and I inside. Before I can say anything dad nods his head, "I know I know he's a prick."

**Wayne Manor, Saturday (April 20****th****) 1:21 PM **

I run into Wayne Manor and pull Dick into a huge hug, "Oh my God I'm so happy you are alive!" I say happily and Dick just smirks. Damian and Tim walk down the stairs and Dick kinda glares at Damian. "Oh calm down he didn't know what he was interrupting." I whisper in his ear.

"So nice little interview you had this morning." Damian says with a smirk.

"I thought it was funny when you somewhat told Godfrey off." Tim says and I smirk.

"Trust me I enjoyed it to." I say and I high five him.

"So are you visiting the team tonight?" He asks curiously and I nod my head. "Yeah they are probably going to hate me." I say quietly.

"No they won't." He says and I nod my head.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Alfred answers it. Linda and MiMi walk into the room. "Dick! Thank God you aren't really dead!" MiMi screams happily as she runs over to Dick and pulls him into a hug. I just smirk and my gaze goes to Linda and she is just standing there. _Those two are like brother and sister. He has the same bond with her that Dick had with Donna. _

"Hey MiMi." He says with a giant smile.

"I think something is wrong with her." Damian says as he points at Linda.

"Hey Linda." Dick says with a smile as she slowly walks towards him. He goes to pull her into a hug and she smacks him across the face. Damian starts to snicker and then Linda puts her hands to her face and starts to cry. Dick pulls her into a hug, "I'm so sorry Linda." He says quietly.

"I thought you were dead. I already lost Chris." She says and he nods his head.

"I know I'm sorry." He says quietly and then MiMi and I join in on the hug.

"What's going on?" Damian whispers to Tim in a confused tone.

"Linda's brother is in a coma and Dick and her are like brother and sister." Tim says and then Damian nods his head. We all separate and Linda wipes her eyes and looks at Damian.

"Oh who's this adorable little boy?" She asks as she walks over to him and bends down so she's at his level.

"I'm Damian." He says as he sticks his hand out and Linda shakes it.

She looks at Tim, "And how is my little buddy doing?" She asks curiously.

"I'm fine." Tim says with a smile and he crosses his arms.

"Well we just wanted to check and make sure that it was true." MiMi says with a smile, "By the way if I see you flirting with Batgirl again I'll kill you. Babs is an amazing girl so it wouldn't be good to cheat on her." She growls. _If only you knew MiMi._

"I second that." Linda says and he gulps and nods his head.

Suddenly Wally walks into the manor, "Hey guys." Wally says quietly.

"Wally!" Linda and MiMi scream happily and they pull him into a hug.

"Hey guys." He says with a smile and then he looks at Damian, "Who's the kid?"

"I'm Damian Wayne you idiot." Damian says and Linda and MiMi both look at us in shock and I nod my head.

"Bruce has a kid?!" Linda asks in shock.

"Yes he does." I say and Damian chuckles slightly.

"Ok on that weird note I think we should leave." MiMi says and she starts to push Linda out the door, "Besides we have to make her look cute I mean she's hanging out with Steve tonight!"

Linda turns bright red, "MiMi shut up!"

"I guess your cousin doesn't know because he would be threatening Steve right now." Dick says with a smirk.

"Oh my God it's not even a date!" Linda snaps as she throws her hands in the air, "Besides he's bringing one of his friends for MiMi to hang out with."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I kinda can't go." She says and then she turns and winks at us.

"You bitch!" Linda growls and she storms out of the manor.

"Bye!" MiMi says with a smirk and she runs out of the room.

"Those two are weird." Damian says as he turns and starts to leave.

"Tell me about it." Tim says and they walk away.

"Let me guess Artemis didn't get out." Wally says and I frown.

"Wally." I say quietly and I walk over to him and pull him into a hug. "She loves you so much. She wanted me to tell you that. She says she can't leave Kaldur in there to fend for himself."

He chuckles, "Yeah that sounds like her."

I pull out Artemis's note from my pocket, "Here she wanted me to give you this." I say and he takes the note.

"Thank you guys for trying." He says and Dick wraps his arm around my waist. "So did you guys have any fun last night?"

"Well besides almost getting killed by Joker no." I say and Wally chuckles.

"Damian." Dick mumbles.

"What?" Wally asks curiously.

"Damian knocked on my door last night…" I say quietly and Wally starts to laugh.

"It's not funny dude!" Dick says in an annoyed tone.

"Dude it kinda is!" Wally says as he grabs his sides. "Well I know you guys already have a lot of trouble to deal with at the hall so I'll let you go."

"Bye Wally!" I say and I pull him into a hug.

"Bye!" Dick says as I let go of Wally and he pulls him into a hug.

"Bye guys." He says with a smile and he runs out of the manor.

**Hall of Justice, Saturday (April 20****th****) 6:23 PM**

"Recognized Nightwing B01. Recognized Batgirl B16. Recognized Robin B21." The female computer voice says and in a flash we are at the cave.

We walk into the main room and everyone is standing there. Bart runs up to me and pulls me into a hug, "I knew you couldn't have been evil Babs!" He says happily.

"Thanks Bart." I say with a smile.

My gaze goes to Connor and he is in the corner of the room leaning against the wall and I frown when I notice he has an upset look etched into his features. Bart lets go of me and Jamie and Cassie walk up next, "So glad that you aren't a killer Babs." Cassie says as she punches my shoulder.

"Thanks Cassie…I think." I say with a smirk.

"I didn't think you killed anyone Barbara." Jamie says and I chuckle.

"Well thank you." I say with a smile, "I'm glad you guys were looking for me though." I say with a smirk, "I mean no one gets special privileges."

They walk over to Bart and Karen and Mal walk over to me, "Glad that you are still good girl." Karen says and she high fives me.

"Glad to have you back BG." Mal says and I smirk.

"Thanks guys."

The last ones to walk over are Gar, M'gann, and La'gann. "Welcome back Batgirl." La'gann says and he salutes me. I salute him back, "Thank you La'gann."

"I'm so glad you are here and not a brutal person who kills rich guys." Gar says happily as he pulls me into a hug.

I chuckle slightly and he lets go of me and runs over to Cassie, Jaime, Bart, Tim, and Connor. "So let me guess your mission was a success." M'gann says.

"Somewhat." I say and she frowns.

"Well at least you are alright." She says and I nod my head.

"Thanks." I say quietly and they walk away. "Guys I just wanted to let you all know that I'm really sorry that I had to lie to you guys. I feel really horrible about it but I need to infiltrate Ra's al Ghul's hide out. My mission was somewhat successful."

"Well did you get a souvenir?" Garfield asks curiously.

Just as I go to speak the female computer voice speaks, "Recognized Damian the Overall Ruler A11."

Dick, Tim, and I face palm, "That little bastard." Dick mumbles under his breath.

"You could kinda say that." I mumble.

"All hail me!" Damian says and everyone just looks at him in shock.

**Hahahahahahaha Damian snuck into the Hall of Justice! Hehehehehe of course he could do it after all he is the goddamn Batman's child. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and if you read my OC story I just updated it :3 Until next time friends!**


	46. Another Party!

**Hi guys I'm back ;) Can't wait for the new episode of Young Justice! **

**Devan: Hi Linda**

**Me: Hi Devan!**

**Devan: So Linda how's Max?**

**Me: Oh will you stop!**

**MiMi: Oh come on Linda tell us!**

**Me: Nothing is going to happen!**

**Tori: Well I heard that kid Guy is back in town ;)**

**Devan: WAIT THE REDNECK KID IS BACK?!**

**Me: Ugh *faceplam* I don't own anything! Now enjoy :P**

**Btw it's going to be a short chapter just to lead into what I'm doing next. I'm going to ask you a question at the end so make sure you comment your vote!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Hall of Justice, Saturday (April 20****th****) 6:43 PM**

"Who the hell is that?" Karen asks as she crosses her arms.

Bart just smirks and I run over to Damian, "This Damian." I say and then I bite my lip.

"Barbara what are you doing here?" He asks curiously and then he looks at everyone else, "These are your superhero friends that you told me about? I thought they would be cooler looking."

"Hey!" Cassie says as she throws her hands in the air.

"Damian that's enough." Dick says in a stern tone.

"Tsk who asked you Gra-" He beings to say but I cut him off, "Damian lets get you back home." I say in a serious tone as I push him back towards the zeta tube. I start to punch some numbers in and then stand in front of it with him. "I'll be back." I say with a small smile.

"Recognized Batgirl B16. Recognized Damian the Twerp A11." The female voice says and just as Damian begins to protest we are back at the cave.

"Damian why did you do that?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"I didn't want to be alone with Pennyworth." He says and he frowns, "I don't understand why I couldn't be there." He says as I start to lead him up the stairs.

"Because no one knows you Damian. Oh and by the way no one on the team knows Dick and Tim's identities so if you somehow manage to get back there you can't be calling Dick, Grayson or Tim, Drake." I say in a stern tone as I walk through the grandfather clock.

"Oh Master Damian thank heavens!" Alfred says as he runs over to us.

"We had a little stowaway." I say with a small smile and I ruffle his hair, "Don't worry Alfie I'll bring him upstairs." I say with a small smile and then Damian and I start to head for the stairs.

"Why don't the others know Tim and Dick's identities I mean they know yours?" Damian asks in a confused tone.

"Well you see if they find out Dick and Tim are Nightwing and Robin that will lead the others to find out that Bruce Wayne is Batman." I say as we start to ascend up the stairs.

"How would they come up with that?" He asks sleepily.

"Because your dad adopted them." I say with a small smile, "Your father is a great man Damian."

"Of course after all he had me." Damian says with a small smirk.

"Shut up." I say with a small chuckle and I open up his bedroom door. "Come on go to bed you have had a very long few days." I say in a stern tone.

He hops down on the bed, "Aren't you going to tuck me in?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"Not if you ask me like that." I growl as I put my hands on my hips.

He just sighs and rolls his dark blue eyes, "Barbara could you please do me a favor and tuck me in before you leave me alone and go back to your friends?"

"Of course." I say with a small smile and I walk over to his bed and tuck him in tightly. I quickly look under the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking for monsters and you are all good." I say with a small smile, "My dad used to do that every time he got to tuck me in when I was little."

"Well I'm not afraid of monsters. I could kill them with my bare hands." He says and I just chuckle as I make my way towards the door. "Barbara?"

"Yes Damian?" I ask as I stop and look at the others.

"Thanks for not getting super mad at me for following you guys to the Hall of Justice." He says quietly and I smirk.

"Don't worry about it kid. It's not like you revealed our identities or killed someone."

"Goodnight Barbara." Damian says quietly.

"Goodnight Damian." I say softly as I walk out of the room and softly close the door. _Time to head back to the others. _

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Hall of Justice, Saturday (April 20****th****) 6:47 PM**

Babs and Damian leave and my gaze goes to the others. "Who was the midget?" Garfield asks as he crosses his arms.

"He's Batman's son." I say in a calm tone and they all have this shocked look on their faces.

"W-who's the father?" Connor stammers out.

"Oh is it Catwoman?!" Cassie asks happily and everyone just looks at her, "Sorry." She says sheepishly and she blushes.

"No and we are keeping the mother disclosed at this time." Tim says and he stands next to me.

"So Batgirl is a good guy again." Bart says as he crosses his arms.

"She has always been a good guy." I say in a defending tone.

"Well we should celebrate!" M'gann says happily.

"Yeah by doing what?" La'gann asks as he crosses his arms.

"Oh I don't know I'm sure we can think of something." Jamie says with a shrug.

"Man hunt!" Garfield says happily.

"No we should play truth or dare!" Cassie says and Connor glares at her.

"No way in hell Amazon!" Connor growls.

"Who asked you Kryptonian?" She hisses in an annoyed tone.

"Shut up Cassie!" He says as he throws his hands in the air.

"Make me!" She says and they both just glare at each other.

"Um if I could interrupt this awkward sexual tension I would put my vote in for karaoke!" Bart says happily.

"Ese no one wants to do karaoke." Jamie says as he puts his hand on Bart's shoulder.

"Seriously guy you want to throw a party?" I ask as I run my fingers through my ebony locks.

"Of course!" Garfield says happily.

"Recognized Batgirl B16." The female voice says.

"Let's just let Babs decide." Tim says in a calm tone.

"Decide what?" Babs asks in a confused tone.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter…sorry anyway you guys get to pick Truth or Dare or Karaoke or Man Hunt (Hide and Go Seek) Anyway if you pick truth or dare you can leave me the truths or dares you want to be said and I'll put the ones I like in the chapter(s) and if you say karaoke pick a song and it can be as out of character as you frickin want! Don't worry after this little silly chapter I will be back to serious stuff. **


	47. Author's Note --

**Hi guys I know your going to kill me because it's an author's note…I have really bad writer's block for this story and I can't think. Like ever since the new episodes came on I can't possible think. I mean you figure the new episodes will help me…then there is the fact that my dates don't match up with the dates on the show *sigh* I don't know what I should do guys :( Oh and by the way truth or dare won but I'm sure I can squeeze everything in…anyway I can't even come up with ideas for that though. My brain just doesn't want to work and it's upsetting me. I guess its from all the studying I had to do for my midterm…which I got a 99 on! Anyway I even updated Songfic Mania because my brain actually wanted to work and it didn't even send me an email saying it got updated *flips table* I'm just so annoyed that my brain doesn't want to work. So I'm begging for some ideas here and so help me if someone says have them break up my head is going to explode…no offense to the people who want that but I don't want Dick and Babs to break up they are my OTP for God's sake! And just incase it doesn't send out an email and you read my OC story I just updated that to. Anyway thanks for being understanding :)**


	48. I've Got A Bad Feeling About This

**Hi guys my writer's block has partially ended and you guys are to thank for that :) Um thank you to all the amazing people who commented and gave me all of your support. You have no idea how much that means to me. I just want to hug all of you! So you know what I'm going to continue with this story for a while longer…I'd say about 10 or a little bit more chapters because it's almost at 50 right now…anyway um after that I don't know what I'll be doing. Oh and because I'm in such a happy mood because I got a 103 on my science test…which I studied my brains out for, there is going to be singing and a lot of um not exactly inappropriate songs and jokes but…um yeah anyway…**

**I don't own anything!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Hall of Justice (Even thought it's already blown up by this point in the show), Saturday (April 20th) 7:00 PM**

"I say truth or dare." I say with a smirk.

"Well the party girl picked so that's what we are going to go with!" Cassie says happily and she sits down right were she is. The rest of us sit down to. "I'll go first!" She says happily, "Jamie truth or dare!"

"Um I'll go with truth." He says and he rubs the back of his neck.

"Is it true that you like being on the team now?" She asks with a small smile.

"Of course I've grown close with all of you." He says with a smile and his gaze goes to Bart, "Truth or dare?"

Bart goes to say something and the female computer voice goes off, "Recognized Arsenal B23."

We all turn our heads and Roy, well not my Roy but the other one, walks over to us, "Mind if I join?" He asks with a smirk.

"Not at all." I say with a smile and he sits down next to Tim and I.

"Um anyway I pick dare!" Bart says triumphantly as he puffs out his chest.

"I dare you to…to…hug Arsenal!" He says and before Roy can protest Bart runs over and wraps his arms around Roy.

"Ok let go of me." Roy growls and Bart immediately lets go. Bart goes back to his seat and an evil smirk grows across his lips as he looks around the room. His gaze stops on me and I gulp, "Truth or dare Babs." He says with a smirk.

"Dare speed demon." I say with a triumphant smirk.

"I dare you to kiss someone other than Nightwing." He says and my jaw drops. Dick clenches his fists.

"I'm going to kill you you little bastard!" Dick snarls and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Barry will not forgive you if you kill him." I whisper in a low tone. "Whatever Bart I'll do your stupid dare." I say with a smile as I stand up and start to examine all of the guys. I walk over to Tim and smirk.

"Aw come on!" I hear Bart say in an annoyed tone as he throws his hands in the air. I give Tim a quick kiss on the forehead. "Thanks little bird." I whisper as I ruffle his hair.

"Dick is going to kill Bart." He whispers and I chuckle.

I walk back over to Dick and he grabs onto my hand. "Ok Hunk Wonder truth or dare?" I ask with a smirk.

"Seriously?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you have immunity." I say with a devious smirk.

"Ugh fine dare." He says and my smirk widens.

"I dare you to sing," I say and then I lean over so I can whisper in his ear, "a Jesse McCartney song preferably Right Where You Want Me and we can act it out like we did the first time we played truth or dare with the team all those years ago."

"Seriously Babs." He asks in a sigh as I lean away from him.

"Oh yeah." I say with a smirk.

"You suck I'll have you know that." He says and then he stands up.

"What do you have to sing?" Cassie asks curiously.

"Oh you'll see." I say with a smirk and M'gann laughs.

Dick hits a few buttons on his wrist computer and a familiar Jesse McCartney songs blast through the hall. Dick looks at me and smirks. "_Girl, there's something 'bout me that you outta know. I've never felt the need to lose control. Always held on back and played it slow. But not this time." _He sings with a smirk and he moves closer to me. My gaze goes to M'gann and Connor and they both have a small smile on their faces. A devilish smirk grows across my lips and I wink. "_Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything." _Dick bends down and grabs my hands and pulls me up. I put my hands on my hips and smirk.

"What they hell are they doing?" Bart whispers to Tim and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh trust me you guys will find out." Connor says with a smirk.

_"Baby, take me on a journey. I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you." _He says as he moves closer to me as if he wants to kiss me but I shake my head and take a step back. He frowns and starts to circle me, _"Crazy, let's do something, maybe please don't take your time, you got me, right where you want me." _He sings as he stops in front of me and kneels on the ground. He puts his hands up as if he's begging.

He stands back up and looks down on me and our bodies are almost touching, _"Girl, I'm gonna let you have your way with me. But when you move like that, it's hard to breathe."_ He says and I move a little closer to him and our lips are almost touching, _"I never thought that it could be like this, but I was wrong." _He says with a smirk and just as he goes to kiss me I back up and rub his cheek. _"Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything."_ He moves forward again but I flip backwards and move away from him.

He smirks as he runs towards me. I put my hands on his shoulder and flip behind him.

__He looks at me with and cracks his neck,_ "Baby, take me on a journey. I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you." _He sings and I just shrug my shoulders with a smirk. My gaze goes to the others and Tim looks mortified while M'gann and Connor are just chuckling. Cassie's cheeks are a fiery red, Bart and Jamie are covering Garfield's eyes, and Mal, Karen, Arsenal, and La'gann just have these shocked expressions on their faces. _"Crazy, let's do something, maybe. Please don't take your time, you got me, right where you want me." _Dick says and I start to walk away from him. He wraps his arms around my waist and spins me around. Dick goes to kiss me but I put my finger on his lips and shake my head with a smirk. He lets go of me and I just turn and walk away from him again. _"Can't explain it, how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly. In slow motion, my imagination running trying to keep my body still, I can hardly stand the thrill."_ Suddenly he lifts me up and carries me bridal style. I let out a startled yelp and he just chuckles. The others still have a mortified look on their faces but this time Tim is as red as a tomato and has his eyes covered.

"_Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything. Baby, take me on a journey. I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you. Crazy, let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time, you got me, right where you want me." _Dick sings and then he smirks at me. I grab the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss and then he lets me down.

"You guys just traumatized poor Tim." Cassie says and Dick and I chuckle.

Roy elbows Tim, "I guess we all know what they do behind closed doors." He says with a smirk and this time Tim's face pales and he covers his ears.

"Ok guys stop teasing him." I say with a small smirk.

"You guys have done that before." Connor says with a small chuckle.

"Yeah when we first formed the team." M'gann says and Dick and I nod our heads.

"Ok so who's ne-" I say and suddenly the female voice speaks, "Recognized Captain Marvel 10. Recognized Zatanna 14."

"Hi Zee!" I scream happily as I stand up and sprint over to her and pull her into a hug.

"Hey Babs." She says with a smile and I let her go.

"Hi Billy." I say with a smile as I pull him into a hug.

"Hi Babs." He says with a smile.

"God Billy each time I give you a hug it's like you get bigger and bigger." I say and he just laughs.

"Do you guys want to join our game?" I hear Dick ask and then he wraps his arm around my waist.

"No actually we just came to see how everybody is." Zatanna says and we nod our heads.

"Oh I remember I wanted to tell you guys something." Dick says with a smile, "I found you guys a place where you can stay." He says as he looks at the others.

"Really?" They ask curiously.

"Yeah I'll show you guys." He says as he heads towards the zeta tube.

"Well we'll stay and help you guys load some stuff." Billy says with a smile.

"Ok so Garfield you can come with me and scope the place out while I believe some of you have places to go." He says as he looks at Roy, Jamie, Bart, and Tim. "You can discuss at the Batcave."

"We get to go to the Batcave!" Bart exclaims happily.

"Yes but don't touch anything you are still on my bad list." Dick says as he glares at Bart and he nods his head. The four of them run to the zeta tube and then vanish. Dick looks at Bart do you want to help them pack some stuff or do you want to go check out the place with me?"

"Oh defiantly going with you." Gar says with a smile and they step in front of the zeta tubes. The female computer announces their identification and then leaves.

"So how are you and Nightwing?" Zatanna asks curiously.

"Oh you know we're really good." I say with a smile as we walk into the lounge of the hall.

"Well beautiful you know I was wondering if I could stay with you since I don't want to stay wherever Nightwing got…with our luck its probably a warehouse or something." Mal says and Karen bites her lip.

"I don't think I can have visitors Mal." Karen says and then she turns away from him.

"Oh." He says and suddenly there is a loud crash noise.

"What was that?!" Billy asks as he looks around the room.

"I don't know I'll go check it out." Zatanna says and she runs for the door.

"Let me go with you." I say and she shakes her head.

"No you stay here." She says and I stop and look at the others.

"I have a feeling you are going to need to change." M'gann says and I nod my head.

"Yeah sadly I got that feeling to." I say as I shake my head and run off to go change.

**Ok guys there you have it. You had a little bit of truth or dare…we had some Dick singing Jesse McCartney to Babs. Um let's see I kinda have it on track but I'm changing things up a little bit. I mean the others haven't seen the place yet and Babs is there for the battle with the alien dude. So don't forget to forgive typos and leave a review telling me what you thought. Oh and yeah um I started my Tangled AU if any of you are interested! Ok until next time mwah! :***


	49. Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

**Hey guys finally back with an update for Mixed Emotions. Because of the new episode I'm so full of feels and was screaming, sobbing, and crying…while Devan was just in shock…anyway here's to me finally updating this story…which again sorry guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything famous!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Hall of Justice, Saturday (April 20th) 7:15 PM**

I run back out and I'm in my Batgirl costume, "Guys where is Zatanna?" I ask as I start to scan the room.

"I don't know." Billy says in a worried tone, "Come on Babs lets go check on her." He says and I nod my head as we run outside the building. There is a giant purple guy standing there with a small golden robot.

"Zatanna!" I say as I start to shake her but she just has the dazed look and doesn't respond.

"Dammit." I mumble under my breath.

"Who are you?" Billy asks as he points at the alien and robot.

"I am L-Ron and this is my master Despero and he is here to fight your greatest champion. That would be you Captain Marvel." The golden robot says and Billy raises an eyebrow.

Billy turns around and looks at me, "Get Zatanna out of here." He says and I try to move her but she won't budge.

"Great." He mumbles and then he looks back at Despero, "Fine let's battle." Billy says and he starts to attack Despero.

"Oh come on Zee please snap out of it." I say and I sigh and smack her across the face but she doesn't even move. "This sucks." I say and I let out an annoyed sigh, "I'm going to have to call Dick." I say quietly and I hit the com link on my cowl but it won't work. "Great just great." I say in an annoyed tone and I run back inside, "Guys Zatanna's been brain blasted or something and she won't move."

"I'll go try." Karen says and she shrinks and flies out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Mal asks as he looks around the room.

"Connor we need to-" I say but then I'm cut off by Billy getting throwing into the wall.

He wipes his mouth and smirks, "I still got one trick on my sleeve." He says as he charges at Despero, who just walked into the room. Billy grabs onto him, "Shazam!" He yells and then he is struck by lightning.

"What is he doing?!" I say as I take a step towards them but Connor grabs me and pulls me back.

"He knows what he's doing Batgirl." Connor says and I nod my head.

Suddenly Despero flings Billy across the room and glares at L-Ron. L-Ron frantically looks around the room and he points at Connor, "Look master he wears the mark of Superman you can have his head instead."

Despero smirks and flings the statue of Martian Manhunter at all of us and Connor tries to catch it. Mal and I roll out of the way and Mal looks at M'gann, "Miss M brain blast him or something!"

"I can't!" She says quickly and I frown. _It's because of what she did to Kaldur. _

"Then help Connor!" I snap.

"Help Connor alright I can do that." She says and she flies over and lifts the statue off of Connor.

Connor stands up and charges at Despero while I throw explosive batarangs. "Mal check on Billy. Connor maneuver 15!" I yell and Connor smirks.

"Coming right up Batgirl!" He says as he sprints towards me. He jumps and I grab his arm and swing him into Despero. Despero falls on the ground and Connor and I both smirk.

"You are cheating! This is not how you battle one on one!" L-Ron yells and I just throw and explosive batarang at him but he shoots it with a lazar beam. My gaze goes to M'gann and she is just standing there.

"M'gann go grab Bee!" I yell and she nods her head. When I look back I see Connor right before he hits me and we both hit the wall. I smack my head and there is a crack noise. "Why must you be so heavy Connor?" I mumble as I try to push Connor off of me.

Suddenly I see M'gann and she is carrying Karen. "Hey you want a battle with earth's greatest warrior then you have him! I'm Guardian!" Mal says and he's in the Guardian costume.

"_Mal what the hell are you doing?"_ I hiss in the psychic link.

"_Don't worry about it M'gann just get them out of here." _Mal says through the link and I get Connor up and lean him against my shoulder.

"_Be safe Mal."_

"_I'll try just get back here as fast as you can." _He says and I nod.

M'gann looks at Mal and nods, "I will leave as you wish master!" She says and she floats over to me and we walk through to the elevator.

Connor starts to stir and his eyes open, "What's going on?"

"Mal is up there." I say and I frown, "We still haven't been able to wake the others from this weird sleep." I tap my head, "M'gann you can fix it. He has them psychically controlled."

"No." She says and Connor and I both frown.

"If you don't we are as good as dead. Do something M'gann!" Connor snaps and he goes towards the lab area.

"Where are you going?!" I ask as I chase after him.

"To help Mal." He says and we pass a window and I see Billy lying down. I stop Connor and we run into the room.

"Billy you ok?" I ask sadly.

"Yeah lead that jerk in here and I'll get him." Billy says and Connor and I nod our heads.

Right on cue Mal flies through the wall and Despero walks into the room and that stupid robot is following him. "He has no powers."

"Now!" Connor and I yell and Billy grabs onto Despero's back.

"Let's try this again." He says with a smirk. I hand Connor some explosive batarangs and we throw them at Despero just as Billy yells, "Shazam!"

Lighting strikes them and then the batarangs go off. Billy is back to being Captain Marvel and Despero gets up, "Is this bastard going to get knocked down." Mal mumbles and Karen flies into the room and starts to zap him. She hits his third eye and suddenly he stops and falls on the ground.

"You cheated!" L-Ron yells. "You will all pay for cheating!" He yells and suddenly his screen changes and it's a count down.

"Guys run!" I yell and Connor and I help Mal. Just as we all get outside the hall blows up. "Oh my God this can't be happening." I say quietly.

"First the mountain and now the hall." Mal says as he shakes his head.

We all turn around and the force field is still around us. "Come on lets get this stupid thing down." Zatanna says and I nod my head.

Zatanna starts to say spells while Connor and Billy punch away at it. I throw explosive batarangs but nothing works. "This is going to be a long night." I say quietly.

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Batcave, ****Saturday (April 20th) 8:00 PM**

"Recognized Nightwing B01." The female computer voice says.

I look around the room for Tim and the others but they aren't there. Suddenly the chair turns around and Damian is sitting there, "Hello Grayson." He says and then he looks behind me, "Where is Barbara?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Oh she's at the hall." I say as I walk over to him and ruffle his hair.

"If you are curious Drake is upstairs and his friends already left." He says and I nod my head.

"Well what have you been up to?" I ask curiously.

"Just playing around with father's computer…looking at some of the few pictures he has on here." He says as he crosses his arms. "Why don't you go get Barbara?"

"Seriously Damian you can't wait an hour?" I ask as I run my fingers through my hair.

"No I can't." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Ugh fine I'll see how long it will take her." I say and I put my finger up to my comlink, "Nightwing to Batgirl." I say and there is no answer, "Nightwing to Batgirl." I say in a serious tone. This time only static comes from the other end. My heart stops and I look at Damian.

"What did she say Grayson?" Damian asks as he twists his head and I just walk over to the zeta tube, "Grayson what's happening?" Damian asks and I just step in front of the zeta beam.

"Location invalid." The female computer voice says.

"What?!" I snap and I run over to the computer.

"Babs is in trouble isn't she?" Damian asks with no emotion and I don't say anything.

I put on the news on the Batcomputer and see that the hall is surrounded by some red force field, "You've got to be kidding me." I mumble under my breath. "I've got to save Barbara and the others." I say and just as I go to use a different zeta location my gaze goes back to the computer and the head alien from the Reach puts something on the force field and it vanishes. Atom says something to him and then Barbara helps Mal who looks banged up. Suddenly the alien says something and everyone's eyes widen and the gang sighs.

"What just happened?" Damian asks in shock.

"I honestly don't know." I say quietly as I shake my head.

The others walk away and I stand by the zeta tube. Right on cue, "Recognized Batgirl B16." Barbara walks into the cave and I pull her into a hug, "I-I didn't know what was going on. I would have tried to help." I say as I hide my face in her hair.

She rubs my back, "It's ok don't worry about it. I'm a big girl I can handle myself and so can the others…but the Watchtower…everyone knows about it."

"Wait what?" I ask as I pull away from her.

"That alien said something about the Watchtower as if everyone knew about it…so needless to say we are going to get harassed by Godfrey tomorrow." She says and she takes off her cowl.

Suddenly my phone rings, "Who is it?" Damian asks and Barbara walks over to him and ruffles his hair.

"Who is it?" I ask as I walk over to Babs and Damian and see that he is now sitting on her lap.

"_Hey Dick!" _Linda says from the other end.

"Hey Linda." I say and Damian and Babs look at me.

"_Do you and Barbara want to go out clubbing with me and MiMi tonight? They guys are coming to." _She says and I look at Barbara.

I smile slightly, "Um yeah meet us here in about an hour." I say and then I hang up the phone. _With all of this madness going around we could use a little bit of fun. _

"_Ok!" _She sings happily and she hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Babs asks as she ruffles Damian's hair.

"Oh um we are going out partying with Linda and MiMi." I say as I lean against the Batcomputer and smirk.

"Seriously?" Babs asks as she crosses her arms.

"Come on after what just happened you need some fun." I say as I cross my arms.

"Fine Grayson." She says and she taps Damian's shoulder, "You have to get up."

"But I'm tired." He whines.

"Come on kid lets go upstairs then." I say and he frowns.

"But I don't want to get up." He says sadly.

"Ok fine I'll carry you up." Babs says as she lifts him up and stands up. He rests his head on his shoulder and when she walks by I slump my shoulders. Damian just smirks and me as Babs starts to climb the stairs. _That little bastard is going to be the death of me. _

**Iceberg Lounge, Saturday (April 20th) 9:30 PM**

"You guys ready to rock!" Linda asks happily as she starts to skip down the street.

"Defiantly!" MiMi says with a smirk and she looks at Babs and I. "How are you guys?"

"Oh we've been good." Babs says with a smile and I grab her hand and our fingers intertwine. We get to the front of the Iceberg Lounge and notice Cody, Steve, Mike, and Josh standing there with a new kid.

"Who's that?" I ask curiously as I point at the new kid.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Linda says and then MiMi grabs onto her.

"Hey you and Steve had fun." She says with a frown.

"Yeah but that didn't count as a date." Linda huffs and then she pouts, "Fine." She mumbles as she crosses her arms.

We walk over to the others, "Hey guys!" MiMi says in a peppy tone.

"What's up girls and Dick?" Mike asks as he crosses his arms.

"Nothing much." Babs says and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Linda." Steve says with a smirk.

"Hey Steve." Linda says with a small smile.

"Who's this?" MiMi asks as she points at the new kid. He's about the same height as me and he's somewhat muscular. He has shaggy black hair and I notice Linda staring and MiMi punches her in the back.

Linda just glares at her and then the kid laughs, "Oh sorry how rude of me I'm Max." He says and suddenly I hear a familiar voice, "Way to invite your cousin Linda."

"Devan I thought you and Tim we're going out looking for girls." Linda mumbles under her breath.

"Well I can do that here to, besides Tim is working." Devan says and he looks at Max, "I'm Devan."

"I'm Max." He says and Devan nods. "Anyway are we going to go out partying or what?"

"Defiantly." Linda says and she runs for the front door. The bouncer lets her in and then he lets the rest of us in. We all walk over to one of the giant booths and sit down. Babs sighs and I frown, "Oh come on Babs lets have a little bit of fun."

"I wonder how the others are." She says quietly.

"Oh I'm sure they are fine." I say with a small smile and my gaze goes over to the others. Linda is talking to Devan and MiMi and the guys are talking to each other.

Suddenly one of Linda's favorite songs comes on and she lights up, "Oh my God!" She says happily and she starts to bounce in her seat.

"Quick change it!" MiMi yells.

Linda starts to nod her head and sing, _"Oh when you walk by every night talking sweet and looking fine I get kinda hectic inside!"_ She sings loudly and we all start to laugh at her, _"Baby I'm so into you! Darling if you only knew all the things that flow through my mind!" _She stands up and starts to run out to the dance floor.

"What song is this?" Cody asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Fantasy by Mariah Carey." Babs says and well all just laugh. The song ends and then the song changes to For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert and Linda runs back over to the table. "Come on guys!" She says as she starts to pull on everyone to go dance.

Babs smirks and grabs my by the collar, "Come on you know I love this song!" She says happily and she pulls me onto the dance floor.

Linda only gets MiMi to dance and Babs and I start to dance and she starts to laugh and I smirk. The flashing lights make Babs hair look better as it flows around as she moves her hips and continues to dance. "Having fun Hunk Wonder?" Babs whispers in my ear.

"Oh you know it." I say with a smirk and Babs puts her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me into a kiss.

She bites my lip and pulls away, "I haven't had this much fun in a while with the others so thank you."

"No problem babe." I say with a small smile and then we continue to dance.

**Well there you guys have it. I updated because some people asked if I could. So um…don't forget to review and if you like my Dick/Babs stories I have my Tangled AU and I just updated it yesterday :D So you should so go read and review it…anyway thanks guys and until next time mwah! :***


	50. Football!

**Hi guys so the new heart breaking episode gave me inspiration to update…the only good thing is that this new episode happened on May 26****th**** so my timeline can still be good! Spoilers ahead you have been warned!**

**Me: OH MY GOD KAREN AND MAL MADE UP YAY! OH MY GOD CASSIE GAVE ROY A KISS ON THE CHEEK! Oh everyone is going to be happy I mean there is only like two minutes left!**

**TV: *Blue goes crazy attacks Bart first and then attacks everyone. Connor feels betrayed and is sad***

**Me: YOU COULDN'T JUST GIVE ME ONE HAPPY EPISODE DAMMIT! WE FINALLY SEE BARBARA AND THEN TIME AND BART FIST BUMPED AND CASSIE AND CONNOR SOMEWHAT INTERACTED AND THEN ROY RAN AWAY AND EVERYTHING JUST UGH! *curls up into fetal position and continues to sob* GOD I FIGURED THIS WOULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER BECAUSE OF ALL THIS GODDAMN SNOW OUTSIDE BUT NO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Fair warning this is just going to be a filler chapter with a bunch of fluff to try to make everyone feel better and then I'll do a mission I just need to write some fluff to make myself feel better *sigh***

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Warehome, Sunday (April 21****st****) 12:00 PM**

Dick and I walk into the warehouse and Tim, Bart, Gar, Jamie, Connor, and Cassie are there. "Hey guys!" I say with a smile as I run up to Cassie and pull her into a giant hug.

"Hey!" They all say and then Cassie grabs my neck and gives me a noogie.

"Let me go!" I say and then she just starts to laugh. She finally stops and when she lets go I cross my arms but then smirk anyway.

"What have you guys been up to?" I ask curiously as Dick walks over to the corner and leans against the wall.

"Nothing much!" Bart says as he moves from across the room to next to me. "I mean we've been trying to figure out what to do next."

"Well I'm of no use." I say with a shrug and I walk over to Tim and wrap my arm around his shoulder, "What do you want to do Robin?" I ask curiously and then I ruffle his hair.

"I don't know." He says with a shrug.

"Seriously you guys are no fun." I say as I shake my head and then Gar changes into a cute puppy and runs over to me. He jumps up and I catch him, "You are such an adorable green puppy." I say with a smirk and then he barks happily.

Connor sends Dick this upset look and I catch on to it quickly, "What do you want to do Kryptonian?" Cassie asks with a smirk as she punches Connor's shoulder.

He shakes his head, "What?" He asks in a dazed tone.

"I said what do you want to do Kryptonian?" Cassie asks with a smirk.

Now Connor smiles which causes me to smile, "I don't know Amazon what do you want to do?"

"Um how about we uh…" She says and then her voice dies out.

Gar changes back into his normal self and I put him down. He quickly runs over to Bart and Jamie and they start to socialize. "How about you Wing what do you want to do?" I ask curiously as I take my arm off of Tim's shoulder and turn to look at him.

Dick shrugs, "If you want we can go on a little shopping trip." He says with a shrug.

"Oh my God we can go shopping?!" Cassie asks happily.

"Seriously Nightwing? You want to go shopping?" Connor asks as he crosses his arms.

"I'm not saying I want to it was just an example of something we could do." Dick says with a shrug and then he looks to the corner of the room.

"We could go play in the park!" Bart says happily.

"What would we do there?" Garfield asks curiously.

"Get a game going duh!" Jamie says and Bart wraps his arm around his shoulder.

"Well what about Gar no offense he can't really go out." I say with a frown and then Beast Boy shrugs.

"Don't worry about it Babs I'm use to it." He says with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask curiously as I ruffle his hair and he nods his head.

"You're such a good kid." I say with a small smile and he smirks and nods his head.

"Trust me I know." He says in a cocky tone and I lightly push him.

"So it's settled we are going to the park." I say and my gaze goes to Dick, "Hunk Wonder you are going to have to change into some civvies." I say with a smirk and he nods his head and walks over to the area that was supposed to be M'gann's.

"What are we going to play?" Jamie asks as his armor starts to go back into the scarab.

"How about football?" Tim says with a small smile.

"I second Tim's idea." I say as I wrap my arm around Tim's shoulder.

"Sounds good." Connor says with a small smile and then he punches Cassie, "As long as I get to go up against the Amazon."

"Please you Kryptonians think you are such badasses. I'm going to show you how a real person plays football." She says with a devious smirk.

"Can we go to Gotham Park though?" Bart asks curiously, "No offense I'd feel safer in Gotham then Blüdhaven."

"What's so wrong with Blüdhaven?" Dick asks curiously as he steps out and he is in a black tank top that sticks to his skin tightly and I can see all of his muscle and I can't help but gawk.

"Seriously?!" Tim mumbles in a disgusted tone as he elbows me.

"Sorry Tim." I say quietly.

"To the zeta tubes!" Bart yells and he runs out of the warehouse.

"That boy is way to hyper." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Tell me about it." Jamie says and we all walk out of the warehouse and to the zeta tube. We all go through and we end up at the phone booth zeta tube.

"Ok Robin, Nightwing, and I will be your tour guides for today." I say with a small chuckle.

We start to make our way towards the park and the other look around in amazement, "This doesn't look so bad. I don't understand why Gotham has such a bad reputation." Cassie says in amazement as she looks around.

"You clearly haven't been hear when the sun goes down or around Crime Alley." Dick says as he adjusts his glasses and Tim and I shiver. _That's where it all started. _

We continue to walk for a few minutes and we finally get to the park. We run over to the middle of the field and Bart pulls out a football. "Where have you had that?" Tim asks curiously.

"I've been holding it the whole time." He says with a shrug.

"Ok so who are captains?" Jamie asks curiously.

"I nominate Wing and Babs." Tim says and I turn and glare at him. He just smirks at me and shrugs his shoulders innocently.

"Fine Dick you pick because I want ball first." I say with a shrug.

"Fine." He says and then he points at Connor and Connor walks over to him and they high five each other.

"I pick Cassie." I say with a smile.

"Well then I pick Tim." Dick says and Tim happily runs over to him.

"I pick Jamie!" I say and Cassie smirks happily at me and I give her a playful push towards Jamie.

"Looks like you're with us." Tim says with a smile as Bart walks over and they fist bump.

"So how are we going to decipher teams?" Bart asks curiously.

A devious smirk forms across my lips and I point at Jamie, Cassie, and I, "Shirts," I say and then I point at the boys, "Skins."

"Seriously!" Tim and Bart say at the same time and Dick and Connor just shake their heads. Dick looks up at me and smirks.

Cassie elbows me, "Babs you are a fricking genius!"

"Trust me I know." I say with a smirk and she high fives me. My gaze goes over to Bart, Dick, Connor, and Tim and they take their shirts off.

"Holy Hera it's as if Connor's body was sculpted by the gods." Cassie whispers to me.

"You might want to wipe the drool away." I say with a smirk and then my gaze goes to Dick and I notice how muscular he is. Obviously not as much as Connor but Dick still has an amazing six pack.

"Wait we have an odd number." Jamie says as he points at the others which snaps me out of thought.

"We'll just play where you can't cover the quarterback." I say with a shrug.

"Fine by me." Dick says and he passes me the ball. "Our lines will be the light posts," He says and then he points towards the two garbage cans about 55 yards down field, "And those trash cans will be the other line."

"Fine by me." I say and then Cassie, Jamie, and I back up a little bit and I place the ball down, "Huddle up team." I say with a smirk and they oblige. "Ok so the plan is that Cassie you are going to go straight, most likely Connor will be covering you. So you stop dead and then you run back towards me and stop when you get about halfway. Jamie you mostly likely will have Bart covering you so you have to be very quick and zig zag all over the place to try to get him off of your back. Which ever one of you guys is open first will get the ball."

"Sweet!" Cassie says and I clap my hands together, "Break!"

We run back over to the line and I pick the ball up, "Ok blue forty two, Wing you are going down, hut hut hike!" I yell and then I take a step back. As I predicted Connor is covering Cassie and Bart is covering Jamie. Tim and Dick run into the back of the field as more coverage if one of them gets the ball. My gaze goes on Dick and I can't help but admire how well built my amazing boyfriend is. _Focus!_ I notice Cassie has gotten away from Connor and I throw the ball to her. She jumps up and catches the ball. She starts to sprint towards the end zone but Connor tackles her and they both fall on the ground and roll on the ground. Connor has her pinned and they both start to laugh hysterically. The rest of us quickly run over to them and I notice Cassie is blushing really bad.

"Nice tackle!" Dick says as he high fives Connor.

"Tell me about it." Connor says with a smirk and then he gets off of Cassie.

She crosses her arms, "You can't be that good I mean I still ended up getting the ball." She says with a smirk.

"Ever think I let you Amazon?" Connor asks with a smirk and all the color vanishes from her face.

"No you are just upset I got away from you." She says and then she quickly makes her way to me and so does Jamie.

"Ok you guys are going to love this…free for all do whatever your hearts desire." I say and they both nod and smirk. "Connor got a lucky tackle on Cassie, Bart smells like feet hut hut hike!" I yell and Cassie and Jamie both sprint right down the middle of the field but they keep getting covered. _Looks like I'll just have to QB sneak. _

A devious smirk grows across my lips and I start to sprint down the field. Connor ignores Cassie now and charges towards me. I quickly twist out of his way and keep running. Now Bart charges at me and I jump up and flip off of his shoulders. I'm almost at the end zone and I can hear Cassie and Jamie cheering me on.

Suddenly I'm slammed from the side and hit the ground hard. _Connor could have possible caught up to me already and Bart can't use super speed because we are in public. _I look up and notice Dick has me pinned. Heat rises up to my cheeks noticing the fact he's half naked and on top of me, "Grayson get off." I say in a serious tone.

"Am I making you feel awkward?" He asks with a smirk, "After all I am your boyfriend and it is my job to make you feel awkward." He says and his shaggy ebony locks hang in his face.

"Come on get up!" I say as I put my hands on his chest and push him off of me. I look back at Jamie and Cassie, "Come on team we only have a few more yards." I say and then we huddle up. "Ok Jamie I'm going to snap the ball to you and Cassie and I are going to block."

"Got it." He says with a smirk and he stands behind me and Cassie stands to my right.

"Red 25, Rob like Stephanie hut hut hike!" I yell and Tim turns bright red and I snap the ball back to Jamie.

"I do not!" Tim yells as Cassie and I run towards the boys to block them from getting Jamie. Jamie runs right past a traumatized Tim and gets the touch down.

He slams the ball on the ground and does the moonwalk. Cassie and I run over to him and pull him into a giant hug, "Nice job Jamie!" Cassie says happily and suddenly Jamie turns bright red and mumbles something under his breath. **(I'll leave what the scarab said to your imagination ;3) **

"Yeah yeah you traumatized Robin." Bart pouts and he grabs the football. "I'll be quarterback!"

"Fine by me." Dick says with a smirk. _Yeah he's only fine with that because he was a wide receiver for our football team Junior and Senior year. _

We all get in line, I cover Dick, Jamie covers Tim, and Cassie covers Connor. "Prepare to go down Kryptonian." Cassie says in a cocky tone.

"Well you better because I've already got you once." Connor says with a smirk.

Cassie just glares at him and Dick smirks at me, "Black twenty two, Cassie is a shrew hut hut hike!" Bart yells and Cassie glares at him.

Dick takes off running and I stay with him the whole time, "I didn't know you played football Babs." Dick says with a smirk.

"You forget I used to go to all the games so I know your moves." I say with a smirk.

"Is that a fact?" He asks in a challenging tone and then he stops dead causing me to collide with him. Suddenly Bart launches the ball towards Connor and out of no where Cassie jumps in front of him and slams the ball down and it goes into the ground. Her face turns red but I run up and high five her.

"Nice job!" I say happily.

"Thanks." She says and I can tell she's totally embarrassed by how red her face is. She rubs the back of her neck nervously and Connor picks up the ball and throws it to Bart. It hits Bart so hard he falls to the ground.

We all sprint towards him and Jamie gets there first. He helps Bart up gently, "Thanks Blue." Bart says with a small smile

"No problem ese." He says with a smile and then they form their line again and Cassie, Jamie, and I cover the same people.

Dick smirks at me, "Have I ever told you how nice you look in those jeans Babs?"

"Nope." I say with a small smirk.

"Blue fifteen I bet you are a love machine hut hut hike!" Bart yells and then they all start running.

While I'm chasing Dick he suddenly stops dead, "You don't know all my tricks Babs." He says with a smirk.

"Come on run you've already done this one before." I say as I put my hands on my hips and in with one quick motion Dick wraps his muscular arms around my waist and pulls me into a soft kiss. I move my fingers up to his hair and just as we pull away Dick gets hit in the back of the head with the football and his head slams against mine. "Ouch." We both mumble as we separate from each other and rub our heads.

We look back over and Tim is standing there with a smirk and Connor and Cassie are laughing hysterically while Bart and Jamie are arguing over something. "Sorry Tim!" Dick yells to Tim.

"Damn right you're sorry!" Tim yells back.

"Come on lets just continue the game!" Connor yells and Dick and I nod our heads and sprint over to them.

**Well there you go. I hope this little bit of fluff made you feel better. I just wanted to write a cute chapter because of all the madness going on on this show. Anyway don't forget to leave me a review because all this snow is making me depressed and I'm always happy whenever I get reviews. They honestly make my day. Anyway you also should go read my Tangled AU because I just just updated it. I love getting comments on that one two because it's honestly one of my favorite stories that I've written for Dick/Babs…um so thanks guys. Until next time Mwah! :***


	51. Not M'gann

**Hey guys thank you for all the comments. So I'm back and this takes place during the episode The Fix. **

**Me: PLEASE I HAVE EXAMS SO YOU SHOULD REVIEW AT THE END OF THIS. MY BRAIN IS FRIED AND REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!**

**Devan: Quit bitching and whining about getting reviews!**

**Me: But…but…**

**Tori: No buts!**

**Me: SCREW YOU ALL I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER YOU SHOULD REVIEW!**

**Dick: It's ok Linda I'm here! **

**Me: YAY! *pulls Dick into a giant hug***

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Warehome, April 24****th ****6:23 PM**

"Come on Barbara can't you give me the answers to my homework?" Gar asks in a whiny tone.

"No because you will never learn that way silly." I say with a smile and I ruffle his hair.

"Oh come on this isn't fair." He says with a shrug.

"You'll thank me for it later in life." I say with a smirk and he just crosses his arms.

"Yeah whatever." He says and I cross my arms.

Suddenly my cell phone starts to go off and Gar raises an eyebrow, "Sorry buddy." I say quietly and I then I answer the phone. "Hello?" I ask curiously.

"_Barbara?" _

"Yes Damian what is it?" I ask in a worried tone.

"_When are you coming back? Drake is off with that Stephanie girl before he has to go on patrol and I can't find Grayson or Pennyworth."_

"I'll be there in a little bit ok Little Bird." I say quietly.

"_Fine but when you come back I'm challenging you to a spar." _

"And you are going to get your behind whooped." I say as I look at Gar's homework and write the answer down in his handwriting and he smirks.

"_That is what you think Babs." _He says with a chuckle and I roll my eyes. Before I can say anything else he hangs up the phone. I slip my phone back into my pocket and Garfield just smirks at me.

"Told ya I'd get you to write the answer for me." He says in a cocky tone.

"That's the only one I'm doing." I say in a serious tone as I cross my arms.

Mal walks into the place, "Hey Babs. Hey little man." He says as he ruffles Garfield's hair.

"What's up?" I ask as I cross my arms and lean back in the chair.

"Nothing much." He says with a shrug.

"What no hot date with Karen tonight?" I ask curiously.

He just frowns, "Not really." He says with a shrug and then he looks at me, "How about you and Nightwing?"

"The closest thing we have to a hot date is beating up bad guys on patrol." I say with a smirk and then Mal chuckles.

"What are you talking about?" Gar asks curiously as he looks up from his homework.

"Don't pay attention to us." I say with a shrug and my gaze goes to Mal, "You wanna talk about it?" I ask curiously.

"Not really." He says with a shrug.

I stand up and put my hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure?" I ask curiously.

"Fine." He says and I look at Gar, "I'll be back in a little bit you continue with your homework." I say and the cute little green boy flashes me a smile and then goes back to his homework.

We walk over to the beds and Mal sits down on his while I sit down on Connor's. "So what's up with you two?" I ask curiously.

"She just seems so distant lately." He says with a frown.

"Well she's a busy girl." I say with a shrug.

"Yeah but she never has time for me. I mean not even a minute. You know when the cave blew up. I was sitting in the lab with her and she just completely ignored me. I don't even think she acknowledged the fact that I left." He says sadly.

I lean over and put my hand on Mal's shoulder, "Listen to me Mal, Karen cares about you. She's just a very busy girl. I know how you feel though. Nightwing is busy all the time." _Yeah with his mission he didn't tell the team about. _

"Really?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I say with a shrug, "Listen how about we are relationship buddies. I mean we are both in the same boat a lot."

"Sounds good to me." He says with a chuckle and then he sticks his fist out.

I connect mine with his, "That can be our handshake." I say with a chuckle and he nods his head. I stand back up and make my way over to Garfield, "How the homework going?" I ask curiously.

"Oh you know it's good." He says with a shrug and when I look all his homework is done.

"You finished already?" I ask curiously.

He nods his head and smirks, "Yup."

"Well good job." I say with a smile and I ruffle his hair and he changes into a cute kitten. I pick him up and pet his back, "You know when you change into a kitten I can't say no." I say with a smirk and then I stick him back on the chair. He changes back into his normal form and frowns.

"Are you leaving?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah I have to. Damian is at home and he is bored because he can't find anyone." I say with a shrug.

"Well have fun." Gar says with a smile and I start to walk towards the exit.

"Babs wait up." Mal yells and I stop at the door.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Do you trust Green Beetle?" He asks curiously.

"No." I say bluntly and he just raises an eyebrow, "I don't know he gives me the creeps…I mean that smile of his." I say with a shrug, "Besides it seems like he tried to hard to make us want to believe him."

"But Miss M read his mind." He says as he leans against the wall.

"Yes but Martians can hide things from each other. I mean after all they can probably make a person read what they want them to read."

"You know I never thought of that." He says with a shrug.

"Anyway I've got to go." I say and then I walk out the door and down the street to the zeta tube. When I get there I stand in front and there is a flash.

"Recognized Batgirl B16." The female voice says and I'm in the Batcave.

"Took you long enough." Damian says as he turns in the chair at the Batcomputer.

"Honestly Damian?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Yes I've been completely bored! I couldn't annoy Drake! Grayson is no where to be found and Pennyworth is reading!" Damian says in an annoyed tone and then he crosses his arms.

"Well don't worry about me I'm here now." I say with a smirk.

"How about patrol?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"You are not going out on patrol with me Little Bird." I say in a serious tone.

"That's no fun." He pouts.

"I'm serious Damian." I say and I walk over to my changing area.

"Well how about I'm your helper?" He calls from his chair.

"What do you mean helper?" I ask as I slip my costume on.

"I can be the one that talks you through stuff and gives you the layout so you don't have to pull your little device out and do it…besides rumor has it Penguin is doing some smuggling." Damian says as I walk out of the changing area with my cowl in my hands.

"Ok Little Bird I guess." I say with a small smile and he jumps out of his chair and runs over to me. He pulls me into a hug and I'm shocked that the boy is actually showing affection to me and it's not the other way around. I smile and wrap my arms around him. He quickly lets go of me and runs back over to the computer as I put my cowl on.

"You might want to hurry if you actually plan on catching him." Damian says and I smirk. _There's the Damian I know. _

"Bye!" I yell as I hop onto my batcycle. I reve the engine and then speed out of the Batcave. I quickly make my way towards the Iceberg Lounge.

"_Let me guess you are going to stake out the place and hide in the air vents until you find something?" _Damian asks curiously.

"Right you are Little Bird." I say with a smirk. I hide my bike in the alley way and grapple up to the roof. I quickly make my way over to the vent and just when I get the cover off I hear a chuckle. _Don't tell me I got found out this quick._

"Hey Red." The voice says in a cocky tone.

"Well if it isn't Red Hood." I say as I spin on my heels, "What are you doing here this is my bust?" I hiss.

"What a person can't help?" He asks as he crosses his arms and takes a step forward.

"You can't help because you kill people." I say in a serious tone.

"_Babs what is going on?"_ I hear Damian ask but I don't answer him.

"Oh come on Red let me help you out." He says and then I roll my eyes and turn back around and climb in through the vent. I hear him behind me.

"I don't want to work with you." I hiss in a low tone.

"To bad." He growls and I mumble under my breath.

"_Barbara answer me." _Damian growls.

"I'm fine." I say quietly.

"Who are you talking to?" Red Hood asks in a curious tone.

"Mind your own business." I snap.

"Is it Nightwing?" He asks curiously.

"No now shut up!" I snap and then we get to where Penguin's back room is. Suddenly Red Hood's hand bumps my butt as he crawls next to me. "I will rip your hand off if you hit me there again." I growl.

"I swear I didn't mean it. Besides you're Nightwing's so I know you are off limits." He says with a chuckle. I roll my eyes and look through the vent and notice drugs in crates.

Penguin waddles into the room and starts to look at all the drugs, "Where are my guns!" He yells out.

"_Batgirl Nightwing would like to know your location." _Damian says.

"Tell him where I am." I say quietly.

"Oh is the boyfriend joining us?" Red Hood asks and I can tell he's smirking under that damn helmet of his.

I glare at him, "Listen since we are working together there is no killing and there are no guns got it?" I hiss.

"You are suck party pooper." He says in an annoyed tone, "Fine." He mumbles and then I kick the vent open and Red Hood and I hop down.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Penguin says with a smirk and he adjusts his monocle. "Hey I didn't know that you ran with killers." Penguin says as he points at Red Hood. "Papa Bats must be very disappointed."

"Shut up." I say in an annoyed tone, "You are going back to jail Penguin." I say in a serious tone.

"That's what you think girly." Penguin says and then he lifts his umbrella up and starts to shoot at Red Hood and I.

I roll over behind a bunch of crates and Red Hood is across from me, "Nice plan Red!" Red Hood yells.

"Hey you didn't have a better one!" I snap back and then I pull out an explosive batarang. I quickly look over the corner and throw the batarang at Penguin's umbrella. It makes contact with the barrel and then explodes. Penguin throws the umbrella to the ground and Red Hood and I get out of our protection areas.

"Nice aim." Red Hood says as we charge Penguin.

"Thanks." I say with a smirk and just as we reach Penguin a man with one arm holding a giant scythe comes out of no where and whacks Red Hood and I. We fly into the wall and then I quickly get up and pull out my explosive batarangs.

"What's the plan?" Red Hood mumbles as he stands up.

"Hit him…hard." I say with a shrug and then I charge at him.

Penguin starts to laugh and then Dick breaks through the window. "Oh great now Nightwing is here." He mumbles under his breath. "Anyway its time for me to get going."

"I don't think so." Red Hood says and then he tackles Penguin to the ground. He lifts him up and then throws him across the room and into the wall.

"You will die now." The one armed man says as he points at Red Hood, Dick, and I.

"Took you long enough to get here Nightwing." I say with a smirk.

"Well maybe if I knew where you were." He says with a smirk.

"Will you two just shut up and fight." Red Hood mumbles and then he charges at the guy. The man swings the scythe and Red Hood dodges it and punches him in the face. I sprint forward and throws some explosive batarangs. Next Dick jumps up and whacks him across the face repeatedly with his eskrima sticks. The giant tattooed man stumbles and Dick flips in the air. He hops onto the man's shoulders and puts his eskrima stick on his neck. Dick hops off of his shoulders and slams the man on the ground by pulling hard on the eskrima stick.

The man is knocked out on the ground and then Dick bows, "Always the show off." Red Hood mumbles.

The sound of sirens fills the air, "Come on we better go." Dick says and I nod my head. We quickly get out through the window and make our way to the roof. When we get there Red Hood is standing there with his arms crossed.

"That was fun we should do it again sometime." Red Hood says with a smirk.

"I don't think so." I say as I cross my arms.

Red Hood takes a step towards Dick and I, "Why not we work pretty well together?"

"You kill people. We should actually be taking you in." Dick says in a serious tone.

"Still the same I see." Red Hood says as he shakes his head and puts his hands into his pockets. Suddenly he pulls out smoke pellets and throws them on the ground, "Such a shame Grayson I figured you would be out of his shadow. At least you still have Babsy over here." The voice says and mine and Dick's eyes go wide at the same time. We quickly run through the cloud of some but Red Hood is gone.

"He knows." I say quietly.

"Well we have bigger problems right now." Dick says quietly.

"Like what?" I snap, "Sorry." I say quietly.

"Its fine…but M'gann was captured by Black Manta." He says and my eyes go wide.

"Wait what?"

"La'gann and M'gann were going to her Uncle J'onn's apartment and they were attacked by Deathstroke and Tigress." He says and he rubs the back of his neck, "La'gann is injured and he tired to save her but…Black Manta had her captured so they can fix Kaldur."

"We have to get her back." I say in a serious tone.

"Trust me I know we do…but we are hoping she can fix Kaldur first…apparently they were going to have Simon fix him until Artemis stopped it." He says in a hushed whisper.

"Fine but we have to make sure she gets out of there safely." I say in a serious tone.

"Trust me I know." Dick says quietly.

"Do you trust Green Beetle?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips.

"That's an odd question…but yes." He says and I nod my head. "Why do you?"

"Not really." I say with a shrug.

"Why?" Dick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I don't really know." I say quietly.

"Well I'm sure he's on our side." Dick says with a shrug and then he smirks, "Come on lets go find Red Hood and figure out who he is."

"Fine." I say and then we both jump onto the next roof top.

**Well there you guys go! We got to see Damian, we had Babs and Mal bonding, then obviously Red Hood showed up again! Anyway please don't forget to review and then go read my Tangled AU and comment on that to…ok anyway guys until next time mwah! :***


	52. How Are You Feeling Wally?

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH AN UPDATE ALREADY! EVERY ONE OF MY DICK/BABS STORIES IS GETTING UPDATED TODAY EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TWO EXAMS TOMORROW! Oh and this chapter is for all of my Tumblr friends especially fandomvictim I love her blog so fricking much!**

**ME: *giggles uncontrollably***

**Devan: What is wrong with her?**

**Dick: I don't know!**

**Me: *runs up and pulls him into a giant hug***

**Devan: Um…**

**Dick: Linda what are you doing?**

**Me: YOU SAID YOU LOVE BABS! AND YOU KISSED AND OH MY GOD SO MANY FEELS MY LITTLE SHIPPER HEART IS GOING TO EXPLODE! YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY FUCKING CANON!**

**Dick: Devan…help me!**

**Devan: Sorry dude you are on your own. Linda doesn't own anything!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Gotham University, May 2****nd**** 11:32 AM**

"Come on aren't you a little bit excited?" Linda asks in a peppy tone as she nudges my arm with her boney elbow.

"Yeah." I say with a small smile.

"Honestly we are almost out of school we only have like two weeks left!" MiMi says happily as she throws her hands in the air.

"What are you three so happy about?" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me and I smirk.

"Oh you know Dick the usual." Linda says with a shrug and she leans back in her chair. Dick stands behind me and then pushes my hair out of my face and kisses my cheek.

"Aren't you two just the cutest?" MiMi asks with a smile.

"Oh I know we are." Dick says with a smile and then he kisses my neck and I giggle.

"Really you have a child in the room." Linda says and she covers MiMi's eyes.

"Get off of me!" MiMi says in an annoyed tone as she shoves Linda's hands away from her eyes.

"I didn't want you to get scared." Linda says with a frown.

"Don't worry when you have a boyfriend I'm sure you will scar her enough." I say with a smirk and then Dick and MiMi start to laugh while Linda tries to glare at me.

Dick sits down next to me and grabs my hand, "Yeah that's if she ever finds a boyfriend."

"Hey!" Linda says with a pout as she crosses her arms.

"Well look a potential one might be walking this way." MiMi says with a smirk and we all turn our direction to four of the boys walking towards us. From left to right it goes Cody, Josh, Steve, and Max.

"Screw you guys." She mumbles under her breath and before the guys can get to us she quickly picks up her stuff and leaves.

"I don't think she thought we were funny." I say with a frown.

"I'm sure she'll get over it." Dick says with a shrug.

"You're right as long as she doesn't go missing we'll be alright." MiMi says just as the guys get to us and mine and Dick's bodies tense up in unison. _Missing…we still haven't found M'gann. Gar is depressed and La'gann is upset because he didn't get to save her…he knows about the whole situation to because Dick had to tell him she'd be fine. _

"Where did Linda go?" Steve asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh she had to leave. Devan needed her for something." Dick says quickly.

"Oh." He says with a shrug and then the guys all crush MiMi.

"Thanks guys." She mumbles.

Suddenly the communicator in Dick's pocket starts to go off and I send him a look. He quickly pulls it out. "Babs we've got to go." Dick says as he gets up and pulls me up.

"Don't leave me with them!" MiMi begs. She looks over her shoulder, "LINDA IF YOU'RE STILL HERE COME BACK I'M SORRY!" She yells.

"You dug your own grave." I say with a smirk and then Dick and I quickly walk out of the cafeteria. "Dick what is it?" I ask quietly as we start to make our way to the car.

"We have a mission we have to go on." Dick says and I nod my head.

"Well what's it about?" I ask when we finally get to the car.

"I don't exactly know. We have to get to the warehouse that's all I know." He says with a shrug. I nod my head as I open the door. We quickly get into the car and Dick drives towards Wayne Manor.

"I hope it's not a big mission." I say quietly.

"Neither do I." Dick says with an annoyed sigh.

"I hope we find M'gann soon." My voice comes out soft and my gaze goes out the window.

"I do to." Dick says with a nod. When we get to the manor we quickly make our way down to the Batcave. "You know what Babs why don't you go check on Wally."

"Are you sure?" I ask in a curious tone.

"Yeah he needs someone to talk to…besides we haven't seen him in like two weeks." Dick says with a shrug, "I need to know how my best friend is handling things. I mean I sent his girlfriend on a mission where she could possibly die…I'm a horrible friend and I'd be mad at me to if I was in his shoes."

I frown and put my hand on his cheek, "He doesn't hate you Dick." I say quietly and then I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll go talk to him…I need a good chuckle."

"Have fun." Dick whispers quietly as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Come back to me in one piece ok." I whisper as I run my hands down his _very_ muscular arms.

"Don't worry babe you know I always am." He says quietly and he pulls me into a soft kiss. "Bye Babs." He says and then he lets go of me and walks over to the zeta tube.

"Bye Dick." I say quietly.

"Recognized Nightwing B01." The female voice says and in a flash he is gone. I sigh and walk over to the zeta tubes. I step in front and then there is that familiar flash, "Recognized Batgirl B16."

I end up a few blocks away from Wally and Artemis's apartment and I quickly make my way there. When I finally arrive I walk up the stairs and knock on Wally's door. I hear the sound of quiet footsteps, "Who is it?"

"Wally it's me." I say quietly. The door slowly opens and Wally looks through the crack. His jade eyes are not the same happy ones I remember from when we were kids. Now they seem broken and filled with sorry, "You mind if I come in?"

Wally slowly opens the door up the rest of the way, "Not at all Babs…uh come in." He says as he gets out of my way and I walk inside.

"How have you been Wally?" I ask curiously as I pull at my black sweater.

"Oh you know I've been good." He says quietly and then he sits down on the couch, "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks Wally I'm fine." I say with a small smile and I sit down in the rocking chair.

"So what's it like at the warehouse?" He asks curiously.

"Oh you know it's…different." I say with a small smirk, "By the way it's actually called a ware_home._" I say with a small chuckle and Wally laughs.

"I'm guessing Dick came up with that stupid name." Wally says and I giggle.

"That he did." I say with a smirk as I lean back in the chair and it slowly rocks back and forth. "Have you talked to Bart at all?"

"Not really." Wally says with a shrug. "The only time I do is when he asks me for advice or just feels like talking."

"Oh." I say quietly and then there is an awkward silence. The only noise in the room is the rocking chair on the wood floor as it slowly rocks back and forth.

"Who's this Green Beetle?" Wally asks curiously.

"He's from Mars. He got one of the Reach's scarabs." I say with a sigh and I run my fingers through my auburn locks.

"You don't sound like you like him." Wally says as he leans forward.

I stop rocking, "That's because I don't. I mean it just doesn't seem right at all."

"I think you might be right about that." Wally says with a shrug and he lies down on the couch.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because with the way everything is going lately he'll probably turn out to be a traitor." Wally says in a dark tone. "Have you guys found M'gann yet?"

"No but she's safe…she's with Artemis and Kaldur." I say and then I look out the window.

"God I miss her." Wally says quietly.

"I know you do." I say as I quietly get up from the rocking chair. Wally sits up on the couch and I sit down next to him. "Come here." I say and Wally leans against me and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Babs I hope she gets out ok." Wally says quietly.

"She's a strong girl who doesn't take anybody's shit so I know she'll be safe." I say with a small smile.

I hear Wally let out a small sniffle and I stroke his ginger hair, "That's what I love about her Babs." Wally says and I chuckle.

"Trust me Wally I know you love her." I say with a small smile, "I know you don't want anything to happen to the person you love no matter what. You may argue but no matter what in the end they still have the key to your heart." I say softly.

"Exactly…I mean Babs she stayed with me and I forgot Valentine's Day 4 times." Wally says with a small chuckle.

"Exactly…and trust me I know she's fine. When I was with her a while ago she was holding her own and no one had any suspicions." I say softly.

"You mean it?" Wally asks quietly.

"Yeah I mean it. Wally I wouldn't lie to you." I say in a serious tone.

"I know you wouldn't Babs." He says quietly and I continue to stroke his hair like a younger sister would do when her older brother is sad. "I'm shocked Dick still has his sanity."

"I don't think he really does Wally." I say quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asks as he cute dog runs into the room.

"He doesn't talk about it but I can just tell. This whole thing is ripping him apart. So many people know about this now. There is you, me, Dick, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor, M'gann, and La'gann."

"Well I'm sure he will be fine when this whole invasion thing is over." Wally says in a serious tone.

"Yeah I know." I say with a small smile.

"As long as you and Tim are safe by the end of this he is going to go back to normal." Wally says and I nod my head.

"Everyone is going to be ok by the end of this thing." I say in a serious tone.

"I sure hope so." Wally says sadly. Wally and I just sit there in silence for the rest of my visit.

**There you go you get a cute little update. Now I'm updating Tangled like right after this and then my OC story. So I beg of you guys to please like comment on those if you do. Tangled didn't get a lot of reviews last time and my OC one got zip…um anyway thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed the update mwah! :***


	53. The War World

**Hi guys! I'm very emotionally distressed right now!**

**Devan: Oh calm down!**

**Me: Don't tell me to fucking calm down! They are killing my baby!**

**MiMi: I KNOW RIGHT WE NEED TO BURN DC DOWN!**

**Tori: Guys…**

**Me: MIMI'S RIGHT! THEY ARE KILLING DAMIAN! HE'S NEVER GOING TO GROW UP AND BRUCE DOESN'T NEED THIS SHIT!**

**Devan: Shut up and just put him a lot in this chapter! She doesn't own anything famous if she did she would have fired Grant Morrison or not given him permission to kill Damian. **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Batcave, May 26****th**** 9:12 PM**

"Come on!" Damian yells as he throws his hands in the air.

"No!" I say in a serious tone as I cross my arms.

Damian pouts and he throws his cape on the ground, "It's not fair I want to do something!"

"Damian listen to us." Dick says in a serious tone as he puts his hand on Damian's shoulder.

"No you listen!" He growls and he points at Dick, "This stupid invasion is happening and we don't have our major heroes to do it. I want to help." He says in a serious tone.

"Damian we don't want anything to happen to you." I say in a serious tone.

"Yeah Babs is right." Tim says.

"Shut up Drake who was talking to you?" Damian says in an annoyed tone as he crosses his arms and rolls his bright blue eyes.

"Damian." I say in a serious tone. An annoyed sigh passes my lips and I mumble under my breath, "You can do me a huge favor." I say in a serious tone.

"What?" He asks curiously as he leans forward.

"I need you to do some more digging on Red Hood. Ever since the incident about a month ago when he admitted that he knew who we were he's been staying under the radar." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Come on Damian if he rats out who we are you are never going to get the chance to be Robin." I say in a serious tone.

He huffs but then smirks, "Ok I guess I can do that Barbara." He says and then he points at me, "But you have to promise me something."

"What's that?" I ask with a smirk and Tim and Dick are standing near the zeta tube.

"You have to come back in one piece ok. Like perfectly safe after this mission. After all who else am I supposed to annoy?" He asks with a devious smirk.

"You've got it Little Bird." I say with a smirk and then I ruffle his hair. I walk over to Tim and Dick, "Come on boys lets go."

Dick and Tim nod their heads as we make our way to the zeta tubes to get to the warehouse. "Recognized Batgirl B16. Recognized Nightwing B01. Recognized Robin B21." Within a flash we arrive at the warehouse.

"Ok team." Dick says as he crosses his arms. "Mal, Karen, and Sphere are going after the main power source. Shut it down we don't want Mongul to destroy the planet do we. You're Gama." Mal and Karen nod. Next his attention goes to Connor, "Connor you, Wonder Girl, Wolf, and Arsenal are going after Mongul. You will be Alpha."

"Sounds like a plan." Connor says with a smirk as he cracks his knuckles. His gaze goes to Cassie, "Looks like we are working together Amazon."

"You bet Kryptonian." She says with a smirk and they fist bump.

Next Dick looks at Gar, "Ok Beast Boy, Impulse, and Blue Beetle are going after the crystal key ok. You'll be Beta."

"Sweet!" Bart says as he sticks his hand up for Jamie to high five him. Jamie doesn't seem to notice at first and Bart frowns.

"Sorry ese." Jamie says as he shakes his head and high fives Bart, "I just zoned out for a second."

"What about us?" Tim asks as he crosses his arms and glares at Dick.

"You two are in the bioship. We need you to help Green Beetle, Captain Atom, and Captain Marvel with getting rid of the missiles. You're Delta." Dick says with a smirk as he crosses his arms. "Now let's go." He says as he claps his hands.

I quickly walk over to him. I give him a quick peck on the cheek, "See you when I get back." I say with a smirk.

"Trust me I'm looking forward to it." He says with a smirk, "What do you say we go to the diner and get a late night shake?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." I say with a small smile and then I walk over to Tim. Everyone heads to their stations and Tim and I get to the bioship. "I'm driving!" Tim says as he hops in the driver's seat.

"Ok." I say with a smile, "I'll fire."

"How long until you think Bruce comes back?" He asks curiously when we finally get to where the War World is.

"I honestly don't know Tim." I say sadly and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"How do you think he is going to react to Damian?"

"I think he'll be in shock. Then completely pissed that Talia didn't inform him he had a child…but in the end he's going to take him in as one of us and train him for good instead of becoming an assassin." I say with a small smile, "At least that's what I hope for anyway. If not I'll just adopt him." I say with a small chuckle.

"Dick won't like that." Tim said with a teasing smirk.

"He wouldn't care he likes Damian." I say with a shrug. "Crap missiles lets help the guys." I say in a serious tone as we start to attack some of the missiles. Suddenly there is a little icon flashing, "Delta squad moving into position. Laying down cover for surface forces now!" I say and Tim and I start to attack some of the missile launchers. After a few minutes a bunch of missiles start to get launched. Tim and I shoot some while Fate stops the ones that get past Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, and Green Beetle. "We have to inform Dick." I say and then I hit the communicator button, "Delta to Watchtower, Bioship estimates that Fate, the League, and Delta are neutralizing 64% of the War World's saturation attack at the source. But that's not going to cut it."

"We've got to beat this." Tim says quietly as we shoot a missile that's about to hit Billy.

Suddenly all the weapons stop shooting. "All surface weapons have been silenced. Is it over?" Captain Atom asks.

"Hopefully." Tim says quietly and I smirk.

"Mongul is down and contained." Connor says in an enthusiastic tone.

"Nice work Alpha." I say happily.

"I'd love to take credit but we didn't do it. His own machine stung him…I'm guessing with a little help." Connor says and I can tell he's smirk.

"Way to go Bee." I say quietly.

"Great job everyone." I hear Dick say from the other end. I turn to face Tim and we give each other a thumbs up. "Now rendezvous asap so we can get you home."

Tim flies the bioship over and we attach to the War World. Tim and I walk towards the others. Mal is ruffling Gar's hair. Bart is standing next to Jamie and Karen is sitting on sphere, "Woo! Do we rock?" I yell as I throw my hand in the air.

"Girl we rock!" Karen says back happily and she throws her hand in the air to.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Jamie asks.

"Not over here." Mal says as we get to the rest of the group, "Where's Alpha?"

"Treading along with the big bad." Arsenal says. "He must weight like a metric tone." Bart lifts his fist up and Tim fist bumps him which causes me to smile like an idiot. _I'm happy Tim gets along with everyone now. _"We're just a few minutes out."

Suddenly Mal looks at Karen, "Hey I know we all did our part but really you saved the day." Mal says and I smile and nudge Tim.

"Told you they would make up." I whisper quietly with a smirk.

"You and that big beautiful brain of yours." Mal says with a small smile.

"Thanks." Karen says as she pats Sphere, "But it was your idea."

"I wouldn't call it an idea." Mal says as he shrugs his shoulders. "More like a desperate cry for help."

Karen chuckles, "Mal you know I couldn't have done it without you."

"No. That's not true." Mal says as he grabs Karen's hand.

"I told you." Tim says with a devious smirk as he elbows me.

"Shut up."

"You would have found a way. Karen you were destined for great things and I haven't wanted to admit it…that you've just out grown me. But we can't hold onto high school forever and I really am so proud of you." Mal says with a frown.

Tim goes to say something but I batglare at him and he closes his mouth. "You know something you are an idiot and I'm an idiot to." Karen says as she drapes her arms over Mal's shoulders.

"I told you." I say with a smirk and Tim sticks his tongue out at me.

Our attention goes back to Mal and Karen, "I've been taking you from granted when the thing is knowing you are there for me makes all the difference. Then they both lean in and kiss and I just smirk at how happy they are.

"Wow." Arsenal says and they quickly pull apart. Our gaze goes over to the others. Connor and Cassie are carrying Mongul and Wolf and Arsenal are walking. "How do I get that reward?" He asks curiously. Cassie quickly leans over and gives him a quick peck on the cheek which makes me chuckle. "It's a start." Roy says with a smirk.

"Well the gang is all here." Jamie says and he looks at the crystal key. Suddenly he whacks Bart over the back of the head with it and Tim and I jump back. He pulls out his sonic cannon and my eyes widen. _Tim!_ Jamie shoots it at us and I push Tim out of the way as hard as I can.

"Look out!" I hear Mal yell as he tackles Karen.

I quickly look over at Garfield and he hits the ground at the same time I do. _How could…how could he do that?_ Suddenly all my vision goes black.

**Well there you guys have it! Anyway please leave me a review! It will really help me feel better about the whole Damian thing…anyway until next time! Mwah! :***


	54. Where Is The Rest of My Team!

**Hey guys I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC if I did Damian would still be alive!**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Watchtower, May 26****th**** 11:58 PM**

"That's weird they should have said they were on their way back by now." I say and I run my fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry I'm sure they will be here in a minute Dick." Arthur says and he puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"How's La'gann?"

"Oh he's doing better…he wishes he could help though…he's upset that we still haven't located M'gann." He says with a frown.

"We will find her." I say in a serious tone.

"_Captain Atom to Watchtower." _

"What is it Captain Atom?" I ask curiously.

"_We uh…have a situation."_ He says quietly.

"What kind of situation?" I ask in a low tone.

"_The team." _He says and then he gets quiet. _Oh God…Barbara…Tim. "The team is gone…except for Blue."_

"I'll be there in a minute." I growl.

"Richard you need to calm down." Arthur says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll calm down when I find my team." I growl and I walk over to the portal Doctor Fate just opened up. I walk through and then I'm on the War World, "Alright what happened?" I ask in a serious tone. "What happened to the rest of my team?" I snap as I get in front of Blue.

"It's all my fault." Jamie says sadly as he steps forward.

"That assessment is inaccurate." Green Beetle says as he looks at Jamie.

"Just tell him what you told us." Captain Atom says calmly.

I cross my arms and tighten the grip on my arm a little bit. _He better have a good explanation for this. _

"We won. We were all here in this bay and Wonder Girl had Mongul hog tied. Then suddenly a boom tube opened up right underneath our feet. I flew up and out it was instinct…but before I could do anything else the boom tube closed and the others were gone."

My holographic computer pops up and I start to run scans for boom tube radiation. I start to type a few things in, "Defiantly picking up traces of boom tube activity."

"We think Mongul may have opened up the boom tube as a means of escape…gaining the team as captives in the bargain. The team and worse…" Captain Atom says.

"Impulse had the crystal key." Jamie says.

"So the priority is making sure no one uses it to reactivate the War World. Captain Marvel and Rocket are already guarding the key chamber." Captain Atom says and I nod. _Ok good nothing will get past those two. _"And the Justice League will continue guarding it in shifts till the key is found and the threat has ended." My head drops a little bit. _My only priority is getting the team back. Oh God Damian is going to flip out. _

"It's all my fault." Jamie says sadly.

I let out a sigh, "Stop." I take a step towards him and put my hand on his shoulder, "You didn't do anything wrong we'll figure this out. For now-"

"I will insure he gets home safely." Green Beetle says as he puts his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"No I want to say." Jamie says and it sounds like he's whining. "I want to help." He says and his gaze goes to me.

"You will help," I say as I lift my head up to look at him, "but right now you need rest." I say and I can tell I'm frowning. _Oh God what are they doing to Barbara and Tim. _"Sleep…go." I say and I nudge my head.

"I'm sorry." I hear Jamie say from behind me.

"No whoever did this…they'll be sorry." I say in a serious tone and I clench my fists.

"You know you can't blame the kid." Captain Atom says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't." I say as I shrug my shoulder away from him.

"Dick don't do anything rash." He says in a serious tone, "I understand that they have your family but-" He begins to say but I cut him off, "No don't give me that!" I snap, "I know not to act that rash. I'm just going to do some investigating to see if I can figure out where _my_ team is."

"As you wish." Doctor Fate says as he opens up a portal.

"Don't worry I'll take the bioship back." I say in a serious tone. Captain Atom and Doctor Fate nod their heads and walk through the portal. Once they are through it quickly vanishes.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "I can't let this happen to Tim and Barbara…not after what happened to Jason." I say quietly as I start to look around the room. I type in a few key strokes and my holographic computer pops up. I climb up to the top walkway and start to look around. After an hour of not finding anything I do a front flip off and land on my feet. As I land my gaze goes to two scrapes on the ground. I get on one knee and run my fingers over it. _Where could this have come from?_ _I mean if a boom tube opened up there wouldn't be scrapes. _

I get up and start to walk towards the entrance hatch. "Airlock is smashed." _That doesn't make sense either…why would that have happened…something isn't right. _

I look to the left and notice something sticking into the wall. My eyes narrow as I get closer to it. I bend down and pick it up. "Robin's birdarang." I hold it up and my holographic screen pops up again as I begin to scan it. Suddenly it shows that there are little blue beetles on its surface, "It must have scratched Blue's armor." _How would it have scratched Blue's armor though?_

"_Master Richard?" _

"Yeah Agent A what is it?" I ask as I put my finger to my communicator.

"_Is everything alright Master Richard I figured you, Master Tim, and Mistress Barbara would be home by now." _

"They were taken Alfie." I say quietly and I pinch the bridge of my nose as I walk to the bioship.

"_My word." _Alfred says, _"Shall I inform Master Damian?" _

"No Alfie…I'll tell him." I say quietly. I get to the bioship and start to fly back to the warehouse.

When I get there I put the bioship into camouflage mode and head for the zeta tube. _I can't lose another person like I lost Jason. _"Recognized Nightwing B01."

I walk through the zeta tube and I'm in the Batcave, "Grayson!" I hear Damian yell from the Batcomputer. _Oh God this is going to kill him. _"Where's Barbara? I have to tell her the excellent new I found out on Red Hood!" He starts to look around, "Where's Barbara? Where's Drake?"

"Damian." I say quietly as I kneel down and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Grayson where are they?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Damian they were taken." I say sadly and his gaze automatically goes to Jason's costume.

"She promised." He says in a serious tone.

"It wasn't her fault…the bad guy opened up a boom tube and took the team with him." I say in a serious tone.

"Who cares about the team I want Barbara back." He says in a serious tone as he crosses his arms and frowns.

"You know what I would love to hear the information you got on Red Hood if you don't mind." I say as I stand up and walk over to the Batcomputer. I sit down in the chair and Damian hops up on my lap he starts to type things into the computer as quick as I can. A folder showing a picture of Red Hood pops up.

"You see he's been taking cuts from the drug rings. He hasn't killed anyone in a couple of weeks either. I've been looking at video feeds from all over the city and the parts that he protects if they pay him. I looked for hours and couldn't find anything until I saw one of the warehouses had a camera. I looked and I found his hide out. He's gone here everyday for the past few weeks." Damian says triumphantly.

"Good job Little D." I say with a smile and I ruffle his hair. He just crosses his arms and glares at me.

"You are lucky Barbara took my swords away or I would kill you." He says in a serious tone.

"I'm sure you would." I say with a small chuckle. "Come on Little D let's go upstairs we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

**Gotham University, May 28****th**** 9:32 AM**

_I've got to find Barbara and Tim…and the others but I just can't afford to lose them…after Jason died I completely lost it. I could have done something for him and I didn't. It was my mantle he took and I didn't protect him. _"Hello Earth to Dick?" Linda says as she snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I ask snapping out of thought.

"I was asking you where Babs was." She says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Don't you have to go hide from Steve or whatever?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Wow Grayson what's got your panties up in a bunch?" She asks as she sits down next to me.

"Oh Babs is just sick that's all." I say with a shrug.

"Tell her she better get better soon." She said with a smile and then as if on cue MiMi runs into the room.

"Hi guys!" She says happily, "Hey where's Babs?"

"Oh she's sick." Linda says with a shrug.

"Well I hope she feels better." MiMi says and then she starts talking to Linda.

_Alfie has to go talk to Gordon and make up a story about Babs staying at the manor because she's working on a project with me. I know it's going to take a while of convincing when Barbara isn't the one telling him which is why Alfie is going. _"Hey girls?"

"Yeah?" Linda asks curiously as she leans back in her chair.

"Would you like to do me a huge favor?" I ask with a giant smirk and puppy dog eyes.

"What?" MiMi asks curiously.

"Could you babysit Damian for me?"

"I don't know that kid seems evil." MiMi says as she crosses her arms.

"Oh come on MiMi I'm sure he isn't that bad. He looked adorable!" Linda says with a smirk, "Sure I'll watch him."

"Thank you so much. Come to the manor at like 4 ok."

"Sounds like a plan!" Linda says with a smile, "MiMi are you joining me?"

"I guess." She says with a shrug.

**Wayne Manor, May 28****th**** 4:00 PM**

There is a knock at the door and I quickly answer it. Linda and MiMi are both standing there with their arms crossed, "Come in." I say with a smile and they walk past me.

Suddenly Damian comes walking down the stairs, "Grayson where is Pennyworth?!"

"Damian he is out doing something for Bruce." I say and then I look at Linda and MiMi, "This is Linda and MiMi and they are going to babysit you."

Damian huffs, "Please I don't need a babysitter."

"I have to disagree with you on that one." I say as I cross my arms, "Now I expect you to be perfectly nice to them." I say as I walk towards the door.

"I make no promises." He says with a smirk as I walk out the door.

"They are so screwed." I say thinking out loud as I walk towards my bike.

**Blüdhaven, May 28****th**** 8:04 PM**

An annoyed sigh passes my lips as I sit at the computer and start to play with Tim's birdarang. _Damian kept bugging me to let him help. I'm defiantly not taking the risk of losing another little brother. I have to figure out what happened. So many things don't add up. _I turn the computer on and change it to the news. My gaze goes to the screen as the Reach ambassador starts to speak. While he speaks I fiddle with Tim's birdarang. _"And in my role as the Reach's ambassador to your world I want to take this opportunity to thank this great hero."_ I look away from the screen and just stare at the birdarang again as I twist it around, _"A hero who almost single handedly saved the planet Earth from the War World. He saved your lives he saved our lives. Ladies and gentleman I give you," _He says which catches my attention so I look at the screen, _"Blue Beetle." _Suddenly a wave of rage fills through my body and I can't even hear what the rest of the TV says as Jamie walks out and starts to wave at everybody. _This bastard backstabbed us. _I grip tightly onto Tim's birdarang as I look at the screen and see Jamie talking. All I see is his mouth moving because I'm so upset and I can't hear anything. Suddenly I snap the birdarang in half as I glare at the screen.

I push the chair back fast and slam my fist into the computer screen. It cracks and the glass of the screen shatters. It cuts my knuckles but I don't even care, "Dammit!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "I'm going to kill him!" I pick up the chair and throw it across the room. My breathing starts to get heavy and I run my fingers through my hair. All my anger is still boiling over and I walk over to the wall and punch it as hard as I can. The drywall cracks and I put my back against the wall and slide down. My hands automatically go up to my face and I pull of my domino mask. I start to sob as a few tears fall from my eyes. They feel hot against my skin as they roll down my cheeks.

"Recognized Miss Martian B05." The female voice says and when I look up M'gann is standing there with a horrified look in her eyes.

"Dick what happened?" She asks as she runs over to me and I try to wipe my tears away.

"The Reach they captured the team." I say and before I can do anything M'gann grabs my hand and then her gaze goes to the computer and then the wall.

"How did the Reach get them?" She asks sadly as she gets up and grabs some bandages.

Another tear rolls down my cheek, "Jamie betrayed us." I say as I hit the back of my head against the wall.

"Dick stop it." She says in a serious tone as she sits next to me and grabs my hand. "How could he betray us?"

"I don't exactly know." I say quietly as she takes off my glove and I wince. She starts to clean out the cut. "M'gann I can't lose them…after Jason I just…"

"Dick don't beat yourself up." She says in a serious tone as she gently starts to wrap the gauze around my hand. "All of them are going to be fine. Are you forgetting they have my little brother?" She asks with a smirk as she raises an eyebrow.

"You're right." I say with a sigh and I wipe my tears away, "I just…can't lose them. Tim's my little brother and Babs…"

"Is the love of your life." She says and I nod my head. She stands up and kisses the top of my head, "We can do a search starting tomorrow morning. Go home to Damian…he needs you right now."

I nod my head, "Thanks M'gann…you should go check on La'gann he's really worried about you." I say and she nods her head. I turn to face her before I get to the zeta tube, "M'gann?"

"Yeah?" She asks curiously.

"You are going to have to stop me from ripping that fucking scarab off his back myself when we find him." I growl and then I step in front of the zeta tube.

"Recognized Nightwing B01." The female voice says and then I'm at the Batcave. I walk over to the computer and I see there are two files open on the computer. One is a file on Red Hood and the other about The Reach. I let out a shaky sigh and quickly change before I walk upstairs. When I get there I see Damian sprint by me with a devious smirk on his face.

Next MiMi runs out of the kitchen and she is covered in glitter, "Where is he?" She growls.

"What did he do?" Suddenly Linda runs out and she is soaking wet, "Oh God I'm so sorry." I say quietly.

Suddenly Damian walks over with a triumphant smirk on his face, "Looks like you girls lost." He says with a smirk.

Linda and MiMi share a quickly glance and then Linda sticks her hand out, "You're right Damian you win." She says with smile.

"Of course I win." Damian says as he grabs Linda's hand and starts to shake it. Before he can let go Linda pulls him towards her and lifts him off the ground and pulls him into a giant hug so he gets soaked to. Next MiMi goings in on the hug so he gets covered in glitter. Damian screams and squirms and finally Linda lets go of him, "You harlots!" He snaps and then he runs away.

Linda just chuckles and taps my shoulder as we walk by, "He's a pain in the ass Grayson." She says and then her and MiMi walk out.

I make my way up the stairs and as I get towards my room I see Jason's old room and frown. "I won't let that happen again." I say in a low tone and then I head towards my room.

**Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	55. Thank God You're Alright

**Hey guys I'm back! **

**So yeah to the anon that kept asking me I finally made a JayBabs fic and it's on my page so you can go check it out…and anyone else who likes that pairing…and I'm working on rebooting my OC story that's Dick/Babs daughter…anyway I don't own Young Justice or anything. **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Blüdhaven, May 30****th**** 6:21 EDT**

Dick and I start to walk towards the computer. _I can't believe we were kidnapped…this is horrible. _Suddenly Bart zips over, "Look I know this key is important but we need to focus on-"

Dick hits the keyboard and Cat Grant pops up on the screen, _"Blue Beetle! The so called Reach hero dominated this cycle when UN Secretary General Zang announcing his plan to present Beetle with the international metal of valor for saving the Earth from the War World. _

Next Tim pauses the computer, "That's a lot of good press for a traitor." He says in an annoyed tone. _Oh we need to stop talking so I can pull Tim into a giant hug…I was so afraid I would lose him like we lost Jason. _

"Hey don't blame Blue." Bart says in a defending tone. "He's just as much a captive of the Reach as we were. We have to set him free." Bart quickly looks at the screen and then back at us, "You know before he conquers the Earth and enslaves all man kind."

"We know Bart." Dick says in a serious tone and my gaze goes over to M'gann, Cassie, and Connor. They seem to be whispering something to each other but I can't really make out what they are saying. "We've been trying to figure it out and in a couple of weeks everything will be ready and we can plan." _Yeah because when we went after Queen Bee and I found those hieroglyphics I scanned them and Tim and I did some more research. _

"Ok." Bart says as he shrugs his shoulders and then zooms off to the others.

My gaze goes to Tim and before he can do anything I pull him into a tight hug, "I'm so glad you are ok." I say in a serious tone while my grip tightens.

"I'm glad you are ok to Babs." He says and then he taps my shoulder, "Let go please you are choking me."

"Oh right sorry." I mumble in an embarrassed tone as I release my grip. My gaze goes to Dick and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a giant hug. He lifts me off the ground and I giggle.

"I'm so glad you are alright." He whispers in my ear.

"I'm glad you found us." I whisper quietly as I put my head on his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you and Tim…I thought about Jason and…" He says and he gets really quiet.

I gently run my fingers through his hair as his grip on me tightens, "Don't worry I'm fine." I move away from him and cup his face with my hands, "See I'm alright."

"I know." He says quietly and then he rests his head against mine.

"Hey how's demon child?" Tim asks and my eyes widen.

"Oh my God Damian!" My gaze goes to Dick and he chuckles.

"He's been going crazy missing you…and I had Linda and MiMi babysit him…yeah that didn't end so well." Dick says with a smirk.

"I have to go see him." I say in a serious tone and Dick lets go of me.

"It's the morning Babs he's probably sleeping." Tim says as he crosses his arms.

"Well you should be heading back because you need sleep." I say in a serious tone as I point at him. "Besides he'll wake up to see me." I quickly walk towards the zeta tube, "Bye guys!" I yell with a wave and they all yell bye back.

"Recognized Batgirl B16." The female voice says and in a flash I'm back at the Batcave. I change out of my costume and start to walk up the stairs. Right as I get to the stairs to head to the bedrooms I hear a tray hit the ground. When I spin around I see Alfred standing there with a giant smile, "Mistress Barbara!" He says happily.

"Alfie!" I yell as I jump off the stairs and run towards him. I pull him into a giant hug and then we separate.

"Master Richard has been going crazy looking for you and the others."

"So I've heard." I say with a small smile.

"Pennyworth what's with all the-Barbara!" I hear Damian yell from behind me.

Right as I turn around Damian tackles me to the ground with a giant hug, "Barbara you're alive!" He says happily.

"Yes Damian I'm alright." I say with a smile as he lets go of me and stands up. I quickly push myself up off of the ground.

He grabs my hand and starts to pull me back towards the cave, "Barbara you have to see what I found out on Red Hood!"

"Oh ok." I say with a smile. He drags me down the stairs and I sit down in the chair. He hops up onto my lap and starts to pull up files. He brings up one that says Red Hood and he clicks on a video file. "So what did you find?"

"Patients Barbara please." He says in a British accent and I chuckle.

"You are too adorable." I say as I ruffle his hair. He swats my hand away and then goes back to looking for the file. He finally clicks on one and a video pops up of a warehouse. "So what's this?"

"Well ever since your last fight with Red Hood he's been going to this warehouse."

"Every night?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Every night." Damian says in a serious tone.

"Oh my God nice work Damian!" I say happily as I wrap my arms around him.

"You don't have to tell me. I mean after all I am the son of the world's greatest detective." He says with a cocky smirk and he looks just like Bruce.

"Come on lets go have Alfie make us breakfast." I say with a smile and he hops off my lap.

He sprints towards the stairs, "Come on hurry I want pancakes!"

"Coming." I say with a small smirk.

**Gotham City, May 30****th**** 23:34 EST**

"Oh come on Babs." Dick says with a smirk as he starts to rub my shoulders.

"We are on patrol." I say with a chuckle.

"Red Hood hasn't showed up yet." Dick says as he sits down next to me. "So we're taking him in right?"

"Yup." I say in a serious tone as I rest my head on his shoulder, "This guy is a pain in my side."

"And Black Mask's." Dick says in a serious tone, "It isn't good though…if word gets out to the press soon about this guy then they are going to think we are all like that."

"I know which is why we have to stop him before he does kill again." I say in a serious tone and suddenly there is a shadowy figure and it sneaks into the warehouse, "Bingo." I say with a smirk as Dick and I get up at the same time. We pull out our grapple guns and I gesture for him to go first.

"Oh no beautiful girlfriends first." He says with a smirk and I blush a little bit.

I swing off and head for the window. I crash in and roll out of the way just as Dick gracefully flips through the window, "Show off." I mumble.

"Oh come on you know you love it." He says with a dirty smirk.

"That I do." I say with a wink.

"Oh God will you two stop! You never changed." A voice calls out from behind us. Dick and I both jump and I pull out three batarangs while he grabs his eskrima sticks.

"We are taking you in Red Hood." I say in a serious tone.

"For what?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"For killing people you idiot." Dick says as he twists his eskrima sticks a little bit.

"Oh come on I'm only killing dirt bags who deserve it." He says in an annoyed tone as he crosses his arms.

"It doesn't matter they need to face justice." I growl.

"Which is what I'm giving them!" He snaps out which causes me to jump back for a second.

"What's the matter _Babs _did I scare you?" Red Hood asks as he takes a step towards us.

"What did you just call me?" I snap.

"You heard me. Just like I think _Dickie_ did to." Red Hood says and I can tell he's smirking under that hood. Dick's eyes widen and he grits his teeth. His grip on his eskrima sticks gets tighter.

"Who are you?" Dick growls.

"Oh trying to be like the big man now I see." Red Hood says with a chuckle.

I lunge at him and tackle him to the ground, "Tell us now!" I snap as I go to grab his hood and an electric current goes through me. I stumble backwards and Dick grabs me.

"Don't worry babe I've got you." Dick whispers quietly in my ear.

"Oh are you two like officially together!" Red Hood asks as he tilts his head.

"Who are you dammit?" I snap as I start to stand back up.

"Come on why haven't you figured it out already? Is it because Bruce is off on a different planet?" Red Hood asks with a chuckle.

"How do you know that?" I ask in shock.

"Trust me Batgirl I have my ways." Red Hood says with a chuckle.

"So now you call me Batg-" I begin to say and suddenly gun fire goes off and Red Hood tackles Dick and I to the ground. I feel a burning pain on my side and I look over and see Dick grabbing his shoulder. "You did this didn't you?" I hiss.

"Are you stupid I obviously didn't fire at myself." Red Hood hisses as the shots continue. Red Hood starts to drag Dick and I towards the exit.

"We can get there ourselves." Dick says in a serious tone.

"Just shut up and accept help from a sinner." Red Hood mumbles as he stands up a little bit. Right as we get to the door a bullet ricochets and hits Red Hood in the chest. He falls to the ground and Dick and I look at each other in shock.

"We have to get him help." I say in a serious tone.

"We can bring him to the hospital and then he can get arrested." Dick says in a serious tone.

"He just risked his life for us." I say in a serious tone.

"You seriously think taking him to the cave is a good idea?" Dick asks in a shocked tone, "Seriously I love you and all but that's a dumb idea."

"I know but…come on we can handcuff him and then throw him in one of the cells in the cave."

"Fine." Dick says as he takes one arm and throws it over his shoulder while I take the other arm.

"Oh look you're helping me." Red Hood hisses out.

"Shut up." I say in a serious tone. "Zeta would be quicker."

"Ok." Dick says as we get near the payphone. I stand in front of the zeta with Red Hood while Dick goes first.

"Recognized Nightwing B01." The female voice says and he's gone.

"I don't need your help Barbie." Red Hood mumbles.

"Did you just call me-"

Suddenly Red Hood pushes me out of the way, "Recognized Robin B13." The female voice says and my heart stops. _It can't be…Jason?!_

**Well there you guys have it! **

**Anyway as I said before I have my JayBabs story up which I'm actually looking forward to and I wouldn't care if you read that I promise I wont tell if you comment! And with my OC story if anyone is interested I need ideas for future members for the team. I created a Kid Flash who's Arty and Wally's son. Then I have Dick and Babs. Then Lian and Damian are there to! But if you have an ideas you can PM ok ;) **

**Please review I beg of you!**


	56. You're Alive!

**Ok guys I don't own anything and MiMi this chapter is for you! You should so update your story soon because that was a mean cliffhanger!**

**Batcave, May 31****st**** 00:04 EST**

"Recognized Batgirl B16." The female voice says and when I run through Dick has Jason pinned to the ground.

"You sick bastard who are you?!" Dick snaps in an angry tone.

"Dick!" I say in a serious tone as I pull him off of Jason.

"Grayson what the hell?!" Jason mumbles as he stands up.

"You aren't Jason!" Dick snaps as he tries to break free from my grasp.

"Dick calm down." I whisper in a serious tone.

"You don't think it's me?!" Jason snaps as he rips off the red helmet and winces. There is a small tuff of white hair but the rest his black. He has a red domino mask on and his features look the same…just a little more mature. "It's me dammit! Now are you going to let me bleed to death?"

"It is you." I say with a smile.

"Of course it's me Barbie." Jason says with a small smile.

"Little wing?" Dick asks in shock and I let go of his arm. He steps in front of Jason and with one quick motion pulls him into a giant hug.

"What's going on down here?" Alfred asks curiously while he's holding a tray with cookies on it. Dick lets go of Jason and Alfred's jaw drops and the tray hits the ground. "M-Master Jason?" Alfred sputters out.

"Hey Alfie." Jason says with a smile as he walks over to him. "Can we talk later? I kinda need you to dig a bullet out of my chest."

"Oh of course!" Alfred says and he leads Jason over to the table. We take Jason's jacket off and then he takes his shirt off carefully so he doesn't injure himself anymore. "Master Jason this is going to hurt."

"Trust me Alfie I'm used to pain." He says quietly. Dick sticks his hand out and Jason grabs onto it. Alfred grabs his medical supplies and starts to work on Jason. Jason winces, growls, and grips onto Dick's hand tightly.

"Don't worry Little Wing everything is going to be ok." Dick says quietly.

"No duh." He says and suddenly someone jumps on my back.

"What are you doing?" Damian asks curiously and then he looks at Jason, "Who's that?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jason mumbled under his breath as Alfie carefully pulls the bullet out.

"You are a very lucky person Master Jason." Alfred says as he puts the bullet on a tiny tray.

"Jason this is Damian…Bruce's son." I say as Damian hops off of my shoulder.

"He has a kid?!" Jason asks in shock. "Who's the mother? Wait is it Selina?"

"Talia al Ghul." Dick says and Jason tenses up.

"You didn't answer me Barbara!" Damian says as he stands next to me and crosses his arms.

"This is Jason…he's your older brother."

"What does my father just take in children like they are animals?" Damian asks as he throws his hands in the air and starts to walk away.

Alfred comes back with a needle so he can stitch Jason back up. "Don't worry Master Jason I'll try to be as quick as possible."

"Don't worry about it Alfie." Jason says quietly and he grabs my hand this time. Alfred starts to stitch Jason up and he squeezes my hand so tight it feels like Connor is gripping onto my hand. After a few minutes Alfred finishes and Jason lets go of my hand which is now pulsing. Alfred heads up the stairs as Jason slowly sits up, "Thanks guys."

"How did you come back?" Dick asks as he shakes his head, "I was there when we brought your body home. I was at your funeral…I watched them bury you." He says quietly.

"Would you believe Talia threw me in the pit?"

"Actually I would." I say as I nod my head.

"Seriously?" Dick asks as he raises an eyebrow.

Jason gets up from the table and starts to walk towards the Batcomputer. "What can I say Talia wanted to earn brownie points with her _beloved._" Jason says and then he makes a funny face. He starts to look around the cave and his gaze stops when it hits his Robin costume in the glass case. He walks over and runs his fingers over the glass, "Why did he keep it?"

"Because he loves you Jason." I say in a serious tone.

"If he loved me then why didn't he go after Joker?! He should have killed him for taking me away from you guys!" He snaps and then he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Oh Jason." I say quietly as I walk over and pull him into a hug. Tears start to form in my eyes, "I'm so sorry about what happened to you...I wish we could have gotten to you sooner." I whisper as I start to ruffle his hair. Now Dick walks over and wraps his arms around Jason and I and he pulls us both close.

"Little Wing I'm so sorry." Dick says and a few tears roll down his cheeks, "It's my fault…I didn't get to you sooner."

"I'm not mad at you Dick." Jason says in a serious tone and the three of us separate, "I'm upset Bruce didn't kill Joker."

"Jason he can't do that…Bruce would never be right if he killed someone…you know that." I say in a serious tone.

"You're right I do know which is why I'm killing scumbags so they won't hurt people again."

"We raised you better than that." Dick says in a serious tone.

"Maybe this is the real me Grayson. Did you ever think of that?" Jason says in an annoyed tone. Suddenly the Batcomputer goes off and it's showing a call to my phone from Linda, "Linda you still hang out with her?"

"Yup." I say and I walk over and answer the phone, "Hello?"

"_I'm so sorry for calling you this late but I need help?" _

"What's wrong?" Dick asks curiously.

"_Oh shit am I interrupting something?"_ She asks with a nervous chuckle.

"No." Dick and I say at the same time. "Now what's wrong?"

"_MiMi is trying to set me up with Max!"_ She yells, _"We are all out at the Iceberg Lounge right now and MiMi keeps hinting things and making comments about us!"_

Dick just smirk and I chuckle, "What's wrong with that?"

"_You know I don't know anything about relationships!"_ Linda hisses.

"_Who are you on the phone with?!"_ I hear MiMi snap on the other end. _"You witch! Are you on the phone with Dick and Babs?"_

"_No." _Linda says sheepishly.

"_I'm sorry she called you guys! She's fine trust me she's just shy around Max that's all." _MiMi says and then just as Linda goes to say something the phone hangs up.

"I see they are still the same." Jason says with a chuckle.

"Yup." Dick and I say at the same time. "So Jason how about a place to stay for the night?"

"Thanks guys…I'd really like that." Jason says with a small smile.

**I know short update but what do you want from me?! Anyway don't forget to review and forgive typos. Oh and you can go read my JayBabs fic if you want! So next chapter I'll pick back up with the show. **


	57. So The Plan Is Set

**Hey guys I'm finally back with an update for this story! Sorry I've been so late with this update *sigh* Anyway I'm thinking that there will only be a few chapters of this story left!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Babs's P.O.V. **

**Gotham City, June 14****th**** 13:13 EST**

I walk into the Batcave to see Dick staring at the computer screen with a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask curiously, "You should be out celebrating with me and the others! I mean we helped saved Jamie!"

"I know." Dick says and then he smirks at me, "I mean I'm happy and all but we have two days until we put the final punch into the Light and take them down."

"Oh yeah." I say quietly, "I feel bad I mean Kaldur's dad is bad and all but…don't you think it's messed up he's betraying him on Father's Day?"

"Hey that's when they decided to do the meeting." Dick says with a small frown, "He's given up so much for this team."

"I know he has and it sucks." I say with a frown, "Well at least the team is all debriefed for the mission in a few days."

He nods his head and runs a hand through his thick ebony locks, "So how were Bart and Jamie when you got back this morning?"

"They acted how they normally act." I say with a small smile, "They still aren't telling anyone."

"Telling anyone what?" Dick asks curiously.

"Oh nothing." I say with a shrug, "I hope you realize when Bruce comes back we are probably going to be in serious trouble."

"Defiantly." Dick says with a smirk, "But I don't care." He says and then he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a kiss, "I mean I've gotten in worse trouble before."

"I'm sure you have." I say with a smirk and I kiss his neck.

"Babs." Dick says in a serious tone.

"Oh come on Alfie is at the park with Damian feeding the pidgins and Tim is with Cassie and Connor." I whisper into his ear and then I kiss his cheek.

"Forgetting someone?" A voice called and I fell off of Dick's lap and onto the floor.

"Babs." Dick says as he quickly gets up and helps me off of the ground. We turn to see Jason standing there with a smirk.

"Sorry." He says with a shrug.

"I'm going to kill you Jason." I mumble under my breath.

"I take it you guys saved that bug kid." He says as he leans against the Batmobile.

"If you mean Blue Beetle then yes." I say as I cross my arms.

"Jason what are you doing? Shouldn't you be at your little club house?" Dick asks as he sits back down in the chair.

"Wow I come to talk to you guys and you are acting like this? I mean after all we haven't talked in a couple weeks…are you guys just mad I walked in on you? Honestly you should be happy I did I mean after all I'm sure Bruce has cameras in here."

"He does not." I say and then I raise an eyebrow. _Oh I hope he doesn't have cameras. _

"Sorry Little Wing…I'm just a little stressed." Dick says with a long sigh.

"Stop calling me Little Wing." Jason growls.

"Oh come on Jay enjoy it." I say with a smirk as I ruffle his hair. He just shrugs my hand off and glares at me.

"You suck." He grumbled.

"_Recognized Kid Flash B03." _The female computer voice says and then Wally is standing in the Batcave.

"Hey guys!" Wally says as he runs over and pulls me into a hug. He does his hand shake with Dick and then he sees Jason and his eyes widen, "Dude what did I tell you about faking people's deaths!"

"Nice to see you to Wally." Jason says as he crosses his arms. "By the way Dick wasn't faking it I did die."

"Then how?" Wally asks curiously.

"Took a bath in the Lazarus Pit." Wally's eyes widen, "Anyway good luck with your mission." Jason says and then he walks back up the stairs towards the manor.

Wally looks at both of us and crosses his arms, "I see you have been keeping that a secret."

"We just found out a few weeks ago." Dick says in a serious tone, "Trust me we were just as shocked as you were."

"I'm so excited!" Wally says happily, "We are getting Arty back in two days!"

"I know!" I say happily, "We can bring her home and I'm glad you two are going to get to see each other again."

"Trust me Babs so am I!" Wally says happily, "I mean I have the whole night planned and we are going to have a blast."

"I'm sure you are." Dick says with a smirk and Wally just shakes his head.

"Hey Wally what do you say we go out for a stroll? I mean after all the weather is nice." I say as I wrap my arm around his shoulder, "I mean the Boy Wonder needs to get out for a while."

"Sounds like fun to me!" Wally says and he sprints up the stairs.

I grab Dick's hand and pull him out of the chair, "Come on lets go have fun."

"Ok." Dick says with a chuckle and we race up the stairs.

**Ok I know it was short so please don't kill me! Next chapter will be filled with action I promise! I honestly mean it! Then I'll have like a chapter or two after that. Fair warning I'm sticking to how the show is so sadly Wally *sniffle* Anyway um thanks for reading guys!**


	58. The Summit

**Oh my God everyone who lives in Boston…if any of my followers do I hope you are all ok! Please be safe! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Santa Prisca, June 19****th**** 00:00 ECT**

Wally, Dick, and I tap our feet, "Oh come on." Wally mumbles as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry KF I'm sure everything is playing out like it's supposed to." I say in a serious tone.

"I know Batgirl I know it's just…God I want to see Artemis." He says with a frown.

"I know you do." Dick says with a small smile, "and we are going to get her back you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you." He says with a small smirk, "I can't wait till we stick it to the Light."

"Trust me neither can I." Dick says with a chuckle.

"You know Ra's is there. He isn't going to be happy to see us…after all we did kinda take his grandson." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Oh well." Dick says with a chuckle.

"For we value our true friends and unlike you we are not short on them." We hear Kaldur say.

"Finally!" Wally says happily.

Connor, Karen, and Mal hop out from the other side and then Dick, Wally, and I hop out. Wally zips past Dick and I. He lifts his hand up, "Hey there Vandy you miss me?" Wally asks with his old sassy tone as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Well played…well planned but the Light always has contingencies." Savage says as M'gann keeps the sword pointed at him. Suddenly the Brain starts glowing and the doors behind us close. Dick, Wally, and I quickly turn around. _Great…just like we figured. _Next the roof opens up and ninjas looking people start to hop down. _Good thing we switched them out with some of our people. _"I've had my fill of your interference. Do not expect to survive." Savage says in a low tone with a glare. "Kill them all. Superboy may present a problem but we'll deal with him when the other children lie bleeding on the ground."

"Still you refer to us as children. No wonder our successes mound. You consistently underestimate us." Kaldur says with a smirk. _Way to tell him Kaldur! _Suddenly Blue rips his mask off and starts to attack. Now all the others pop out of their costumes and attack wherever they can. Wally pulls the pins of the men surrounding us with a giant smile on his face.

I flip into the air and jam the heel of my hand into one man's nose. I turn and smack the other one in the face and then punch him. Blood comes flying out of his mask. The next one swings at me but I duck and kick him in the face. The first one charges at me again and I kick him in the knee. He slams back and hits his head against the cave's wall and falls to the ground. My gaze goes to Dick and he takes his man down no problem. Suddenly another one charges at him, "Nightwing!" I call as I sprint towards him and kick the man attempting to attack him in the face.

"Thanks." He says with a smirk and then he suddenly flips over my shoulders and when I turn he has one man pinned to the ground. "Consider us even." He says with a smirk.

Savage says something and suddenly Klarion pops out of his ring. Klarion turns the sword M'gann is holding into a snake on fire and it attacks M'gann. I sprint towards her and Klarion and Savage disappear. Black Beetle mumbles something in that monotone of his and suddenly he stabs Ra's. My eyes widen and then I notice another ninja lunging at me. He swings at me and I duck. On my way up I slam the back of my head into his chin and he stumbles back. I grab the back of his neck and slam my knee into his face. I look back over and Ubu shoves Artemis and grabs Ra's and leaves. Right as I go to head over to her Wally heads over and I smirk.

We all take out a few more and suddenly Black Beetle staples the main Reach guy to the wall and then leaves with the woman. Robin and I high five each other and suddenly my gaze goes over to Kaldur and he's standing over his dad's body. I frown and Dick walks over to him. We all head over in that direction. "I had hoped to end this tonight but Savage escaped with Klarion as did Black Beetle and the Reach's head scientist. Luthor and Queen Bee never showed and even Ra's al Ghul would no doubt-"

"Kaldur are you kidding me?" Dick asks with a smile, "Kaldur you won!"

"Won dude you triumphed!" Wally says happily as he and Artemis walk towards him hand in hand.

"You've crippled the Reach and have literally broken the light in half! Even took down Deathstroke before the Summit and since we holographic ally recorded the entire deal we'll be able to use the bad guys own words against them to clear the Justice League." Suddenly Bart runs up behind Artemis and gives her a giant hug. "Ha what was that?"

"I'm still just so glad you are alive!" Bart says happily, "And that Aqualad is not a traitor." He points at Dick, "No faking anyone's death for at least a year ok!"

"Second it!" Wally says happily.

Kaldur sighs, "Agreed."

My gaze goes over to Connor, Tim, Cassie, and La'gann and they are all smiling. "Kaldur this has been a good night." Dick says as he puts his hand on Kaldur's shoulder," Maybe the best we've had since the three of us took of for Cadmus five plus years ago."

Wally walks to Kaldur's other side and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Come on enjoy the victory my friend. You've earned it." Kaldur looks back at his dad and I frown.

I quickly run over to Artemis and pull her into a hug, "Arty!" I say happily.

"What it's not like you haven't seen me." She says with a chuckle.

"Yeah but you actually look like you." I say with a smile.

I let go and pull Kaldur into a giant hug to, "I'm so sorry I lost faith in you Kaldur." I say with a frown, "I honestly thought that you have turned evil…I should have known better."

"Barbara we had everybody fooled do not blame yourself." Kaldur says in a serious tone. He looks over at Dick, "I think someone is waiting to talk to you." He says with a small smile and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Kaldur." I say with a smile and I run over to Dick and pull him into a giant hug, "We did it!" I say happily, "Everything is perfect just the way it is."

"Tell me about it." Dick says happily and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

My gaze goes over to Wally and Artemis and Wally gives her a giant kiss, "I'm so happy for them." I say as I let go of Dick and rest my head on his shoulder.

We all walk towards each other and huddle together, "Come on guys group hug!" Garfield says and we all chuckle, "No I'm serious." He says with a straight face and then we all get into a giant hug with Kaldur and Artemis in the middle.

"Come on guys lets go home." Kaldur says with a smile and we all nod our heads.

**Ok guys there you go! I hope you enjoyed! Um yeah there is one more chapter left and we all know…*sniffle* Anyway um I hope you enjoyed and I have a new OC story that takes place in the Young Justice universe. Don't forget to review!**


	59. The Finale

**Hey guys I know I've been ignoring this story and I feel really really bad! Ok anyway this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it and I'm doing a skip to a few days after Wally died :(**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Blüdhaven, June 22****nd**** 00:02 EST**

I slowly open the door to Dick's apartment and look around. The only light that is on is coming from his bedroom, "Dick?" I ask quietly as I slowly push the door open. Dick is lying down with his face in the pillow, "Grayson?" I ask softly as I walk over and sit down on his bed. "Dick stop beating yourself up." I say with a sniffle, "Listen I know Wally's gone but…he wouldn't want you to be acting like this and you know that."

"But what if he's not gone Babs?" Dick mumbles into his pillow.

"Dick." I say quietly as I rub his shoulders, "Wally is…" I say and then a lump forms in my throat, "Dammit Dick Wally is gone. Deceased."

"No no no!" Dick says as he hops up and looks at me, "Why is everyone saying that? My best friend is not _de_ceased you hear me!" He yells out and his eyes are all puffy.

"Dick." I say quietly and my eyes start to water. I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me.

"Babs he can't be gone." Dick mumbles into my shoulder and then he starts to cry.

I start to rub his back and cry to, "I'm sorry babe." I say quietly and then I kiss the top of his head, "I miss Wally to…but right now you and I have to be strong for Arty ok. Trust me Grayson she needs our help to get past this."

"Artemis is probably crushed." Dick whispers as he moves his head and looks up at me. I nod my head as I lift my hand up and wipe his tears away with my thumb, "Babs."

"Yes Grayson?" I ask as I push his bangs out of his face.

"Can you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." He says with a frown and I nod my head.

"Of course I can." I say with a smile and I gently brush his cheek, "No matter what I'll always be here for you."

"No don't say that! You'll end up jinxing it and I'll lose you to!" Dick says in a serious tone and I frown.

"Dick that won't happen ok." I whisper and then I kiss his forehead. "Come on lets lie down." I say as I let him go and lie down. He lies next to me and wraps his arms around my waist protectively. He pulls me towards him and hides his face in my hair.

I close my eyes and start to hum, "Babs?"

"Yes Grayson." I ask without opening my eyes.

"I think I'm going to take a leave of absence from the team." He mumbles and I frown. "I mean Wally helped found the team and without him…it's just…"

"I understand Dick." I say quietly as I grab onto his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "You take as much time as you need."

"Thanks Babs." Dick says quietly.

"Just promise me one thing." I say in a serious tone as I turn around and face him.

"What's that?" He asks curiously.

"Just don't…turn into Roy ok. Don't go all crazy looking for Wally because we all know that's what you'll be doing." I say with a frown and Dick rubs my cheek.

"I promise." He says and then he gives me a long passionate kiss. We separate and I sigh, "Linda wants us to go over her house…she says she has something to show us."

"Babs I-" Dick says but I cut him off, "I know you have to help Artemis out in the morning so I'm just going to go ok." I say quietly and he nods his head.

"Thank you Babs."

"No problem Dick." I say with a smile and then I rest my head on Dick's chest and close my eyes. After a few minutes I fade into sleep.

**Gotham City, June 22****nd**** 13:00 EST**

I knock on Linda's door and start to tap my foot. _I've got to go meet up with Arty and Dick later. God Artemis has hardly talked to anyone. _Suddenly the door opens and I snap out of thought. "Babs!" Linda says happily as she pulls me into a tight hug. She lets me go and twists her head, "Babs are you ok?" She asks as she grabs my hand and pulls me into the house.

"Um yeah Linda I'm fine…what did you want to show me?" I ask as we walk into the living while I shake my head.

"Hello Barbara." I turn around and see Chris sitting there in a wheelchair. His hair has been shaved off and he has a giant row of stitches on the top of his head.

"Chris?" I ask in shock. "What the hell happened?" I ask as I take a few steps towards him.

"Oh my God Chris!" MiMi says in shock as she runs into the room.

"Hi MiMi." Chris says and we both sit down on the couch across from him.

"Chris what the hell happened to you?" MiMi asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Well I was the designated driver for my friends heading home from a party. I had two drunken friends in the backseat. While I was heading down the road we came across a four way intersection so I stopped like I was supposed to. Well I started to go and suddenly out of no where this black car, that had no headlights on, came out of nowhere and slammed right into my door. Even though I had my seatbelt on my face slammed into the steering wheel and I was pinned. My friends got out of the car and ditched me. It turns out the driver of the other car was completely intoxicated and passed out behind the wheel." He shakes his head and Linda puts her hand on his shoulder. "Little did the people that found me know I was knocked out. They quickly called the cops and when they rushed me to the hospital they told me I lost the ability to move my legs." _Oh my God he was in college on a football scholarship. _

MiMi's jaw drops and my eyes widen, "Listen Chris I'm so sorry." I say quietly. _I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose your legs. I'd be so distraught…I wouldn't be able to be Batgirl anymore. _

"Don't apologize it's not your fault. They had put me into a medical induced coma for a while and then when they woke me out of it I was in rehab to see if I could get a little bit of mobility back." He says with a frown.

"Did it work?" MiMi asks with a frown.

"Not really…I got the muscles in my legs back to their normal state but…my spine got messed up." He says and then he looks out the window.

"I'm just glad you are alright." Linda says as she puts her hand on her brother's shoulder, "If you died I would have probably broke down."

_Wally was just like a brother to me…oh God I'm going to miss Wally so much. I'm never going to see him and Artemis get married, never here him make a stupid joke again, or here him harass Dick and I about moving in together. _"Babs are you ok?" MiMi asks me with a frown.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask with a shrug.

"Because you're crying." Linda says and she hands me a tissue.

"I'm sorry I'm just very emotional right now that's all…I just can't believe your friends ditched you." I say as I look at Chris. I quickly wipe my eyes and frown.

"They didn't want to get in trouble for drinking…I never ratted them out either…we just don't talk anymore." Chris says with a shrug, "Its better that way anyway."

I nod my head, "Um do you care if I um go. I have some other things that I have to take care of right now." I say as I stand up and they all nod their heads.

"Go it's alright Chris just wanted to say hi that's all." Linda says with a smile and she looks out the window.

"Thank you so much. Chris I'm so glad you are alright and MiMi and Linda I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." I say and then I quickly rush out of the house and to my car. I grab onto the steering wheel tightly and let out a shaky sigh, "Dammit Wally…you just had to be a hero." I mumble under my breath. I drive to my apartment and quickly head to the nearest zeta tube to get to Artemis's.

When I get there Dick and Artemis are sitting on the couch with the bulldog that Wally got Artemis last Valentine's day after he forgot…again. "Hi Arty." I say with a smile as I pull Artemis into a giant hug.

"Thank you for coming and being with me Barbara." Artemis says as she hugs me back.

"Artemis honestly it's no problem." I say with a smile as we separate. She sits back down next to Dick and I sit on the chair.

"Barbara is it bad that I still want to be on the team?" She asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well no but don't you want a little time off?" I ask with a frown.

"No…I know Wally wouldn't want that but Artemis is retired…I can stay on the team as Tigress." Artemis says and then she chuckles, "God when we got home Wally threatened to kill me if I ever put that costume on again."

"Oh you know he didn't mean it." I say with a chuckle.

"I know it's just…I'm going to miss him so much." She says and then she gets up, "How rude of me do you want a drink?"

"Arty I've been here enough times I could just get a drink myself." I say with a chuckle and then I shake my head, "But I'm not thirsty anyway. Thanks for offering though."

"No problem." She says and then she gets up, "I just have to get something from the bedroom ok."

"Yup." Dick and I say and she walks out of the room.

"He said they were going to go to Paris again." Dick says and then he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Really?" I ask as I lean forward and put my hand on his knee, "You ok?"

"Babs Wally told me that if he was ever going to propose to Artemis it would be somewhere romantic like Paris." Dick says and I frown.

"He was going to propose?" I whisper quietly and Dick nods his head. "Oh my God."

"We can't let Arty know…it's only going to make things worse." Dick says and I nod my head.

"Agreed Grayson." I say and then I stand up, "Hey Arty want to go out to eat?" I ask as I start to walk towards the door.

"Yeah just give me a minute." Artemis says and I nod my head.

I look back at Dick, "We've got to get her to feel better."

**The End!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Warehouse, December 25****th**** 00:01 EST**

I wheel over to my computer and sigh, "Same typical boring night." I mumble and then my gaze goes to the tree Dick, Bruce, Tim, Alfie, Dinah, and Artemis helped me decorate a week ago. I roll over to the tree and place everyone's presents underneath. My phone starts to ring and I quickly answer it, "Hello?"

"_Merry Christmas Barb!" _Dad's cheery voice says from the other end.

"Merry Christmas Daddy." I say with a chuckle and then I roll back over to my computer and stare at the screen to see if anyone needs me to send back up for them.

"_Are you and Richard still coming over for lunch?" _Dad asks curiously.

"Yes we are daddy. Dick is looking forward to it. Oh and Bruce wanted me to tell you that you are invited to the manor for dinner." I say with a smile.

"_Oh well that's great. Tell him I'll happily accept the invite."_ Dad says and suddenly my computer alarm starts to go off and it flashes red.

"Ok daddy see you in the morning love you bye!" I quickly say and then I hang up the phone. "What the hell?" I mumble as I fix my computer and notice that a huge power surge just occurred in the arctic. "Oracle to Nightwing and Tigress!" I say in shock.

Suddenly the power surge starts to race towards here. _"Tigress to Oracle what's wrong?" _

"There is a giant surge that just occurred and it's heading for my location." I say and I pull out my eskrima sticks and stare at the door.

"_Oracle we are coming to your location right now. ETA 5 minutes."_ Dick says in a serious tone.

"Take your time Wingnut." I say and I look back at the screen and notice the blur has stopped right outside. "Bring it on you son of a bitch." I growl as I spin my eskrima sticks.

"Babs!" I hear a voice say from behind me. I let out a started scream and swing my eskrima stick but miss the person. "Babs calm down." The voice says and suddenly my eyes widen.

I turn around and Wally is standing there with a frown. "What kind of sick joke is this you bastard!" I snap as I throw my eskrima stick at him and within a second he's on the side of me.

"Barbara it's me!" Wally says as he throws his hands in the air, "I swear! I came here to see if the team was here."

"The team is now located at the Watchtower." I say in a serious tone and then I glare at him, "How do I know you aren't an imposter?"

"Enough about that…Barbara what the hell happened to you. You were fine a few hours ago." Wally says and then his eyes widen, "I-It's not June anymore is it." Wally says and I twist my head.

"Wally…it really is you!" I say happily, "God we thought you were dead! What the hell happened to you?"

"Babs what day is it?" Wally asks as he looks at my computers.

"Wally it's Christmas." I say as I gesture to the tree.

"Oh my God…I've been gone for months." He says as he runs a hand through his ginger hair. He looks at me with a serious face, "Barbara what the hell happened to you?"

"Joker." I say quietly and I look away from him.

"No." Wally says quietly as he covers his mouth. Suddenly he puts his hands on my shoulder, "Babs I'm so so sorry." Wally says and I put my hand on his.

"Thanks Wally but…I've come to live with it." I say with a frown.

"Get the hell away from her you scumbag!" Dick growls.

"Nightwing wait!" I say and Wally turns around.

"Oh my God." Dick says and I hear his eskrima sticks fall to the ground.

"Hey Dick." Wally says with a chuckle.

Just as I turn around Artemis is standing there wide eyed, "Wally?" She asks in shock.

There is a gust of wind and Wally has his arms around Artemis, "Hey babe."

Dick quickly rushes over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, "Is it really him?"

"Yup." I say with a small smile.

Suddenly Artemis smacks him across the face, "If you ever do that to me again Wally I'm going to ring your neck!" She says in a serious tone and tears well in her eyes. "I'm so glad you are alright." She says happily as she pulls him into a giant kiss.

"Now that's probably the best Christmas gift she could have gotten this year." I say with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Dick says with a smirk and then he gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

**Ok now it's officially the end! So what did you guys think?! Honestly I couldn't keep my baby dead! I mean I love Wally so much! Now MiMi we had a deal lol Please leave reviews telling me what you thought of this story and thank you to everyone who has ever read, commented, favorited, or even alerted this story! **


End file.
